Loving Chiyo
by gman2006
Summary: My first Azu fic! Osaka discovers that she's in love with Chiyo-chan, but Chiyo gets the impression that Osaka is mad at her for something. Chiyo-chan starts drifting away from Osaka when Osaka realizes that she just wants Chiyo-chan to be closer.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first Azumanga Daioh fan fiction. I am very excited to see what everyone thinks. I'll say right now that the perspective changes quite often between the girls (mainly Osaka and Chiyo-chan). There is a strong possibility that I may turn this into a chapter fic. That will however, depend on a number of things. The first is that I will need time to develop the story because I originally was going to do this as a one-shot but it is open enough for more and I do have some ideas that I am toying with. The second is that if I would add more, it wouldn't be for a while because I'm currently in college and my schedule is quite busy right now (I was lucky to get this done), but once I finish I will have lots more time to work on it. In other words, updates won't come for at least a month (maybe sooner if I can get some work done on it). I have another chapter fic that I am working on but that one will be ending soon (I think). The final reason is whether or not I get enough reviews expressing interest in more. As much as I want to write more, I don't know that I will and if there is not a strong desire for more, than I might not (this doesn't mean that I won't add more if only one person reviews because if I have ideas then I will update). If and when I do update, I'm just going to say that the updates probably won't be near as long as this post. If you look at my other fics and see how long each post is, that is probably my average length. THIS IS THE LONGEST SINGLE POST FOR ME!

As for this story, I don't know how well I portrayed the characters so they may be a little OOC but hopefully that isn't too bad. Like I said this is my first Azu fic and if it continues, it will probably get more serious and have less humor attempts. Also, this is rated T but will probably be lowered. Now, I have rambled on long enough. Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**Loving Chiyo**

Walking into Yukari-sensei's class, Osaka absently strolled over to her seat behind Chiyo-chan and sat down. Another week was beginning for Osaka and as usual, she found herself pondering over Chiyo-chan's pigtails once again. As many times as she tried, Osaka could never explain her fascination for Chiyo-chan's pigtails, but she figured they were dangerous if they could gather so much attention so easily. Osaka guessed that the cause had something to do with Chiyo-chan's cuteness. For as long as she could remember, every one of her friends would fall trap to the power of the pigtails, _and someday it will cost them big. It's a good thing I'm here to stop them. I'm the only one who hasn't fallen prey to their power._ Osaka thought as she continued to explore the vast potential of pigtails during class.

Chiyo-chan suddenly felt eyes on her and turned around to locate the source of her uncomfortable feeling. She only needed a second to find that the prying eyes belonged to her best friend, Osaka. "What's wrong Osaka? Is there something in my hair," Chiyo-chan whispered to her friend while avoiding trouble with Yukari-sensei.

Osaka looked into Chiyo's eyes and suddenly felt a strange warmth rise into her chest. For only a second, Osaka found herself lost in Chiyo-chan's eyes as she struggled to find a response to the girl's question. Only then did Osaka realize that she was blushing and shyly shook her head to respond to Chiyo's question. "No, nothing." Osaka whispered back and drooped her head until her gaze rested onto the notebook that lay open on her desk.

Osaka could feel the presence of Chiyo's eyes on her and waited until Chiyo-chan turned back to the front before Osaka looked back up. _Was that the power of the pigtails?_ Osaka questioned as she continued to stare at the two egg-shaped balls of hair that sprouted from Chiyo's head. The image of Chiyo's concerned look from just a moment ago reappeared in Osaka's mind and she felt herself blush again. The picture of Chiyo's cute, luring eyes would not leave Osaka alone and the more she tried to stop her thinking of Chiyo, the more images of Chiyo entered her mind. A slow headache crept up onto Osaka as she attempted to relieve her mind of Chiyo-chan and now found herself clutching her scalp.

Caught up in her thoughts, it took several minutes for Osaka to realize that Yukari-sensei was calling on her. "OSAKA," the teacher screamed one final time and when Osaka glanced up at Yukari, she asked, "Are you feeling alright? You're holding your head like it's ready to explode."

Glancing around the room, Osaka noticed that all her friends (along with the rest of the class) had focused their eyes onto her. Even Chiyo-chan had turned around in her seat to check on her best friend. Seeing Chiyo-chan looking at her again, Osaka felt her cheeks flush and quietly answered Yukari, "I'm fine but my head hurts and my chest feels weird."

"Then head to the nurse's office and get some rest! I don't want sick kids in this classroom," Yukari-sensei scolded.

Osaka quietly got up and nonchalantly walked out of the door, being careful not to look at Chiyo-chan so she wouldn't fall for the pigtails' trap. She walked towards the nurse's office and slowly began to feel her headache dissipate. Even the warmth in Osaka's chest had begun to calm down, _but after all the thinking I've done, I think I deserve a rest. _Osaka chuckled to herself and said, "I'm thinking even when I should be thinking about resting. But then I'm still thinking so it won't help me at all." Osaka felt her headache returning and decided to stop worry about thinking and focus on sleeping as she arrived at the nurse's office.

After knocking on the door, Osaka heard the nurse's voice, "Come in," to which she calmly entered. The nurse turned in her chair to face Osaka as she entered the room. "So, what did you need to see me for," the nurse politely asked.

"Yukari-sensei told me to come here and rest,"

The nurse calmly smiled and motioned for Osaka to follow her to the back of the room where a curtain (similar to that of a shower curtain) blocked off part of the room from view. Unveiling it revealed a small bed covered in white sheets. "You can rest on this. I'll draw the curtain so no one bothers you. Just let me know if you need anything." Osaka thanked the nurse to which she received the reply, "Anytime."

Osaka laid down on the bed and the nurse shut the curtain. The walls were shrouded in white and covered in posters of all sorts. From the wall that was visible to Osaka, she found five posters hanging up on the walls. One listed all sorts of cancers and diseases that Osaka never expected would be seen in a school. Another poster focused on nutrition and the other three pictured various body parts with diagrams of muscles and bones.

Before long, Osaka found herself drifting into sleep as the white swirls on the ceiling tiles calmed her eyes.

_Glancing around, Osaka found herself in a wide open field of grass. Nothing could be seen for miles except clouds and hills upon hills of grass. Even though the sky was a bright blue, Osaka found no sun in the sky._

_Osaka looked around and began walking aimlessly. She quickly noticed that no matter how many steps she took, it always appeared that Osaka hadn't moved one inch from her original position. A sudden sound caused Osaka to turn around. While she couldn't see anything, a strange sound similar to that of flapping wings grew louder with each second that passed. Within seconds, a black spec could be seen getting bigger and bigger in the clouds. At first, Osaka thought that it was a storm cloud developing, but realized that storm clouds don't have faces; at least, she hoped they didn't. _

_The black spec took form and soon it was clear what flew towards Osaka. Chiyo-chan, using her pigtails as propellers, flew through the clouds and was on a collision course with Osaka. Chiyo-chan swooped down like a bird and quickly angled herself back into the air, narrowly missing Osaka's head. "Catch me Osaka," Chiyo-chan playfully hollered as her figure began shrinking into the clouds._

"_Chiyo-chan don't leave me," Osaka shouted and ran after the flying child. Laughing could be heard from the clouds as the girl began to disappear from sight. Osaka slowed down as her legs started to tire but kept on moving in hopes of catching Chiyo-chan. _

_Suddenly, the figure began to grow. Chiyo-chan had started to slow down. "Oh no! They're getting tired," Chiyo's voice could be heard in the distance._

_With new found strength, Osaka forced her legs to move faster and soon caught up with the flying Chiyo-chan. She immediately noticed that Chiyo was losing altitude and knew the game was soon to be hers. Osaka eyed the puttering pigtails as they spat and sputtered the last of their energy and dropped Chiyo a mere four feet to the ground. She was shook up, but alright. Osaka rushed over to her friend who was sprawled up in the grass. "Here, let me help you up," Osaka said as she offered Chiyo-chan her hand._

_Chiyo-chan gratefully accepted the offer and was instantly lifted to her feet. She quickly dusted herself off and said to Osaka, "Thank you so much. Since you caught me, you get a prize!"_

"_YAY," Osaka calmly celebrated as she casually applauded her victory. _

_Osaka then rested both her hands onto Chiyo-chan's shoulders and lowered her face so that it was leveled with Chiyo's. Closing the gap, Osaka could feel the small girl's breath lightly tickling her face. She took one last glance at Chiyo-chan just in time to see the girl close her eyes in anticipation. Osaka slowly closed the gap between the two girls' lips until only a fraction of space remained between the two. She smacked her lips once before . . . _

"AH MY GOD!" Osaka exclaimed in her lax voice, finding herself back in the nurse's office.

It didn't take long for the nurse to come rushing over and ask, "What happened? Are you alright?"

Returning to her calmer state, Osaka answered, "Yeah, I just had a dream."

"Oh really, what was it about," the nurse asked as she opened the curtain, pulled her chair up to the bed and sat down.

Osaka placed a finger to her lips and wandered into thought for a minute. "It was about Chiyo-chan. She was using her pigtails to fly."

"Really," the nurse asked, "I had Chiyo-chan in here last week and those pigtails really did look like wings. What happened next?"

Osaka couldn't really understand why the nurse was so interested in her dream, but she didn't particularly care at the moment and so she continued, "She flew around and I had to chase her, but then her pigtails ran out of gas and . . . and . . ." Osaka struggled to remember what happened next.

"Did you forget?"

Failing miserably, Osaka sadly glanced up and said, "Yeah, and it was something really nice. I wish I could have slept a little longer." Osaka surprisingly felt a blush creep onto her face, but she couldn't understand where it was coming from and chose to ignore it.

The nurse gently patted Osaka on the head and said, "Maybe next time. Now you better get back to class; you've missed enough of it as it is."

Osaka nodded and again thanked the nurse before she walked out of the office and headed back to class. For a while, her thoughts trailed back to the dream as she vainly attempted to remember what had happened that made the dream so enjoyable. She couldn't think of what it was at all, except that she wanted to finish it. "Ah this is so annoying," Osaka said as she approached Yukari-sensei's classroom.

Opening the door, Osaka stepped inside and found her friends talking amongst themselves. As Osaka approached her friends, the small group looked up and noticed her.

"DEAD GIRL WALKING," Tomo shouted at the top of her lungs which was quickly followed with a swift blow to her lower jaw by Yomi.

"Shut up,"

Reaching the group of desks where Sakaki, Chiyo-cha, Yomi, and Tomo were gathered, Osaka asked them, "Where's Yukari-sensei? Shouldn't we be in class yet?"

Yomi pushed her glasses up against the bridge of her nose and answered, "Yukari-sensei ran out of the room ten minutes ago to yell at Nyamo-sensei about something."

Tomo snickered and added, "It had something to do with 10,000 yen and sake!"

Osaka retained her blank look and responded with an unenthusiastic, "oh."

Chiyo-chan looked worriedly at her friend who seemed to be just fine. Still, Chiyo wanted to make sure and asked, "Are you sure you're alright Osaka? You were acting a little funny before you went to the nurse's office."

"Osaka's always acting funny," Tomo blurted and received a sharp uppercut from Yomi once again.

"Shut up!"

Osaka closed her eyes and waved it off, "I'm fine. I was just tired is all."

Chiyo's face remained frozen on Osaka's, "Is that so?"

Osaka opened her eyes and stared down at Chiyo. Her chest tensed up again and she felt her heart begin to race as she stared into Chiyo's cute brown eyes. Osaka found herself frozen in place as she stared at Chiyo-chan. "So cute," Osaka whispered.

"What," Chiyo asked confusedly. She wasn't sure she had heard Osaka correctly, not that Chiyo minded being called cute, but coming from Osaka was a rare thing.

Once again, Osaka felt a blush creep up her face and she quickly ran to her desk to hide it from her friends. "Sorry I have something I want to work on," Osaka nervously explained as she hurried back to her desk, almost tripping over her chair upon arrival.

"Osaka . . ." Chiyo whispered while she stared at her best friend in concern. Turning back to her friends for guidance, Chiyo realized that they had ignored Osaka's stranger than usual strangeness and went back to discussing how Kaorin had gotten the short end of the stick by being in Kimura-sensei's class.

Deciding to talk to Osaka herself, Chiyo-chan slowly walked over to Osaka who sat hunched over her notebook, writing something. "Osaka, what-cha doing?"

Osaka frantically covered up her notebook and looked up at Chiyo-chan. She appeared nervous just having Chiyo-chan standing in front of her. "N-Nothing."

Chiyo took her seat in front of Osaka and turned to talk but before she could say anything, Yukari-sensei barged back through the door and she looked pissed about something.

Osaka sighed in relief when Yukari-sensei came in because it removed Chiyo's attention from her. Osaka stared back down at her notebook to where she had been contemplating why Chiyo-chan was causing her to act so strange. _Her pigtails could be trying to do something to me. They're evil and they probably know I'm onto them. But they look so cute on Chiyo-chan._ Osaka thought and shook her head at the sudden outburst of a statement in her mind, _what am I thinking, that's probably how the pigtails control people. They swallow people in their cuteness._ Osaka continued her thoughts without even a glance towards the front where Yukari-sensei was teaching. Her head starting to hurt again from the thinking and so Osaka threw her arms onto her desk and exclaimed, "I don't get this at all."

Everyone silenced at Osaka's sudden outburst and it only took a moment for the girl to notice that all eyes were on her. She confusingly looked around the room until she found Yukari-sensei which Osaka almost mistook for a raging bull. "THEN HAVE CHIYO-CHAN EXPLAIN IT TO YOU! LORD KNOWS YOU'RE NOT GONNA ASK ME!" Yukari-sensei had no more than prepared to bury Osaka when the lunch bell rang. "Thank god," Yukari-sensei proclaimed as she grabbed her books off her desk and left the room as fast as she could.

Chiyo happily removed the lunch she had prepared from her book bag. Tomo and Yomi had already gathered over by Sakaki-san's desk when Chiyo turned and noticed Osaka slowly digging through her book bag. "Osaka, hurry up and get your lunch so you can eat with us."

Osaka kept her face preoccupied with the contents of her backpack so as to avoid looking into Chiyo-chan's eyes. "Actually I think I'm going to eat on the roof today," Osaka calmly said, but without her usual, relaxed tone. She surprisingly sounded a bit tense to Chiyo who watched in shock as Osaka left her desk and walked out of the classroom.

Chiyo-chan remained silent when she finally managed to join her friends at Sakaki-san's desk. Grabbing a chair and sitting down, Chiyo-chan quietly began to eat her meal. The other three noticed the awkwardness of the situation and waited for the child to say something. The awkward silence seemingly blanketed the entire classroom until Chiyo-chan laid down her chopsticks and glanced up at her friends and asked, "Does anyone know what's wrong with Osaka? She doesn't seem herself today and I'm really worried about her."

"She's been looking rather stressed around you today," Sakaki said to Chiyo-chan in her usual, quietly calm voice.

"Don't worry Chiyo-chan," Yomi said as she gently laid a hand on Chiyo's shoulder, "I'm sure Osaka is just spacing out again. She's probably thinking about you as the president of the U.S. again."

Chiyo-chan stared hopefully into Yomi's eyes. She desperately wanted to believe that. "You really think so?"

"No, of course not," Tomo interjected.

"WHAT?"

"Tomo, shut up!"

Ignoring Yomi's threat, Tomo continued her cruel game, "I bet Osaka is mad at you about something. You probably upset her so much that she's getting ready to jump off the roof right now! Just think of it, SPLAT!" Tomo's head suddenly smashed into the floor from Yomi's hard fist striking her jaw.

"Chiyo-chan, you don't listen to a word this scoundrel says!"

Even though Chiyo knew Osaka wouldn't do such a thing and that Tomo was just playing with her, the statement still bothered the young girl. Thoughts of Osaka jumping from the roof flashed through Chiyo's head and words became caught in her throat. "I-I . . . I HAVE TO GO TO CHECK!" Chiyo-chan stood up so fast that the chair she was sitting in tipped over from the force. Chiyo dashed out of the classroom, leaving the voices of her other friends far behind. _Don't jump Osaka! Don't jump! Don't jump! Don't jump!_ Chiyo's mind raced as she found the stairs and hurried up the stairs two at a time. For all the effort she threw into it, she couldn't get to the roof fast enough.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, Chiyo-chan was about to burst through the door when she heard Osaka's voice. _She's still here. Osaka is still here._ Chiyo-chan thought to herself and slowly opened the door a crack to see Osaka standing near the edge of the school and looking across the landscape.

Deciding to see what Osaka was up to, Chiyo quietly sat on the tiled floor and allowed the door to remain open just a crack, enough for Chiyo-chan to hear every word from Osaka. "Why would Chiyo-chan be doing this to me? I never did anything to deserve this, did I? I wish she would just leave me alone."

A silent tear fell from Chiyo's cheek and hit the tiled flooring. Slowly lifting her hand from the ground, Chiyo-chan closed the door without any noise being made. Osaka's voice drifted out her ears and into her mind. Another tear dusted Chiyo's right hand and she buried her face in her arms. "It was my fault after all." Chiyo lifted her head and stared at the palms of her hands, "What did I do to make her so mad? How do I make up for it?" _I wish she would just leave me alone._ Osaka's words reverberated through Chiyo's ears. "I'll do just what she wanted me to do." Chiyo-chan, using the stair railing for support, lifted herself back to her feet. Before heading down the stairs, Chiyo gave one last look to the door she had been eavesdropping with, "I'm sorry Osaka. I don't know what I did to you but you don't have to worry. I'll leave you alone." Chiyo-chan then grabbed hold of the railing and made her way back down the steps, as slow as her feet would go. She didn't really want to talk to her friends at the moment, and besides, she didn't want them to see her cry.

"Maybe she's trying to make me sick," Osaka said to herself as she looked across the vast amounts of buildings surrounding the school. "But why would Chiyo-chan do that? After all, it can't just be the pigtails." Osaka pondered her question in serious thought for minutes on end. While lost in thought towards the answer to her question, Osaka walked over to her lunchbox and pulled out a juice. She took a sip and allowed the cool liquid to slide down her throat. Suddenly, Osaka's chest heaved and she released a small hiccup. Osaka stood dumbfounded for a minute. "THAT'S IT," Osaka calmly shouted as the perfect answer struck as a repercussion from the hiccup. "Chiyo-chan is getting revenge on me for giving her the hiccups!"

While Osaka was convinced that she had come up with the correct answer, she felt a sharp pain in her chest like her heart was trying to shout, "YOU'RE WRONG!" Then for some reason, her mind suddenly wanted to remember more of that dream she had had at the nurse's office. But before Osaka could delve into thought about what was causing this new strange behavior, the bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period.

Chiyo-chan unlocked the bathroom stall that she had been sitting in for the majority of the lunch period. She had spent a good portion of that time crying simply because she didn't know what else to do. Finally, Chiyo thought that she could hold herself together and approached the sinks. Turning on one of the faucets, Chiyo-chan let the soothing cool water fall into her hands. Chiyo splashed some water on her face and wiped herself dry with some nearby paper towels. _I can't let Yomi and them see me like this. They'll go after Osaka when they shouldn't. I'm the one to blame here. I just wish I knew why. _Chiyo thought to herself as she stared into the mirror, looking over her reflection. Aside from her puffed nose, it was rather difficult to tell she had even slipped a tear. "Okay," Chiyo whispered to herself and left the bathroom.

Entering the classroom, Chiyo found herself bombarded with questions from her friends. "Where have you been," Yomi demanded, "We thought you were coming right back."

"Yeah, we thought Osaka might have pushed you off the . . ." Tomo's voice lost all volume at the sight of Yomi.

"You want to say that again TOMO?!"

Seeing Yomi's contorted face, Tomo-chan knew she had taken the joke too far and quickly shook her head.

"It's okay Yomi, Osaka and I were just . . ." _I wish she would just leave me alone._ Chiyo's mind still ached from the cruel words of her best friend and so she fell into silence. She didn't know what to say to the others, and so Chiyo-chan returned to her desk. She knew her friends were probably worried sick about her but she didn't want to talk at the moment. _Maybe I can talk to Osaka about it after class._ The door to the classroom suddenly opened and in walked Osaka. Chiyo-chan's face lit up at the thought of being able to talk to Osaka before Yukari-sensei returned (even though she was really late). Chiyo saw Osaka take one look at her, Osaka's face then turned beet red, and she hurriedly found an empty desk on the opposite side of the room.

Seconds afterwards, Yukari-sensei entered the room and commanded, "Take your seats. We have three more hours to get through all because gym is cancelled!" Muttering, Yukari-sensei continued more to herself than to the class (even though the class could hear everything), "Stupid Minamo, having an afternoon fieldtrip with her class cancels gym and so I have to teach longer."

Chiyo tried laughing at Yukari-sensei's problems but to no avail. Then, she felt someone sit down behind her and quickly turned her head, praying to God that she would see Osaka sitting behind her.

"Hi." Sakaki-san had seated herself behind Chiyo-chan.

Even with Sakaki behind her, Chiyo felt lonelier in the classroom than she had ever felt in her life. She turned back to face the front and at least try to pay attention to Yukari-sensei's class. This way, she could have at least tried to get her mind off of Osaka.

"I should apologize to Osaka," Chiyo-chan whispered to Sakaki. It seemed like quite the random statement but Chiyo-chan didn't know what else to say. Her eyes were glued to the sleeping Osaka on the other side of the room and couldn't help but feel guilty for whatever it was that she did.

"No," was Sakaki's only reply.

"B-But it's my fault . . ."

"No."

Chiyo-chan turned around in her chair to face Sakaki-san, "Then what is it? Osaka can't stand to be around me. She gets all embarrassed and won't look at me. What did I do?"

Sakaki then noticed that Chiyo-chan's eyes were starting to well up with tears. "Don't worry. I'll talk with Osaka at the end of class. But it's not your fault."

Chiyo nodded and stifled a cry. "T-Thank y-you."

Sakaki nodded her response which also let Chiyo know that she could return her focus to the class without worry.

Class dragged on for the rest of the day and when everyone else had left, Sakaki walked over to Osaka who still slept in her seat. Sakaki was surprised that Yukari-sensei hadn't thrown chalk or something at the snoozing girl but today must have been an exception.

Sakaki poked at Osaka to try to wake her up, "Osaka, wake up. School's over."

For a moment, there was no response, but finally, Osaka stirred and opened her eyes. "Ah, Sakaki-san, what are you doing here?"

"School is over."

Osaka glanced at the clock and gasped. Sakaki was right. She had slept all afternoon. "Thank you Sakaki. I would have been here all night if it wasn't for you." Osaka pulled herself out of the desk and walked back over to her original desk and grabbed her book bag.

"Osaka, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure what is it," Osaka asked obliviously as she sat down next to Sakaki-san with her book bag in hand.

"Why are you avoiding Chiyo-chan?"

Osaka blushed at the name and squirmed in her seat. She didn't know how to react. The entire afternoon nap was an attempt to lose focus of Chiyo-chan and now the little genius was right back on her radar. "W-Why do you ask?"

"Osaka, Chiyo-chan thinks you're mad at her."

Osaka tried to act casually but she still blushed. "No I'm not mad. I just don't want to get sick."

Sakaki stared at Osaka with a dumbfounded look on her face, "What?"

Feeling the inevitability of explaining things to Sakaki, Osaka took a deep breath and said, "I've been feeling weird around Chiyo-chan. She must be trying to make me sick after I gave her the hiccups."

Remembering the suggestion Sakaki had given Osaka that time, she shook her head at Osaka, "No."

"How do you know?"

Sakaki was surprised by the question and even though logic could easily prove the reason why Chiyo-chan wasn't intentionally making Osaka sick, Sakaki couldn't explain it. Instead, Sakaki asked, "How have you been feeling around Chiyo-chan?"

Osaka's heart raced as images of Chiyo-chan flashed through her head. "W-Well, my heart goes really fast like a subway train and if I look at her, I can't move my eyes. I get headaches when I try to stop thinking about her and just thinking about Chiyo-chan makes my chest feel warm." When Osaka finished, she glanced over to Sakaki who was now redder than she had ever been. Sakaki held her hand over her mouth while her cheeks continued to turn crimson. "Did Chiyo-chan get you to?"

Sakaki shook her head and though barely able to talk, was able to say, "It's love."

Osaka confusedly repeated, "Love?"

Blushing profusely, Sakaki-san added, "You're in love with Chiyo-chan."

Osaka's chest felt warmer than it did that morning and her hear raced (probably faster than a subway train) through her entire body. The answer had presented itself and Osaka didn't know how to react. All she knew was that she had gone a dark crimson as well. "I lo-love Chiyo-chan?" The words sunk in as Sakaki nodded in agreement. Attempting to regain composure, Osaka said more to herself than to Sakaki, "I-I guess that's better than Chiyo-chan giving me cancer or some other disease."

Sakaki nodded but only for a second, "What?"

Getting to her feet, Osaka walked over to the door to leave the classroom, turned to Sakaki and said, "Thanks Sakaki." Osaka turned to leave but stopped once more and said, "Don't tell Chiyo-chan about this. I don't know how to feel about this yet, okay?"

Sakaki nodded and waved Osaka off while she remained in her seat. "Cancer?"


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, as promised, Chapter Two is finally posted! I am so sorry for not getting this done sooner. I know people have been waiting and I thank everyone for patiently waiting for this update. School is just about over as I am entering my finals week and then I will be on summer vacation. When that happens, time will free up for me. But, my updates will only come once a week (internet is scarce at home). Still, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. As long as there are reviews, there will be future chapters. I have a couple more planned out ahead of this chapter but I have not certain number that this story will reach. When I have a better idea of how many chapters this story will be, I will let you know. Thank you again for the reviews and all that I ask is that you review this chapter as well. I would love to hear what everyone thinks. Now read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

On the walk home, Osaka kept thinking to herself about this "crush" that Sakaki-san claimed that she had on Chiyo-chan. The more she thought about it though, the more it made sense. She had been always hanging around Chiyo-chan in the first place. _I guess I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner._ Then Osaka realized something, "Wait, if I've been thinking about Chiyo-chan's pigtails all this time, then does that mean that I've had a crush on Chiyo-chan since I started thinking about her pigtails?" Osaka pondered this question as she arrived home.

Stepping inside, Osaka removed her shoes and walked up the stairs to her room where she rested on her bed, still attempting to figure out when exactly the crush had started. "Maybe it started in gym when we were doing swimming . . . but that wouldn't make sense because I was too busy learning how to float." Reflecting on this last thought, Osaka continued her conversation with herself, "Actually, I never did figure that one out." Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere, Osaka decided to change the focus of her thinking before she received another headache from the whole thought process.

As her mind began to drift further off the original topic, Osaka suddenly heard a noise outside her window. Getting up, she went to check to see what the sound was. Osaka opened the curtains and stared out onto the sidewalk. She was surprised to find Chiyo-chan walking her dog, Tadakichi-san. But Osaka couldn't see Chiyo's face as Chiyo was resting her head on the dog's neck, facing the row of houses across the street. Allowing her mind to again wander, Osaka marveled at the girl that rested on the back of that enormous dog. She noticed everything about Chiyo-chan. Osaka noticed the way that Chiyo's body moved with the dog as he walked. Osaka noticed the movement of Chiyo's shoulders with each breath she took and the movement of Chiyo's pigtails with each step. Just by watching Chiyo, Osaka had once begun to blush. She knew she was blushing, but because nobody was around to see it, Osaka allowed the blood to fill her cheeks as she watched possibly the cutest girl in the world ride a dog past her window.

Then, Osaka began to imagine what Chiyo's face must looks like, nestled up against Tadakichi-san's neck. Osaka imagined Chiyo's face buried in fur, all cozy and warm. Only imagining brought a new shade of crimson onto Osaka's cheeks. Again, she didn't care seeing as how no one was looking in her direction. Osaka's brain then traveled a step further as she imagined Chiyo-chan, instead of clinging tightly to Tadakichi-san, Osaka imagined Chiyo clinging tightly to her.

"AH MY GOD," Osaka exclaimed when images of Chiyo-chan and her hugging swept through her mind, "I've got to calm down." Walking away from the window, Osaka rested on her bed and attempted to discern a way to get these excess feelings out of her system. "I should probably tell Chiyo-chan about this. She's already involved anyways." _How would I tell her though? _Osaka thought as her eyes drifted across the room. Her gaze eventually landed on the desk where she did her homework. Osaka noticed the assortment of notebook pages where she had written ideas on every topic imaginable. Suddenly, she realized how she could do it without making a scene, "I'll write her a letter!" Without hesitation, Osaka scrambled from her bed and into the chair behind her desk. Pulling out a piece of paper, she wrote her letter:

_Dear Chiyo-chan_

_I guess you are wondering why I am writing you a letter. You probably think I would tell you in person or use a computer because not many people write letters anymore which is a surprise because I love getting letters. _(Osaka realized that she was getting off topic and quickly tried to return) _But that isn't why I'm writing to you. It is much more important than that. I recently learned something that is very surprising to me and I think it will surprise you as well. _

_Have you ever had the experience where you would hear a song and you would get it stuck in your head? No matter what you would do, that song would keep playing in your head over and over. I've actually been having this problem but it wasn't with a song, __although the song Neo Happy is really catchy.__ Anyways, I have been getting a person stuck in my head and haven't been able to stop thinking about them. _

_When I look at that person, I see something so pretty that it almost hurts my eyes. It's kind of like looking into the sun without sunglasses. The person is always so nice to me that I want to be around that person all the time. I know it sounds funny but if I could be around that person all day every day, I think I would be the happiest high school girl in the world._

_I bet you are wondering who this mystery super girl is. That girl is actually you Chiyo-chan. I know it is surprising but I want you to know that you are so special to me that when you talk to me, it makes me happy. I guess this is where I just tell you how I feel. I'm trying to say that I love you Chiyo-chan and I hope you love me too. Please be mine because I am jealous that Tadakichi_-san is the one who gets all of your hugs.

_Your best friend_

_Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga _

When Osaka finished the letter, she felt her heart ready to jump out of her chest. Reading over the letter, she wondered if she would really be able to give this to Chiyo-chan, knowing that many personal things were said in it. _I don't know if I can give this to her at school._ Osaka thought as she stared at the letter. "I could give it to her now!" Osaka exclaimed and ran to the window to see if Chiyo-chan was still outside. Unfortunately, the little girl had disappeared along with her dog which left the sidewalk completely empty. "Awww, I don't want to give it to Chiyo-chan at school. What if Tomo-chan would see it or Yukari-sensei?" Osaka couldn't imagine what would happen if either of those two found out. She didn't want to think about it either for the very thought was scary.

Looking at the clock, Osaka noticed that it wasn't too late yet and her parents wouldn't be home for a while. "I could drop it off in her mailbox." That thought seemed like the perfect choice as Osaka wouldn't have to face Chiyo-chan and she wouldn't have to be embarrassed by it. "It's fool-proof!" Osaka calmly exclaimed as she grabbed an envelope for her letter, and continued to proceed outside after sealing the said envelope.

Meanwhile, Chiyo-chan was just returning home from her walk with Tadakichi-san. She had hoped that the walk would help clear her head from Osaka, but it didn't. She still felt just as terrible as she did before she left school. "I hope Sakaki-san found out what was going on," Chiyo said to herself as Tadakichi-san reached the huge green gate. Hoping off her dog, Chiyo allowed Tadakichi-san to wander into the yard while she made her way up to the house.

Upon entering, Chiyo noticed that she had forgotten to close the gate. She knew how adamant her parents were about keep that gate closed. _It is my safety they are worried about so I better go out and close it._ Chiyo thought to herself. She was about to turn around and head out when the phone suddenly rang. Deciding to pick it up, Chiyo walked over to the phone and grabbed the receiver. _I can close the gate after this anyways._ "Hello, Mihama residence."

"Ah, Chiyo-chan, how are you doing," a soft voice came over the receiver.

"Sakaki-san. I'm doing alright, I guess," Chiyo said as she longingly looked out one of the windows and stared at the gate.

"You seem tired. Still thinking about Osaka?" Sakaki carefully asked, knowing that Osaka had to be the problem.

Even though Sakaki couldn't see, Chiyo slowly nodded her head in response and said, "Yes, I just wish I knew what was wrong. She's been acting so weird around me and I can't help but think it's my fault."

"Trust me, it's not."

Chiyo's heart lifted at hearing the response and actually almost forgot that Sakaki had said she'd talk to Osaka. "Did you find out what was bothering Osaka?!"

Sakaki remained silent for a long time. She knew that Osaka did not want her to tell Chiyo-chan the secret and Sakaki had every intention of abiding by that promise. She chose her words carefully and finally answered Chiyo's question. "Yes, I did find out, but Osaka doesn't want me to tell you. I imagine she will tell you herself but don't worry, she's not . . ."

Chiyo's mind had then tuned out Sakaki's voice because as Chiyo stared out her window, she seen something she hadn't expected. Standing outside of the gate, Osaka appeared to be looking for something. Chiyo watched intently as her best friend seemingly looked up and down every crevice of the gate. Coming to her senses, Chiyo figured this would be the perfect time to patch things up with Osaka. "Sakaki, I gotta go! I'll talk to you later!" Chiyo hung up the phone and quickly dashed out the door. _Maybe she's here to tell me what Sakaki couldn't._

"I wonder where Chiyo-chan keeps her mailbox," Osaka said to herself as she looked around the wall for what she counted as the twenty-fourth time. "It must be hard to receive letters if the mailman can't find your mailbox."

As Osaka glanced around the gate, she suddenly noticed the door of the mansion opening and closing. Looking closely, Osaka found that it was Chiyo-chan who had come out of the house. _Oh no! She must have seen me._ Osaka thought as she wondered what she should do. She thought about just waiting and then give the letter to Chiyo-chan herself, but Osaka found that too nerve racking. _I don't think I can do this. It's a lot harder than I thought! I'm just not ready to face her like this!_ Glancing around, Osaka looked for possible options and noticed that the end of the block wasn't too far from where she stood. Figuring that if she could get around that corner before Chiyo got to her, then Osaka could disappear from sight and Chiyo wouldn't know where she had gone. _It's perfect._ Immediately, moving her feet, Osaka rushed towards the corner just as she noticed Chiyo switching to a run.

"Osaka-san, please wait! I just want to talk to you!" Chiyo shouted as she hurried towards the gate. No matter how fast she moved; Chiyo couldn't get her legs to move fast enough. She just wanted to get to Osaka before the girl disappeared. But when Chiyo finally rounded the gate, the girl was nowhere to be found. Staring in disbelief, Chiyo couldn't believe that her best friend had run away from her. "What is wrong with me Osaka? Am I that bad that you run away?" Chiyo dropped her head and felt tears well up in her eyes. She just wanted to talk to Osaka and apologize for whatever it was that she did. "Even if . . . even if you aren't mad, Sakaki couldn't tell me right? So why am I so much trouble that you can't talk to me?"

Closing the gate, Chiyo headed back inside. Thinking her day couldn't get any worse, Chiyo suddenly felt the need to stay home from school. She knew that by being in class with Osaka would only cause more trouble for her friend, and Chiyo-chan did not want that at all. She cared too much for Osaka-san to cause the girl any trouble. "But how will I do that," Chiyo asked herself as she entered her house. After checking the clock, she noticed that it wasn't too late yet. "The school should still have someone there," Chiyo said to herself when an idea suddenly struck her. Quickly grabbing her phonebook, Chiyo-chan called her school.

"Hello, this is Emiko Salazi and you have reached Kiyohiko High School. How may I help you?"

Chiyo nervously spoke into the receiver, the shaking of her hands creating even more problems, "H-Hello, this is Mihama Chiyo and I'm a st-student at Kiyohiko High. If it's alright, I would like to ask a question."

The secretary remained silent for a second, as if she was checking the records. When she did reply, Emiko was quite polite. "Yes Mihama, I have your file right here. What is it that you wanted to ask?"

Swallowing hard, Chiyo slowly spoke into the phone. "I was wondering if I could transfer to a different homeroom."

An awkward silence spread between the two. "Hold on one moment," was the secretary's reply. Chiyo waited nervously, wondering if she was doing the right thing. _With all this trouble I've caused Osaka, of course it's the right thing. The others won't be happy, but as long as Osaka is happy than I am happy._ Chiyo thought to herself as she waited. Finally, the secretary returned to the phone. "Why is it that you want a transfer?"

Stumbling with her words, Chiyo tried to answer, "Um, well that's because . . . I'm having . . . problems with . . . an . . . another student and I would like to get moved."

Chiyo could tell the secretary was a little suspicious when she answered, "Have you talked to the teacher?"

"Well, that's because . . ."

Chiyo was silenced as Emiko interrupted, "Ah, you have Yukari-sensei. I can see why you would have trouble telling her." Silence again befell the conversation as the secretary seemed to be thinking over the situation. "Well, I can't give you a clean transfer because all other homerooms are full, but I can switch you with another student."

"That would be fine," Chiyo quickly replied.

Chiyo heard the shuffling of papers before hearing the secretary's voice, "Now listen Chiyo-chan, I can make this transfer in homerooms for you, but I cannot guarantee that you will keep it. If the student that transfers does not like her or her removal from their previous home room, I will have to switch you back, and if your parents do not approve, then I will also have to switch you back. Is that understood?"

Yes, thank you very much."

**The Next Day**

"I'm finally here!" Osaka excitedly exclaimed in her calm voice. She had prepared for this moment all night, even to the point where her mind drifted so far from homework that she had even wrote her plans onto the worksheets; which means she didn't get any homework done at all.

_I only hope Chiyo-chan will accept my letter._ Osaka thought about how dumb she must have looked by running away from Chiyo-chan. That would have been the perfect opportunity for her to get that letter to Chiyo, but she freaked out and ran. This time, Osaka had prepared for it. The letter rested inside her book bag and she had arrived at school early enough to beat even Sakaki-san and Yomi-san, who were usually the first ones there. _Today's the day where I pull myself together and let Chiyo-chan know how I feel._

Osaka was so lost in her thoughts that she had hardly noticed the door open. Before she knew it, Sakaki and Yomi were standing right in front of her. Yomi surprisingly glanced at Osaka and said, "W-What are you doing here so early?"

Trying to not let herself blush, Osaka responded, "Well, I-I have something to give to Chiyo-chan." Osaka stared at her book bag from the corner of eye, where the letter was hidden.

Sakaki immediately understood Osaka's situation and to prevent further questioning, she ordered Yomi, "Watch for Chiyo-chan. Let us know the instant she arrives."

Taken aback, Yomi asked, "W-Why me?" Yomi received an almost glare-like stare from Sakaki, forcing the impression that she shouldn't ask any questions. "F-Fine, just quit staring at me like that. It's creepy." Yomi reluctantly took her seat and eyed the door, wondering what was going on between the two other girls in that room.

"What are you going to give her," Sakaki whispered to Osaka who jumped in surprise.

Feeling a blush crawl up her face, Osaka quietly responded without looking, "A-A letter."

It wasn't long before Sakaki had to cover her mouth and hide her own blush. She couldn't help but picture the sheer cuteness that such a scene would induce. Sakaki was suddenly interrupted from her daydream when Yomi said, "Hey, Sakaki, shouldn't Chiyo-chan be here by now?"

Sakaki glanced at the clock and then around the room where students were starting to enter. Yomi was right. Chiyo was always in the classroom before this many students would pile in. She quickly glanced around the room in a desperate attempt to find any signs of cute little pigtails, but couldn't find a one.

Osaka was also concerned about Chiyo. She wasn't so much concerned about giving Chiyo the letter as she was about Chiyo's health. _I hope nothing has happened to her. There have been a lot of kidnappings reported in the news lately. And she is slow and can easily be captured. I hope she's alright._ Osaka glanced at Tomo-chan who had appeared at some unknown point to annoy Yomi. "Even Tomo-chan is here." Osaka said to herself.

"YYYAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!" The whole class silenced immediately and turned to look in the direction of the scream. From the doors, a girl stood heavily panting as she walked into the classroom. No one knew whether or not she was extremely happy or extremely ticked off about something. Everyone assumed she was happy, but no one wanted to say a thing in case that wasn't it.

The girl walked over to Yomi, Sakaki, Tomo, and Osaka. The four girls stared at her in confusion. Finally, Yomi spoke up, "Kaorin, what are you doing here? Aren't you in Kimura's homeroom?"

By this time Kaorin's breathing had regulated itself back to normal and she simply stared at Sakaki-san. Without removing her eyes from Sakaki, Kaorin answered, "I was told in the office that I could come back to Yukari-sensei's homeroom if I wanted."

Osaka glanced up at Kaorin and asked, "So what did you tell them?"

Everyone looked at Osaka, surprised that she would even seriously consider the question. Kaorin actually took her gaze off Sakaki to check that she heard just what she thought she had heard. "O-Osaka, if I'm standing right here; then of course I chose to come back to Yukari-sensei's room."

The doors suddenly slammed, grabbing everyone's attention, and in walked Yukari-sensei. She didn't appear happy at all. Everyone immediately followed her orders as she said them. "Alright everyone, sit down and shut up. We have a lot to cover today."

The girls could feel a certain hostility in Yukari-sensei today. None of them knew what it was and frankly they were more concerned with Chiyo-chan than any quarrel the Yukari was probably having with Nyamo-sensei. While most of the girls sat there and tried to figure out what to do, Tomo simply wondered why no one was asking Yukari where Chiyo-chan was. So Tomo raised her hand and asked, "Yukari-sensei, where's Chiyo-chan?"

Immediately, Yukari-sensei became quiet and everyone thought she had snapped. "She's not here. She was transferred over to Kimura's homeroom for some reason, and so my perfect class is destroyed."

Chiyo-chan stood still as a brick as she watched Kimura-sensei walk around her to face the class. She wanted to get out of Yukari's room so that Osaka could stop worrying. But Chiyo-chan didn't want this at all. She only hoped that she could survive through this year without getting anywhere near Kimura-sensei.

"This is Mihama Chiyo and she will be joining this class for the remainder of the year. Please be good to her," Kimura-sensei explained. For a moment, Chiyo thought that she might be able to trust Kimura-sensei until he continued his introduction (if you could call it that), "But . . . THAT MEANS MY DEAR KAORI IS GONE!"

Running to find a seat, Chiyo didn't want to be near the guy anymore. She had had enough. Looking at Kimura-sensei, he appeared to be crying. "He's actually . . ."

"Now then," Kimura faced the class as if he hadn't just had a emoitonal breakdown and said, "I have another announcement. We also have a transfer student that will be joining this class. Please treat her with the same respect as you would one another."

The door calmly slid open and a girl walked into the classroom, stopping as she reached Kimura-sensei. She had brown hair that went just past her shoulders. From what Chiyo noticed, she seemed to have a real kind face and was pretty. The girl had green eyes and a light complexion. Bowing, the girl politely introduced herself, "I'm Suzuki Risako. Nice to meet you."

* * *

Now, just incase there are some who haven't visited my profile, a picture of Risako-chan that I have created by hand drawing and then editing it with a Paint program, has been uploaded to my DeviantArt account. My username is the exact same for DeviantArt as it is for this site: gman2006. Please leave comments on the picture as it is my first drawin in a long time so I am curious as to what everyone thinks. Also as a side note, if I have news on the story, I will post it to my profile so if you are wondering about something you can check that or PM me. Now please review the chapter and tell me what you think and please check out my picture and review that too. Thank you so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here is chapter 3! I'm so sorry for not posting it earlier. I meant to have this posted on Wednesday but I was unable to do so. Just to make my situation clearer, I do not have internet but I usually am able to make it to a nearby library once a week where I get access to the internet, but only for about two hours. I was not able to make it when I wanted to and so my update is late. You can expect Chapter 4 next week sometime, but after that I will not guarantee an update every week because I will have to start work (and that will keep me busy and tired). But I will try to make an update (at the very least), once every other week. I promise I will complete this story if it's the last thing I do. Anyways, here is the newest chapter so please read, review, and enjoy! And even though I sound like a broken record, Risako's picture is up at DeviantArt if you still haven't looked (there's a link on my profile page). Now enjoy and please review.

**Chapter 3**

"She's not here. She was transferred over to Kimura's homeroom for some reason, and so my perfect class is destroyed," Yukari-sensei grumbled to Tomo.

Hearing this, Osaka disappointedly averted her gaze from the front of the room. She stared at her desk and thought to herself, _how am I going to get the letter to Chiyo-chan now? She's in Kimura's class and I have no idea when I'll be able to see her again._ Osaka scolded herself for not being able to give the letter to Chiyo-chan last night. She could have even just dropped the letter on the ground for Chiyo to pick up, but she couldn't even do that. "I'm such a failure," Osaka whispered to herself. She just wished that she hadn't been so afraid of Chiyo-chan catching her.

As Osaka continued her thoughts, a voice began repeating her name in her mind, "Osaka. Osaka. Osaaakaa."

Waking from her daze, Osaka glanced up and found that Kaorin had taken the seat in front of her. _Chiyo-chan used to sit there._ Osaka thought when she had finally noticed Kaorin whispering for her. Wondering why Kaorin was calling her, Osaka then noticed that Kaorin was holding her pencil. "Why do you have my pencil," she asked nonchalantly.

Kaorin seemed rather confused by the question and awkwardly replied, "That's because you dropped it and I just picked it up for you."

Tilting her head in almost equal confusion, Osaka calmly responded, "Really? That's funny, I don't remember dropping it."

Kaorin realized that Osaka must have been thinking about something because even though Osaka was spacey, she usually only spaced this far out when she was lost in "deep" thought. "Say, were you thinking about something?" Osaka only nodded and Kaorin asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Because of the sudden interruption, Osaka had to think back and quickly remembered that she was originally thinking about how she would give Chiyo-chan the letter that she had written. Suddenly blushing at the idea of telling this to Kaorin, Osaka muttered, "Nothing. It's nothing."

_Why would Osaka be blushing?_ Kaorin thought as she attempted to figure this out. She knew Osaka was lying because the girl always had her mind on something or someone. _Wait. Could it be? No, it can't be?_ "Osaka, could you possibly have a crush on someone right now?" Instead of answering, Osaka only went into a deeper state of crimson. She actually looked like she was having difficult time breathing. Just from the look on her face, Kaorin knew she had been right. "Who is it? Who is it that you like?"

Osaka became scared at the idea of revealing her secret to someone and tried to avoid Kaorin's gaze. Barely seeing it, Osaka noticed a white blur from the front of the room and within seconds, the white blur had struck the back of Kaorin's head. Kaorin whirled around to see a piece of chalk lying on her desk. When she looked up, Yukari-sensei stood at the front of the room, eyeing Kaorin, "Excuse me but would you like to go back to Kimura-sensei's class? I'd be happy to make the arrangements."

"NO! I'll be good! I'll be quiet!" Kaorin quickly answered. Quickly placing her hands on her desk, Kaorin faced the front of the room and attentively listened to every word Yukari said. She was willing to do every possible thing to remain in Yukari-sensei's class.

Osaka, meanwhile, returned to thinking about how she was going to get her letter to Chiyo-chan. _After all, I don't have class with her anymore so I can't do it during school and I don't get to walk with her to school so I can't do it then._ _What about after school? _Osaka thought about this prospect for a moment. She could pull Chiyo-chan to the side and give a fully fledged confession without anyone seeing. All she had to do was meet up with Chiyo-chan after school. _That would be perfect!_ Osaka thought as she began planning on how she would get the letter to Chiyo-chan. _I'll do it today! I just hope everything goes alright._

Chiyo-chan sat in Kimura's class while the new girl, Risako-chan, finished introducing herself. Trying to pay attention, Chiyo just found her mind returning to Osaka. _She sounded so mad. Well, now that I'm in Kimura's class, she won't have to worry about me. _Chiyo thought to herself and watched as Risako took a seat next to her. _I just have to stop thinking about Osaka because I'm not going to be able to talk to her anymore. _The very thought of not being able to talk to Osaka again welled up in Chiyo's heart and she began to feel a few small tears struggling to run down her face. _No, not here._ Chiyo thought and quickly wiped away her eyes. She knew she had to think positive if this was going to be successful.

Looking up at the board, Chiyo decided to get her mind off of everything by paying attention to Kimura-sensei, but something else got her attention that quickly distracted her. Out the corner of her eye, Chiyo noticed that the new girl, Risako-chan, had been eyeing her. When she noticed Chiyo's gaze, she moved her eyes to the front of the room. _What's with her?_ Chiyo wondered and returned her attention to the board. Not long after that, Chiyo again caught Risako staring at her and again, the girl moved her eyes back to the board when Chiyo had caught her.

Deciding to find out what was going on, Chiyo quietly leaned over to Risako and whispered, "Is there something wrong?"

Risako, surprised by Chiyo's sudden question said, "No, I'm just surprised to see someone like you in high school. You look like you should be in middle school."

_So that's what it was._ Chiyo thought and then silently explained, "I skipped some grades, that's why I'm here."

Risako nodded and looked back to the chalkboard to take notes. She only glanced away for a moment when she turned back to Chiyo and asked, "You wanna eat lunch with me? I don't really know anyone yet . . ." Chiyo wasn't entirely sure about eating with Risako. Not that she minded, but since she was trying to get used to a classroom without Osaka, she wondered if this would be a good idea. Risako suddenly interrupted Chiyo's thoughts, "It'll be fun."

_Since I am here to stop thinking about Osaka, maybe it would be best if I ate with her. She'd be a new friend anyways._ Chiyo thought and decided to accept Risako's kind invitation. "Sure, I'd be happy to eat with you." She became excited at the idea of eating with someone new and especially on her first day in the class. Returning her gaze to the board where Kimura-sensei taught, Chiyo became excited as she waited for lunch. Risako seemed like a nice girl and since she was new, it would be an excellent opportunity for Chiyo to start off fresh in Kimura's classroom.

Lunch arrived quicker than expected for Chiyo-chan and soon she found herself watching Risako as the girl moved her desk over to Chiyo's desk. As Risako-chan approached Chiyo with her lunch and desk, she happily said, "I'm so glad to have found a friend on my first day here! I thought for sure I'd become an outcast."

"That's not true. I'm sure you would have made other friends. There are lots of nice people here." Chiyo reassured as she pulled out her lunch. Opening it, Chiyo began eating when she heard a small gasp escape Risako's lips. "Is something wrong?"

"Meatballs! Curry! Chiyo-chan, that lunch looks delicious! I bet your mom is a wonderful cook if she can do that!"

Chiyo blushed, knowing that her next response was about to generate even more surprise, "Actually, I made this myself. It means waking up early but I have lots of fun preparing it."

Risako's blood ran cold as she heard the words, "You . . . make . . . your own lunch? And you get such fantastic results!" Risako slouched in her chair and glanced at her lunch. "I wish I could make lunch like that, then I'd be living the high life right about now."

Chiyo modestly shook her head and waved her hands, "That's not true. I'm sure Risako-san makes just as good a lunch as mine. What did you bring?"

Opening her lid, Risako revealed a lunch of octopus cakes and chili croquettes. "It's my favorite lunch but the only thing I'm good at making is the chili croquettes. I always get everything else wrong so dad usually ends up helping."

_She's not too confident about her cooking._ Chiyo thought and tried to think of a way to help Risako. "Risako, mind if I try your chili croquettes? I'm sure they taste just fine."

Surprised, Risako looked at Chiyo and asked, "Are you sure?" When Chiyo nodded, Risako gave in and tore off a small piece for Chiyo-chan to try. "Just so you know; it's a little spicy."

Chiyo accepted the warning along with the croquette and consumed the piece that Risako had given her. _Why should she be ashamed of this? It's delicious._ Chiyo thought and responded likewise, "Risako, I think you're a great cook. This is really . . ." But Chiyo couldn't finish her sentence. The spices had kicked in and now she felt her mouth burning. "It's hot! It's hot!"

"Are you okay?" Risako quickly asked when Chiyo bolted up from her seat.

"I'll be right back! I'm gonna get some water," Chiyo-chan said and ran out of the room. Locating the nearest faucet, she drowned herself in cool water. Slowly, the burning sensation subsided and a nice, cool taste filled her mouth. Relieved from Risako's food, Chiyo began her walk back to the classroom. "Risako was right. Eating with her is fun, but I hope it isn't this fun all the time." As she approached the room, Chiyo stopped at the entrance because someone had caught her eye. Standing only a few feet from her was Osaka. The girl seemed troubled about something. _I better head back into the classroom before something bad happens._ Chiyo thought and as she took a step towards the classroom, she was interrupted by Osaka.

"Wait." Osaka calmly, yet nervously said to the little girl. _This is my chance. I can tell her how I feel and I won't even need the letter. _Osaka excitedly thought as she dreamt of what could possibly happen after her confession. Slowly, Osaka began, "Chiyo-chan, there is something I have to tell you. I . . ."

But Osaka was interrupted by a voice from inside the classroom, "Chiyo-chan, whatcha doing? Come on inside so we can finish eating."

Confusingly, Osaka watched the apparent struggle that Chiyo was having. It appeared that she couldn't decide whether she should wait for Osaka to finish or hurry into the classroom. Surprisingly, Osaka watched as Chiyo turned to face whoever had spoken inside the classroom and said, "Coming!" With that, Chiyo-chan ran back into the classroom, ignoring the fact the Osaka was standing right there, and had wanted to talk to her.

_What? What just happened? I was going to tell Chiyo-chan and she . . ._ A variety thoughts circled through Osaka's mind as she slowly retreated to her classroom. She thought for sure things would work out. It had only happened by chance that she had caught Chiyo-chan when she was returning from the bathroom but Osaka never expected the girl to ignore her. _What's going on? Chiyo always listened to me. _Not knowing what to do, Osaka returned to her classroom, trying desperately to piece together what had just happened.

Upon entering the girls immediately noticed something wrong with Osaka. She appeared depressed and upon finding her seat, Osaka sat down and buried her head in her arms. She didn't want to talk to anyone and even when Sakaki and Yomi questioned her about it, Osaka ignored them, hiding her face from view. _What happened back there? Why did Chiyo-chan ignore me? _Osaka felt like crying and if it hadn't been for her friends questioning her and the fact that she was at school, she would have cried.

Osaka continued her thoughts even when Yukari-sensei entered the room. "Alright everyone, lunchtime is over. Time to start class." Osaka glanced up to watch everyone return to their seats, but didn't pay any particular attention to them.

As Osaka's eyes traveled around the room, she caught Sakaki-san staring at her. When their gazes met, Sakaki looked away. An idea struck Osaka's head as she thought about the situation. _Did Sakaki tell Chiyo-chan about me? It would explain why Chiyo suddenly acted so weird._ As Osaka thought about this, she felt herself drift into another afternoon nap:

_Walking through the corridors of school, Osaka felt as though everyone she walked by (teacher and student alike) was looking at her. At first she didn't pay any mind because she would glance in their direction to acknowledge they were there. But this was different. It felt as if she was being glared at by everyone whom she walked by. Osaka began to feel uncomfortable as her pace picked up, wanting to get out of these corridors. _

_A door finally appeared and Osaka ran through it, escaping the whispering that had began, and the awkward glances she received. Upon entering the room, Osaka found it empty aside from Sakaki-san, and Chiyo-chan, who stood near a window. The two looked at her for only a moment and then to each other. "Hi Chiyo-chan. Hi Sakaki-san. What's wrong with everybody? They're acting weird."_

_Chiyo shifted where she stood, almost uncomfortably. Staring at Osaka, Chiyo carefully asked, "Osaka-san, are you in love with me?"_

_W-Who told you that," Osaka panicked. She had wanted to tell Chiyo herself, but somehow she had failed to do so. _

_Sakaki-san raised her hand so that her elbow was slightly stretched and answered, "Me."_

"_W-Why did you tell her? You said you'd keep it a secret."_

_Chiyo looked from Sakaki to Osaka and continued, "Osaka-san, you're my friend but this doesn't seem right. We are both girls you know. What would other people think?"_

_Hearing this, Osaka stared at Sakaki in shock. "You mean you told everyone and that's why they were staring at me?!" _

"_Yes, I was concerned about you Osaka. This just doesn't seem right but I didn't want to hurt you."_

_Osaka's mind began spinning and suddenly she grasped her head. It was throbbing and Osaka soon lost her ability to stand. She looked up and found Chiyo with a sad expression on her face. "Osaka-san, I think it'd be best if we didn't see each other for a while." _

"_W-What are you saying Chiyo-chan?" _

_Chiyo motioned over to Sakaki who walked over to her. "Could you help me with the window? I can't open it." Sakaki nodded and helped Chiyo to open the window. Then grabbing onto the sill, Chiyo hoisted herself halfway out the window and looked back at Osaka, "Sorry Osaka, but I have to go now." To Osaka's astonishment, Chiyo-chan pushed herself out the window._

"_No! Chiyo-chan, come back!" Osaka yelled as she was forced to watch as Chiyo used her pigtails to fly out of sight._

"CHIYO-CHAN!" Osaka exclaimed when she awoke from her dream. Waking to an empty classroom, Osaka figured that Yukari-sense had given up on getting her to pay attention; being that this was the second day in a row she had slept through afternoon classes.

Sakaki, who again had waited for Osaka to wake, walked over and said, "You just missed the end of class by a few minutes. Everyone just left." Osaka suspiciously watched Sakaki approach her, fully remembering the dream that she had had. "I wasn't able to . . ."

"You broke your promise didn't you?" Osaka angrily responded. From the looks of it, she had both surprised Sakaki-san and scared the girl at the same time. But she didn't care, Chiyo had acted so strangely around her and the way Sakaki stared at her during lunch, the dream had to have at least some truth to it. "You said you wouldn't tell her. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Osaka-san, p-please, I didn't . . . I didn't tell Chiyo-chan anything."

Osaka's rage only continued to build. She had trusted Sakaki with this and now everything seemed to be falling apart. "But what about today? I went to tell her and she walked away from me."

Confused, Sakaki asked, "What are you talking about?" Osaka then explained the whole incident about what had happened at lunch when she was about to tell Chiyo-chan her feelings and how the girl ignored her by running into the classroom. "But that's probably because she still thinks you're mad at her."

Osaka's rage disappeared in an instant. "But I already told you that I'm not mad at her. Why would she think that?"

Sakaki shook her head and responded, "I don't know, but that's what she thinks. I just haven't been able to tell her that."

Osaka nodded and decided that she should explain things to Chiyo-chan as soon as possible. "I'll see you later then. Thanks Sakaki-san." With that, Osaka hurried out of the building.

_Why would Chiyo-chan think I'm mad at her?_ Osaka wondered as she began her walk home. She never acted angry about anything that Chiyo had done so why would the girl act that way. _That would explain what happened at lunch._ Continuing to walk, Osaka decided to head straight to Chiyo's house and clear things up. It would also be the perfect opportunity to give Chiyo-chan the letter.

Her excitement building, Osaka broke into a run as she wanted to get to Chiyo's house as soon as possible. Though she couldn't run very fast, Osaka could suddenly hear voices up ahead and because the weight of her book bag tired her out fast, she decided to see who was up ahead. Moving into a quiet walk, Osaka slowly followed the voices ahead of her. Once in sight, she could see that one of the voices belonged to Chiyo-chan. The other voice belonged to a girl whom she didn't recognize, mainly because all she could see was the girl's back, but the voice wasn't coming from any of her friends.

_Well, that girl is probably from Chiyo's class. It doesn't matter if she's around when I hand Chiyo the letter. What's important is that I get the letter to Chiyo-chan and tell her how I feel._ Osaka nodded to herself, agreeing with her thoughts. Carefully, she pulled off her book bag and grabbed the letter from inside. Glancing up, she saw that Chiyo and the other girl hadn't noticed her yet but she could clearly hear what they were saying so Osaka figured she would only have to call out Chiyo's name.

As Osaka readied herself to grab Chiyo's attention, she heard the other girl say to Chiyo, "I hope I'm not bothering you by walking you home. Are you sure it's alright?"

Chiyo-chan immediately responded to the girl, "Of course it is. I really like you so why wouldn't it be okay." Osaka stopped in her tracks as she listened to Chiyo giggle after the statement.

_She likes someone else. _Osaka's feet had stopped moving and she only watched as the two girls walked out of sight. _Of course, that's why she avoided me at lunch. _Feeling tears sliding down her face, Osaka wondered what she would do. Glancing at the letter that remained in her hand, she quickly stuffed it back into her book bag. "I can't give this to Chiyo-chan now. It would upset her too much.I can't follow her home either." Feeling more tears flow down her cheeks, Osaka turned around and ran home via a different route as fast as she could, only wanting to reach the privacy of her own room.

"I hope we can be good friends too," Chiyo responded to Risako, completely unaware of what had just transpired behind her.

Risako's face lit up with excitement and she felt all her worries about the transfer disappear. "I'm glad I got placed into Kimura-sensei's class because I was able to meet you, Chiyo-chan!"

A nervous laugh erupted from Chiyo when she heard Risako's response. "You know, you've gotta be the first girl to ever be happy about being in Kimura-sensei's class."

Confused, Risako tilted her head to Chiyo as they continued the walk and she asked, "Really? Why?"

_It may be best not to tell her why. I'm not sure how she would react to that._ Chiyo thought and upon her decision only said, "No reason, just that Kimura-sensei can be a little weird at times." _That's downplaying the situation, isn't it? _

"Were you always in Kimura's class," Risako asked and Chiyo-chan was surprised by the question.

_I guess it would come up sooner or later._ She thought and continued to figure how she should respond to Risako's innocent question. Aside from lunch, Chiyo had done an excellent job of keeping Osaka out of her head and now she was brought face to face with it once more, something that she hoped would not happen. Finally facing Risako, she replied, "No, actually I wasn't always in Kimura's class. I transferred out of Yukari's class but I didn't expect to get dropped into Kimura's class."

Risako fell silent for a moment as she realized by the tone of Chiyo's voice, that this could be an issue that the young girl might not want to talk about. Still she wanted to know in case she could help Chiyo-chan in any way. "Why did you transfer out of Yukari's class?"

Chiyo shifted uncomfortably in her stride and when Risako apologized, she just shook her head and said, "You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. It's mine actually. When I was in Yukari's class, I made my best friend get real mad at me. She didn't even want to talk to me, so I decided to switch classes so she wouldn't have to worry about me." Chiyo eyed the ground as she walked. Just talking about it made her feel ashamed of herself.

"What did you do?"

Shaking her head, Chiyo replied, her voice becoming squeaky as she answered the question, "I don't know. Every time I tried to talk to her, she would run away or ignore me. And I also heard her say, "I wish she would just leave me alone.""

Risako sorrowfully watched Chiyo as they walked. She wanted to comfort the girl but she didn't know how. "Wow. That's harsh."

"And it makes me sad to leave her because I really liked her. She was always making me laugh and she always tried to protect me." Chuckling, Chiyo remembered how Osaka had stepped in front of her to block Sakaki-san from stealing her height. And without realizing it, she continued talking about Osaka, "She had real pretty hair too. It was just the perfect length and her voice was always so calm and soft. I've never even heard her yell before."

Surprised by what Chiyo-chan was saying, Risako wondered what Chiyo really thought of this girl. Deciding to take a small risk, Risako said, "The way you describe this girl, it would sound like you have a crush on her."

Her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, Chiyo glanced up to Risako and said, "W-Why do you say that?"

_So that is the case,_ concluded Risako as she read her friend's face like a book. Smirking, she answered Chiyo's question, "Just listen to you. You describe this girl like she is the most important thing on the face of the earth. She really sounds like something." Giving Chiyo-chan a kind smile, Risako calmed her voice and continued, "Besides, I've had a similar experience so I know how you feel just by listening to you. You Chiyo-chan, have a crush on your best friend."

Chiyo didn't know what to say. She had never even considered the possibility of having a crush on anyone, at least not yet. Still, she knew she couldn't just walk up to Osaka and say anything of the like. "B-But, she's still mad at me. What if I make her even more upset?"

Risako placed her hand on Chiyo's shoulders and said, "If this girl is as special as you say she is, then I don't think she'll get mad at you for that."

Still doubtful about all of this, Chiyo quickly responded, "B-bu-but, even if I did, there's no way she would like me back!"

"That, you'll have to find out for yourself." After saying this, Chiyo had stopped walking and Risako assumed that they had arrived at the girl's house. Just glancing at it, she was astounded to see a mansion standing before her. Risako's mouth dropped open as she gazed at the magnificent house, "WOW! Is this your house?"

Still embarrassed over the previous conversation, Chiyo nodded and whispered a small, "yes." She frankly had no idea how to handle the situation. Risako had dumped a lot of things onto her, but Chiyo wasn't so sure that Risako was wrong.

"It's gorgeous! Wish I wasn't busy tonight so I could get invited inside!"

Chiyo stared curiously at Risako and asked, "Why, what are you doing tonight?"

"I've got homework for one thing, and I've gotta finish unpacking," Risako responded, and turned to leave. Before heading home, she waved at Chiyo-chan and said, "I'll see you later."

Waving back at the girl, Chiyo felt her face warm up with a blush as she thought to herself; _I can't have a crush on Osaka, can I? _


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here is Chapter 4! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Now I will not guarantee a chapter for next week but I will most certainly try. I will continue to respond to reviews but it will be on the same days that I update chapters, so please be patient with those. I don't have anything new to say so enjoy the chapter and remember to review. Thank you!

**Chapter 4**

Walking into her house, Chiyo couldn't help but think of what Risako had told her. She wasn't sure that she believed it but Chiyo didn't think Risako was wrong. _After all, I've spent more time with Osaka-san than anyone else. But wouldn't that just mean that we're best friends? _Questions raked through her mind as she walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Still puzzled and somewhat surprised by the entire revelation, Chiyo picked up a box from her bookshelf, determined to figure this whole thing out.

Opening the box revealed a plastic bag full of pictures. They were pictures that Chiyo had collected over the past two years of her friends. Some had been from their trips to her summer house while others were from school events such as athletic festivals and field trips. Flipping through the pictures, there were many of Chiyo and the rest of the gang. Finally reaching the individual pictures, Chiyo picked out the ones of just Osaka and placed the rest back into the bag. Sitting at her desk, she slowly flipped through each picture.

Though Osaka wore something different in almost every picture, Chiyo noticed that one thing always remained the same. In every picture, Osaka's smile was identical. Not only that, but so was her hair, and eyes. Feeling hints of a blush creeping up, Chiyo couldn't help but say to herself, "She is pretty." _Still, Yomi, Sakaki, Tomo, and Kagura are also pretty._ Chiyo thought as she got out of her desk and returned to the box of pictures. But when she gazed at the pictures of Tomo, Sakaki, Yomi, or even Kagura; something was different. Holding each of her friends' pictures up to one of Osaka's for comparison, Chiyo noticed a stronger desire to look at Osaka's picture than any of the others. "Everyone looks pretty, but Osaka-san is . . ." Her words trailed off as she struggled to find the right word to describe just how Osaka looked to her.

Attempting to find the right word to describe Osaka, Chiyo almost didn't hear the phone ringing. A word suddenly popped into her head and she knew it was the right word to describe Osaka. "Perfect," Chiyo whispered to herself. When she finally realized that the phone was ringing, she rushed out of her room and to the phone. Picking up the receiver, she said, "Hello, Mihama residences."

"Hi Chiyo-chan," was the response that Sakaki-san gave into the phone.

"Oh! Sakaki-san, what are you up to?" Only half of her attention on the phone, Chiyo's mind was still on Osaka.

"Um Chiyo-chan, I have a question. Would it be alright if I came over for a little bit? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"What's wrong Sakaki? Did something happen?" _Maybe I should be telling Osaka how I feel about her. I know she's probably still mad at me but I don't think I should hide this. _Chiyo thought as she continued to leave little of her mind with the telephone conversation.

"Well after school today, Osaka said something about you ignoring her at lunch. She said she wanted to talk to you but you ignored her and I'm just wondering what is going on."

Chiyo thought for a moment as the reminder of lunch brought her attention full circle to what Sakaki was saying. _That's right, but Risako-chan was calling for me and Osaka-san looked nervous about something. I hope I didn't upset her even more. _Chiyo thought to herself for a moment and how foolish she had been. _If I go talk to Osaka now, I could clear everything up and tell her my feelings. _Chiyo nodded and decided that she was going to figure this whole thing out.

"Chiyo-chan, are you still there," Sakaki's voice came through the phone as Chiyo realized that she had been ignoring what her friend was saying.

"I'm sorry Sakaki-san. What did you say?"

"I said that I was just wondering if I could come over to talk to you about Osaka because she seemed upset about today."

Chiyo remained silent for a moment. While she wouldn't mind having Sakaki coming over and talking to her, she also didn't want Osaka to misunderstand anything. _And if Sakaki-san came over tonight, I wouldn't be able to talk to Osaka till at least tomorrow. And I don't want her to get the wrong idea about me and suddenly think that I hate her._ Deciding that it would be best for Sakaki to wait, Chiyo finally answered her friend's question, "Actually, I think I might go talk to Osaka right now. There's something very important that I need to tell her. Would it be alright if we talked tomorrow before school or something?"

Sakaki, understanding that Chiyo would probably explain things to Osaka replied, "Yeah that's fine. Just let me know how it goes."

After hanging up the phone, Chiyo went and got her coat since evening was approaching and it was starting to get a little cold outside. _Still, after only finding out about how I feel about Osaka, this almost seems too fast to be telling her about it._ But Chiyo knew it was the right thing to do because if she didn't, she faced the possibility of never telling Osaka, or even worse, having to watch as someone else takes Osaka away from her. Chuckling, Chiyo said to herself, "I'm worrying about someone taking Osaka from me when she probably doesn't even like me that way. I am a kid compared to her." Sighing, she only hoped that no matter what happened she could resume being friends with Osaka. Chiyo wanted that more than anything.

Tears dripped onto the pillows as Osaka lay in bed, holding one of her pictures of Chiyo-chan. Breathing heavily, Osaka had sprinted the last block to her house, knowing that she was about to cry. _I guess I really am slow and spacey. Everyone else probably knows about it and here I am dreaming of being with Chiyo-chan. I'm such an idiot. _Osaka thought as tears continued to pour down her face.

Pressing the picture of Chiyo against her chest, Osaka said to herself, "That's why Chiyo left Yukari's room. She wanted to be closer to the girl she liked." Memories of her daydream returned as she realized that Chiyo hadn't talked to her at lunch because Sakaki had probably told Chiyo about her crush. _But Chiyo didn't run because she didn't like girls. She ran because she already liked someone else and probably knew what I was up to. _

Suddenly, Osaka realized something. "If Chiyo likes this girl from Kimura's class so much that she transferred, then how long has Chiyo liked this girl?" The question puzzled Osaka and her tears stopped while she attempted to figure out this mystery. _I've only discovered that I liked Chiyo a couple of days ago so she would have had to like this girl before then. So Chiyo probably got her crush . . ._ "Ah, this is so confusing," Osaka said, holding her head. Continuing her thoughts on Chiyo, she was abruptly interrupted by the doorbell.

"I wonder who's here," Osaka said, walking out of her room and down the stairs towards the door. She didn't remember anyone saying anything about visitors and as far as she knew, no one ordered anything, dinner or otherwise.

Reaching the door, Osaka glanced through the peephole and while she couldn't see anyone standing in front of the door, she did notice the tips of pigtails towards the bottom of her line of sight. "Chiyo-chan?" Osaka whispered to herself, immediately recognizing the hair color and style. _What should I do? What does she want?_ Questions flew through Osaka's mind, attempting to figure out why Chiyo would be visiting her. Usually, she would just open the door and figure that Chiyo just wanted to spend time with her friends. _But Chiyo-chan has someone that she likes so why is she coming to me?_ Deciding that the best option would be to open the door as Osaka was not the kind of person to turn her back on friends; she turned the knob and pulled open the door. "H-hello Chiyo-chan. What's up?"

Chiyo stood nervously at the door when Osaka pulled it open. She had been trying to figure out just what she was going to tell her friend. So when Osaka pulled open the door, she was a bit surprised. "H-hi Osaka. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." Not knowing what to do, Osaka nodded and moved to let Chiyo into the house. After closing the door, Chiyo glanced around for a moment and then back to Osaka. "Is it alright if we talk in your room?" She wanted to make sure that she and Osaka could have some privacy incase Osaka's parents would come home or if someone else would come over.

Following Osaka up the stairs, Chiyo wanted to end the awkward silence but she couldn't think of a conversation that would break the tension. Reaching the top of the stairs, Osaka led Chiyo into her bedroom. Chiyo was a bit surprised by the room as it was the first time that she had been inside. _I wonder why we never came to Osaka's house. She has such a nice room. _Looking around Chiyo noticed that Osaka had her bed against one wall with a desk and some bookshelves across from it. The desk was situated next to a window which overlooked the street.

Sitting down on the bed, Chiyo waited for Osaka to do or say something. She watched as Osaka closed the door for privacy and instead of taking a seat on the bed, Osaka pulled up a chair and sat across from her. _I wonder why she won't sit next to me._ Chiyo thought as she nervously gazed around the room.

Deciding to try and break the silence, Chiyo said to Osaka, "You know, I think this is the first time I've been in your room."

Nonchalantly, Osaka thought for a moment and replied, "Really?"

Chiyo nodded her head and continued, "Yeah, I think you have a lovely room. It's so nice and warm."

Silence returning, Osaka again thought of why Chiyo was in her room. _Did she come to finally tell me about that girl she was walking home with? But then why would I be the last to know? I thought I was her best friend, but then she never said I was so maybe I was wrong on that too._ Becoming agitated by the thoughts, Osaka attempted to drive herself out of confusion.

_Osaka really looks uncomfortable with me here. Am I bothering her that much? _Chiyo thought, gazing at the girl that she hoped would like her for who she was. "Is something wrong? Am I bothering you?" Suddenly thinking that maybe she was bothering Osaka by being there, Chiyo wondered if she should have even come. _Maybe I should have talked to Sakaki. She would have known what to do._

Shaking her head, Osaka responded, "No, you're not bothering me."

Surprised, she questioned Osaka because she wasn't sure that she believed her friend. "Really, because you've been acting differently around me lately."

"Well that's because . . ." Osaka's voice trailed off as she thought about the reasons for her behavior. _I can't tell Chiyo how I feel now. It might upset her._ Osaka thought as she considered the possibility of telling Chiyo.

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing," Osaka insisted as she tried to figure out what to do. _Oh yeah, Chiyo still hasn't told me why she's here yet. _Deciding that it was best to change the subject, Osaka asked Chiyo, "What did you want to tell me?"

Nervously staring as Osaka, Chiyo decided that she might as well begin since this is the reason that she had come to see Osaka. "I don't know why you've been acting so differently around me, but it makes me sad. Because I really miss you and I don't want to lose you." As Chiyo spoke, she watched Osaka's eyes and how attentively they watched her every move. It made her feel even more nervous but Chiyo knew she had to continue. "And just today, I learned something about myself that I really want to share with you."

_It has to be it. She wants to tell me about the girl she has a crush on. _Osaka thought and decided that Chiyo was having a hard enough time, but wanted to make sure that she was right on her assumption. "You mean when you were walking home?"

Shock covered her face as Chiyo asked, "H-How did you know?"

Her gaze falling to the floor, Osaka felt guilty for what she had heard. If she had known that Chiyo was going to explain things to her, she would not have followed the girl. _Even though I like her, if she likes someone else, then I have to support her._ Osaka thought and decided it would be best to explain herself. "I kinda followed you home. I wasn't trying to; I just did."

_T-That means that Osaka already knows. I wonder what she thinks. Is that why she has been eyeing me like she was this whole time?_ Fearing that Osaka may reject her, or even worse, that Osaka would end the friendship, Chiyo began to feel soft tears slide down her cheeks. _No. Not here._ Chiyo thought as she didn't want to worry Osaka any more than she already had, but the strong feeling of rejection was sinking in and she didn't know what to do. Chiyo then covered her face and used her shirt sleeves to wipe away the tears, hoping that Osaka hadn't seen them, but soon discovered that she had seen them when Osaka asked her, "Chiyo-chan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I-I just have something in my eye," Chiyo lied as she didn't want to have to explain herself to Osaka. But Chiyo was surprised when Osaka got up from the chair and walked over to her. Before Chiyo could react, Osaka had her hands on Chiyo's face and was staring into her eyes.

"It could be dust," Osaka said as she searched Chiyo's eyes for signs of foreign substances. Whether or not Osaka really believed what Chiyo had said, was a mystery even to her. She just wanted to be close to Chiyo and if that meant searching the girl's eyes for dust, then she would do it. _I'll probably never be able to get thins close to Chiyo again._ Osaka thought while she searched Chiyo's eyes.

While Osaka searched, Chiyo had frozen herself in place. She had been so surprised by her friend's sudden action that she still wasn't sure what to do. _I never knew Osaka-san's eyes were so pretty._ Chiyo thought as she gazed into them. She marveled at how easy it was for her to lose herself in Osaka's eyes. The words from Risako reverberated in her mind and Chiyo instantly knew that her new friend was right. She knew because she didn't want to break the gaze that held Osaka's attention, and Chiyo didn't want Osaka's hands to leave her cheeks. Chiyo knew she was blushing but she didn't really care. After all, Osaka's hands were hiding the red and Chiyo didn't feel like separating anyways. Even Osaka's voice was soothing her.

"It's amazing how much dust can get in someone's eyes," Osaka casually said to Chiyo. Osaka had wanted to prolong this as much as possible and so she continued to search Chiyo's eyes while creating a conversation to lower the tension in the process. "I knew this kid back in Osaka who had glasses. Whenever it was windy, he always complained about how the wind blew dust in his eyes. But you wouldn't think that could happen to someone with glasses . . ." Osaka trailed off as she suddenly realized something. She suddenly noticed just how close to Chiyo's face she was. Osaka finally fully realized how soft Chiyo's cheeks were under her fingers. _They're almost like pillows or a cat's tummy._ Osaka thought as she gently pushed in on Chiyo's cheeks.

With her eyes still focused on Chiyo's, Osaka realized just how wonderful Chiyo's eyes were. She always enjoyed looking at Chiyo's eyes but this was the first time Osaka had seen them so close. Her search for dust ended as she now focused on seeing as much of the eyes as possible. She could still pretend to be searching Chiyo's eyes for dust but she would just be enjoying how beautiful they were.

Without warning, memories from the dream that Osaka had had in the nurse's office returned. She remembered how much she had wanted to finish that dream and somehow this situation reminded Osaka of it. She frankly didn't know what was significant about it, only that she wanted to finish the dream. Osaka searched Chiyo's face for clues as to what she could do. _After today, Chiyo will be spending all her time with the girl so I should enjoy my time with her._ Osaka thought to herself as her eyes found Chiyo's lips. Her eyes only touched the lips for a second but that was enough for Osaka to subconsciously move her face forward. Finding Chiyo's eyes, Osaka resumed her gaze and hardly paid attention to the fact that her mouth was closing in on Chiyo's.

_Oh no. Osaka's going to kiss me. What should I do? Does this mean she likes me?_ Chiyo wildly searched for a solution as distance between the two fell to mere millimeters. Deciding to accept the kiss, Chiyo thought to herself, _I should accept this. This may be what I was looking for. Anyways, it's better than rejection I guess._ Chiyo closed her eyes in anticipation of what would happen next. She didn't know that she wanted it to happen, but she didn't want to stop it either.

Before long, Osaka could feel Chiyo's breath on her skin. Osaka couldn't remember when the two had gotten so close. All she remembered was getting lost in Chiyo's eyes, but she wasn't bothered by this either. _"I really like you so why wouldn't it be okay."_ Were the words that flew through Osaka's mind just before her lips reached Chiyo's. Her eyes shooting wide open, Osaka grabbed Chiyo's shoulders, and pushed herself away from the small girl.

Chiyo opened her eyes in surprise and fear. "Osaka, why did you . . ."

_I almost ruined Chiyo's relationship with that girl. If I would have kissed her, she would have never forgiven me. _Osaka's mind raced with thoughts of what almost happened and things that could have happened had she kissed Chiyo. Osaka felt sick to her stomach for even attempting something so rash and soon she had started apologizing. "I'm sorry Chiyo-chan. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry."

Chiyo confusingly stared at Osaka. She didn't know what to think. Only moments ago, she would have sworn Osaka had accepted her feelings, but now she wasn't so sure. "What's wrong Osaka, why are you apologizing?" Still panicking, Osaka continued to apologize and Chiyo could see that her friend was getting close to tears. "What do you mean? I thought you said you followed me and heard everything."

"That's why this is wrong. We can't do this. It wouldn't be right."

Knowing that Osaka would occasionally get confused over situations like this, Chiyo wanted to make sure that her friend understood everything. "But do you know who I was talking about? I don't want you to misunderstand my feelings."

Still trying to control herself, Osaka quickly replied, "I know who you were talking about. I heard enough to know who you were talking about." Seeing that her friend was on the verge of tears, Chiyo started to move towards Osaka while trying to control her own emotions as well. Osaka suddenly said to Chiyo in a weak voice, "Please Chiyo, I think it's best if you leave now. I need to be alone."

Feeling her own tears wanting to fall, Chiyo did not want to leave and tried to argue, "B-But I . . ."

"Please Chiyo-chan, just go."

Falling silent, Chiyo reluctantly nodded her head, and left the room. She hurried down the stairs, grabbed her coat, and ran home.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5! I just finished it yesterday so I hope it is alright. Now since I can't think of anything else to say: read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

The radio on Chiyo's alarm flipped to the morning station, signaling another day of school to prepare for. Memories of the previous afternoon still fresh in her mind; she changed into her uniform and grabbed her book bag. _What have I done? Everything is ruined._ Chiyo thought as she headed for the door. She couldn't bear the thought of facing Osaka again.

Opening the door to leave, Chiyo was surprised to see Sakaki-san standing there. The dark haired girl waved at Chiyo and waited Chiyo to join her on the walk to school. "How did last night go," Sakaki asked as Chiyo approached her. One look at the small girl and Sakaki could tell that something had gone wrong. "Chiyo-chan, is everything all right?"

Looking up at Sakaki, Chiyo realized that she hadn't told anyone what Risako had told her. Deciding that it would be best to explain that first, Chiyo began, "Well, when I moved to Kimura-sensei's class, a girl transferred into his class on the same day. . ." Sakaki listened as Chiyo explained everything that had happened between the time that she had met Risako up until Osaka had seemingly rejected her feelings. ". . . And when Osaka told me to leave, I was really upset because I just wanted to tell her my real feelings and now I'm afraid that she won't accept them." Chiyo's eyes fell to the ground and she muttered more to herself than to Sakaki, "I think Osaka-san must hate me now."

Sakaki couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You have a crush on Osaka?" Chiyo nodded her head without even glancing at Sakaki. _Why would Osaka reject Chiyo? She must have misunderstood something. There's no way Osaka would reject Chiyo if she shares those same feelings. _Sakaki knew something was up and she said to Chiyo, "There must have been some kind of misunderstanding. I don't think Osaka would react like that."

Nodding her head, Chiyo explained to Sakaki, "Well, I had found about my crush when I was walking home with Risako-chan. Osaka said she had accidently followed me home and heard everything." Chiyo felt a burning in her chest as she recalled the things that Osaka had said. "And she told me that she knew exactly who I was talking about and that she didn't misunderstand."

_Osaka, what have you done?_ Sakaki thought as they approached school. Even though Osaka had told Chiyo that she knew exactly who Chiyo was referring to, Sakaki wasn't sure that she believed it. Grabbing her friend's shoulders, Sakaki stopped Chiyo. The girl turned around to see what was wrong and Sakaki kindly smiled at Chiyo. "Even though Osaka said she didn't misunderstand you, I'm pretty sure she did; otherwise you wouldn't be sad like this right now." Chiyo confusingly looked up at Sakaki as she continued, "So, why don't you stop by Yukari-sensei's classroom before classes start and we can work this out with Osaka. I'll help so that there are no misunderstandings."

_I don't know. Osaka-san sounded like she had heard everything. What if I only upset more by seeing her?_ Not knowing whether or not it would be a good idea, Chiyo said, "I don't think I should. She sounded like she knew what she was talking about." _And that can be a rare thing for Osaka, especially with something like this. _

Sakaki knew that Chiyo was upset but she also knew how Osaka felt and wasn't about to let these two drift apart. _After they've been such great friends to each other, I'd hate to see them fall apart like this._ Sakaki responded to Chiyo in an almost commanding voice, "Please come to Yukari's room before class starts. This will work out. I promise."

Not finding a way out of her friend's persistence, Chiyo sighed and said, "Okay, I'll come as long as it doesn't upset Osaka-san."

Sakaki lifted her hands off of Chiyo's shoulders and said, "Don't worry, you won't upset Osaka. I'm sure she'd be very happy to hear what you have to say." Chiyo nodded though she wasn't so sure of it.

When the two entered the building, Sakaki led the way to Yukari's room but Chiyo wanted to stop off at Kimura's class first so she said to Sakaki, "Is it alright if I drop my things off at Kimura's room first?" Sakaki turned to Chiyo and nodded.

"I'll be waiting in Yukari's room for you. Hurry back." Chiyo nodded and hurried off to her class. Things were moving too fast and she needed to compose herself. _Don't worry Chiyo-chan, with Sakaki helping you, there's no way Osaka will misunderstand. _Chiyo told herself, but her nerves continued to poke at the possibility that Sakaki was wrong. _What if Osaka really didn't misunderstand? Then I really would be upsetting her by going in._

"Good morning Chiyo-chan! How are you doing?" Chiyo hadn't even realized that she had entered Kimura's room until Risako had greeted her.

When Chiyo glanced at Risako, she was greeted with a wide grin. She only wished that she could be this happy as well. Setting the book bag on her desk, Chiyo said to Risako, "Um, Risako-chan, I have to go to Yukari-sensei's room for a moment. I-I'll be right back."

Risako immediately noticed the uneasiness in her friend's voice. She could tell just by watching Chiyo-chan talk. _Something's wrong, _was Risako's first thought. "Are you alright Chiyo-chan? You don't sound too good."

Already heading for the door, Chiyo turned back and hesitantly replied, "I-I'm fine. I . . . I just need to talk to one of my friends for a minute. I'll be right back." She had tried to sound cheerful but Chiyo knew that she had failed miserably and by the look on Risako's face, it appeared that she hadn't fooled anyone.

Unable to do anything, Risako reluctantly replied, "oh okay, I'll watch your things for you while you're gone."

_I hope Sakaki-san knows what she's doing._ Chiyo thought as she headed towards Yukari's class. She hoped and prayed that everything was as Sakaki had said. Reaching Yukari's room faster than expected, Chiyo stood outside the door, preparing herself for what was about to happen. _I'll let Sakaki explain __things to Osaka. Then, I'll be able to tell her how I really feel. Or maybe I should do that where Tomo and Yomi can't hear._ Before her mind could get sidetracked, Chiyo decided to worry about the others if the situation arose. Taking a deep breath, she opened the sliding door and walked into the room. She found Sakaki, Yomi, Tomo, Kaorin, and Kagura-san. Entering the room and moving over to Sakaki, Chiyo instantly noticed someone was missing. "Where's Osaka-san?"

Sakaki and Yomi exchanged glances and Yomi was the one who eventually replied, "She isn't here today. Osaka called me this morning and said she wasn't coming in today." Yomi adjusted her glasses and continued, "She said she wasn't feeling well so she wouldn't be at school today."

A mixture of emotions swarmed through Chiyo when Yomi told her the news. Her immediate reaction was a mix of relief and worry. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to face Osaka if Sakaki was wrong. But Chiyo was also worried about Osaka for not being at school. Interrupting Chiyo's thoughts, Sakaki said, "We were just thinking of visiting Osaka after school. Why don't you come with us?"

_I couldn't possibly go to Osaka's house after what happened last time. _Memories flew into Chiyo's head of the previous day when she visited Osaka. "No, I couldn't bother Osaka again. After what happened last time, I couldn't . . . "

"I agree with Sakaki-san," Kaorin said, much to everyone's surprise simply because they had almost forgotten that she was standing right there. "Whenever I look at her, she seems to be thinking about something and I can't help but to think that she's thinking about you. I mean, you two always hung out together and now you're never together so I think she must miss you."

Glancing at Kaorin, Sakaki smiled her thanks which caused Kaorin to lose herself in a fit of blushes and she suddenly had to leave the room. Turning back to Chiyo, Sakaki continued, "I agree with Kaorin. Osaka does seem to be rather . . ." Sakaki attempted to put into words on just how Osaka had been acting. "Uh . . . spacey-er than usual." The other girls nodded in agreement, even Tomo who usually poked fun at everything seemed at least slightly concerned with Osaka.

Chiyo thought for a few seconds on what she should do. She didn't want to bother Osaka but if what Kaorin said was true, then she should at least go to check up on Osaka. _That's what I'll do. I'll go to see Osaka-san and if she doesn't want me there, then I'll leave. _Her decision made, Chiyo replied, "Okay, I'll go. Where should we meet?"

Thinking for a second, Sakaki then replied, "Why don't we just meet outside of school. Then we can all go down to Osaka's house." Chiyo agreed and figured that the front of school would be the best place.

Glancing at the clock, Yomi suddenly interrupted, "I don't mean to chase you out Chiyo-chan, but Yukari-sensei has been in a bad mood ever since you left. So you better go before she ties you down in here." All the girls nodded in agreement and so Chiyo left for her classroom, hoping that her second trip to Osaka's house would be more successful than the first one.

Upon returning to the classroom, Chiyo found Risako-chan waiting for her. Risako appeared worried and immediately asked Chiyo, "Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry. Everything's okay." Chiyo replied, trying to smile. She didn't want to worry her friend and she wanted to have some time to think about what to do about Osaka anyways. _I just hope things don't get any worse. _Chiyo thought to herself as class began.

During class, thoughts rushed through Chiyo's head on how she would approach Osaka after school. _I shouldn't try to tell her my feelings. It's quite obvious that she doesn't share them. But then what should I do?_ Even if Chiyo didn't tell Osaka her true feelings, she knew that showing Osaka that Chiyo cared about her was important. While thinking about what to do for Osaka, Chiyo suddenly noticed that Risako kept glancing at her all throughout class. It was just like the day she met Risako. The girl would stare at her and when Chiyo caught her, Risako would turn away. _She's probably just worried about me. Risako is such a nice girl. I'm glad to have her for a friend here otherwise it would be quite scary. _Chiyo thought and decided to rest her friend's worries. While Kimura-sensei had his back turned, Chiyo leaned over and whispered to Risako, "I'm alright; really. Don't worry." Risako nodded and soon her attention was back on the teacher.

Continuing her thoughts, Chiyo only needed a few minutes before an idea suddenly struck her. _I could make Osaka a get well card. That way, I could express that I care but then she wouldn't get the wrong idea about me._ Chiyo immediately began to mentally plan out her lunch period. She needed to decide on what she would need, what she would write, and what the card would look like. _I better not make it too complex because I'll only have the lunch period to finish it so it better be simple. _And besides, Chiyo knew that Risako would probably want to make sure Chiyo was okay so she decided to keep the card simple.

As lunch arrived, Chiyo- chan removed the things that she was going to need from her book bag. Deciding on paper, pencils, crayons, and markers, Chiyo also pulled out a scrap piece of paper so that she could plan out the design before making a good copy. _I really want Osaka to like this so it better be good._ Chiyo thought as she started planning out what the card would look like. Figuring that there was plenty of time to decide on the contents, she worked on the outside first and how it would be folded. As Chiyo planned out her card, Risako came over and sat next to her.

Glancing at the plans for the card, Risako asked, "Whatcha doing?"

Without looking up, Chiyo gave her answer, "I'm making a get well card."

"For who," Risako asked and before she could get a reply, she caught a hint of red on Chiyo's cheeks and took a guess on just who the card might be for. "Could it be for the girl that you have a crush on?" Defeated, Chiyo resorted to simply nodding her head. She didn't want to stop working on the card and if she started talking about Osaka, she knew she would eventually lose sight of making the card all together.

Risako ate her lunch and watched Chiyo in silence as the small girl worked tirelessly on her card. When she started her good copy, all Risako could see scribbles of crayons, markers, and pencil lines of various thicknesses and length. She couldn't believe the talent Chiyo held at drawing. Finally finished, Chiyo had created a card cover that contained a heart with hands, legs, and an apparent upset stomach; walking into a doctor's office. The words "Get Well Soon" were written in bright colors across the top of the card. As Risako glanced over it, she couldn't help but think how well drawn everything was. _She's a better drawer than I am! _Gawking at the card's cover, Risako said in amazement, "Wow Chiyo-chan! This card is amazing! It looks like it should be on display somewhere." Opening the card, Risako discovered that it was blank. "What are you going to write inside?"

Thinking for a moment, Chiyo wondered what she would write. "I don't know. I'll probably write something like: 'I hope you get better soon. It's sad to see you sick in bed. When you get better, we'll have to go play.' I'll probably write something along those lines."

"Well why don't you tell her that you love her. It'd be a great way to tell her if you haven't already. And if you have, then it would just be . . ."

"I can't do that," Chiyo interrupted. She had thought about writing that into the card while drawing the cover but knew right away that it would be a bad idea. _Osaka-san will be embarrassed enough just having me there. If I write something like that, she would surely hate me. _Chiyo thought to herself.

"Why not," Risako asked. She couldn't think of a better way for a person to get their feelings across to someone else. Finishing her lunch, Risako set it to the side as she continued, "Writing it in the letter is a great way to tell someone how you feel."

Chiyo shook her head. She knew by doing that, she would only lead herself into disaster. "She doesn't like me back. I know it. I went to her house yesterday and she already knew." Surprised by the turn of events, Risako's question was answered before it was even asked. "She said it was wrong and that we shouldn't be doing it when we almost kissed."

Almost falling off her chair, Risako had to ask Chiyo for a repeat to be sure that she had heard correctly. "A kiss? Well isn't that moving a bit fast? I mean, did you even tell this girl that you loved her?"

Hesitant to respond, Chiyo realized that she didn't directly say it but Osaka-san did say that she already knew about it. "Well no, but . . ."

Risako grabbed Chiyo's hands and held them in her own. Staring Chiyo directly into the eye, Risako continued, "Then do it. Even if she hates you for it, it's better that you tell her and get it off your chest than holding it back. Whether or not this girl has feelings for you, it will make your life a lot easier."

Before Chiyo could dispute what Risako had said, Kimura-sensei entered the room, signaling the end of lunch. As class started, Chiyo tried to write some kind of message into the card and kept finding Risako distracting her by whispering, "Do it. It will make you feel much better."

_I guess she does have a point. _Sighing, Chiyo decided that she would have to write it and hoped that this wouldn't ruin anything. By writing in her feelings, she was taking a major risk with Osaka. _I hope Risako knows what she is talking about. _Grabbing her pencil and paper, Chiyo wrote into her card:

_Dear Osaka-san;_

_I am sorry that you are feeling sick today. No one likes getting sick and it is never fun. Because you are always so full of energy and your mind is always wandering into something interesting, I hope you get better soon because I want to hear about all the things that you have to say. _

_I also want to tell you something special. I know you that you don't share these feelings but after some thought, I have decided to tell you this and get it out of the way. If you heard me correctly yesterday, then you know that I have a crush on you. If you don't, then I want you to know that I really like you and that I was really sad to hear your rejection but that's okay. I hope we can still be friends even though I have these feelings for you. _

_Love Chiyo-chan_

Finishing her letter, Chiyo quickly used some paper and folded it into an envelope. She then placed it into her book bag and uncomfortably shifted in her seat before glancing at Risako who seemed pleased with what had just happened.

Suddenly Kimura's voice interrupted Chiyo as he shouted across the room, "The next hour will be study hall." When one student asked why there wouldn't be any math, Kimura-sensei simply answered, "Because Yukari's class has gym today. They'll be at the pool and I WANT TO SEE THE GIRLS SWIM!!" Cracking his head, Kimura-sensei hurried out of the room, leaving it in dead silence.

Deciding to talk to Risako, Chiyo moved her chair over to Risako's desk and asked, "Why were you so persistent with me writing about my feelings into that letter?"

Risako answered in a calm voice, "Because I had a similar experience, remember?"

Chiyo thought for a moment and suddenly remembered that Risako had mentioned something about having a similar experience when it came to having a crush. "You mean you had a crush on someone as well?"

Risako's face softened and Chiyo became so surprised by the girl's calmness that she wondered if she should have even asked, but Risako didn't mind at all and said, "Yes, I used to have a crush on someone. It was my best friend."

Suddenly realizing why Risako probably helped her, Chiyo asked, "Is that why you helped me?"

Nodding her head, Risako answered, "Yes, because the things I told you are things I never realized until after I had lost my chance to tell her. A couple years back, we had had a fight and since that day, I had never spoken to her or even seen her." Chiyo listened as Risako continued, "I had wanted to tell her but I was so nervous that I never did say a word. I found it amazing how easy it was to hang out with her but when it came to confessing, I just couldn't do it."

Chiyo's curiosity increased along with her sympathy for Risako-chan. "What was she like?"

_How long has it been since I've talked about her, I wonder. I must be months._ Risako thought as she recalled every detail. "Well, for starters. She was very beautiful. Not like a supermodel or anything fake like that, but real beauty. Her hair was always down by her shoulders and she had the most amazing smile." Risako stopped for a moment to think some more. Not that Risako couldn't remember, but she wanted to express her feelings in the perfect way to Chiyo. "I think one of my favorite parts about her was her voice. I loved listening to her sing." Risako chuckled to herself just thinking about the things she would do. "I used to bring her to Karaoke at least once a week so I could hear her sing."

Chiyo felt ashamed for complaining to Risako about how she couldn't tell Osaka about her feelings when Risako had lost every possible chance to do that. _No wonder she wants me to tell Osaka my feelings, she wants me to do something that she can't. And here I am, complaining that I think Osaka won't accept me._ Chiyo felt a single tear crawl down her face. Staring down at her feet in shame, Chiyo said to Risako, "I'm sorry. It must have been hard for you to listen to me complain because of . . ."

Chiyo found herself silenced by Risako when she put a finger over Chiyo's lips. "I rarely talk about my old friends anymore so I'm glad you listened. And don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine. You just worry about getting that letter to your own lucky gal. Just make sure you tell me all about it."

As it turned out, Kimura-sensei didn't return for the rest of the day and so the class had study hall for the remainder of the day with a teacher popping their head in the door on occasion. No one knew where Kimura-sensei had run off peeping and no one wanted to know. When the end of the day finally arrived, Risako wished Chiyo-chan "good luck" and waved the girl off as she caught up with her friends outside of the school.

Walking to Osaka's house, Chiyo walked next to Sakaki-san while Tomo and Yomi led the way. Chiyo wanted to be close to Sakaki for advice and also wanted to explain the card that she had made during lunch. While Tomo insisted about the size of certain parts of Yomi's body, Chiyo whispered to Sakaki-san, "I made a get well card for Osaka."

"That's great Chiyo-chan. Would you like us to sign it?"

Quickly shaking her head, Chiyo glanced at Tomo and Yomi who appeared to be lost in some argument, and then back to Sakaki with a hint of a blush. "I kinda wrote my feelings into the card as well so I don't want Tomo and Yomi to see it. At least, not until after Osaka-san sees it."

Sakaki agreed and although she trusted Yomi with the secret, Tomo was a different story. If anything, Tomo would make constant fun of Chiyo and Sakaki knew that the little girl could handle such harassment with such a touchy issue. _But Osaka might misunderstand again._ Sakaki thought and although she saw no way of it happening, the past couple of days have already proven her wrong on this. "Is it alright if I watch you give the letter to Osaka? That way, we can both make sure that she does not misunderstand."

Chiyo's slight blush along with her nerves made responding to Sakaki very difficult but she managed to say, "That's a great idea." _I better calm down otherwise I'll never get this letter to Osaka. _

"Then we'll wait until after Tomo and Yomi leave so you can have all the time that you need with Osaka." Sakaki explained.

Arriving at Osaka's house, Tomo knocked on the door and after a short wait, Osaka's mother answered the door. "Why hello there," the woman said. She looked like an older version of Osaka except with longer hair and face. She smiled at the gang and immediately everyone knew that she was Osaka's mother.

Without thinking, Tomo politely said, "You must be Osaka's mother. We're her friends and we heard that she was sick today so could we see her."

The woman confusingly looked at Tomo as she tried to piece together what was just said. Chiyo quickly corrected the mistake. "She means Kasuga Ayumu. We were hoping that we could see her."

The woman smiled at them and brightly said, "I'm sure Ayumu would be thrilled to have friends over. She's feeling a little better but she still has a fever." Motioning for them to enter, she said, "Please come in. Ayumu is resting upstairs on her bed. Wait here and I'll check to see if she's awake." Osaka's mother walked up some nearby stairs and disappeared into a room for a moment before returning. Standing at the top of the stairs, she called to the gang, "She is awake and she said she'd be happy to see you. Come on up."

As the kind woman led the girls to Osaka's room, Chiyo felt memories from the previous night fill her mind. She remembered every word that was said, especially: _Please Chiyo-chan, just go._ Feeling shivers run down her spine, Chiyo began dreading what would happen when she entered that room again. A sudden hand fell onto her shoulders at the top of the stairs and when Chiyo looked, she seen that it belonged to Osaka's mother. Sakaki and the others had already entered Osaka's room so Chiyo was left alone with Osaka's mother. The woman stared at Chiyo, smiled, and said, "You must be Mihama Chiyo. Ayumu talks about you all the time." As the woman talked to Chiyo, the small girl felt a sudden sensation of calmness fill her. _No wonder Osaka is always calm. She gets it from her mother._ "She was so upset yesterday and kept going on and on about almost destroying your friendship. I hope everything's alright."

Ashamed of herself, Chiyo's eyes fell to the floor and she said, "I think it's my fault." Sighing, Chiyo looked into the woman's face and said, "But I'll try to fix everything. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused."

Smiling at Chiyo, the older woman said, "Don't be so harsh. You didn't do anything. You know, when I walked into Ayumu's room and told her that some friends wanted to see her, do you know what she said?" Chiyo shook her head in confusion. Osaka's mother smiled and patted Chiyo's head, "She said: 'I hope Chiyo is here too.'"

Chiyo's eyes widened with surprise. "Really?"

Nodding her head, the woman looked at the door to Osaka's room where various voices slipped through the cracks and into the hallways. Then, when she glanced back at Chiyo, she said, "You better go inside and see her. You wouldn't want to keep you friend waiting." Chiyo nodded and hurried into the room.

Osaka sat in bed and looked at Chiyo-chan. She didn't know what to say or do. "Hi Chiyo."

Without anyone noticing, Sakaki whispered something into Yomi's ear. Yomi's eyes widened only for a second but returned to normal as she grabbed Tomo's wrist and said, "Come on, let's go."

"WHAAAAAT?! We're going already! But we only just got here," whined Tomo as Yomi dragged her out of the room.

Sakaki stared at Chiyo and said, "Go ahead Chiyo."

Osaka stared confusedly at Chiyo wondering what to expect. _I can do this. All I have to do is give her the letter. That's all I have to do._ Chiyo swore she'd felt sweat run down her face but didn't want to check. If she did, then she might not be able to get the letter. "Um, Osaka-san . . . I have something . . . I want to give to you." Chiyo's shaking hands slowly pulled out the letter that she had written at school. Closing her eyes, Chiyo shoved the letter in front of Osaka's face. "Here. Please read this."


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6! Now, I only just finished it less than an hour ago so I didn't get time to proofread it. I did spell check the chapter so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes in this one. I would have proofread it myself but I ran out of time and I have some things to get done tonight. So this chapter was very close to being delay for between a couple of days to a full week. Hopefully you can overlook any mistakes I have made in this chapter and enjoy it as much as the others (even though I know I don't find every mistake in my other chapters either). So sit back, relax, and enjoy Chapter 6 and hopefully, you can leave a review as well. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Chiyo closed her eyes and shoved the letter in front of Osaka's face. "Here. Please read this."

Osaka was quite surprised by the letter. She hadn't expected anything from Chiyo-chan. Actually, Osaka didn't know what to expect from the pigtailed girl. _She should be spending time with that other girl so why is Chiyo wasting her time here?_ Osaka asked herself while she stared at the envelope, not even opening it. When she glanced up, Osaka noticed that Sakaki appeared a little tense. She wondered if this had something to do with Chiyo's girlfriend. As much as Osaka had wanted to see Chiyo today, if it was just about that girl then Osaka wished that Chiyo would have waited. _Besides, I wanted her to know how I felt about her today. _Osaka thought, her eyes still on the letter. Sakaki must have noticed Osaka's confusion because the tall girl was mouthing the words, "read it" to Osaka.

Chiyo could almost feel sweat pouring down her face while she watched Osaka open the envelope. _What is Osaka going to say? Is it going to be, get out, or, I never want to see you again? Risako, what have you gotten me into? _Hardly able to stand, Chiyo wanted to take a seat on Osaka's bed but she was scared that she'd disturb the girl already halfway under the covers.

Smiling at the cover of the card, Osaka was able to see just how well Chiyo was with art. She'd never seen Chiyo do any sort of arts and crafts, but Osaka found herself treasuring Chiyo's card already. The words "Get Well Soon" on the card cover overjoyed Osaka as she read them. _Chiyo must have known I was sick. _She excitedly thought and opened the card to see what was written. "_I am sorry that you are feeling sick today._" Osaka began reading, finding her chest warming up to the kind feelings that Chiyo expressed. Continuing to read, Osaka suddenly reached the sentence, "_I also want to tell you something special._" Her heart began to sink as she realized what Chiyo was going to say in the rest of the card. Glancing up, Osaka looked at Chiyo and said, "Isn't this what you were telling me yesterday?"

_I knew it. She knew that I was talking about her. _Chiyo's head bowed down and she suddenly felt tears again. Unsure of what to do, Chiyo decided to explain herself. "I didn't forget what you said yesterday, but I just wanted to make sure that . . ."

"Wait." Sakaki interrupted and she stared at Osaka. _Chiyo's going to be giving up here if this continues. Osaka has already given Chiyo reason to leave. I wonder if Osaka even finished reading that letter. _"Osaka, have you read through the whole letter?"

Shaking her head, Osaka responded, "No, but I think I know what she's going to say."Not exactly sure of what it was; Osaka knew it had to have something to do with that girl Chiyo was walking home with the day before.

"Finish it." Sakaki commanded. Osaka tried to argue because she didn't want to be hurt anymore but Sakaki insisted, "Just read it."

Deciding not to anger Sakaki, Osaka reluctantly continued to read the letter. As Osaka read, Chiyo felt her heart beating faster and faster. Sakaki had rescued her from that one instance but she didn't think it would be any different when Osaka finished the letter.

"_If you heard me correctly yesterday, then you know that I have a crush on you._" Osaka's mind blanked at the words she read. Chiyo shared the feelings that she had been trying to convey all week. Osaka didn't know what to do so she quickly finished reading the letter as Sakaki had instructed. When she finished reading the "Love Chiyo-chan," Osaka glanced up at Chiyo who still had her eyes on the floor. Osaka's next words came out in a shocked whisper that Chiyo almost didn't hear. "Chiyo-chan, you have a crush . . . on me?"

_This is it. Osaka's going to tell me to leave and I'll never see her again._ Chiyo's eyes glistened with tears and deciding to look up at Osaka one last time before leaving "I'm sorry for all the trouble I must have caused you, Osaka-san. I didn't mean to . . ." Chiyo stopped midsentence as Osaka suddenly moved from her bedside. Her eyes losing all focus on Osaka, Chiyo stood there as she stared at the wall where Osaka's head used to be. Feeling new warmth against her, it took Chiyo several seconds to realize that Osaka had leaned in and hugged her. "I . . . I . . . I . . ."

_There's no way anyone could misunderstand that._ Sakaki thought as she witnessed Osaka's gentle hug. Chiyo still appeared surprised but Sakaki knew that everything would work out now. Finding a seat at Osaka's desk, she patiently waited for the hug to break loose.

"O-Osaka-san, what're you doing?" Chiyo's mind raced as she tried to find a logical explanation for everything that had just happened. She had thought for sure that Osaka was going to ask her to leave again, so why was Osaka hugging her like this? _Unless, unless; Osaka-san . . ._

When the hug finally broke, Osaka looked at Chiyo and said, "I guess I did misunderstand you yesterday. I thought you had a crush on that girl you were walking with." Feeling ashamed of herself, Osaka lowered her head. "I hope you didn't cry because of me."

Chiyo quickly shook her head. "No! No! No! No! No! You didn't make me cry at all." Quickly wiping her face, Chiyo hid her tears as best as she could. Her mind raced with everything that was happening and all she wanted was for Osaka to be happy. Suddenly, a thought flew into Chiyo's head. _Wait a minute, does that mean . . . _"Osaka-san, do you like me," she asked, a blush quickly rising to her cheeks.

Osaka nodded and said, "Yes, I've been trying to tell you that for a couple of days now and that's actually why I followed you home."

_That's why she followed me home. Osaka-san probably misheard me say something to Risako-chan and thought that I liked her. _Everything seemed to make sense for Chiyo. "That's why you didn't kiss me yesterday right?" Her face burning a dark crimson, Chiyo knew her blush was noticeable but she wanted to make sure. "You thought I had a crush on someone else and that's why you said it was wrong."

Beginning to blush herself, Osaka nodded. "Though I really did want to . . . you know . . ." Even though Chiyo's face appeared redder, Osaka couldn't bring herself to say what the twelve year old apparently was able to say so easily. "B-But, we couldn't do it now since I'm sick."

Almost forgetting that Osaka was sick, Chiyo's concern return and she asked, "How did you get sick? I mean . . . yesterday . . . you looked fine." She found the words difficult to say as even though it was a misunderstanding, Chiyo didn't need to be a genius to figure out that Osaka had probably cried after she'd left. And Chiyo knew that it was because of her.

Osaka thought for a moment and explained what had happened. "Well, after I told you to leave . . ."

_Feeling her own tears wanting to fall, Chiyo did not want to leave and tried to argue, "B-But I . . ."_

"_Please Chiyo-chan, just go."_

_Falling silent, Chiyo reluctantly nodded her head, and left the room. Osaka listened to the door slam and her tears were finally freed. Seeing Chiyo's figure disappear around the corner, Osaka cried. She wished Chiyo would come back. She wished that she never would have stopped that kiss. Osaka wished that she could have started all over from the day that she found out about her crush on Chiyo. _If I would have done things differently, then I wouldn't be in this situation._ Calming down, Osaka silently whispered to herself, "I'm sorry Chiyo. I'm sorry for being so slow and out of it." Sighing, Osaka lay on her bed and closed her eyes. "I wish I were someone else; someone who could figure these things out faster. _

_When Osaka opened her eyes, she noticed that the clock already read past eight. Her mind lost in a confusion of emotions, Osaka decided to take a walk to clear her head. "I better make it quick before it gets too dark." Walking out of her room, down the stairs and out the door, Osaka allowed her feet to take her wherever they wanted. She looked at the houses she passed and wondered what kind of people lived in them. _Maybe some of those people are having crushes on their friends as well. I wonder how they would handle it._ Osaka thought to herself as she walked. The air growing cold, she suddenly wished that she would have grabbed her coat. _

_Osaka stopped when her feet had inadvertently walked over to Chiyo's house. The gates closed, she could barely see the roof over the gate walls. _I wonder what Chiyo is doing right now._ Osaka wondered as she stared at the gate. Chiyo probably didn't like what she had said, but Osaka couldn't take the thought of someone else liking Chiyo-chan. She was Chiyo's best friend so doesn't that mean that she would have first dibs? _

_Glancing at the sky, Osaka noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Deciding that she had stayed out long enough, she began her walk home. Feeling slightly better, Osaka took a different path home and walked through a beautiful park. Trees on both sides colored the path and rose bushes mixed with a __variety of colorful flowers warmed Osaka's nose. The setting sun created an aura of colors and smells with its diminishing warmth. "What a nice place. I wish I could take Chiyo here." After basking in the cool air for a few more seconds and watching flowers' colors explode in the setting sun, Osaka walked home; feeling a little more refreshed. But before she walked into her house, Osaka covered her mouth and sneezed. _

". . . and that's what happened. I was out for about an hour with no coat. I didn't realize how cold I was until I walked inside," Osaka said, a small smile appearing on her face from realizing the stupidity in her act. It was also her first true smile in days, which gave both Sakaki and Chiyo reason to smile.

Chiyo started laughing at her friend's random carelessness when a thought stopped her. She remembered back at the beginning of the week when she had heard Osaka say, _I wish she would just leave me alone._ Chiyo still hadn't received an answer as to why Osaka would ever say such a thing and figured that now would be a good a time as any to solve the mystery. "Osaka-san, I had heard you say that you wanted me to leave you alone. Why did you say that if you actually liked me?"

It took Osaka a couple of seconds to remember what Chiyo was talking about. When she finally remembered, Osaka lifted a finger as if she had just figured out how to solve a difficult math problem. "That was because I thought you were trying to make me sick after I gave you the hiccups in our first year." Chiyo confusingly stared at Osaka as yet again; the girl had managed to lose her in a slightly unorthodox train of thought. Deciding not to confuse Chiyo further, Osaka continued, "But thanks to Sakaki-san, I was able to realize my feelings for you."

_That's right. It's all because of Sakaki-san that we were able to figure things out._ Chiyo had forgotten that Sakaki was even in the room but knew the girl deserved a huge thanks for everything that she had done for them. Walking over to Sakaki who was still sitting at Osaka's desk, Chiyo wrapped her arms around the older girl in a hug and said, "Thank you so much Sakaki-san. You have been a big help. What would we have done without you?"

Being this was the first time that Chiyo had hugged Sakaki; the tall girl was a bit more than surprised. She sat stunned, unable to move. Sakaki hadn't expected such a huge thanks from Chiyo. The sheer cuteness of Chiyo hugging her and Chiyo's adorable face caused Sakaki to blush herself. As she covered her mouth in an attempt to hide the redness, Sakaki said, "No –no problem."

While Chiyo busied herself with thanking Sakaki, Osaka had returned her gaze to the card that Chiyo had made. _It's very pretty. I'll never lose this._ After rereading the contents, Osaka suddenly remembered that she had written a letter as well. There was no picture on the front but the contents were just as important. Surprising everyone, Osaka tore the covers from her legs and jumped onto the floor. She rushed over to her book bag to grab the letter. _Where is it? Where is it? _Osaka silently thought to herself as she searched through the pockets. She knew it was here somewhere but she just couldn't remember the exact spot.

Chiyo who had jumped at Osaka's sudden jump from the bed cautiously asked, "Osaka-san, what's wrong?"

_Wait. I think I placed it on my desk. I do remember taking it out of my book bag. _Osaka thought and started ruffling up papers on her desk in an effort to retrieve that special letter which she so anxiously wanted Chiyo to read. Osaka hadn't even heard Chiyo's question and so her friends worriedly watched her as she searched. When Osaka didn't find her letter, she continued to search under her bed and in the closet. "Where is it? I know I had it! I just know it!" Her voice was uneasy and the other two could tell that she was beginning to panic.

Again wanting to calm Osaka, Chiyo asked, "What's wrong? What are you looking for?" Chiyo had never seen Osaka like this and was worried that something serious might be wrong.

Finally responding to Chiyo's questions, Osaka sat in her pile of papers, clothes, books, and various other items. Her face was blanketed in disappointment and failure. It was obvious that she hadn't found what she was looking for. "I had written you a letter as well. But now I can't find it anywhere and I really wanted to give it to you." Turning back to her things, Osaka continued to viciously search through every paper that was now scattered on the floor.

Folding her hands over her chest, Chiyo closed her eyes for a second and could feel the warm feelings that Osaka wanted to express with the letter. She felt overjoyed by Osaka's feelings. _But Osaka-san still isn't feeling well so she shouldn't be moving around like this._ Opening her eyes, Chiyo walked over to Osaka and gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I think you should get back in bed and look for the letter later. I can tell you're still a little pale."

"B-but the letter . . . it has . . ."

In a firm yet gentle voice, Sakaki added, "Listen to Chiyo-chan. You'll have plenty of time to find that letter when you are feeling better. What you need now is rest." Osaka reluctantly agreed and slumped back into her bed. Grabbing Chiyo, Sakaki believed that this would be the best time for them to leave. "We'll let you get some rest so we can see you tomorrow." Osaka watched as the two left the room and excited waited to see Chiyo again.

Arriving home, Chiyo danced her way into the house. She swirled, whirled, twirled, and did just about every type of skipping as she walked over to the phone. _Time to surprise Osaka! I wonder what she'll say when she finds out!_ Chiyo's thoughts excited her even more as she picked up the phone and dialed the school's number. After only a couple of rings, the secretary picked up the phone. "Hello, this is Emiko Salazi and you have reached Kiyohiko High School. How may I help you?"

Chiyo's excitement heightened when she heard the familiar voice on the other end. "Yes, hello. This is Mihama Chiyo and I'm a student at Kiyohiko High School."

The line was silent for a moment and then Emiko said, "I remember you. You asked to transfer out of a class a couple days back. How is that working out for you?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could be transferred back into Yukari's class." Embarrassed, Chiyo hoped the secretary didn't mind being asked to be returned after less than a week of being in Kimura's class. _I __hope it's not too much trouble for her. I'd hate to cause this much trouble twice in one week._ Chiyo thought as she awaited the secretary's reply.

"I see. Well, as before, I cannot guarantee that this will work. I'll try to get it done tonight and if possible, I'll have you back in Yukari's class. Stop by the office tomorrow before school starts. Okay?"

"Okay," was Chiyo's response and she quickly hung up, anticipating what Osaka would say when she walked into Yukari's classroom.

**The Next Day (Thursday)**

Heading to school, Chiyo made sure to avoid any signs of Osaka. She wanted today to be a complete surprise. If everything worked out like it was supposed to, then she would be able to sit in front of Osaka again and talk to her. _I can't wait to see what Osaka thinks. I just hope that she's feeling better._ Chiyo only worried that Osaka may have caught something serious. She only doubted this because Osaka was so lively the day before.

Arriving at school, Chiyo walked straight to the office as instructed. She hadn't been in the office very often but this was the first time that she had wanted to see the secretary for anything. Approaching the desk, Chiyo asked, "Is Salazi Emiko working today?" The person behind the desk smiled and pointed Chiyo-chan to a door behind the main desk.

"I'll let her know you're here," the lady behind the front desk said.

Chiyo thanked the girl and waited for Emiko to come out of her office. It only took a second before an older woman walked out and leaned over the desk to look at Chiyo. "My my, you're smaller than I expected you to be," Emiko said, carefully looking Chiyo-chan over. She didn't mean it in a bad way, but more that she was just surprised.

Anxiously waiting the answer, Chiyo didn't really consider the possibility of not getting into Yukari's classroom. "I came to see if I could return to Yukari-sensei's classroom."

Emiko's kind look slowly changed to a serious expression. Her voice retaining the kindness, she said, "I'm sorry Mihama-san but we were unable to find a student who would switch into Kimura sensei's class. The person you traded classes with will not go back to Kimura's class so you will have to remain there for the time being. But if anything comes up, I will let you know."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," Chiyo responded; her hopes crushed. The secretary apologized and Chiyo nodded but didn't really listen to what was said. _Oh well. I guess I can't have everything. At least Risako is in Kimura's class. _Walking back to class, Chiyo realized something with that thought. _That's right! If I moved to Yukari's class, then Risako wouldn't have any friends. Maybe it's best that I stay in Kimura's homeroom for now. _With this new revelation, Chiyo's smile returned and she dashed to class to tell Risako her wonderful news.

Walking into the classroom, Chiyo immediately found Risako and skipped her way over to the girl and laid her things on a desk. Risako, instantly noticing Chiyo's behavior, said, "Geez Chiyo-chan, you look like you're on top of the world! Something good happen?"

Chiyo didn't know what to say. She had been excited about this ever since she left Osaka's house. Happily trailing her thoughts to the previous day, Chiyo replied, "I confessed yesterday with the card and it worked! She accepted my feelings!"

Hesitant at first, it appeared Risako didn't know how to react but she quickly covered it up with a smile. "Congratulations! I'm so happy to hear that everything worked out for you two."

Chiyo quickly nodded and said, "Could you watch my things for a minute? I want to go . . ."

"You want to go see her." Risako finished. Chiyo nodded and Risako released a small laugh. "Go on and get out of here. Get to the girl of your dreams."

Risako watched as Chiyo ran off to go find that special girl she was talking about. _She's a lucky girl._ Risako thought as she sat and eyed the doorway, waiting for Chiyo's return. _I wish the same could be said for me. This should have happened to me too. Chiyo's only twelve and she already found someone special._ Risako's thoughts continued to drift as her eyes found the clock and counted each second until Chiyo's return. Usually, a few minutes remained when Chiyo returned, but this time, she didn't return until just before the bell. _I guess that's to be expected of someone who's found happiness. _

During class, Chiyo couldn't help but get the feeling that Risako was depressed. Whenever she glanced over to the girl, she found Risako sighing, or buried in her arms. _Risako's always such an active girl. What could have gotten into her? _Deciding to ask at lunch, Chiyo patiently waited for the bell to ring. As happy as she was with being together with Osaka, Chiyo couldn't be completely happy since one of her friends felt depressed.

After class, the bell finally sounded the beginning of lunch. Immediately leaving her seat and forgetting her lunch entirely, Chiyo hurried over to Risako's desk and pulled up a chair. Even now, Risako's demeanor hadn't changed in the slightest. Her face was buried in her arms and Chiyo wasn't sure that Risako even knew that she was there. "Um Risako, is something wrong?"

The brown haired girl slowly lifted her face out of her arms and looked at Chiyo. She almost looked half asleep and Chiyo would not have been surprised if Risako had slept during class. "I'm fine. I just . . . don't feel well. That's all. Don't worry about me." Knowing that Chiyo would be upset for the real reason that Risako was depressed, she figured that a small lie would be better over telling Chiyo that she was jealous. Risako didn't want to admit it, but she had already had the feeling that she was jealous when Chiyo had told her about the previous day. _I'll be happy for you later Chiyo, I promise._

After avoiding other questions and comments from Chiyo, Risako was finally able to peacefully walk home at the end of the day. _Chiyo, at your age I was just beginning to understand my feelings and I never did make anything of them, while you successfully confessed within a week of discovering them. I just don't understand how you could do it._ Risako's thoughts continued to confuse her and lead her to dead ends. As much as she wanted to be happy for Chiyo, she couldn't release the thoughts of jealousy that poured into her head. _Why did it have to be her? I've been in love for years and one fight screws everything up?! Why did I have to ruin everything?_

Finally reaching her room, Risako slowly walked into her room. Her brain a mess of emotion, she decided to write in her diary before attempting any assignment that had been given. Sitting on her bed, Risako grabbed the notebook from her nightstand and wrote:

_Dear Diary; _

_Today my friend Chiyo-chan told me that she was able to confess to the girl of her dreams. I am really happy for her. I hope they share lots of love. But while I am happy, I am also sad. Seeing Chiyo happy about love also makes me jealous. She has only been aware of her crush for a number of days and already she has been able to confess, whereas I kept my crush a secret for a long time and lost the chance to confess after the move. I know it's probably hard seeing me love her after what happened but that was an accident. I should not have yelled at her. I forgave Ayumu for what she did a long time ago and I only hope that I may see her again so that I may tell her how much I still love her and that she is forgiven. Maybe then, she can finally be mine._


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating last week! If you read my announcement on my profile, then you already know it was due to a busy week and Father's Day made things difficult for me to work on this. I again apologize for the long wait. It was not intentional. I am very sorry for not having it done. Now, a word on chapter eight (before I forget). I probably will not have that chapter up next week because my notes are fairly long for that chapter. It doesn't mean that the chapter itself will be longer but it does mean it might take me longer to write. I'll try my hardest to have it ready for next week but I make no promises. Okay, enough of that. Here is chapter 7!! I hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapters, even though I think it moves kind of slow but I'll let you readers give the opinions. I also want to send out a special thanks to everyone who has favorited this story or put it on alert and/or favorited me as an author or put me on their alerts. Along with reviews, I'm always glad to see that people are enjoying my work. Hopefully, I'll be able to continue to the same quality of work that everyone is enjoying. Now without further ado, I present Chapter 7. So read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

Heading into the kitchen for breakfast, Chiyo couldn't remember a happier day than today. For one thing, it was Friday and that meant a relaxing weekend to look forward to, but all Fridays are like that. Chiyo's excitement stemmed from the fact that she was officially going out with Osaka and nothing could make her happier than that. _I wonder how this whole dating thing works. I imagine I would have to figure it out with Osaka. _Chiyo thought as she ate her breakfast. _But since we haven't been on a date, is it really okay to say that we are dating?_ Chuckling to herself, Chiyo played with the idea of how much she sounded like Osaka. _I guess we could just go out tonight. It is Friday after all. _

Excitedly finishing her breakfast, Chiyo figured that the best way to take Osaka out would be to go to a place that she thinks Osaka would enjoy. It wouldn't need to be anything fancy, just something that would catch Osaka's eye as _interesting and out of the ordinary. Maybe I should look for a place to go, on the way to school._ Smiling at the thought, Chiyo hurriedly grabbed her lunch and book bag. Rushing out of her house and making sure to lock the gate, she ran towards the downtown area where she would have a few extra minutes to search for a suitable place to take Osaka.

_It may take me a few extra minutes to get to school, but I bet I can find a great place to take Osaka here. _Carefully navigating her way through the heavy crowds and scanning the different variety of locations, Chiyo found all sorts of restaurants, malls, cafés, and arcades. _I don't want anything expensive but it should be lots of fun._ Her hopes began to disappear as she was quickly approaching her turnoff towards school. Nothing that she had seen looked out of the ordinary or exciting.

"COME TO OUR GRAND OPENING! ALL MEALS ARE HALF OFF FOR TODAY ONLY," a girl in a funny looking costume suddenly shouted. Chiyo hadn't noticed the girl before so she must have just walked out of the building. Approaching the strange girl, Chiyo stopped and glanced at the building that the girl was advertising. The girl was dressed in a space suit and handed fliers out to anybody who didn't shove her out of their way. When Chiyo approached, the girl appeared slightly confused for only a moment, as if she was debating whether or not she should give the child a flier, but when her smile returned, the girl happily handed a flier to Chiyo. "Here, if you have time after school, bring your friends here to Out of This World Cosplay Café! There are all sorts of cosplay to see. The vast majority of our waitresses are dressed up as characters from the weirdest animes and mangas you could ever think of!"

Taking a flier, Chiyo continued her walk towards school and glanced through the flier. Flipping through it, she noticed all sorts of food on the menu, all of which were cheap and sounded delicious. _And since everything will already be half off, we might as well be eating for free. _As Chiyo walked, she read more and more of the flier. _This place sounds like fun, if not a little silly, but Osaka might like it._ Deciding that it was really the only place that she had found, Chiyo put the flier into her book bag and concentrated on her walk to school and how she would tell Osaka.

Upon arriving at school, Chiyo's excitement had grown so much that she decided to stop by Yukari's room before even going to her own homeroom. Entering, she found Osaka sitting in the usual desk except that Kaorin now sat in front of her. Hurrying herself across the room, Chiyo greeted all of her friends who had become accustomed to her appearance to the point that they no longer found it surprising. Sakaki however, winked at Chiyo who mouthed the words "thank you" back to Sakaki. Returning her attention to Osaka, Chiyo said, "Would you like to go out with me tonight? I figured that since its Friday, you'd want to do something with me." As Chiyo spoke, she felt a small blush crawl onto her face even though she knew she didn't have to be embarrassed by asking Osaka out. _There's nothing different about asking Osaka out now than before we confessed. I shouldn't be embarrassed over this. _She tried to convince herself as she awaited Osaka's response.

Chiyo quickly glanced at the others to make sure no one had overheard her. Yomi was busy pulling Tomo's face in opposite directions while Kagura-san challenged Sakaki at another futile competition. Refocusing her attention on Osaka, Chiyo whispered so that no one else could hear, "I want it to be our . . . our first date." Chiyo's cheeks reddened even more by calling it a date and found that Osaka's face had sparked a tint of red as well.

Even with a red face, Osaka accepted Chiyo's invitation and said, "I'll come to your house tonight."

Though Chiyo didn't want to leave, she knew that she had to otherwise Risako would be worried. _I wish that I could be in Yukari's room again, but that would mean leaving Risako and she'd definitely get lonely. _After saying goodbye to Osaka and the others, Chiyo left Yukari's room and headed for Kimura's room. Entering her homeroom, Chiyo found Risako at her normal desk. Seeing the girl patiently waiting for her, Chiyo felt relieved. _She looks much better today. Thank goodness. _Walking in, she greeted Risako, "Good morning Risako. How are you feeling?"

Jumping in surprise, Risako turned to face Chiyo and said, "I'm doing great!" The excitement and liveliness had returned to her voice and she looked much happier. Though secretly, Risako wanted to yell and scream her jealousy out to the world, but she had to remain calm. _Chiyo is really excited about this girl. I should do whatever I can to help her out. Besides, I don't want her to end up like me. She deserves all the love she can get. _"What's up Chiyo? How's your girlfriend doing?"

Jumping at the words, Chiyo embarrassingly whispered to Risako, "Shhh, please Risako, I think it'd be best if it was a secret for at least a few days." Chiyo knew that Risako was only kidding around, but she didn't want any misunderstandings to occur. _I've had enough misunderstandings as it is. If Risako were to create one, I don't know what I'd do._

"So, what are you planning," Risako asked, knowing that something had to be up. _She's too much of a genius to just sit here and do nothing. I bet Chiyo already has something up her sleeve. _

The twelve year old's shoulders shifted and she felt her face continuing the blush that had only just started to diminish. "Well, I'm taking her to . . . we're going on our . . . first date."

"No way! You've got to be kidding me," Risako didn't know what to say. As jealous as she was, this was still quite surprising. "Where are you taking her?"

Thinking to herself, Chiyo had to remember exactly what the café's name was. "It's a new café that's opening today so everything is really cheap and it looks like fun," Chiyo explained, still trying to think of its name.

"You mean the Out of this World Cosplay Café," Risako asked.

"That's it," Chiyo excitedly said.

"Still, after just confessing, aren't you moving a little fast for dates?"

_That's right. I only just confessed yesterday and already I'm taking Osaka out. _Chiyo understood what Risako was saying. Even though she knew hardly anything about dating, moving too fast was something that Chiyo wanted to avoid. "Well, it's not going to be romantic or anything." _That's right. We're going to have fun. _"I just want us to have fun tonight. It's almost like we're going as friends and the café looks like lots of fun."

"Well that makes sense, but are you going anywhere else after the café," Risako asked. Since it was Friday, she figured that maybe they would spend the entire evening together._ Though Chiyo is quite young so she probably wouldn't do too much with this girl. _

"No, the dinner is going to be enough tonight. Maybe some other time I'll take her to a few places. It is our first date after all." The words sounded odd to Chiyo. _I never thought I'd have a date this young and with Osaka of all people. But Osaka is really special and I just can't wait to see what she thinks of the place. _Before Chiyo could say another word, Kimura entered the class and the school day began. He had been a few minutes late which had both surprised Chiyo and frightened her. Kimura-sensei didn't say why he was late and not a single student in the class wanted to know.

For Chiyo, the morning passed by rather smoothly. Her main concern for the day was making Osaka happy. She hoped and prayed that Osaka would enjoy the place. _I should have taken a walk inside. Then I would have known what to expect_. Scolding herself for making such an elementary mistake, Chiyo noted that she would have to be sure to avoid these things in the future. _Maybe I should try and __leave school early so I can stop by the café and look around, but that might worry Risako if I do that. And if Osaka were to find out, then I'd really be in trouble._

Noticing Chiyo's apprehensive behavior, Risako leaned over to Chiyo and whispered, "You alright? You seem kind of tense."

Chiyo's head whipped to the side when she heard Risako's voice. "W-what did you say?" After Risako repeated what she had said, Chiyo nervously answered, "I'll be fine. I'm just worried that something might go wrong."

A devious smile formed on Risako's lips. "Something always goes wrong on the first date. It's just the way things work." The panicked expression on Chiyo's face caused Risako to snort with laughter. She immediately quieted down when Kimura-sensei glanced at her but apologized to Chiyo after the teacher had resumed his lesson. "Sorry. But you shouldn't be so tense about this. Dates are supposed to be lots of fun. They shouldn't cause mental breakdowns. Why don't we talk at lunch and I'll see what I can do."

_Geez Risako, no need to scare me like that. That's the last thing I need right now. _But Chiyo knew that she needed the help and Risako was only kidding with the other comments so Chiyo accepted her friend's offer. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Meanwhile in Yukari's class, Osaka sat behind Kaorin and wondered just how she should act when going out with Chiyo. Her thoughts drifted in and out of class. _I wonder if anyone knows what you're supposed to do on dates. It's almost an exact science. Maybe there is some type of dating scientist out there. _Osaka's mind drifted into a dream with only an hour into the class:

_Walking down a street, Osaka found building upon building of irregular shape and size. She didn't know what to make of any of them. Every building was labeled as a science. One building had a sign that read "The Science of Splitting Chopsticks," while another was labeled "The Science of Escalators and Elevators." Finally arriving to a building on the far end of the block, Osaka entered the building with a sign that read, "The Science of Dating." _

_Inside this building were test-tubes and perfect cylinders along with bottles of liquids. At the center of this maze was a yellow cat-like creature. He wore a white lab coat and was busying himself with two test-tubes. Walking up to this cat-like creature, Osaka said, "Um, excuse me, but do you have a minute?" _

_The yellow cat turned around and said, "Yes, what do you need?" _

_The cat's response surprised Osaka as it seemed that she was bothering the cat creature. It didn't appear to be happy to see her and its voice was deep and threatening. Still, Osaka knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere by giving up and so she persisted with her question. "What should I do on my first date with Chiyo-chan?" _

_The cat eyed Osaka suspiciously for a moment before returning to its normal gaze (if there was such a thing). Bringing its one arm up to its chin, the cat thought deeply for a moment before responding. "You want to know what to do on a date with Chiyo? Well that is simple. You must first expel all protrusions from the acidic compound that you are starting with. Once that algorithm is defined, then all that is left is to prorogate the difference to the initial starting factor of your base." Seeing the confusion in Osaka's eyes, the cat being sighed and said, "To put it simply, if you want to take Chiyo on a date, you have to . . ."_

"LUNCHTIME!!" Tomo shouted at the sleeping Osaka.

Before she knew it, everyone had gathered around Osaka's desk for lunch. _I still haven't figured out what to do on dates._ Osaka realized and figured that at least one of her friends should know what to do. Her friends had already started eating and she hadn't even retrieved her lunch from her book bag yet. But Osaka didn't think this question would make a difference and so she asked out-loud to Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, and Kaorin, "Does anyone know what kind of things you should do on a date?"

The whole group silenced. Squirming chopsticks froze in their hands as each one stare at Osaka in complete shock. While everyone stared at Osaka, Tomo started laughing hysterically. She couldn't contain it any longer. Staring at Tomo in confusion, Osaka asked, "What's so funny Tomo?"

Wiping away an imaginary tear, Tomo replied, "You really don't know?" When Osaka shook her head, Tomo resumed a serious pose and shook her finger at Osaka. Out of the corner of Tomo's eyes, she could see a dangerous look on Yomi's face but chose to ignore it. "On dates, it is very important to talk in a sexy voice and you have to be ready to spend lots of time alone together."

As Tomo expected, Yomi swiftly swung her hand down and smacked Tomo across the back of her head. Shaking in anger, Yomi growled, "Don't you dare say another word!"

_This is quickly turning into a danger situation. If Osaka listens to anymore of Tomo, she could really get the wrong idea about dating._ Sakaki thought to herself and suddenly stood up, grabbed Osaka by the arm, and dragged the girl out of the room and into the hallway.

Watching the whole thing, Yomi shook her head. _That poor girl. If Osaka listens to what Tomo says, god only knows how her relationship will turn out. Though . . . how is it possible that Osaka has a boyfriend?_ Remembering that Tomo was still sitting with her, Yomi hit her childhood friend over the head again and said, "Why is it that every time your mouth opens, you spew out garbage?"

Tomo's attempt at an innocent smile failed and her face suddenly resorted to a devious grin. Looking at Yomi, Tomo said in a defensive tone, "That's what happened on our first date and you seemed to enjoy it."

A new shade of red appeared before Tomo as Yomi's mind could only think of killing the girl next to her. "THAT'S IN PRIVATE!! AND DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT KIND OF STUFF IN SCHOOL AGAIN!"

"Sakaki-san, what's wrong," Osaka asked. She wanted to hear more of what Tomo was saying because it sounded as if Tomo knew what she was talking about. Not to mention, she didn't think it was necessary for Sakaki to drag her all the way to the bathroom.

Sakaki sighed at the hopelessness of the situation that Osaka seemed to be in. "I don't think you should be asking dating questions in front of Tomo." She shuddered at the thought of Tomo being in her position right now. _If Osaka would have heard everything Tomo wanted to say, I 'm pretty sure Osaka and Chiyo wouldn't be together for much longer. I better find out what's going on. _"Why are you asking about dating tips anyways?"

Osaka slightly blushed at the direct question and responded in a soft voice, "Chiyo's asked me to go out with her tonight and I don't know what to do." Osaka thought of how much easier it was to ask about dating over actually explaining why she wanted to know. If anything, she would have rather kept it to herself for the moment, but Osaka knew Sakaki would keep it secret. _Still, this is embarrassing. I wonder if everyone has this kind of trouble preparing for their first date._

_That's why. _Sakaki silently thought to herself and wondered why she hadn't thought of it. Though she was surprised that Chiyo had acted so fast. _They've only been together for about a day and Chiyo already wants to take her out. But it can't be anything too serious._ "Well if that's the case then it's easy. First, I think Chiyo would be happier if you didn't listen to Tomo for dating tips." Sakaki then had to think for a moment before she could continue. _I've never been on a date before but I guess it's different depending on who you are. _"I guess you should just be yourself cause that's why Chiyo likes you so much. You should also probably compliment her. Other than that, I don't know much about this kind of thing." Sakaki knew there was more to dating then what she had said, but she figured that that was all Osaka needed to know. _Besides, they're going to be more worried about having fun than anything else so that's all Osaka would have to do anyways._

"Well that makes sense," Osaka said after hearing Sakaki's explanation. Thinking for a moment, Osaka realized that they still hadn't addressed the ideas that Tomo had suggested. Sakaki did say not to use them but Osaka remembers countless times in TV shows and movies where Tomo's ideas were successfully used. _If Tomo knows what she's talking about, then I should at least try them. _"What about what Tomo-chan said? She sounded like she . . ."

"No," was Sakaki's immediate response.

"But . . ."

"No."

Surrendering the argument to Sakaki, Osaka said, "Oh well, I guess it's too early to be thinking about that stuff anyways."

Sakaki nodded furiously and said, "Don't ever think about that. Let Chiyo-chan think about that before you do." When Sakaki finally got Osaka to agree to those terms, she allowed Osaka to return to lunch.

Meanwhile, in Kimura-sensei's class, Chiyo sat with Risako and the two ate lunch. While eating, they talked about the details of the upcoming date. Chiyo, not knowing anything about dating, asked Risako question after question. Risako, who didn't even get a chance to answer the first, had to interrupt Chiyo. "Listen, the first thing is to stop worrying. Like I said, dating is meant to be fun, not a headache. But if you want to know what's important, I'd say it's how you look. Appearance is everything. Impressing this special girl of yours should be your number one priority Chiyo."

Thinking to herself, Risako remembered that she was explaining all this to a twelve year old and not someone her age. She had to be careful in how she did things. _Maybe it'd be a good idea if I showed her._ Risako thought and suddenly said to Chiyo, "Say, why don't I come over and help you get ready?"

Chiyo's face lit up in anticipation. The thought of getting tips from Risako while getting ready and having Risako finally meet Osaka was exciting. "Really? You mean it!?" When Risako nodded, Chiyo exclaimed her thanks and said, "You'll finally be able to meet Osaka-san."

"Osaka-san," Risako confusingly repeated. She had heard some weird names before but naming someone after a city was quite unusual. "Your date's name is Osaka?"

Shaking her head with her hands up by her face, Chiyo explained, "No, that's not her real name. Everyone just calls her that because she moved here from Osaka two years ago."

_Chiyo's girlfriend is from Osaka? I wonder if I know her._ The mentioning of Risako's hometown sent her into silence from the memories that suddenly flooded her mind. The yelling she did at Ayumu and the loneliness that she felt during all those years separated from that girl. _I still can't believe I yelled at her. I was going to tell her too. She was going to know everything and then I yelled. I'm such an idiot. _"Risako, are you alright?"

Risako hadn't even noticed Chiyo's concern because she was lost in her own thoughts. When she finally did shake herself out of it, Risako faked a smile and said, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

**After School**

_What should I wear? _Osaka thought to herself, looking through the closet. With a fair amount of clothes to choose from, Osaka wasn't sure what to wear. _It would probably make sense to dress up since it is a date after all. _Searching through her clothes, she found what she thought would be perfect for the date. Changing out of her school uniform, she changed into a pink sleeveless top with matching skirt that ended at the knees. A white stripe separated the skirt from the shirt. Osaka then grabbed a purple sweater and pulled it over her sleeveless top, but left the sweater unbuttoned. Looking into the mirror, Osaka happily stared at the figure before her. _This is perfect. Now if only I could find my letter to Chiyo. This would be the perfect night to give it to her. _As much as she wanted to look for that letter, she knew that it could take a while for her to find it and Chiyo was waiting. "I guess I'll have to find it some other time." _But when I find that letter, I'll take Chiyo out and give it to her._ All dressed up for the big night, Osaka grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"I wonder if I know this Osaka-san," Risako said to Chiyo as she helped the small girl get ready. They had already picked out Chiyo's clothes. She wore a long sleeved white button-up shirt and tie; and Risako had found a pair of light violet shorts. Risako had been brushing Chiyo's hair in front of the mirror in the small girl's room.

"Why, are you from Osaka as well," Chiyo asked, staring at Risako's reflection. Risako nodded and continue to brush Chiyo's hair. "I didn't know you were from Osaka."

Shrugging her shoulders, Risako replied, "You never asked." _Then again, there are so many different schools in Osaka that this girl probably never attended mine. And Osaka-san is probably closer to Chiyo's age anyways._ Noticing that Chiyo was beginning to look concerned, Risako quickly changed the subject, "How should we do your hair? I could french braid it or we could try a ponytail."

_Osaka's always talking about my pigtails so maybe I should just leave them alone. I don't want to look weird and this is more for fun anyways. _"Actually Risako, just put them back in pigtails. I think Osaka likes the pigtails."

Risako smiled and said, "That's fine by me. Just so you please your woman." Grabbing the comb, Risako pulled some of Chiyo's hair and combed it out one last time. She fitted it into a pigtail. Just as Risako started on the other pigtail, the sound of chimes could be heard from downstairs.

Jumping in surprise, Chiyo exclaimed, "She's here!"

"Calm down Chiyo," Risako said, holding onto the girl's shoulders. "You're not even ready. Why don't you finish up with your pigtails and I'll answer the door." Chiyo thanked Risako and went back to combing her hair. The chimes sounded again as Risako walked down the stairs and headed towards the door.

When Risako opened the front door, her mouth fell open as she stared in shock. At first, her lips couldn't move and she didn't know if this was some kind of joke or if she was just dreaming. The girl stared at her in equal surprise. Finally, Risako closed her lips and uttered a single word. "Ayumu."

* * *

Just as a side note, chapter 6 has been re-posted with corrections though I did not find many. And as for the Tomo/Yomi bit, I added that just for fun so let me know what you thought about that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, chapter 8 is posted! And what a chapter this should be. It's my longest ever, standing at a total of 6,951 words (not counting this author note and the one at the end). I am so sorry for not having this posted sooner. It was supposed to be up two days ago but I didn't have it finished. I really did try to get it done but things just didn't work out. As for next week, I won't guarantee a chapter because this one took me so long, but we will see once. Anyways, I think this chapter won't quite go as expected but I sincerely hope everyone enjoys it none-the-less. So sit back, read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Ringing the doorbell, Osaka wondered where Chiyo would be taking her that night. _I wonder when we went out last. Chiyo probably has something amazing planned. She is twelve after all. _Glancing up, Osaka waited and wondered what was taking so long. She remembered telling Chiyo that she'd come. Deciding to try again, Osaka pressed the doorbell again and listened closely to make sure that the thing had worked. _Sometimes these doorbells won't work when you have an important date. _Osaka thought and before she could attempt a knock, the door calmly swung open. "Hi Chiyo . . ." Osaka's words caught in her throat when she realized who stood in the doorway.

Risako's lips uttered her name, "Ayumu."

Osaka stood motionless, only a few feet from the other girl. She had yet to decide on how to respond. _How did Risako get here? Is she going to yell at me again? _Osaka's mind drew a blank as she tried to figure out how to respond. Realizing that she had better say something, Osaka only managed to ask, "Risako, what are you doing here?"

Stumbling with her words, Risako said, "I-I was just helping Chiyo-chan get ready . . . get ready for her d-date." _Say something Risako. It's been two years since you've seen Ayumu. Now's your chance. _But as much as Risako wanted to blurt out every feeling that rested in her heart, fear blocked all words from forming in her throat. Also, the knowledge that Ayumu was most likely to be Chiyo's date brought even more fear into Risako. _Even if I told her, Ayumu would most certainly say no._

Remembering how angry Risako was the last time they met, Osaka was sure that Risako was still mad at her. _After what I did, I should leave Risako alone. Maybe Chiyo forgot about our date and invited her, I'll just leave. Risako won't want to talk to me._ Her mind continued to race and Osaka began to back away from the door. "Um, I-I'm s-sorry for . . ." Osaka was ready to turn around and run home when she saw Chiyo enter the doorway.

Glancing at Osaka's wonderful clothes, Chiyo couldn't help but think how nice her date looked. "Hi Osaka-san, come on in. We'll leave in just a bit." Chiyo beckoned. _I hope Osaka has fun tonight. I've been waiting all day for this date. _Slightly blushing at the thought of a date, Chiyo was relieved that she led the way into the living room. No one could see her face and therefore no one could ever suspect her of blushing. Attempting to calm down, Chiyo thought, _it's like going out as friends. We're not doing anything but having fun. That's all. _

Once everyone was seated, Chiyo stood up and said, "I'll get us some drinks. What would you girls like?" She found the silence odd but figured that maybe they didn't know each other. _I'll have to introduce them after I get the drinks. _Scolding herself for not doing it earlier, Chiyo mentally noted that she shouldn't let this mistake happen again.

"I-I'll take juice if . . . you have some," Risako said. Chiyo found it odd how Risako was acting. _She's always so hyper. I wonder what's bothering her. Unless . . ._ Remembering the first day Chiyo spent in Kimura's class, she wondered if . . . _Does Risako have this much trouble making friends. No wonder she is always so close to me._ Knowing Osaka's nature, Chiyo figured that Osaka would be the perfect friend for Risako. _After all, Osaka-san is kind, funny, smart . . . in a different sort of way, and she's very caring. Maybe that's why I like her so much. _

Chuckling to herself on the trail of thought, Chiyo turned to Osaka and asked the question again. She had not expected Osaka's reaction. Osaka nervously glanced at Risako and then the girl's eyes fell onto her lap. In what sounded like an ashamed tone, Osaka said (with her eyes still on her lap), "J-Juice." _Now what's bothering her? Osaka was so excited when I told her of tonight. Why would she be acting like this now? I hope nothing happened today._ Chiyo couldn't figure out what was bothering two of her best friends. Deciding to get the juices before an awkward silence could settle in, Chiyo left for the kitchen.

_What is Risako doing here? Does she know of me and Chiyo? Is she still mad at me?_ Osaka's mind raced from one question to the next. She expected the worst with each question. After all, she couldn't think of another reason why Risako would be here. Daring a glance at Risako, Osaka caught her former friend in an obvious nervous fit. Risako shifted her legs, moved her hands, and looked around the room. _She's still mad. What do I do?_

Not being able to keep still, Risako tried to think of something to say. _How do I talk to Ayumu after so long? I can't tell her my feelings now. That'd go over real well wouldn't it. Chiyo would get pissed and I'd end up chasing Ayumu out the door just like last time. _Risako looked around the room and tried to find something to look at besides Ayumu. She didn't want to run the risk of doing something she'd regret. But no matter how Risako tried to keep her eyes off Ayumu, they always found their way back. When Risako caught Ayumu staring at her, it gave Risako a chance to look into her friend's eyes. Feeling her chest warm, Risako thought to herself, _I've missed those eyes._ Placing her chin in her hands, Risako continued her thought, _but I can't have Ayumu's eyes or Ayumu can I? _

Returning from the kitchen, Chiyo brought three juice boxes with her. They were all the same flavor so she hoped the two girls didn't mind. But Chiyo found it more worrisome when she seen the looks on both Osaka and Risako. _They look even worse. _Handing out the juices and taking a seat, she felt uncomfortable with the atmosphere that enveloped the room. Deciding to say something, Chiyo cleared her throat and said, "Is something wrong? You two are so quiet."

Glancing up at Chiyo's question, Risako quickly shook her head. She hardly even thought about it. The only thought that could run through her mind was . . . _I should leave. I'm bothering Ayumu. I'll have to talk to her later. _"No, everything's fine. I just didn't expect Ayumu to be your date tonight."

Stopping to think, it took Chiyo a few seconds to remember that Osaka's real name was Ayumu. Chiyo, along with everyone else, had never really referred to Osaka by her real name. _The teachers even call her Osaka._ She suddenly realized something that caused her brain to come to a complete halt. _Risako knows Osaka-san? _"Do you two already know each other?"

Glancing at Ayumu who still refused to look up from her lap, Risako looked back at Chiyo and replied, "We were best friends in Osaka." Risako opened her juice drank it as fast as possible. She didn't want to stay any longer than she had to. _I really want to be with Ayumu, but, it looks like she's not ready to talk to me. I didn't think she'd still be upset but I must have really hurt her feelings. _Risako finished her juice, set it on the table, and faked a smile to Chiyo. Standing up, Risako stretched her arms and said, "Well, I should get going so I don't bother you two on your date."

Just by watching Risako, Chiyo knew that something was bothering her and she knew that if Risako and Osaka were friends, then they would want to catch up. Quickly rising to her feet, Chiyo tried to convince Risako to stay. "Why don't you stick around for a little while and catch up with Osaka-san . . . I-I mean Ayumu? I'm sure it's been a long time since you've spoken to each other. We-we don't have to leave now."

Risako looked over Ayumu and noticed her that friend still held the silent pose. Ayumu had at least lifted her head and looked at the other two girls, but Risako could tell that Ayumu would still be reluctant to talk to her. _She doesn't look ready to talk to me. I better leave before I hurt Ayumu again. _"We can do that another time. Besides, my parents don't want me out too late."

Osaka stared at Risako in confusion. _Did she just say parents? Did Risako tell Chiyo about what happened?_ Osaka tried to piece together her friend's confusing behavior. Watching as Risako left the room, Osaka continued wondering what she would do about Risako. _I better forget about it tonight. Chiyo wants to have fun tonight. If I don't get my act together, I might upset Chiyo as well. _

Caught between following Risako to the door and staying with Osaka-san, Chiyo felt useless in the situation. She knew something was going on between the two girls because Osaka has never acted this way towards anyone. _She seemed terrified of Risako and yet they were best friends? Something has got to be wrong. _Deciding to make sure that Risako could safely leave, Chiyo followed her to the door. Reaching the door, Chiyo said, "You don't have to leave if you don't want to?"

Risako appeared taken aback by the statement. She wasn't expecting Chiyo to make the offer. Thinking long and hard, Risako contemplated the idea of staying with Ayumu and mending the holes in their relationship. _But I can't do that tonight. What would I say? What if I make her cry? It's probably best if I leave Ayumu alone tonight. Maybe I'll try to meet with her tomorrow. _Figuring that that would be the best way to approach things, Risako said her goodbye in a slightly depressed tone, which Chiyo picked up on immediately.

Chiyo watched Risako walk away for only a moment before closing the door. _We haven't even left for the café and we're already off to a terrible start. I hope Osaka-san is alright._ When she returned to the living room, Osaka still appeared depressed but she did look a little better. Walking up to Osaka, Chiyo took a seat right next to the girl and stared at Osaka for a few moments. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm okay," Osaka said, not even glancing at Chiyo. Her face had fixed itself to the wall across the room. Osaka's eyes appeared blank and were wide open. _She really looks shook up. What could have happened between them?_ Chiyo wondered. She wanted more than anything to help but if Osaka wouldn't say anything, then there was nothing she could do. "Where are we going?"

The frown on Chiyo's face couldn't disappear even though it wanted to because while she was very excited to take Osaka to the Out of the World Cosplay Café, Chiyo also wanted Osaka to enjoy it. After what had just happened, Chiyo didn't think anything could cheer up her date. She fidgeted with her fingers and when she looked up at Osaka, she surprisingly discovered that Osaka was looking at her, patiently waiting for an answer. "Umm . . . well, it's kind of a . . . surprise."

Osaka stared at Chiyo in anticipation. She really wanted to go to this mystery place. _I better forget about Risako for now so Chiyo can have fun. She's wanted to do this since this morning. _Dawning a smile, Osaka looked over at Chiyo expectantly and said, "Well let's go then. I'd like to find out where we're going. And we don't want it to get late."

"Well . . ." Chiyo didn't know how to immediately respond. She was confused at how Osaka was acting. _First, she was so depressed. And now it's as if Risako was never here. She must not be ready to talk about it. _If Osaka didn't want to talk about it, then Chiyo knew that she wouldn't be able to get Osaka to talk about it. _We'll try and have fun tonight. I'll try talking to Osaka about Risako later. After all, the whole point of tonight was to have fun. _"Follow me," Chiyo said as she and Osaka stood up, and left the house.

The two girls walked side by side; Chiyo leading the way by only a few steps while constantly keeping an eye on Osaka to make sure that she didn't get lost in thought. As she walked, Chiyo tried to find something to talk about on the way. Not that the walk was terribly long, but she didn't like the strange silence that had drifted between them. Nothing had been said since they left her house. _Come to think of it, Risako didn't give me any advice on how to act on dates. Even though we're only going as friends, this is still quite awkward. _

Osaka also tried to think of something to say. Arriving at Chiyo's had been a disaster and Osaka wished more than anything that Risako hadn't been there. _She's my best friend, but why did Risako have to be at Chiyo's tonight of all nights? I wish she would have just yelled at me and gotten it over with._ Glancing at Chiyo, Osaka realized that now was no time to be worrying about Risako. She had told herself earlier that they'd have fun and Osaka was determined to have as much fun as possible. _What did Sakaki say about dating?_ She thought hard on what her friends had told her to do during dates. When she caught an awkward glance from Chiyo, Osaka quickly had to look away to hide her blush. When she looked back, Chiyo was back to facing forward. _Compliments, that's what Sakaki had said. _Osaka began staring at Chiyo's clothes and noticed how nice she looked with a tie on.

Feeling eyes on her, Chiyo glanced over to Osaka and found the girl staring at her. She seemed to have the blank stare that usually meant she was thinking about something. "Osaka-san, what's wrong?"

Pulled out of her thoughts, Osaka quickly tried to piece together something to say about Chiyo's tie. "Nothing's wrong, but the . . . the tie . . ."

Glancing down at her tie, Chiyo quickly became worried that may Osaka didn't like it. After all, she was only twelve and a girl for that matter. Wearing a tie was something that not many people would have expected to see her wear, no matter what the occasion would be. "What about it? Don't you like it?"

Osaka quickly shook her head. She hadn't meant that at all. Without realizing what she was saying, Osaka quickly corrected the misunderstanding. "That's not it at all. You look really cute with the tie on." Moments after finishing her sentence, Osaka realized what she had said. Looking away from Chiyo, Osaka attempted to hide her blush.

Chiyo's chest suddenly warmed to the compliment. She knew very well why Osaka wasn't looking in her direction. She was glad too because otherwise her own tinted cheeks would get noticed. "T-thank you."

"It makes you look like a business woman," Osaka continued. Suddenly realizing something, Osaka turned to Chiyo and said, "That's right. Have you ever seen one of those secretaries that sit behind the desks in offices? They never move from their seat. I was in an office once and the secretary there never moved . . ."

_Maybe she's forgotten about what happened with Risako already. _Chiyo hoped that Osaka would be able to enjoy the rest of the night. Of course, listening to Osaka talk always intrigued Chiyo so she hoped that if anything, they could simply sit and talk about all the wondrous things that Osaka has noticed over the years. Relaxing her shoulders a bit, Chiyo calmly listened as the girl went on and on about secretaries and how they never left their seats. Chuckling to herself, Chiyo thought _This date could be lots of fun. The café is just around the corner and Osaka already seems to be enjoying herself. For at least a little bit, I hope she'll just focus on anything but Risako._ Suddenly arriving at the café, Chiyo had to interrupt Osaka. "We're here."

Walking into the restaurant, the girls found it set up like something from a sci-fi movie. Spaceships and planets hung from the ceiling. The walls were white and decorated with star charts, galaxy maps, and various other posters. Looking around, Chiyo and Osaka noticed that the waitresses behind the cashiers were dressed in spacemen outfits while the waitresses that delivered food to the tables were cosplayers.

The two were quickly able to locate a corner booth near a window. Sitting at their table, they noticed it was shaped like a saucer and the seats looked like they belonged to NASA. Taking all of this in, Chiyo thought to herself, _I've never seen a place like this before. It looks like fun. _Glancing over to Osaka, Chiyo noticed that she was blankly looking around the café. _I think she's having fun. _Chiyo thought as she wished Osaka's blank face wouldn't be so blank all the time so she could actually tell whether or not Osaka liked something.

Before Chiyo could say anything, one of the waitresses had walked over to their table. Looking at this girl, Chiyo found her to be one of the most oddly dressed cosplayers she had ever seen. _Not that I've seen many girls cosplaying, but this sure fits the café's namesake. _The girl that stood before them had long blond hair and green eyes. Her uniform consisted of what appeared to be a black and grey tube top. On top of that was what appeared to be a light teal short sleeved button-up shirt. As Chiyo stared at the girl, she noticed how huge the waitress's shoulders were. _Is she wearing shoulder pads under that thing?_ Chiyo thought, because other than the girl's massive shoulders, she looked fairly normal with a pair of short shorts that matched the color of the teal shirt.

The waitress clapped her foot against the other, raised her right hand and exclaimed, "Welcome members of the ignorant masses! I, Excel, will serve you your food no matter what it takes. If that means traveling through blazing fires, or swimming icy waters; if it means sacrificing my emergency food supply Menchi, or resorting to the cannibalistic primitive ways that have since been abandoned, then I will. . ."

As the waitress continued her spiel, Chiyo began to grow more and more concerned with the trouble that this person could cause. _Why is she rambling on like this? We just want to order some food. _Chiyo stared at Osaka, hoping that her date wasn't getting annoyed. "Excuse me but . . ." Chiyo tried to interrupt the waitress but she just kept right on talking.

"Weren't you the one who had a fallen in love with that Lord Ilpalazzo from that show Excel Saga," Osaka suddenly blurted out.

Staring at Osaka in confusion, Chiyo hadn't realized that she watched much television. _I wonder why Osaka-san has never talked about the show. Maybe it's not that good. If this girl is anything like the character, then that would get annoying real fast. _Hearing an angry growl, Chiyo looked at the waitress who appeared angry.

The "Excel" waitress shot her hands onto her hips and glared at Osaka. "How dare a member of the ignorant masses speak so lightly of my plight of love with the Great Lord Ilpalazzo!" Embarrassed to have to sit through this mess, Chiyo only watched as the waitress faked a blush and continued, "But if you must know, I am in love with Lord Ilpalazzo and one day we will rule this city. Hail Lord Ilpalazzo!"

To Chiyo's surprise, Osaka found the waitress quite interesting and listened to everything that she said. When the girl had finished, Osaka pondered on what was said and finally replied to the waitress who had yet to take their order, "But I thought Lord Ilpalazzo liked the other girl . . ." Her mind stuck, Osaka had to stop and think for a moment before she could finish her thought. "Hyatt, I think was her name."

At hearing this, the waitress fell into silence. She didn't seem to know how to respond to that. Grabbing the opening, Chiyo quickly said, "Uh, would you like to take our orders now?" _Thanks Osaka, I owe you one._

Again, the waitress clapped her feet together and stood at attention, this time with a spiral of paper and a pencil in hand. "Yes, what will it be?"

Exasperated by the waitress's attitude, Chiyo made a desperate attempt to remain calm and glanced through the menu. It had many interesting items and Chiyo found it hard to decide. After much consideration, she chose the fruit parfait. When the waitress turned to Osaka, she gave the customer and odd, almost glaring look. For a moment, Chiyo was worried that Osaka had upset the girl but was relieved when Osaka gave her order of curry rice and the waitress left.

Finally alone in peace, Chiyo hurled her head onto her hands and sighed. _We only just got here and nothing has gone right since that waitress showed up. Why didn't I walk in before deciding on this place? This whole situation could have been avoided. _Looking at Osaka, Chiyo knew she had to apologize. She was to blame for everything anyways. "Osaka, I'm sorry for bringing . . ."

"This place seems like fun," Osaka interrupted. She had kept a free eye on Chiyo during the whole conversation with the waitress and Osaka knew that Chiyo was bothered by it. Besides, Osaka really did enjoy the whole discussion. It wasn't often she got to go to a place like this. _I wonder what other kind of characters are here. The last time I was at a cosplay café was with Risako in Osaka. _Thinking of Risako, Osaka suddenly became saddened by what had happened earlier. She thought maybe she should talk to Chiyo about it. _But not now, Chiyo brought me here to have fun and that's just what we are going to do. Now what else did Sakaki say about dating . . ." _

Surprised to hear that Osaka was having fun, Chiyo thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come here. _And she said she saw the show before so maybe it was exciting for Osaka to have that waitress serving us tonight._ Glad that Osaka was having fun, Chiyo realized that the whole time they were at the café, the two really hadn't talked to each other. So much time had been spent getting the waitress to take their orders that Osaka and Chiyo hadn't really spoken to one another. _Even on the way, it was quiet except for Osaka. If we're quiet the whole time, how are we supposed to have fun? _Looking up at Osaka, Chiyo decided that she should say something about this. "Osaka, I'm just thinking that when we were friends, we always talked to each other. Isn't it weird that we're having trouble talking to each other right now?"

"But that was when we were just friends; there are different rules for dating." Though she had said that, Chiyo still appeared confused so Osaka continued, "You have to be polite and give compliments. You have to talk in sexy voices and spend lots of time alone."

"W-What ?! Who told you that," _I hope Osaka-san hasn't been getting into any trouble trying to find out about dating._ She was happy that Osaka cared enough to want to learn, but Chiyo worried whether Osaka's sources were all legitimate.

_I guess Sakaki was right about not listening to Tomo. Oh well, it didn't hurt to ask. _"Tomo-chan, but Sakaki told me not to listen to her. But I still wasn't sure so I thought I'd ask you."

_Yep, Tomo would say that. _Chiyo realized when she heard the name and wondered how she hadn't come up with the answer herself. _Of course Osaka would ask Sakaki and the others. There's no one else to ask._ After thinking about what Osaka said, Chiyo figured that only the last part was from Tomo. "Well, I wouldn't listen to Tomo-chan but the rest sounds right, but doesn't that mean acting the way that we always do?"

Becoming quiet, Osaka had to think about what Chiyo said. "Yeah, you're right, but it just seems harder. Like when you practice math problems in class and they are really easy and everything makes sense, but then when you take the same problems home for homework, they don't make any sense and you spend hours trying to get them done."

Chuckling to herself, Chiyo thought of how Osaka could come up with some of the most interesting explanations. _I've never had that kind of problem before so I guess I can't say anything about that._ "Yeah, something like that. Anyway, what did you ask Tomo and Sakaki?"

"I asked them for tips on dating because I didn't want to mess up tonight." Sighing, Osaka thought of how much she hadn't done already. _We're already at a restaurant and I've only managed to do one of those things. If only I could get my act together, Chiyo might not be asking me this. _Admitting to her failure, Osaka said, ""We've hardly just begun and I've only done one of those things."

_Osaka-san is worrying too much about this. I don't think she remembers that we're supposed to have fun tonight. Besides, the compliment was more than what I expected. _"Osaka-san, you don't need to worry about those things. I may not know anything about dating either, but this looks like something we will have to do over a long time. Don't worry about impressing me. Just be yourself cause . . ." Chiyo felt her start to burn when she realized what this has led her to say. ". . . that's why I like you so much. And I'm nervous about all this too so we shouldn't move too fast. Let's just have fun tonight like we were going to."

Agreeing, Osaka began to say something when their "Excel" waitress returned to their table with food. It looked quite delicious as she set the two plates onto the table, in front of the girls. Tensing up, Chiyo feared that she'd start rambling again, and sure enough, the waitress began with her salute. "I completed my mission Lord Ilpalazzo! Please be proud of your loyal Excel!" _Here we go again. _Chiyo thought as she heard the waitress begin another speech. "With this successful mission arriving at completion, I, Excel Excel, believe that . . ."

As the waitress talked, Chiyo and Osaka watched her seemingly random spiel about absolutely nothing. Before long, another waitress in a similar looking costume walked up to their current one. This new waitress was dressed in almost the exact same uniform as the Excel waitress but this new one had blue hair. She blankly stared at Chiyo and Osaka for a moment, then turned her attention to the Excel waitress. "Uh sempai, I think the customers would like to eat now. Maybe we should be serving other customers."

Their Excel waitress came to an abrupt stop in her spiel. She halfway glanced at the other waitress, gave an awkward smile and said, "Splendid idea Hatchan! That would make Lord Ilpalazzo even more happy wouldn't it?!" With that, both waitresses walked away from the table, getting into some kind of discussion on the way.

Watching the waitresses walk out of eyesight, Chiyo confusingly said more to herself than to Osaka, "This place is weird. Why do the waitresses act so strange?"

"The girls were really weird in that show so I guess it's only natural that they're weird in real life too."

_Osaka-san seems interested in this show. _Chiyo thought and decided that if anything, she might at least be able to get a gift idea for Osaka. "Did you watch it a lot? You seem to know a lot about it.

Shaking her head, Osaka waved her hand in a "no big deal" sort of fashion and said, "No, I only caught a few episodes and it seemed interesting but I never remembered when it was on so I didn't get to see all of it." Not knowing what else to say about it, Chiyo began eating her food along with Osaka.

The two ate in silence for a while as neither one could think of what to say; that, and the fact that the food tasted really good. _Maybe this isn't such a bad place after all._ Chiyo thought, as she occasionally watched Osaka eat. The girl truly seemed to be enjoying herself. _I just hope she can become friends with Risako again. They both really seemed upset. _Glancing around, Chiyo figured that she would have to bring Osaka here again, and maybe even bring Risako along sometime. Chiyo was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when Osaka asked, "Say Chiyo-chan, does this make us girlfriends now?"

Chiyo thought about the question for a moment and replied, "I guess so." Osaka seemed slightly worried about something and Chiyo wondered if it was the idea of being girlfriends. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Osaka shook her head and began blushing. She had been wondering about this ever since she started school in Tokyo. "No, but I was wondering that since we're together . . . I was thinking that you could call me Ayumu instead of Osaka." Noticing Chiyo's surprised expression, Osaka explained, "It's not that I mind being called Osaka but my real name is Ayumu and I wanted at least one of my friends to call me by that . . . and since we're going out . . . I was hoping that you would call me Ayumu."

_So that's what she wanted. _Chiyo didn't even need to consider this. If Osaka wanted to be called by her real name, then Chiyo wasn't going to say no. "Sure." As Chiyo finished eating, she noticed that the sun was getting ready to set. _We probably shouldn't be out too much longer. Our parents might get worried. _Finishing her food, Chiyo looked at Osaka's plate and noticed that she had also finished eating. "Are you ready to go?" Osaka nodded and they both stood to leave. Chiyo left a tip for their waitress and the two walked side by side to the counter to pay the bill.

As they were paying, Chiyo looked around and saw their waitress running at them. It didn't take long for Osaka to notice either because the girl was screaming at the top of her lungs, "JUST WAAAAIIITT! DON'T LEAVE YEEEETTT!" Chiyo thought about grabbing Osaka and running out the door but she had to finish paying first.

Fearing that the girl was going to crash into them, Chiyo pushed herself and Osaka up against the counter. _Please stop running. You're going too fast. Someone's gonna get hurt._ Chiyo thought, watching the waitress charge them. The girl pulled up short and fell to the floor as she tried to stop in front of them. She tumbled a couple of feet, and sprawled up against a wall. Running over to her, Chiyo sighed and said, "Are you alright?"

The Excel waitress gave Chiyo a smug look and held out two dolls that resembled teddy bears. They were yellow with a pink inner tube like object around each of their waists. A wire stuck out of each head and connected to a green ball. _They're kind of cute._ Chiyo thought as she looked at them. "What are these," Chiyo asked the waitress as she watched the girl get back to her feet.

"These are your Puchuu dolls! Because it's opening day, you each get a Puchuu doll."

Chiyo took them out of the waitress's hand and stared at them. The dolls weren't too big. They were probably around the size of a football. Osaka walked up behind Chiyo and took one. "It's kinda cute," Osaka said as she held the thing in her hands. When Osaka glanced up to see the waitress, she was already gone, serving another customer.

When Chiyo finished paying the bill, she glanced at Osaka for a moment who was watching the Excel waitress randomly talk about something to somebody else. "Are you ready to go Osaka-san . . . I-I mean Ayumu?"

Glancing over to Chiyo, Osaka nodded her head and the two walked out of the café. When they started walking home, Osaka thought to herself of how much fun this had been, but also that Chiyo had done everything. Looking at the Puchuu doll, Osaka thought to herself, _Even though we had lots of fun, I didn't get to do anything for Chiyo. _As they walked, Osaka saw the park ahead that she had walked through that night before Chiyo confessed. _That's the park I wanted to show Chiyo. _Glancing at the sun, Osaka saw that it was getting ready to set. She remembered how beautiful it looked from the park. "Chiyo, can I show you something?"

Chiyo nodded and walked alongside Osaka. Not knowing what to say, she silently followed Osaka into a park. They walked down a trail that appeared to sparkle orange. Noticing the flowers on both sides of the trail, Chiyo said, "It's so pretty." _This is such a wonderful place. How did Osaka ever find it? _

Noticing a bench nearby, Osaka led Chiyo over to it and they both sat down. Osaka looked over to the sunset where all the colors were sprouting again. Looking down at her hands on her lap, Osaka nervously said, "I-I wanted to show you this sunset because it I think it looks so nice from here."

Chiyo stared at the big orange ball that was setting over the horizon. Its glow covered the sky in an orange hue. The flowers and trees sparkled with color and their smell drifted through Chiyo's nose. She couldn't help but think that this was probably the perfect place to be. The whole scene and Osaka being next to her made Chiyo feel warm. "Thank you for bringing me here. It's very pretty."

Not even glancing at Chiyo, Osaka continued staring at the sunset and said, "Yeah, it's very nice."

Chiyo couldn't help but think about how Risako and Osaka acted towards each other earlier that day. Wanting to help, Chiyo carefully said to Osaka, "When Risako was at my house, you seemed nervous. But Risako said you were her best friend so why you were so scared to talk to her."

Osaka sighed and turned her head away from the sunset and eyed the ground. She didn't really want to talk about this, but she also knew that Chiyo just wanted to help. "The day before I left Osaka, I accidently made Risako really mad at me. I originally went to her house so we could exchange addresses to mail each other. Then Risako left the room for a minute and I was looking around the room . . ."

_Walking around Risako's room, Ayumu couldn't believe that this would be the last time she would be here. One end of the room contained a bookshelf filled with figurines of dolphins, fairies, angels, and all sorts of pretty things. It was Risako's special collection of items and Ayumu loved to look at them. "They're all so pretty," Ayumu said to herself as she became entranced with a figurine that she hadn't seen before._

_Carefully picking it up, Ayumu held the angel figurine in her hand. It felt real delicate, like it was made out of porcelain. _I wonder where Risako got this one from. _Ayumu thought as she ran her fingers over the smooth, glass surface. The pink gown that the angel wore shimmered in the light and her peach face with sky blue eyes and red lips momentarily fooled Ayumu into thinking it was a real girl. The angel was frozen in a pose of prayer, with its wings in full view._

"_I didn't know Risako had something like this," Ayumu said as she felt the wings and ran her fingers up the golden hair. Everything was just so smooth that she wondered who had painted it. _This probably costs a lot of money to make. _Ayumu thought. Then she thought of Risako and how she wouldn't get to see her friend anymore. She wished more than anything that she could stay in Osaka, but her dad had received a promotion at his job and that required them to move to Tokyo. _

_The door suddenly opened and Risako popped her head through and said, "Ayumu, the food's here!" _

_The sudden outburst startled Ayumu and the angel figurine slipped from her hands. With a loud crash, it struck the floor, breaking into several pieces. _Oh no! What have I done? _Ayumu immediately knelt down and began picking up the angel. "I-I'm sorry Risako. You just surprised me and I was . . . I didn't mean to . . ." _

_Ayumu was interrupted when Risako rushed into the room and knelt by the angel. She looked as if her heart had just broken with the figurine. Her hands shaking, Risako picked up the pieces and whispered, "What have you done?" In a louder voice, Risako shouted at Ayumu, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!?"_

_Ayumu blankly stared at Risako in shock. Risako had never raised her voice like this and it was scaring Ayumu. Trying to apologize, she said, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. It was . . . It was . . . a . . ."_

_Risako glared at Ayumu which caused the girl to stand and back away. "How could you have done this? My-My mother gave this to me, and you-you . . . you broke it!" _

_Ayumu felt her legs almost give out and she had to kneel back down. Hurrying over to the angel on her knees in panic, Ayumu said, "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. Really I didn't. But I'll fix it." Ayumu grabbed the wings which had broken off the angel's back and tried to reattach them, and in doing so, she snapped the wings in half. _

"_Ayumu, get out of here please," Risako growled. _

"_But . . . B-But . . . I . . ." _

_Risako glared at her best friend and shouted, "GO!"_

_Ayumu stood up, and almost knocking something else over, she ran out of the room feeling tears run down her face._

_The next day Ayumu sat by the phone in the living room, wanting desperately to call Risako. _What do I do? We'll be leaving soon. But what would I say? _Ayumu thought as she glanced at the clock and watched as it grew closer and closer to the time when they would leave. She didn't want to lose her best friend, but she couldn't think of a way to apologize to Risako. _

"_Ayumu, are you ready to go? We're leaving," Came her dad's voice from the front door. _

_Ayumu looked from the phone to the doorway, where her father's voice was coming from. "I . . . I . . . I'm coming," she weakly replied. Grabbing her things, Ayumu hurried towards her dad's voice. _

By now, the sun's glow had weakened and the moon was beginning to rise. Chiyo watched Osaka the whole time she was talking. Not knowing how to help Osaka, Chiyo slowly placed her hand on Osaka's back and lightly patted it.

Osaka looked back at Chiyo, gave a kind but sad smile and said, "Sorry Chiyo-chan. I guess I shouldn't be sad when you take me out on dates because people are supposed to have fun on dates."

Continuing to lightly pat Osaka on the back, Chiyo comforted the girl and said, "It's okay for you to be sad on a date. It happens and I don't think it's fun if you're scared of your best friend. Risako's in my class. Maybe I can help you. Besides, I don't think she's mad at you."

"Really?"

Nodding, Chiyo continued, "Of course, I bet she's forgotten about the whole thing." _She still looks a little upset. I guess I don't blame her. That sounded really harsh what Risako said. _Maneuvering her arms, Chiyo pulled Osaka in for a hug. She hoped this would make the girl feel better. _It's my turn to hug you. _Chiyo thought, remembering when Osaka hugged her after she had confessed.

Osaka, surprised by the sudden hug, took a moment to fully understand Chiyo's actions and then wrapped her arms around Chiyo and felt the warmth. _I wish this would last forever. _Osaka thought to herself, not wanting to let go. Not feeling the need to worry, Osaka closed her eyes and rested her head on Chiyo's shoulder for a while.

When they finally separated, the two noticed how dark it was getting and deciding to call it a night, they decided to head home. Osaka walked Chiyo to her home and when they arrived, Osaka waved to Chiyo and waited until she got inside before Osaka walked back to her house. As she walked home, Osaka thought to herself, _I wish tomorrow could be today._

* * *

And there was the chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it. Hopefully Excel wasn't too far out there but I thought it'd be a funny addition to the chapter. Things moved a little slow in this one I know but I wanted Chiyo and Osaka to have a little fun together so hopefully everyone enjoyed the big date. Let me know what you think and I'll see you all next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

OH MY GOD I'M SOOOOO SORRY!! I am honestly very sorry for not updating in such a long time. I never meant to make you guys wait this long for an update and I will try my hardest to make sure it doesn't happen again. Believe, I really tried to get this posted sooner. I have just been trying to finish taking notes on this story so I could give you guys (and gals) an idea on the number of chapters this story will be. While I don't have them completely done, I can give you a range. This story should have between 19 and 20 chapters, depending on how I do the ending. I will only say that Osaka's mom will be returning in a later chapter to give some insight on Risako (but that won't be for a while). Now, I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, but I hope everyone enjoys it and like I said, I am very sorry for the late update. It won't happen again if I can stop it. So read review and enjoy. Thank you for your patience and continued support.

**Chapter 9**

"_I'll get it," Risako exclaimed when the sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Since it was the last day for Ayumu in Osaka, Risako wanted to make this day special. Already, they had had a busy day. The first thing the two had done was go to karaoke. _I'm going to miss that voice._ Risako thought as she left Ayumu in her room as she ran down the stairs and to the door. _

_Opening the door, the delivery man stood there with a package of food. "Here is your order." Risako took the food from the man and handed him the money that rested on the counter. Sniffing the package, Risako could match every smell with that of every food in the package. The only reason she could do this was because she had ordered the dishes that she knew Ayumu liked best. _Today has to be perfect. It's Ayumu's last day and I'm going to make it perfect._ Risako thought, waving off the delivery man. Once the guy had left, Risako walked into the kitchen with the food. After setting everything onto the table, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. Written on that paper, were the words that Risako had planned to use for her confession. _This has to be just perfect for Ayumu. _Risako thought. She had been practicing her words all week. _One more time isn't going to hurt anything.

_Hiding the paper in her pocket, Risako took in a deep breath and recited, "Ayumu, we've been friends for a long time. And now you are moving away. After everything that we have been through, I know it's going to be hard to be away from you. And before you go, there is something that I have been holding in for a long time that I want you to know." Risako's voice trembled as she neared the part that scared her the most. "I've had this crush . . . on you for a long time and I want you to know . . . want you to know . . ." _Say it Risako. If you can't say it in practice, how are you ever going to tell Ayumu! _Her lips quivered but Risako forced the next words from the paper out of her mouth, "I love you." _After that, it's all gonna depend on what Ayumu says._ Risako thought, deciding that she should head back upstairs._

_As Risako hurried back to her room, she could feel her heart racing with each step. She only hoped that Ayumu would accept her feelings. Reaching the door, Risako discovered that not a sound could be heard from her room. Not that it was unusual when Ayumu visited, but today it made her that much more nervous. _Alright Risako, you can do it! _Grabbing the handle, Risako thrust open the door, stepped inside and said, "Ayumu, the food's here!" _

_Startling Ayumu, Risako watched in horror as her angel figurine fell from Ayumu's hands and crashed into the floor. Her feet were momentarily frozen in the doorway. She could only watch as Ayumu knelt down and began picking up the angel. "I-I'm sorry Risako. You just surprised me and I was . . . I didn't mean to . . ." _

_Rushing over to the angel, Risako knelt down and attempted to figure out what to do. All thoughts of Ayumu were lost. _Why this one? Why did she have to break this one? It could have been one of my dolphins or mermaids. But why did she have to break this one?! _Risako felt the porcelain shake with her hands as she picked up a couple pieces. It couldn't be fixed; that much was obvious to Risako and anger burned inside her. Her voice shaking in a whisper, Risako demanded, "What have you done?" Risako's voice filled with anger as she shouted at Ayumu, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE?! HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!?"_

"_I-I-I'm s-s-sorry. It was . . . It was . . . a . . ."_

_Risako's fierce eyes landed on Ayumu which caused Ayumu to stand and back away from Risako. "How could you have done this? My-My mother gave this to me, and you-you . . . you broke it!" _

_Risako saw the gravity of the situation hit Ayumu when she had said the angel was from her mother, because next thing she knew, Ayumu was next to the angel again, trying to fix it. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't know. Really I didn't. But I'll fix it."_

_Watching Ayumu attempting to fix the wings, Risako almost burst into tears when the wings snapped in half. "Ayumu, get out of here please." _

"_But . . . B-But . . . I . . ." _

"_GO!" Risako shouted and watched as Ayumu ran from the room. Her attention refocused onto the angel. _There's no fixing it. How could she do this to me?_ Getting to her feet, she searched for a box of some kind to put the angel in. Locating an old shoe box, Risako carefully placed the pieces into the box. Sitting on her bed, Risako attempted to figure out how to handle this problem. _Maybe I could talk to her . . . _"TOMORROW," the words escaped Risako's lips and she suddenly jumped off the bed, out her room, and out the front door; remembering that tomorrow would be too late because of the move._

"_AYUMU! AYUMU, I'M SORRY," Risako shouted in a desperate attempt to call her best friend back to her. _What the hell am I doing, screaming like an idiot! She's probably home by now. _Sprinting to Ayumu's house, Risako could only think of how she had ruined the "perfect day" that they were supposed to have. The entire time, she couldn't stop thinking of how much of an idiot she had been. _I've really screwed it up this time! It was supposed to be perfect. Ayumu was supposed to have fun! _Reaching her best friend's house, Risako ran up to the door and rapidly knocked against it, despite the doorbell that rested to the side._

_A man opened the door that Risako immediately recognized as Ayumu's father. He appeared a little upset as his cold stare bore into Risako. Even though his voice was calm, Risako could tell he was agitated. "If you're here to see Ayumu, she can't come down at the moment. She was real shook up __about something when she came home, and now she's hopefully sleeping." The man looked at Risako, knowing that she wasn't there to cause trouble, his face calmed slightly and he said to Risako, "Try tomorrow, if you come before noon, we should still be here. Maybe Ayumu will be feeling better."_

_Risako walked home, thinking of how she had ruined everything. _Ayumu's last day in Osaka, my confession, her farewell; everything is ruined. How will I face her tomorrow? _Reaching her house, Risako walked straight to her room. The next morning, she awoke to her father shaking her. He sat next to her in bed and gently shook Risako awake. "Risako. Risako. Risako get up." Flinging herself into a sitting position, Risako rapidly attempted to get out of bed but her father held her back. _

"_I have to get to Ayumu's! It's only a little after ten! I can make it dad." Angrily flailing her arms, Risako tried to release herself from her father's grip. Her tantrum immediately stopped when her father spoke._

"_Risako; Ayumu left an hour ago. Her parents decided to leave early. I tried to tell you but you were in your room all last night." _

Risako's eyes popped open and she awoke from her dream. It had been a long time since she had had that dream but even now, she hated it more than anything. She hated being reminded of what she had done to Ayumu. _Why did I have to yell at her? I knew it was the last time I'd be able to be with her._ Leaving the comfort of her bed, Risako pulled on some clothes. Reaching her bedroom door, she glanced back to her room and realized that she had forgotten something. Running back to her bedside, Risako gently kissed the tip of her finger and placed it on the lips of a picture of a woman. "I love you mom."

"What are you doing today," Risako's father asked as she entered the kitchen for breakfast.

I'm going to a friend's house today. I might be gone for a while," Risako said as she quickly grabbed a bite to eat before leaving. _If I hurry over to Chiyo's, I can figure out where Ayumu lives. I have to apologize for what happened. _Risako thought as she hurried out the door, waving to her dad. While she walked, Risako became nervous for what she would say to Ayumu. _She looked so upset when she saw me. If Chiyo hadn't come when she did, Ayumu probably would have run off. _

Reaching Chiyo's house, Risako was again amazed at the size of it. _How could someone so small live in a house so big? If I had this house, I think I'd rent out the space. _Walking up to the front door, Risako pushed in the doorbell and waited for Chiyo to respond. _Still, Chiyo loves Ayumu. Do I still have any chance with Ayumu? It's not right that she gets Ayumu when I've loved the girl for years. _

Loosing herself in thought, Risako jumped when Chiyo finally opened the door. "Oh, hi Risako-san. What are you doing here?"

Faking a smile, Risako happily greeted, "Hey Chiyo, I won't bother you for too long. I'm sure Ayumu got you exhausted last night. But I was wondering if you could tell me where Ayumu lives?" Risako's smile began to fade as she explained why she wanted to see Ayumu. "I want to talk to her about last night and apologize . . . so I was hoping you could tell me where she lives."

After explaining how to get to Ayumu's house, Chiyo wondered how Risako was going to talk to the girl. _Ayumu had such a good time last night. Is it really alright for Risako to be doing this? What if she upsets Ayumu even more? _"Are you sure it's a good idea to talk to her so soon? What if she gets even more upset?" Realizing that Risako might misunderstand her statement Chiyo waved her arms in a small panic and said, "Not that you'd upset her but . . . well . . . how do I say this? Ayumu told me of what happened between you two and I don't know that . . ."

It was Risako's turn to panic as she realized where Chiyo was going. "I already forgave Ayumu for what she did. After she left, I realized I never should have yelled, and that's why I want to go to Ayumu's."

_Well, they were best friends. And Risako is really nice. _"Do you want me to go with you," Chiyo asked, thinking that if she went along, she could at least supervise the two. _Not that I don't trust Risako, but after all the misunderstandings that Ayumu and I have had, this would just be awful if it happened to Risako. And Sakaki would be fine alone for an hour or two. _

Interrupting Chiyo's thoughts, Risako answered, "No, I'd rather do this alone. Thanks again." Leaving a slightly confused Chiyo, Risako headed in the direction of Ayumu's house.

Chiyo watched Risako until the girl disappeared. _I guess they should be alright. I'll just talk to Ayumu later. _Closing the door, Chiyo walked back inside and into her room. There, Sakaki was seated on her bed. The depressed expression that had filled Sakaki's face all morning remained. "Who was it," Sakaki quietly asked.

"Just Risako. Ayumu and her were friends in Osaka. She just wanted to know where Ayumu lived." Silence enveloped the room again as Sakaki just sat on Chiyo's bed. Taking a seat besides Sakaki, Chiyo wondered how much help she could be for her friend. _I never expected this to happen. But what can I do for Sakaki-san? _Chiyo thought and soon found herself staring at her lap in shame for not being able to help one of her friends. "How long are they staying?"

Without even looking at Chiyo, Sakaki answered, "Until Sunday."

_For now, I'll help Sakaki by letting her stay here._ Chiyo didn't know what else she could do but decided that for now, this would have to be enough. After all, she had Ayumu to look after since they were now going out. Looking at Sakaki, Chiyo said, "You can stay another night if you want to." Sakaki quietly nodded her thanks.

_What should I all say to Ayumu? Should I confess as well or would that be too much? _Pondering the thought of confessing, Risako wondered what good it would do. Even though she has been in love with Ayumu for over two years, she doubted it would make much difference now._ Why would she say yes? Ayumu has a girlfriend and it's a kid. I like Chiyo but, why her?_ _Why does she have to be the one with Ayumu and not me? _Nearing Ayumu's house, Risako realized that even though Ayumu was already going out with someone that she shouldn't let that stop her from confessing. _You don't know until you try and I will tell Ayumu how I feel. _

When she finally reached the door, Risako paused with her knocking. _Maybe Chiyo's right. I could end up upsetting Ayumu again. What if I make her cry again? She really looked scared of me. _Shaking her head, Risako said to herself, "No, I gotta do this. It just has to be done." She clenched her eyes shut and knocked on the door. Hearing footsteps from inside, Risako quickly prepared herself in every way possible. She glanced at her shirt and straightened that out. She played with her hair, trying to use her fingers as combs to smooth it out. When the door finally opened, Risako stood face to face with Ayumu. "Uh . . . hi Ayumu." Just by watching her former best friend, she could easily tell that Ayumu was nervous. She had surprised the girl and probably even scared her a little. _Even though she's scared of me, I have to apologize. It's the only way to fix everything. _"May I come in," Risako asked, hoping that Ayumu wouldn't slam the door in her face.

_Chiyo said that she probably wasn't mad at me anymore. _Ayumu thought to herself as she nodded. After Risako entered, Ayumu slowly led Risako up to her room. _Maybe Chiyo talked to her. _The silence bothered her but she didn't know what to say. Whether or not she should apologize or tell Risako about her date with Chiyo. _I wish she'd say something. _Though Ayumu wished for some sort of conversation, none came.

_Ayumu's got a nice house here. Her dad must have gotten a nice promotion._ Risako thought as they approached Ayumu's room. Finally reaching the door, Ayumu opened it and Risako followed her in. Risako couldn't remember the last time she had been in Ayumu's room and even now, it was different because they weren't in Osaka anymore. Taking a seat on Ayumu's bed, she watched as Ayumu nervously sat on a chair across from her. _I must have really upset her if she won't even sit next to me. _Risako thought as she remembered that she and Ayumu would always sit next to each other on their beds. _Well, it's now or never. _Risako thought and forced herself to say what she had come here to say. Feeling shame, Risako stared at her hands on her lap and said, "You know Ayumu, it's been a long time since we've hung out. I really miss those days."

Ayumu, who had been eyeing Risako the whole time, now stared down as well. She didn't know what to think and all she managed to say was, "really?"

Risako nodded and finally looked up at Ayumu. "When you first left, all I could do was cry in my room cause I missed you so much. It was really hard for me." Noticing that Ayumu had taken her eyes off the floor and gazed at Risako in curiosity, Risako continued, "I then realized that it was my fault you didn't talk to me after that. I realized that instead of yelling at you like I did, I should have forgiven you while I still had the chance."

Ayumu's mind raced as she quickly tried to piece together what Risako was saying. _She's forgiving me? She's not mad. _Still not sure whether this was true, Ayumu asked, "Do you mean it?"

Risako nodded and said, "I mean it. It was very harsh of me to do that to you. I can't imagine how you must have felt, thinking that I must have hated you."

Thinking about that incident two years ago, Ayumu realized that she should be the one apologizing. _After all, I'm the one that broke the angel. All this happened because of me. _"But it's my fault. I had no idea that it was a gift from your mother. I should have been more careful. And I'm the one that had dropped it anyways."

Risako shook her head. "That wasn't the first figurine of mine that you had broken. I shouldn't have gotten so upset, even if it was from my mom."

_But I ruined one of the only things that Risako had to remember her mom. How could she forgive me? _Ayumu thought and tried to complain, "But your mom is . . ."

Risako held a finger up and silenced Ayumu. She had forgiven her best friend and she really didn't want to talk about this anymore. Seeing Ayumu upset bothered her and it was her fault. "Don't worry about it. That was a long time ago and I want to catch up with you. It's been a long time." _Confessing might be a bad idea. If I just apologized, it'd be weird for me to confess. _As much as she wanted to confess, the fact remained that Ayumu had just had a date the previous night and after an apology, it would have been very awkward. Instead, Risako decided to ask Ayumu about the date. "How did the date with Chiyo go?"

Ayumu brightened up with a spacious smile and Risako instantly knew that her best friend was back to normal. Risako hardly listened to Ayumu but instead stared at her face. _I'm so glad I came today. I've missed that smile and that look. Chiyo doesn't deserve someone so special. Why should she have Ayumu? _"Then she hugged me in the park and it was so warm and fuzzy."

Risako's mind blanked at hearing the words. _They hugged? That should have been me, not Chiyo. _Fearing the worst, Risako nervously asked Ayumu, "T-Then, have . . . have you two kissed yet?" She dreaded the reply because even if Chiyo said the date was more for fun then romance, a hug usually lead to a kiss.

"No," Ayumu replied.

"Oh, okay. That's good," Risako said, not even realizing what she had said. _Maybe confessing now wouldn't be such a bad idea. _Risako prepared herself and when she looked over to Ayumu, it appeared that the girl was thinking about something. Normally, Risako would have asked what that was because Ayumu's ideas are always fun to listen to, but she was determined to confess. "Ayumu, there's something I need to . . ."

"Why's it good that we haven't kissed yet," Ayumu suddenly asked, catching Risako off guard.

It took Risako a couple of seconds to understand just where Ayumu's question had come from. _I did say that it was good didn't I._ Quickly thinking up an excuse, Risako slightly blushed and said, "I-I just think that . . . you shouldn't move things . . . too quickly."

Ayumu nodded her head in understanding. "That's right. We just had a date so it would seem weird to be doing those kinds of things all of a sudden."

Risako's mind drifted as she sighed in relief and suddenly noticed a funny looking stuffed animal next to her on the bed. _Has this been here the whole time? How come I didn't notice it?_ Picking it up, she thought it odd how it looked. "What's this," Risako asked, looking over the strange animal.

"Oh that's a Puchuu doll that I got from the café with Chiyo last night." Walking over to Risako, Ayumu gently picked it out of her friend's hands and held it in her arms. "Isn't it cute?" Smiling at Risako, she continued, "It's a great way to remember my first date with Chiyo. I won't let anything happen to it."

_Maybe I should wait. _Glancing at the clock, Risako remembered that she was going somewhere with her dad later on and figured that she could hang out with Ayumu later. Getting up, she said, "I better get going. Keep yourself out of trouble. That Chiyo can be quite the character!"

Chuckling at the remark, Ayumu answered, "It's the pigtails you need to watch out for."

Risako waved her friend off and left Ayumu to whatever it was that she would be doing. _It feels so good to be friends with her again. _Heading home, Risako suddenly thought of Chiyo and became bothered by thoughts of the girl. _But I can't let Chiyo steal Ayumu away from me. She may be my friend but she can't have Ayumu. Maybe if I spend enough time with Ayumu, she'll want to be with me. _Risako then remembered something and said to herself, "Next Saturday. Ayumu, I haven't forgotten. I'll confess to you then."

**Meanwhile**

"Sakaki-saaan," Kaorin muttered in her room, holding a picture that she had secretly nabbed of her crush. "I'll make you mine soon." She was pacing back and forth in her room like she always did, wishing her dream to come true. It seemed like a miracle that Kaorin had managed to get transferred out of Kimura's class and she wasn't about to miss this opportunity to get Sakaki-san. Glancing into the eyes of the mature girl she always daydreamed of in school when the teachers weren't doing anything important (so this was most of the time), Kaorin wished for the girl to be in her room so she could tell Sakaki her feelings. "If only I wasn't so scared of talking to you, we might be together." Sighing, Kaorin fell back onto her bed with the picture and said to herself, "Soon Sakaki-san. We can be together."

* * *

Oh and in this chapter I used Ayumu instead of Osaka because it was from Risako's point of view so in the next chapter I will probably call her Osaka again except with Chiyo and Risako. If that gets confusing, then let me know, but I don't think it will. Now please review. Hope you enjoyed the update and look forward to Chapter 10 much sooner than this one.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright everyone, here is Chapter 10! Why so early? I'll tell you. One; this is an apology for taking so long with Chapter 9. Three weeks was too long for you guys and I wanted to make it up to you. Two: it is a reward for all the reviews that I have received. Without everyone sending such wonderul reviews, I wouldn't be able to post like this. So good job everyone! I will just explain one thing about this chapter and then I'll let you guys and girls read. Chapter 9 took place on Saturday. This chapter is taking place on the following Tuesday. Not everyday of the week will be covered and that is why there are two falshbacks. They both take place on Monday. I don't think there will be as many (if any) flashbacks in the next chapter which will take place on Thursday. So, enjoy this chapter and remember to review! Thank you so much!

**Chapter 10**

"Alright everyone. I hope you pay attention this week because next week is the beginning of summer vacation and I won't have your workbooks ready for you so there won't be any homework over the vacation," Yukari-sensei announced on Tuesday. She seemed rather calm today just as she was on Monday, but everyone expected a little more anger since she couldn't assign anything over the break. Smiling evilly, Yukari cackled, "But that means when you get back, I'll have a surprise quiz waiting for you." Everyone in the class groaned their disapproval; everyone except Osaka.

In her usual seat, Osaka had again relieved her mind of classroom troubles by thinking about the previous day. Monday after school, Risako had surprised her and taken her out to karaoke. _It's so nice being friends with Risako again. I can't wait to tell Chiyo-chan. _She only hoped that Chiyo wouldn't mind her busy schedule over the week. _I'll have to tell Chiyo that I'm really busy today and tomorrow yet. _She hoped that soon all three of them would be able to go out together. _After all, Risako and Chiyo are friends as well. I bet it would be lots of fun. _The song that she had sung at karaoke caused Osaka to think even more about what had happened on Monday and made her wonder how the next couple of nights would go.

_kyou wa kyou no yume mite waratteta **Today I laughed to see today's dream**_

_dakara nandaka tanoshimi na DREAM **Because it was a pleasant dream**_

_sora ni chiisana anoko mo anohito mo **The tiny girl in the sky and that person** _

_nakayoku ne kawaikatta ne **are becoming friends aren't they? Weren't they cute?**_

_Risako clapped as hard as she could and just stared at Ayumu with an almost calm gaze. Ayumu thought something might be wrong with Risako. _But Risako has been having a lot of fun. If something was wrong, I know she'd tell me. _Ayumu thought and placed the microphone back onto the stand and walked over to the couch where Risako was and took a seat. Still clapping, Risako said, "This is just like old times. Coming to the karaoke like we always did and singing the same songs over and over again." Risako then shifted her gaze from Ayumu to the microphone and said in a softer tone, "I really miss those days."_

_Thinking that Risako might be upset about the length of time without any contact, Ayumu quickly said, "But we're back together again . . . just like old times." _

_Still lost in her trail of thought, Risako replied in a far off voice, ". . . yeah, we are, aren't we." _

_Not wanting an awkward silence to come between her and Risako, Ayumu attempted to think of what to say. Looking around, she suddenly realized that they used to spend a lot of time at the karaoke. _We hardly ever went anywhere else. I wonder if Risako is addicted to these kinds of places. It could be like gambling except you never win any money. _"Say Risako-san, why do we always go to the karaoke?"_

_Taken out of her train of thought, Risako stared at Ayumu for a moment and tried to think of something to say. It appeared that she had not expected that question and was taken off guard by it. Placing her chin in her hands, Risako turned away from Ayumu and said, "Who knows? Why, don't you like coming with me to the karaoke?"_

_Ayumu panicked. _I didn't mean to upset her. I didn't know she liked coming to the karaoke this much. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. After all, it's been a long time since we have hung out so I should let Risako do what she wants for a while. _"It's nothing like that. I love coming to karaoke with you, but I would like to go to other places with you." _

_Looking back to Ayumu, Risako returned with a smile and a small blush which confused Ayumu but she chose to ignore it. _She did that a lot back in Osaka now that I think about it. Maybe it's something with her skin color._ Risako's lips quivered and she said, "Then how about we go out to a movie tomorrow?" _

_Ayumu brightened up at the idea and quickly agreed to it. _We rarely went out to movies. This will be so much fun. I wonder what we're gonna go see? _Thinking to herself about how much fun it was going to be, Ayumu almost didn't hear her friend continue talking. "Then on Wednesday I'll take you out to eat since I have coupons. We hardly ever did that in Osaka." _

Wait a minute; I want some time with Chiyo too. She is my girlfriend after all and we should spend some time together at least once this week or I wouldn't be a good girlfriend._ Ayumu thought and quickly said to Risako, "Don't take up my entire week. I want to spend some time with Chiyo too." _

_Sighing, Risako looked over to Ayumu, but with a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Alright, I'll let you have Thursday and Friday off." _

Chiyo sat in Kimura-sensei's class and occasionally glanced at Risako. She had noticed the energetic Risako had completely returned whereas on Saturday the girl appeared ready to fall over. _She was so sad. Then Monday came and she was worried that Ayumu might not go to karaoke with her. But now, everything is finally back to normal. I can't wait to talk to Ayumu at lunch. _Chiyo suddenly thought of Sakaki-san and wondered how she was doing. Having never gone through what Sakaki now faces, Chiyo didn't know how to help her friend. _I just hope that everything works out with Sakaki and her family. Maybe I can ask her at lunch. She didn't want the others to know so I'll have to be careful. _

While Chiyo thought of Sakaki-san, she also couldn't help but think about Ayumu. Since deciding to eat in the cafeteria, Chiyo has been looking forward to lunch ever since she woke up. _It's only my second day where I can't see Ayumu until lunch and I'm already like this. It's better than when she wouldn't talk to me. _Chiyo then began to wonder what Ayumu would be doing after school. _Maybe we should do something tonight. Not a date or anything, but just hang out. _The more Chiyo thought about doing something with Ayumu, the slower the clock seemed to move. _I just hope she's free tonight. _

As lunch approached, Osaka found herself thinking more and more of spending more time with not only Risako, but also Chiyo. Her attention had completely drifted from Yukari's class again as she thought about Monday and how she and Chiyo had decided to tell everyone their secret.

_Walking into the cafeteria, Osaka immediately found Chiyo waiting for her. Chiyo seemed oddly nervous and was almost hidden from view at a small table in the far corner of the cafeteria. When Osaka had noticed her, she walked over to Chiyo without grabbing any food and asked, "Whatcha doing over here? I thought we were all going to eat together?"_

_Chiyo nodded in agreement and whispered, "Yes we are, but I was wondering when we should tell them about . . . us."_

"_You mean, about us dating," Osaka confirmed, then thought for a moment. _It would be very hard to do because if we didn't then it would be like a secret which would be like one of them action movies. _"So we would be like international spies or something by not telling them?" Chiyo's confused stare caused Osaka to think that may she putting too much thought into the matter. "Why don't we just tell them when they get here for lunch? How hard could it be and Sakaki already knows so that won't be a problem."_

I forgot about Sakaki-san. And then Risako-san also knows about us as well so it's not like we'll be surprising everyone. _Chiyo thought and decided it would be a safe confession since a couple of her friends already knew about the whole thing. "Okay then, let's get our food before all the good stuff runs out." _

_The table that Chiyo and Osaka sat at soon became abuzz with talk of all sorts as the rest of their friends piled into the table with food. Risako sat next to Osaka and talked with her while Tomo bothered Yomi and Chiyo watched Sakaki as the girl quietly ate her food. Chiyo sat bewildered at how to do this. With everyone talking, she wondered how she could get the table quiet without disturbing the other students in the cafeteria. _After all, I don't want the entire school to know what's going on.

"_So Chiyo, what's this that you wanted to tell us," Yomi asked and winked at Chiyo, giving the girl the all clear. Yomi could obviously tell what was going on and even if she had been wrong, Chiyo could have easily made something up. _

_Noticing how nervous Chiyo was, Osaka figured that maybe she should say it. "Well, Chiyo and I had our first date on Friday." The whole table stared at Osaka in shock aside from Risako, Sakaki, and Yomi. Kaorin stared in disbelief then fell back into a deep thought while Tomo's mouth fell open and food dropped off her fork._

_Pointing at Chiyo, Tomo hysterically whispered, "Y-Y-You two are going out?! When did this happen?!"_

"_N-not too long ago," Chiyo said in a nervous voice. She knew Tomo would overact but wished that Tomo wouldn't have done that because now half the cafeteria was staring at them. Fortunately, Yomi gently tugged on Tomo's shirt which surprising calmed the girl down. _

_Chiyo's table remained silent until the rest of the cafeteria decided that their conversation was of no interest and began rambling on with the usual noise. Chiyo gave Osaka an uncertain smile of thanks and returned to eating her food. Tomo, still unsure of how to react turned to Yomi and whispered so that no one else could hear, "Should we tell them about us?"_

_Thinking for a moment, Yomi adjusted her glasses and said to Tomo, "Not now."_

"_See Chiyo. That wasn't so bad," Osaka said and went back to her melon bread. Chiyo just shook her head. _

When Osaka glanced back up at the clock, she noticed it was closing in on lunchtime. Of course they would be eating in the cafeteria again and she was looking forward to asking Chiyo about doing something on Thursday or Friday. _Maybe I could pick a place to go to for this week. But where would we go? I don't know about that many places. _The more Osaka thought about what she would do with Chiyo, the less her attention was on the clock and before she knew it, the bell had rung. It was only when Osaka had seen everyone walking around with food did she realize what was going on. "Oh, I have to get to lunch too." Searching through her book bag, Osaka located some money that she had brought to pay for some more melon bread.

"Um Osaka, can I talk to you," came a voice from behind.

Osaka turned her head and found Kaorin standing behind her. She confusingly stared at Kaorin because the two hardly ever talked to each other, not to mention Kaorin appeared quite nervous, shifting from foot to foot and trying to find some suitable place for her hands. "Sure, we can talk on our way to lunch."

Osaka's response did not lift Kaorin's spirits any higher. Instead, the girl shifted her eyes to the floor and said, "Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you on the roof. I want it to be in private."

_What could be wrong with her? _Osaka wondered. While she rarely talked to Kaorin, this kind of behavior was completely opposite from what Osaka usually noticed. Knowing that she'd miss lunch with Chiyo, Osaka didn't want to do it but she couldn't leave a friend hanging like this. _I can always explain it to Chiyo later. And if Kaorin is with me when I explain it, there shouldn't be any misunderstandings. _"Okay, let's go."

The walk to the rooftop was silent as Osaka didn't know what to say and Kaorin was too nervous to say anything. Osaka only hoped that whatever it was, that she could be of some kind of help to her friend. Upon reaching the roof, Osaka took a seat on a nearby bench while Kaorin paced nervously back and forth. "What's wrong Kaorin?"

_I never thought it'd be this hard. How did Osaka ever do it?_ Kaorin thought to herself while trying to answer Osaka's question at the same time. "I-I need your help."

"What do you need?"

Sitting down next to Osaka, Kaorin looked down as if ashamed of herself and said, "I've got a crush on Sakaki-san."

Kaorin's answer had completely taken Osaka by surprise. If anything, Osaka expected Kaorin to be in some kind of trouble that she needed help getting out of. "Really?" Still glancing down, Kaorin nodded her head while Osaka pieced everything together. _But that means she's in love with someone just like me. And since she's in love with Sakaki-san, I should help because Sakaki helped me and doing this would repay Sakaki-san in a way. _Though even if it wasn't repaying Sakaki-san, Osaka had already decided that she would try and help Kaorin anyways. Realizing that the girl was waiting for something more, Osaka said, "That's amazing," though she wasn't sure that that is what Kaorin wanted to hear.

Continuing her nervous fit, Kaorin still couldn't bring herself to look at Osaka but continued, "I wanted help with confessing my feelings to her and since you and Chiyo are together, I thought that . . . maybe . . . you could . . . you know . . ." Kaorin's voice trailed off as she quieted herself into silence.

Confirm her suspicions, Osaka said, "You want me to help you confess." Kaorin nodded nervously and glanced over to Osaka for a response. Brightly smiling, Osaka said, "That's fine with me. I can help you."

Kaorin felt relived at hearing Osaka's willingness to help. After hearing the announcement from Osaka and Chiyo the previous day, Kaorin felt determined to get her feelings out in the open. _If Chiyo and Osaka can get together then why can't Sakaki and I? And since I have Osaka helping me, this shouldn't be too hard, I hope. _Then, thinking of why she asked Osaka to help, Kaorin decided to ask Osaka about confessing. "How do you think I should do it?"

"Well," Osaka began, "I wrote a letter to Chiyo so I could get everything onto paper without forgetting a thing." Kaorin watched Osaka talk and vehemently awaited the result. _This could be the best way to do it. Everything is making sense. _Osaka then frowned slightly and finished, "But then I lost my letter and never got it to her."

Sighing, Kaorin said, "That's too bad." _Maybe a letter is too much work anyways and especially if I were to lose it. Not to mention if someone else would read it! That would be a nightmare. _Kaorin thought and was surprised when Osaka continued.

"But then Chiyo gave me a letter with her feelings inside. So I guess that's a popular way to do it."

Again, Kaorin's ears perked up and she thought that maybe a letter wouldn't be such a bad idea. _After all, Osaka was the one who lost it. She's just a little spacey and I wouldn't do that. Chiyo never lost hers so this might work. _Deciding on the letter, Kaorin gave her final request to Osaka, "Would you help me write a letter for Sakaki?"

"Of course I would," Osaka replied. And at that time, they heard the bell ring and had to hurry off to class.

Sitting in Kimura's class, Chiyo wondered how Ayumu was doing since she hadn't been at lunch. _I hope she's alright. We did agree to meet at lunch again and she said she'd be there. _Chiyo wondered if something had come up and hoped that nothing was wrong. _I should really try to take her somewhere this week. Then if something is wrong, I can help her forget about it. _Figuring that hanging out with Ayumu would be the perfect strategy; Chiyo decided that she could call Ayumu up and get something set up after school.

Glancing at Risako, Chiyo remembered that Risako and Ayumu had gone to karaoke. _I haven't asked Ayumu about that either. I wonder if they had fun. _The more Chiyo thought about this, the more she thought that maybe karaoke would be a good place to take Ayumu. _It is a fun place to go and I'd like to hear Ayumu sing. But Risako just took her so maybe I should take her somewhere else. I'll just ask Ayumu tonight. _Chiyo didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it and since she chose the place last time, then she should at least let Ayumu pick where they should go.

Before Osaka knew it, the final bell had rung and school was out. Leaving the classroom, she soon caught up with Risako and the two headed for Osaka's house. "We can pick a movie there," Risako said as they walked home. Not only that, but Risako also wanted to spend some time as friends in Osaka's house. _The last time I was at Ayumu's house, it seemed more like official business. But now we can hang out as friends . . . and soon . . . maybe girlfriends. _Risako's head fluttered with ideas on where things could lead and she quickly grew excited for the coming night.

"We can drop off our book bags as well," Osaka said, thinking that carrying book bags around a theater might look odd. _We're not going to school so why would we want our book bags? And we definitely won't be doing homework so it's not like we'll be needing them. _Osaka suddenly realized that she didn't know what movies were playing the theater. "What's playing anyways?"

Risako shook her head, "I don't know. I don't even know where the movie theater is yet so how would I know what's playing!"

Reaching Osaka's house, the two girls walked in, grabbed the paper. The two of them sitting on Osaka's bed, Risako read through the names of all the movies while Osaka glanced over her shoulder. Each title she read, Osaka would say something like, "I heard that one was really boring," or "Kids movies are simply meant to brainwash you."

_Ayumu, I know what you're looking for and I pray they aren't showing any. _Risako thought and when she came to the last title, she sighed, knowing her fate was sealed. "What about Mouth Sucking Aliens from Mars?" Risako knew this title spelled disaster for her and heaven for Ayumu. Hearing the name, Ayumu quickly leaned in to read the details. As she did, her cheek just barely rubbed against Risako's which caused Risako to blush feverishly. However, she didn't move because she didn't want Ayumu to notice.

"This one sounds really exciting! Now these are the kinds of movies that kids need to be seeing. If they don't, then how are they going to defend themselves against aliens who suck your organs out of your mouth?" Risako shuddered at the very thought of going to this movie but she wouldn't trade it for the world. _As long as Ayumu is with me, I'll be just fine._

Suddenly, the ringing of the phone interrupted the movie browsing (which now appeared to be over) and Osaka quickly got up. "I'll be right back Risako. You can wait here." Risako nodded and watched Ayumu dash out of the room for the phone.

Looking around the room, Risako thought to herself how nice it was to be having fun with Ayumu again. _We went to karaoke and now I'm foolishly taking her out to a movie that I know is gonna give me nightmares. It doesn't get much better than this. _Walking around the room, Risako noticed how much bigger Ayumu's new room was. Back in Osaka, Ayumu didn't have such spacious living conditions. _Not that they were poor, it's just that they lived in an older house and Ayumu's dad wanted a new one rather than to fix that one up. He sure meant what he said. _Exploring the room, Risako's eyes suddenly caught something behind Ayumu's desk. Squatting down, Risako stuck her hand behind the desk and pulled out an envelope. On the front, the words "To Mihama Chiyo," were written.

"Say Ayumu, are you gonna to be free tonight," Chiyo asked Osaka over the phone. She had been waiting to contact Ayumu all day and she was excited that she could finally talk to the girl.

"A-Actually, I'm going out with Risako to a movie tonight, sorry," Osaka replied. She felt guilty for having to turn Chiyo down but Risako did ask her first and since they hadn't hung out in a long time, Osaka thought that Risako deserved a little of her time. _After I spend some time with Risako, Chiyo and I should be able to have much more time together. _Even though she tried to convince herself of that, Osaka still felt bad for having to tell Chiyo no.

_Well that's alright. It has been a long time since Risako and Ayumu have hung out. And besides, it's not like Risako is taking Ayumu away from me. I still have plenty of time to spend with Ayumu. _Chiyo thought and decided that any other day of the week would work just as well. "Then why don't we do something on Wednesday?"

Again, Ayumu felt bad for having to again turn Chiyo down. "Sorry Chiyo, Risako is taking me out to eat that night."

_Risako, I want to spend time with Ayumu too. I am her girlfriend you know. _Chiyo thought. She knew Risako missed Ayumu but she didn't want to be neglected either. As Chiyo attempted to figure out what to do, she almost didn't catch Ayumu say, "How about Thursday? I'm free then."

Hearing Ayumu's words cheered Chiyo up immediately and she responded, "Okay, that'll work. Thursday it is."

". . .but I want you to know that you are so special to me that when you talk to me, it makes me happy . . ." Risako read to herself. The letter Ayumu had written to Chiyo could have caused her to cry. _I don't want it to be Chiyo. _Risako thought to herself and wiped away a stray tear that had found its way down her cheek. _I want it to be me. _Finishing the letter, Risako simply gazed over the words. She couldn't believe this was happening. _I loved Ayumu first so why can't she love me? _Suddenly hearing footsteps, Risako panicked at the thought of Ayumu catching her with something so private. Trying to figure out what to do, Risako quickly grabbed her book bag and stuffed the letter and envelope inside. _I'm sorry Ayumu . . . but for now . . . Chiyo can't see this." _Risako wasn't sure that this would change anything but she had to try.

When Ayumu walked into the room, Risako had wiped away any signs of her teary eyes and pulled a smile onto her face. "So who was it?"

Ayumu sighed and she almost looked a little sad by the question but she answered, "It was just Chiyo. She wanted to do something tonight but I told her I was going out with you so I'll go out with her on Thursday."

Not wanting to upset Ayumu, Risako said, "I hope I'm not keeping you two apart." Though whether she truly meant it or not, even Risako wasn't sure. _Chiyo may be my friend but Ayumu means more to me than anything else in the world so I can't give her up that easily. _

Hearing Risako's words, Osaka quickly shook her head and said, "No it's not that at all. We just haven't hung out in a long time."

Risako felt herself warm up as she thought of how much Ayumu cared for her, even thought Ayumu was with Chiyo. Deciding not to delay the movie any longer, Risako said, "Shall we go?"

Arriving at the movie, Risako bought the tickets for both her and Ayumu. She then paid for the popcorn and the pop. Surprisingly, not many others were in the theater, leaving Ayumu and Risako practically alone as they found their seats. The movie soon started after the two became situated and Risako could tell it was going to be one of those that she wouldn't enjoy. _Someday Ayumu, I'm going to pick the movie and it will be a sweet romance or one of those brainwashing kid movies. _

Risako watched Ayumu more than she did the movie, seeing Ayumu's different stares and identifying every one of them. But Risako was careful not to let Ayumu notice and always pretended to be paying attention to the big screen whenever she thought Ayumu would sneak a glance at her.

A surprising yawn caught Risako off guard and she suddenly found herself growing tired. Without realizing it, Risako slowly allowed her head to rest on Ayumu's shoulder. It was warm and soft. Risako blushed as she realized what she was doing but decided not to move her head. _This is too nice to stop. Maybe I'll be able to do this more often with Ayumu. _Risako thought and soon found herself softly rubbing her cheek up against Ayumu's shoulder blade.

_What's she doing? This is getting uncomfortable. _Ayumu thought. She didn't want to say anything but Risako was acting weird. Carefully turning her head to keep from disturbing Risako, Ayumu said, "Risako, what are you doing?"

_I've been caught. _Risako's mind panicked with what to say. She didn't know how to respond except by confessing and she wasn't ready for that yet. She just wanted to be close to Ayumu and spend time with her. _That's right. I haven't spent much time with Ayumu yet so . . . I guess this is just because I miss her._ "I just miss spending time with you. Even though we seen each other on Sunday and Monday, it still feels like I haven't seen you for two years," Risako whispered. What she said wasn't a lie, if anything it was the exact reason she was doing this apart from the fact that Risako wanted to be closer to Ayumu. _But it might be bothering her._ As Risako thought about this, she slightly turned her head to face Ayumu. Without leaving her friend's shoulder, she asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

_Risako just missed me. That's all. I shouldn't try to upset her. _Thinking that something like this wouldn't be a big deal, Ayumu decided to allow it, despite her still being a little uncomfortable with it and said, "No it's okay. It just . . . surprised me is all."

So Ayumu allowed her friend's head to rest on her should while they watched the movie. It wasn't long before Ayumu forgot about all it and started saying random things throughout the movie and Risako had to open her eyes to see images she really didn't want to. _But this is worth it. Ayumu is always worth it. _

By the time the movie had ended, Risako had had the pleasure of viewing several people getting their intestines sucked out of their mouths by a rather gruesome creature and several other scenes she hoped never to think of again. Smiling, Risako said to Ayumu as they left the theater, "That was fun, but let's not see it again," as she said with nearly every movie they had ever gone to.

Ayumu nodded and said, "Well, shall we go home now? It is getting late."

Nodding her head, Risako grabbed Ayumu's hand and firmly held it as they headed home.

"Why do I keep running out of pens? I hate walking to the store this late," Chiyo said as she walked down the street. Once again she had run out of pens while doing homework and had to go to the store to grab more. _I hope Ayumu's having a good time._ Chiyo thought and decided to walk by the movie theater to see if she could catch a glance at her girlfriend.

It wasn't long before Chiyo heard Ayumu's voice. "The movie was good but they always make the aliens do something dumb that ends the invasion." Chiyo became excited because it sounded like Ayumu had enjoyed the movie and when she glanced over; sure enough Risako and Ayumu were walking together.

Chiyo prepared to wave them down and chit chat but she stopped halfway when she caught a glimpse of Risako holding Ayumu's hand. _Why would they be holding hands? It's not like they're going out or anything. I haven't even held Ayumu's hand yet. _Chiyo thought and watched as the two disappeared from sight. Quickly shaking her head, Chiyo said to herself, "Risako hasn't seen Ayumu in two years. And there's nothing wrong with friends holding hands anyways. I'm not gonna fall into another misunderstanding." Figuring that Risako missing Ayumu was all there was to it, Chiyo smiled at herself for thinking such a ridiculous thing and concentrated on getting to the store before it would close.

Reaching Ayumu's house, Ayumu ran inside and grabbed Risako's book bag. It was getting late and Risako needed to get home. "Thanks Risako. That was fun. Here's your book bag and I'll see you tomorrow."

Giving a slight bow, Risako said, "I'm glad you had fun. And even though we're not doing anything on Thursday or Friday, just remember that I am gonna take you to karaoke on Saturday since it's your birthday. I haven't forgotten."

Ayumu looked surprised for a moment and then said, "That's right. I've been so busy lately I've forgotten about that. Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow." Risako waved as she left Ayumu's with her book bag, and with Ayumu's letter to Chiyo bouncing away in one of her book bag's pockets.

* * *

And the song clip that was in this chapter is from a song called Time Pavement which I'm sure at least some of you are aware of. If not, look it up on Youtube. And the movie that they went to see is completely made up. Thanks again for reading and remember to review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is Chapter 11! I'm sorry this wasn't up last week but I was having trouble putting the chapter together. In fact, I just finished it not too long ago so I have not been able to read it over for mistakes. Like the last time this happened, I am sorry and I will repost the chapter after reading over it but I do not think there should be many. Anyways, while I am blabbering, I will take this time to announce that Chapter 12 will be told pretty much exclusively from Kaorin's point of view (will still be third person but will center around Kaorin). So, hopefully you will all be able to enjoy this chapter and I will let you know when it gets reposted. Thanks again for all the continued support and enjoy this chapter. So read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 11**

Arriving home from the dinner on Wednesday, Risako walked to her room, grabbed the letter to Chiyo, and sat on her bed. After the dinner with Ayumu, her jealousy of Chiyo had evaporated. _Why did I do this? I could end up hurting Ayumu by doing this?_ Taking out the letter, Risako skimmed over the words that Ayumu had written to Chiyo. _She really does mean it, doesn't she? _Soft drips of tears escaped Risako's eyes and kissed her hands. _She's never written anything like this to me before. And I've tried so hard to make her happy. _Holding the tears back, Risako threw her head back onto her pillows and laid there with the letter held above her head. Thinking back to the dinner, Risako recalled exactly what Ayumu had said.

"_Here we are," Risako exclaimed, as she lead Ayumu to a rather fancy looking building. She had spent over three hours searching the phone book to find a place like this. But she had found it, the perfect place for a romantic dinner. _With a little luck, I can confess tonight and avoid messing up Ayumu's birthday altogether. _Risako thought, and then grabbed Ayumu's hand and led her into the building. _

_As they walked into the restaurant, Risako heard Ayumu say, "Risako, what kind of place is this?" Glancing around, it was obvious that she had never taken Ayumu to a place like this before. All the tables in the restaurant were lit up with candle centerpieces, which rested on lacey white table clothes. The building was dimly lit and all the employees were dressed up. The place looked really expensive and Ayumu wondered if Risako could even afford all of this. _

"_This is . . ." Risako fumbled with her words because she knew she could easily give away the real reason she had taken Ayumu to this place. ". . . just a place where people come to eat. It's just really fancy is all." Ayumu began to argue but Risako interrupted, "Besides, as long as they've got good grub, why should it matter where we eat?" Ayumu fell into silence and Risako hoped there wouldn't be any more questions on it. _Please Ayumu, just enjoy yourself here.

_A waiter soon came and asked, "Table for two?" Risako nodded while Ayumu only looked down. The waiter nodded and said, "This way." Leading them to a small, round table, the waiter handed Risako and Ayumu menus and said, "I'll be back to take your order." He bowed at them and left. _

"_So Ayumu, what will you have," Risako asked, attempting to break the ice as she opened up her menu._

_Ayumu only looked at the menu and back up to Risako. "Risako." _

"_I think I'm gonna have the . . ."_

"_Risako." _

_Ayumu wanted to be heard and Risako knew she wasn't going to like it. Placing her menu down, she looked up at Ayumu who appeared confused and a little scared. "W-what is it Ayumu?" _

"_I know we're here to have fun . . . but . . . I don't know that we should be eating at a place like this." Ayumu wasn't quite sure what had gotten into Risako. She had never seen Risako act like this before. "This looks like a place where couples go. I'm not sure that we should be here."_

_Sighing, Risako mumbled to herself, "Why can't we be a couple?" Glancing up, she saw Ayumu's confused look and wasn't sure if Ayumu had heard that or not. _Why can't you understand Ayumu? Why must you make things hard for me? If it wasn't for Chiyo, we'd be together. _Trying to laugh it off, Risako said, "Can't friends come to places like this? I just wanted to try something different."_

_Before Ayumu could reply, the waiter had returned for their orders. Risako and Ayumu had to quickly find something that sounded halfway decent to give to the waiter and it had to be somewhat cheap because even though Risako brought a lot of money with her, much of the food still out priced what she had. Leaving with the menus and the two girls' orders, nothing separated Risako and Ayumu except for the candle in the middle of the table. _

I should just tell her. Before she gets the wrong idea and leaves, I better tell her how I feel. _Risako thought and looked over to Ayumu who was eyeing the table apparently lost in thought. "Ayumu listen, there's something I need to tell you." Sighing, Risako continued, knowing the failure that awaited her, "I didn't want things to turn out this way but I hope you'll understand."_

_Still looking down, Ayumu suddenly interrupted, "I know why you brought me here."_

"_W-what?"_

_Looking over to Risako with a concerned look in her eye, Ayumu said, "I know why you brought me here. You brought me here because you don't want me spending time with Chiyo." Risako gasped in shock. Ayumu had figured out her plan. "I may be spacey and a little stupid, but I'm not that stupid."_

_Shocked, all Risako could manage was, "Ayumu . . . you're not stupid."_

_Ignoring Risako's statement, Ayumu continued, "I know you're afraid of losing me and I think I know why." Risako sat in horror. She didn't want to hear the rest. She had a good idea of what Ayumu would say. _She's going to tell me that we can't be together and that I should leave her and Chiyo alone. _Bracing for the worst, Risako lost her eyes to the table as well, mainly because she could feel herself beginning to cry and she didn't want Ayumu to see. _

_Looking at Risako with kind eyes, Ayumu continued, "I know you don't want to lose me like you lost your mom. I even remember how I practically lived at your house after she died. What was it . . . a whole month before I could finally return home? My dad was mad." _

_Risako looked up at Ayumu, her face blanked from her friend's explanation. "Ayumu, that's not why I . . ." _

_Ayumu only continued and grabbed Risako's hand. Surprised, Risako glanced down at her hand which had drowned in both of Ayumu's hands. Risako's tears streamed from her face and though she was safe __from crying, she still couldn't stop the tears. Looking into Ayumu's eyes, Risako found the same kindness that had drawn her to Ayumu so long ago. "Risako, you're my best friend in the entire world. And I don't want you to be jealous of me and Chiyo." _

_The need to cry returned to Risako as her hopes of confessing to Ayumu diminished for the night. _Ayumu, how could you get it wrong? Why must you get it wrong?! _Risako felt her chest begin to heave and she could feel herself begin to cry. This time she had no control over it and Risako quickly covered her face as she cried into her hands. _

_Seeing her best friend cry, Ayumu had to do something, so she got up from her chair, walked over to Risako, and embraced her friend in a hug. Softly whispering into Risako's ear, "Risako, I may be in love with Chiyo-chan, but I still love you too."_

Staring at the letter in her hand, Risako silently whispered to herself, "Ayumu, why can't you understand my true feelings?" She stared at the letter and then laid it on her end table by the picture of her mom. _Even though I'll get rejected Ayumu, I'll still confess to you and I'll give you your letter back. I promise. _Risako thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. Grabbing her pillow, Risako slowly drifted into sleep.

**Thursday **

"It's finally Thursday! What am I going to do with Ayumu," Chiyo wondered as she walked to school. The day couldn't come any faster and now that it was here, she had to try to figure out exactly what they would do. _I could always let Ayumu choose but if she doesn't know where to go then I should have a backup plan._ Considering her options, Chiyo figured that it'd be a pretty stupid idea to take Ayumu out to eat. _After all, Ayumu just went out to eat with Risako yesterday. Why would she want to go out like that again tonight? _

As Chiyo walked, she passed through the shopping district and caught a glimpse at all the things each store was selling. _I could take her shopping. Besides, when it's her birthday, I'm gonna need to know what she likes._ Thinking for a moment, Chiyo realized that while she could think of a couple of things Ayumu was interested in (e.g. trivia, Excel Saga); she had no idea when Ayumu's birthday was. _And to think I've already missed it twice. I'll have to remember to ask her about it tonight. _Deciding that shopping would be the way to go, Chiyo excitedly hurried to school.

Arriving at school, Chiyo realized that she wouldn't have time to talk to Ayumu before class so she quickly hurried to Kimura's room to talk to Risako for a few minutes. Walking in, she noticed that Risako appeared tired. It took the girl a few seconds to even notice Chiyo. When Risako did finally notice, Chiyo could see bags under the girl's eyes. "Good morning Chiyo. How's it going," she said in a calmer tone than normal.

Eyeing Risako the whole time, Chiyo took her seat and stared at Risako. "Are you alright? You don't look too good."

Trying to wave it off as no big deal, Risako said, "I'm fine. I . . . uh . . . remembered that I had homework to finish after taking Ayumu out so I . . . was up late doing it."

A little confused by Risako's behavior, she could tell something was wrong. Chiyo wanted to help, but wasn't sure how. _This is just like with Sakaki. How can I be so useless all the time? I don't know how to help Sakaki with her parents and something is bothering Risako and I don't know what to do about that. _"Did something happen with Ayumu," Chiyo quietly asked, hoping that she could be of some help.

Sighing, Risako looked up at Chiyo. She just stared at Chiyo for a few seconds before asking, "Do you love Ayumu?"

The personal question startled Chiyo and it took her a while to even think about the question because of the surprise. _Where did this come from? I mean, of course I love Ayumu but shouldn't Risako know that? _Her cheeks reddened at just thinking about the question. It wasn't that Chiyo didn't know the answer but more that she didn't know how to put it into words. And the fact that Risako had asked this question out of nowhere, and in class, didn't help her any.

_She really does love Ayumu doesn't she. How else could that look be explained? _Risako thought and wondered to herself if she should even confess. _Why should I even ask Ayumu a question that I already know the answer to? What good would it do me now? _Taking her eyes off Chiyo, Risako said, "Never mind."

"Risako . . ." The girl appeared depressed and Chiyo wanted to know why. Before she could say anything, Risako continued.

"Am I spending too much time with Ayumu . . . because I think she wants to be with you."

_Ah, that's what it is._ Chiyo sighed with relief at the simple problem. She could help Risako with this one. _She's worried that she might be taking Ayumu away from me. _Chiyo reached over and patted Risako on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that," she said with a kind smile, "You two haven't seen each other for a long time. I can't imagine what life would be like without Ayumu. And even though I wish I would have spent more time with Ayumu this week, I guess it's alright for now. After all, she's not going anywhere."

Risako sighed and said, "Well you don't have to worry. I'm going out with Ayumu on Saturday and then I'll leave you two alone. I won't get in your way."

_Why is she so upset about this? _Chiyo thought she had things solved and before she could say anything to Risako, Kimura-sensei walked in to begin class.

Sitting in Yukari's class, Ayumu awaited lunch as the morning slowly progressed. Ayumu was so distracted with what had happened at the restaurant with Risako, that she hadn't even given Chiyo's date a thought. _I hope Risako is okay. She was really upset last night. But she needs to understand that me dating Chiyo isn't going to change anything between us. _Ayumu remembered that even after she had gotten Risako to calm down, the girl still seemed rather upset, though she said nothing for the rest of the night. _I hope she's not mad at me again. I just wanted to help. _

When lunch approached, Ayumu again found Kaorin turned around in her seat, looking at her. "Are you ready for lunch?" It had taken her a good portion of the night to write the letter that she was about to have Osaka read. _I hope its okay. Even though I'm not the best at expressing myself, I want this letter to tell Sakaki everything. _Kaorin found the walk up the stairs to be quite long. She could feel sweat dripping from her forehead. _I have to calm down otherwise how will I ever be able to confess to Sakaki. _Kaorin thought as they finally reached the rooftop.

The two walked over to the bench that they had occupied the previous day. Taking a seat, Kaorin fidgeted as she tried to figure out where to begin. _Even though Osaka is just reading it to help me, I'm still a little scared. I hope it'll be okay for Sakaki-san. _Reaching into her pocket, Kaorin pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. Holding it in her hands, she quietly said to Osaka, "I want to thank you for helping me confess to Sakaki-san. It . . . it really means a lot to me." Glancing at Osaka, Kaorin could see that the girl was blushing and trying to hide it. "If . . . if there is anything I could do for you, just let me know. Whether or not Sakaki says yes, thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem," Osaka said, and even though she said it with a smile, Kaorin could tell that something had been bothering the girl. Her smile wasn't as spacey as it usually looked. . . _It's almost like she's forcing the smile a bit. _Kaorin wondered if something might be bothering Osaka but when she tried to ask, Osaka interrupted, "Is that the letter you wanted me to read?" Deciding to let it drop for the moment, Kaorin nodded and handed over the letter that she had written.

_Dear Sakaki;_

_Seeing this letter will probably come as a surprise to you because we really don't talk that much and so you probably don't even remember me when I do talk to you. But I'm writing because I admire you and want to tell you how special you are. Everything about you is so magnificent that I can't even begin to describe how I feel about you. Your hair, your face; everything about you sends shivers down my spine. _

_In the past, though you may not remember, I have competed with you and have been by your side. I even remember every step of the dance where we held hands and though that was for only a few minutes, it is something that I wouldn't trade for the entire world. _

_The truth is I think I'm in love with you and I can't hold my feelings in any longer. I've wanted to tell you countless times but my courage has failed me up until now when I have seen Osaka and Chiyo become girlfriends. And when I was placed in the same class as you, I felt this was my big chance to tell you. _

_Whether or not you accept my feelings is entirely up to you. Please think about this and tell me after school. I will be waiting near the flower beds at the back of school. _

_Anonymous _

Kaorin prayed that Osaka would like her letter and when the girl finished reading it, she looked up at Kaorin and said, "This is very good. But, why didn't you sign your name so Sakaki would know who you are?"

Twiddling her fingers, Kaorin said in almost an embarrassed tone, "That's because I didn't want her staring at me all day. I'd rather just face her after school where no one can interrupt us." _And to think that Osaka told everyone without much trouble. She probably thinks I'm some sort of coward by doing it this way. _

"Well, that makes sense. I guess I wouldn't want people watching me either," Osaka said, surprising Kaorin. She hadn't expected Osaka to agree with her so readily. But it calmed her down quite a bit and Kaorin was able to pull out her lunch and start eating. "How are you gonna get the letter to Sakaki," Osaka suddenly asked.

In between bites, Kaorin explained, "I'm going to put it in her locker tonight." Figuring that that would be the best way to go, Kaorin thought to herself, _I just hope she doesn't throw it away. _

"So Chiyo," Tomo exclaimed with a triumphant look on her face, "Why does Osaka-san keep ditching you at lunch? Did you two get into a fight or is it something more serious?"

"No, that's not it at all," Chiyo said, trying to prevent anything unnecessary from being said. "She just . . ." Come_ to think of it, why isn't Ayumu at lunch anymore? She hasn't said anything to me. _Chiyo knew that Ayumu had been in school today because otherwise Tomo wouldn't have made such a comment, but the truth was Chiyo hadn't the slightest clue why Ayumu would be skipping lunch with them.

Yomi quickly noticed that Tomo could be starting something again and said to Chiyo, "I'm sure something just came up. Why don't you ask her next time you see her?"

"Ah, I'm taking her out tonight. I can ask her then," Chiyo said enthusiastically. _Thought it is odd for Ayumu to have something going on like this during lunch, and for three days. I've hardly seen her this week. _Chiyo sighed and went back to eating. Glancing over at Sakaki, Chiyo noticed the tall girl to be lost in thought. _She hasn't really spoken during lunch either. Not that Sakaki is much of a talker, but I hope she's alright. _Chiyo wanted to ask how things were going with Sakaki and her parents but with Tomo sitting right next to them, Chiyo knew it'd spell disaster. So all she could do was eat and make an effort to talk to Sakaki later.

The afternoon passed quite smoothly for Chiyo and she soon found herself counting down the last seconds of the day. She had been so excited about seeing Ayumu, that during her afternoon classes, she had difficulty paying attention and she hardly noticed Risako's depressed demeanor. When Chiyo did notice Risako, she scolded herself for being so ignorant. _How could I have ignored Risako like this? She's my friend. I'll have to make it up to her. Hopefully I can talk to her soon. Sorry Risako-san. _

When the bell did finally ring, Chiyo walked over to Risako and said, "I'm sorry for not talking to you much today. I've just been excited about going out with Ayumu tonight." She worriedly watched Risako and hoped that the girl wouldn't be angry.

Risako only stared at her stuff as she put everything away and when she did stand up, she just looked at Chiyo and said, "Its okay. I understand. Ayumu's really special to you. Don't make her wait because of me." Risako then walked away, leaving Chiyo standing next to an empty desk, confused.

_Risako, what ever is the matter? I thought for sure I had you figured out. Maybe Ayumu will know. _Chiyo hoped that her girlfriend could shed some light on the case and hurried over to Yukari's class so they could head straight to the shopping district. Arriving, she found Ayumu just getting ready to leave and sighed her relief that she hadn't missed the girl. "Ayumu, are you ready to go," Chiyo asked, as she walked into the classroom.

"Yes. Say Chiyo, where are we going," Ayumu asked as she walked over to Chiyo with her things.

"I was thinking we could go over to the shopping district and maybe look at what they all have. I could even buy you something if you want," Chiyo said and found herself turning a bit crimson by saying this.

As the two walked out of the classroom, Ayumu replied, "You don't have to buy me anything, but that sounds like a lot of fun."

_What do I do?_ Sakaki wondered as she walked home from school. As much as she didn't want to go home, she knew there was no other place for her to go. _Why did that have to happen? If it wasn't for that stupid coworker of his, then mom wouldn't be in this mess. _Sakaki thought and eyed the cement as she walked.

And Sakaki had tried getting to another friend's house for the week. But Chiyo was gonna be busy. Tomo was spending the weekend at Yomi's house and for some reason; Yomi didn't want anyone else there. _Tomo is probably more than enough for her to handle anyways._ So she was forced to go home and see him again.

Arriving home, Sakaki heard her mom and she quickly replied, "Hi. I've got homework so I'll be in my room." She knew he was in there and she frankly didn't want anything to do with the man. Closing the door behind her, Sakaki locked it as she had done the previous night, pulled out her cat book, and read.

Glancing around the store, Chiyo and Ayumu had discovered many interesting things. After just walking out of the clothing store, Ayumu had wanted to take a break. And while they didn't buy anything, Chiyo had already learned a great deal about what Ayumu likes. _I'll have to take some notes when I get home so I don't forget all this. And Ayumu seems to be having lots of fun here so we should look around some more. _Glancing at Ayumu, Chiyo noticed she had occupied herself with a large water fountain that was behind the bench they sat at. "Thanks for bringing me shopping Chiyo. This is a lot of fun."

Slightly blushing, Chiyo replied, "No problem. After not being able to spend any time with you this week, I thought we should go out for a while." Staring at Ayumu who continued to let her eyes explore the fountain, Chiyo said, "It's just that Risako has been spending so much time with you that I feel kinda left out."

The occurrences of the previous night back in Ayumu's head; she lost interest in the fountain and turned to face Chiyo. "I think Risako just needs a little more time." _I don't think Risako would want me to tell Chiyo about what happened last night. _Ayumu thought and tried to think of a good way to explain things. "She wants to take me out Saturday and after that . . . we should be able to hang out a lot more."

Still concerned, Chiyo said, "She told me that too. But why Saturday?"

"Because . . . Saturday is my birthday," Ayumu replied, much to Chiyo's astonishment. Attempting a smile, Ayumu continued, "I almost forgot about it with everything that's been going on." Losing her smile as she could see the shock on Chiyo's face, "I hadn't even thought about it."

_It's her birthday on Saturday and she didn't tell me. Why wouldn't she tell me? _Chiyo found herself lost in her own thought. The discovery of Ayumu's birthday had upset her and she wished she would have known. "Still, you could have at least told me about it. Being that it's your birthday on Saturday, I'd love to spend time with you but Risako has been taking up so much of your time . . . that I'll miss your birthday as well."

Ayumu was surprised to find that she could pick out where a couple of tears were falling from Chiyo's face. She hadn't thought it was a big deal and so she never bothered to tell anyone. _No one ever asked about it before so why is she so upset about it now? _Seeing how close Chiyo was to crying, Ayumu quickly place an arm around Chiyo and leaned her into a hug. "I-I'm sorry for not telling. W-Why don't you stop by on Saturday? Risako is taking me out to Karaoke and I'd love to have you there for my birthday."

Drying her eyes, Chiyo looked up to Ayumu and said, "Really?" Ayumu gave Chiyo a soft nod for confirmation and she suddenly stood up from her seat. _Since I'm Ayumu's girlfriend, then that means I have to get her a birthday present. But because she's here, I can't let her know what I'm doing. _Quickly looking around for an excuse to leave, Chiyo suddenly got an idea when she saw arrows on the walls for restrooms, "Uh Ayumu, I'll be right back. I . . . have to . . . go to the bathroom!"

Grabbing her book bag, Chiyo hurried off and shouted after Ayumu, "Stay right there! I'll be right back! I promise!" Running down the hall, Chiyo didn't stop until Ayumu was out of sight. When she finally did stop, she had to take a moment to catch her breath.

"I hope Chiyo's alright, that I didn't make her sick or something," Ayumu said as she quietly waited for Chiyo's return.

Find the nearest store, Chiyo hurried in because she knew if she took too long, Ayumu would get worried. Walking in, Chiyo found that she had entered a bookstore. _What kind of book would Ayumu read? She's never even talked about books. _It almost seemed like a disaster to walk into a bookstore. Looking around, Chiyo attempted to find something that Ayumu would at least try to read. _Of all stores, why a bookstore?! I don't know what she likes to read. _Walking through the aisles, Chiyo glanced at the time and realized that if she didn't get back soon, Ayumu would be wondering what was taking so long. As she passed through an aisle, Chiyo noticed a title that stood out for some reason. She walked over and picked up a thick, heavy book. The title was, _Mame Chishiki_. "That's right, Ayumu loves trivia." Sighing a huge breath of relief, Chiyo walked over to the counter, paid for the book, and hid it in her book bag so Ayumu wouldn't notice it.

Running back over to her girlfriend, Chiyo said, "I hope you didn't wait too long."

"Are you feeling better now," Ayumu asked. She hadn't expected a sudden bathroom break and wondered if Chiyo might be feeling sick.

"Y-Yeah, I'm much better now. Thank you," Chiyo answered and hoped that Ayumu wouldn't notice the bulge in her book bag.

As the evening progressed, Sakaki sat in her bedroom and flipped through her magazines. Her homework done, she didn't know what to do with herself and resisted the urge to go downstairs. Just as she picked up yet another magazine, the phone in her room started to ring. Picking up the receiver, Sakaki was surprised to hear Chiyo's voice on the other end. "Sakaki, how ya doing?"

"Um, okay. What about you? Aren't you with Osaka-san?"

"I just got back. Say, this Saturday is Ayumu's birthday and I was wondering if you could help me prepare a surprise birthday party for her."

_It's Ayumu's birthday this Saturday? I didn't know that. _Sakaki thought and quickly decided that by helping Chiyo, she could get out of the house more. "Sure, what do you want me to do?"

It took Chiyo a moment to decide just what she wanted Sakaki to do. But finally, she said to her friend, "Why don't you get a hold of the others and we'll go surprise Ayumu at the Karaoke. Risako is taking her but Ayumu knows that I'm coming. Everyone else will be a surprise, okay?"

"Sounds good." Hanging up the phone, Sakaki prepared to call the others. _A party sounds nice. _Sakaki thought and grabbed the phone to get the others notified.


	12. Chapter 12

Finally, here is Chapter 12! Now, before I forget, I'm just going to mention a couple of things about this chapter so no one gets confused. There is one flash back and that is in italics. There are a couple instances where Kaorin imagines things and those are in italics and are bolded. That is to help differentiate between Kaorin's imagination and the flashback. Anyways, I'm sorry about the late update. I have returned to college so this means that either there will be slightly faster updates than usual because I will have tons more internet or it will mean slower updates because of homework. Hopefully, they will be faster but when duty calls, there's nothing I can do about it. So, thank you so much everyone for all the awesome reviews. They keep me writing so please keep reviewing. In case you are wondering, the next chapter is Osaka's birthday at Karaoke and I look forward to typing that one as well. Oh, and Chapter 11 has been reposted; hopefully the errors in that chapter have been eliminated (at least most of them). Now, I've done enough rambling so without further a due, Chapter 12. So read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 12**

The evening sun poured an orange glow into the Kiyohiko High School late Thursday afternoon. Standing in the locker room, Kaorin eyed Sakaki's locker, trying to gather the courage to put her letter into the locker. Sighing, Kaorin thought to herself. _Is this really the right thing to do? I mean, sure I desperately want Sakaki to go out with me and Osaka seemed to know what she was talking about . . . but it was different with her. _Gazing at the envelope, Kaorin worried that she was moving too fast. The thought hadn't occurred to her, but, the only reason Osaka and Chiyo got together was because they had been friends for a long time_. But I've never really talked to Sakaki. Why would she have any reason to say yes to my confession? _

As Kaorin stared at her letter, a voice from behind startled her. "Are you about finished in there?" When she turned around, Kaorin saw a man. "I'm gonna be locking up soon, so you'll have to hurry up."

The man didn't seem to be irritated but he did appear to be in a hurry so Kaorin replied, "I-I'll be done in a second." The man nodded his head and continued into the next room. Refocusing on her letter, Kaorin quickly had to make a decision. She could hardly think and quickly decided: _I'll do it. This may be my only chance. _Shoving the envelope into Sakaki's locker, Kaorin slammed it shut, grabbed her things, and ran out the building. Her adrenaline carried her feet up to the front entrance of the school where she switched to a walk.

"I did it," was all Kaorin was able to say when she had finally caught her breath. She snuck a quick glimpse at the school and saw the man from before walking out of the building, apparently locking the door. Her decision had been sealed, she couldn't go back anymore.

**Friday**

Waving her parents goodbye, Kaorin began her walk to school. As she walked, she could feel her nerves building up. While Kaorin felt the excitement of confessing, she also felt the depressing feeling of rejection. It's also why the previous night had been spent with homework and almost no sleep. She had been thinking about Sakaki all night long and how she would handle the situation, no matter what Sakaki's response would be. _I have to be ready for anything. Even if that means . . . she says no. _But as Kaorin walked, she instead imagined what would happen if Sakaki did say yes:

_**Waiting for Sakaki, Kaorin's heart fluttered when she saw the long hair, the tall, slim figure; approaching her. Her letter in Sakaki's hand, Kaorin watched the girl of her dreams approach. When Sakaki finally reached her, she held the letter up and asked, "Would you possibly be the one who wrote this?"**_

_**Nodding, Kaorin stuttered, "I've been in love with you for a long time. And I was hoping that we could . . . that is to say if you wanted to . . ." looking down in embarrassment, Kaorin attempted to hide her reddening cheeks. **_

_**Waiting for Sakaki's response, Kaorin was surprised when she felt fingers on her chin lift her face. Sakaki realigned Kaorin's eyes with her own and said, "Don't be embarrassed. I was hoping this letter would be from you. I've always liked you. You're a very pretty girl Kaorin, and this is a dream come true for me."**_

_**Kaorin's heart fluttered as Sakaki's hand began pulling their faces closer together. Her lips quivering, Kaorin closed her eyes out of excitement. She didn't think she could take the kiss with her eyes open. Only inches apart, Sakaki's breath warmed her cheeks. Her face a bright red, Kaorin felt her knees weaken with the pressing of Sakaki's lips against hers. Soft and gentle, yet firm at the same time; this was something that she didn't want to end. **_

Her imagination drifting further and further into her fantasy, Kaorin almost didn't notice the people staring at her as she walked down the street. Glancing around, she regrettably stopped the heavenly dream that had been playing out in her head. "That would be wonderful," Kaorin dreamily said to herself.

As she walked, Kaorin's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. "Kaorin, wait up!" When she turned, she found Chihiro running up to her. _I must have passed her house. _Kaorin thought to herself while she waited.

When she had caught up, Chihiro said, "Why didn't you stop at my house like you always do?"

The imagined kiss returned to Kaorin's mind and she had to hide a small blush that wanted to rub into her cheeks. She couldn't possibly tell Chihiro about that. "Well . . . that is to say . . . I was . . ."

A small, yet devious smile formed on Chihiro's lips and she whispered, "Were you drooling over Sakaki again?"

Kaorin's eyes shot open wide and with a maddening blush, she swung her head over to Chihiro and exclaimed, "I wasn't drooling!" Chihiro's smile turned to a giggle which escalated into laughter. Confused at her best friend's reaction, Kaorin tried to figure out what was so funny.

Before Kaorin could say anything, Chihiro had calmed down enough to tease, "So you were thinking about Sakaki again?" Sighing, she continued, "Didn't you go to Osaka yet?"

Her nervousness returning, Kaorin played with her fingers while she tried to respond, "I did. And . . . I . . . put a letter in her locker . . . she's going to read it . . . today."

Chihiro stood agape as she looked at Kaorin. "No way! Already?" Kaorin silently nodded and glanced down at her feet. She suddenly felt Chihiro place a hand on her shoulder. When Kaorin looked up, her best friend was smiling at her, but this time it was a kind, supportive smile. "You can do it. Everything will be just fine . . ." As Chihiro spoke; Kaorin couldn't help but think that Chihiro was the one to push her to ask for help.

_**Monday (after school)**_

_Sitting in Kaorin's room, she and Chihiro worked on homework. Kaorin had been thinking about what Osaka had said at lunch. _Her and Chiyo going out, huh. I wish it was that easy for me. _Glancing over at Chihiro, Kaorin wondered what she would say. "Say, Chihiro, you know Osaka-san and Chiyo-chan don't you?" _

"_Of course I do, why?" _

"_Because at lunch today, they said that they were going out." _

_Kaorin could clearly see that her friend was shocked. Chihiro's mouth hung open as she took it in. _It is quite the thing to say, especially with the age difference. But then again, saying that anyone going out is usually quite the news. _Chuckling to herself, Kaorin thought, _I wonder what everyone's reaction would be if Yomi and Tomo were going out. That'd be your regular odd couple. _Kaorin's mind diverted back to Chihiro as she finally answered to the surprising news, "How long have they been going out?"_

_Realizing that she didn't know herself, Kaorin figured that it couldn't have happened long ago, especially with Chiyo switching to Kimura's class. "I don't think it's been that long . . . a week at most." Looking into her textbook where she was using a photo of Sakaki that she had nabbed from a previous yearbook, Kaorin suddenly became tense as she asked, "Since they were able to get together . . . do you think that I might have a chance with Sakaki?"_

_Chihiro looked over to Kaorin. She appeared confused at what to say. When she noticed that Kaorin was expecting an answer, she quickly said, "Um, I'm not the best with that sort of thing." She fell silent but quickly had an idea. "I know! Why don't you ask Osaka or Chiyo? I'm sure they know a whole lot more about love then I do, especially since they're going out."_

_Thinking for a moment, Kaorin wondered why she hadn't thought of that. It was such a simple solution yet she wondered who she should ask. "It'd probably be easier to ask Osaka since I have class with her. Otherwise I'd be asking Chiyo at lunch and I don't want anyone else to know." Chihiro nodded and agreed that secrecy for_ _something like this was a must, especially with people like Tomo and Kimura around. _

Kaorin's mind slowly drifted out of the memory and she slowly began listening to Chihiro talking about someone. When she had finally given Chihiro her full attention again, she heard her friend say, "Do you know her?"

Kaorin scolded herself for not paying attention. She tried to quickly think of who Chihiro might be talking about. No name could come to mind so Kaorin was forced to give a half smile as she said, "What was her name?"

Slightly irritated, Chihiro said, "Suzuki Risako." Sighing, she gave Kaorin a little shove and complained, "Jeez, this happens every time I mention Sakaki. Can't you keep your mind off her for five seconds?"

"Sorry Chihiro, but I'm really nervous about today," Kaorin said, hoping that Chihiro wasn't too angry with her. _After today, my worries with Sakaki will be over. I just hope she accepts my feelings. _Remembering that Chihiro had asked her about Risako, Kaorin quickly continued, "I've met Risako but I've never talked to her. Why?"

Chihiro shifted her stare away from Kaorin and said, "I was just curious. Someone had said that a new girl moved into Kimura's class and I was gonna ask Chiyo but I never see her so I was just wondering if you might've known her."

Dropping the subject, the two walked in silence the rest of the way to the school. They were practically there and soon the two girls found themselves in the locker room, changing their shoes and engaging in the usual chit chat. Kaorin waved off Chihiro when her best friend needed to go to the office about something and soon Kaorin was standing alone amongst the other girls, which is what usually happened and she was used to it.

_I wonder if Sakaki is here yet. _Kaorin wondered as she decided to wait next to her own locker, just to see if she had missed the girl or not. She didn't have to wait long because soon she saw the familiar figure of Sakaki entering the locker room. Her cheeks reddening up, Kaorin quickly made herself busy by fumbling with some things at her locker. But out of the corner of her eye, she watched Sakaki's every move.

Kaorin watched as Sakaki opened her locker and there, sitting neatly on top of Sakaki's shoes, was the letter. Sweat trickled down Kaorin's face as she watched the girl's facial expression change from the usual, calm, cool self to a slight raise of the eyebrows and twitch of the lips. _She found it! _Not sure whether or not she'd be able to watch, Kaorin tried to focus her attention on some scraps of paper that were scattered in her locker (old notes from teachers that she had been too lazy to throw away) but Kaorin's gaze tore from her locker as she heard the tearing of the envelope.

Unsure of whether or not Sakaki had notice, Kaorin continued to observe the reading of her letter from the safety of her open locker. _If she noticed me, then she would have said something by now. Or she would have at least acknowledged that I was here. _Sakaki's eyes hovered over the letter. As she read, her face suddenly turned bright red and when she finished, Sakaki looked quite flustered. It wasn't long before Sakaki's head shot up; looking around to try and pinpoint the writer and Kaorin had to quickly avert her eyes from the girl to prevent herself from being discovered.

Waiting until Sakaki had left the locker room, Kaorin gave a huge sigh of relief and used the sleeve of her uniform to wipe the sweat off her forehead. _That was close. That was too close. _She thought and after calming down, she slowly walked to class. As she entered Yukari's class, Kaorin noticed Sakaki in her usual seat. As always, Sakaki was staring out the window, but Kaorin could tell that something was different. _She looks worried. _Her usual gaze was all but gone as Kaorin noticed the trembling lips and her eyes were shimmering, shaking as if it were. If she wasn't mistaken, Sakaki looked ready to cry. _Oh no! I upset her!! _Quickly taking her seat, Kaorin kept her eyes to her desk and covered her head with her hands. _What do I do?! What do I do?! How can I tell Sakaki that I'm the one that wrote that letter!? _

Suddenly, something suddenly grabbed Kaorin's shoulder and she just about jumped out of her desk with a scream! Kaorin bolted her head up in anger to see who had scared the hell out of her and found Osaka standing there with that spacey smile on her face. "Osaka, don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that," Osaka nonchalantly replied and leaned in and whispered to Kaorin, "So, did you put the letter in Sakaki's locker yet?"

Kaorin's face turned beat red and in a futile attempt, she tried to hide it from view. Slowly responding, Kaorin gave up hiding her blush and looked at Osaka pleadingly, "I did, but she looks so upset. I hope she isn't angry."

Osaka casually waved it off and said, "She can't be angry. After all, she helped me and Chiyo get together. So she must have some idea about how you feel for her." Glancing over at Sakaki, Osaka noticed that the girl did look like she had something on her mind. Thinking for a moment, Osaka turned back to Kaorin and said, "She's probably wondering who it is. It's probably her first letter or something."

_Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm just worrying too much. I mean, I've never actually seen Sakaki get a love letter before so how I would know how she would react? _Kaorin thought and while it made her feel a little better, she still couldn't shake the idea that she had done something to Sakaki. Wanting to ask Osaka about it, Kaorin turn around in her seat since Osaka was now at her desk. But before Kaorin could say anything, Yukari-sensei walked in and began class.

As the morning progressed, Kaorin kept sneaking glances at Sakaki-san. Every time she looked, the same expression covered Sakaki's face. It was a look of worry and anticipation. _But she doesn't look quite as bad as she did before. Maybe Osaka was right and Sakaki was just shocked. _The thought passed through Kaorin's mind and she hoped that's what it was. _Still, I have to be ready in case she would say no. _Letting her imagination drift, Kaorin tried to picture what a rejection from Sakaki would look like:

"_**You're the one who wrote this," Sakaki asked, holding up the letter and tauntingly waving it in front of Kaorin's face. She was nervous and scared because Sakaki didn't sound pleased at all. Feeling **__**ashamed of herself, all Kaorin was able to do was nod her head in agreement. Crumpling the letter up, Sakaki threw it to the ground and glared at Kaorin, "You of all people sent me this letter. I'd rather it be Kimura-sensei than you!" **_

Kaorin softly shook her head free of that nonsense. Even if Sakaki rejected her, she was positive that Sakaki would never even consider Kimura-sensei. _No one in their right mind would do that. _Kaorin thought and tried to re-imagine a more realistic reaction that Sakaki might give her:

_**Looking up from the letter, Sakaki confusingly gazed at Kaorin. Her surprise hadn't left her face since Kaorin confessed her feelings to Sakaki. Now she only waited for a response. Looking up at Sakaki, Kaorin nervously awaited the girl's answer. "Sorry Kaorin, but we've hardly ever spoken. How could I go out with someone I hardly know?" Shaking her head in dismay, Sakaki said, "Please, ask someone who you have actually spent more than five minutes talking to."**_

"I don't like that either," Kaorin quietly whined to herself. She didn't think Sakaki would say something like that either but it was hard putting those kind of words into Sakaki's mouth. After all, she's never seen or heard Sakaki say anything of the sort. _Please say yes, Sakaki. Please say yes. _Kaorin thought to herself and wished the confession would already be over. Sure it was approaching fast enough but she knew that the actual confession would slow down time for her. As Kaorin continued to ponder and worry over her big confession, the lunch bell suddenly rang and she soon found herself eating on the roof with Osaka for one last time.

Staring at her curry roll, Kaorin silently worried about just what Sakaki would say. It'd be nice if she said yes, but Kaorin didn't think things would play out the way she imagined they would if Sakaki would agree. And she knew things weren't going to play out the way she imagined if Sakaki would say no. Looking over to Osaka, Kaorin nervously asked, "Is this really a good idea, me asking out Sakaki and all?"

Finishing a bite of her melon bread, Osaka replied, "Well if you don't try, how do you know if she'll do it? Just think, if I never would have confessed to Chiyo, then we wouldn't be together." Realizing that her confession had been in the letter that she lost, Osaka corrected herself, "Then again, after all the misunderstandings, Chiyo did more than me so if I didn't do anything, we probably still would have gotten together." Noticing that that wasn't helping Kaorin at all, Osaka placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and kindly said, "I'm sure it'll be different with you though."

Kaorin released a slight blush but didn't even try to hide it. She was grateful for all the support that she was getting from Osaka. Her face beaming with gratitude, Kaorin calmly said, "Thanks again Osaka. This means a lot to me. I know I already said this, but if you ever need anything, I'm your girl. Just call and I'll help!" Her mouth plump full of melon bread, Osaka happily nodded at the comment and silence returned. It wasn't long before Kaorin suddenly became curious about Osaka and Chiyo. "Say Osaka, what do you like about Chiyo-chan anyway? I mean, she's just a kid and I guess I'm just wondering what you like about her."

Finishing her melon bread, Osaka looked up into the sky as if it would give her the answer and she must have found it up there because when she refocused on Kaorin, she smiled and said, "I guess I never really thought of Chiyo as a kid. She's just so smart and she always liked spending time with me." Pausing for a moment to think, Osaka continued, with a small blush slowly appearing on her face, "I guess it's because she's really cute and whenever I think about her, I get this warm feeling in my chest; like I want to hold her and never let go. Not for anything."

As Osaka continued, Kaorin listened intently to every word that was said. _I wonder if I can ever be like that with Sakaki-san. _Kaorin listened for the rest of the lunch period as Osaka talked and talked about every aspect of Chiyo-chan, from her cute face with beautiful eyes to her socks and shoes. _Maybe I won't be that crazy about Sakaki but I do love her. I know that much_. Kaorin thought to herself as the lunch period came to a close. Osaka had helped her build confidence and while she was still nervous, she couldn't help but think that everything might just be alright.

The afternoon classes passed fairly quickly as Kaorin paid as much attention as possible to keep the day moving. She even answered a few questions correctly in math, something she usually found herself to have trouble with. The end of the day arrived quicker than expected but Kaorin now felt she was ready to give it her all. As she packed her things away, Osaka walked up behind her, patted her on the back and said, "Good luck," before walking out the door.

"Thanks Osaka. I'll do my best," Kaorin whispered to herself as she got up, and made her way to the door. Glancing back, she noticed Sakaki was still packing away some homework. She looked fairly content. A little worry could still be seen on the girl's face but Kaorin figured that Sakaki was just wondering who the letter was from. _I'd be curious too if I got a letter like that from someone. _Kaorin walked out the door and once she was clear of Yukari's room, she ran down the halls, down the steps, and out the door. She found her place by the flowers and patiently waited for the girl of her dreams to hear her confession.

Still sitting in the classroom, Sakaki wondered what to do about the letter. She had been shocked as to what was written, and she desperately wanted to know who had written it. Sighing, Sakaki wished there was someone she could ask for help. _They always see me as cool. Who am I supposed to ask for help? Can I really do this? Can I really handle being with someone or will I end up hurting the person, like dad did to mom? _Her thoughts swimming around inside, Sakaki considered skipping the meeting but she knew that it would be wrong to do such a thing. _This person did go to the trouble of writing me such a nice letter. I should at least go out and meet them. Besides, the letter is kinda cute. _Getting up from her desk, Sakaki slowly walked out the door and headed towards the stairs.

Kaorin nervously waited for Sakaki to show up. Only a few minutes had passed and she was already beginning to wonder if Sakaki would come. _She's coming right? She just has to come. I know I can do this. Please Sakaki, where are you? _Kaorin's mind raced as she paced back and forth, trying to hold on to as much of her control as possible. Suddenly, Kaorin heard footsteps heading towards her. Each footstep caused her heart to beat that much faster. It rang in her ears as the footsteps grew nearer and nearer. She clasped her hands together and held them firmly against her chest as the figure came into view.

Sakaki rounded the corner of the building and stood to see Kaorin, looking as if she was begging for her life. Not knowing what to say, Sakaki only stood there for a moment. She couldn't bring herself to say anything and when Kaorin's eyes found hers, it was that much more difficult to talk. _But she might not have been the one that wrote the letter. _The thought suddenly popped into Sakaki's mind that maybe the person who wrote it went home and Kaorin was waiting for someone else, and so she asked, "Kaorin, were you the one that wrote me that letter?"

Kaorin's mind blanked. Her throat had gone dry. _This is it. This is the moment I've been waiting for. If I don't say it now, then I'll never be able to say it. _Kaorin nodded her head and quickly said, "Yes, I wrote it." As she said it, she noticed that Sakaki looked quite surprised by her answer. But what surprised Kaorin even more was that Sakaki appeared a little scared. She had never seen Sakaki so tense before and it made her a little nervous. _So much for that confidence from lunch. Oh well, this wouldn't be possible without Osaka. I better just say it before something happens. _Wanting to look away from Sakaki, Kaorin had to force her gaze into the eyes that had caused so many goose bumps over the past two years. Taking a deep breath, Kaorin slowly confessed, "I-Ive always liked you . . . but I just never knew how to tell you. An-And after seeing Osaka and Chiyo get together, I thought that . . . maybe . . . I'd be able to be . . . with y-you." Quickly bowing, Kaorin spit out the words she had been trying to say, "I-I . . . lo-love you Sakaki. Please accept me!"

Silence fell upon the two. Kaorin kept her head down in a bowed position. She was too afraid to lift it up until she heard Sakaki's answer. The idea that she'd see something she didn't want to in Sakaki's face scared her and so Kaorin waited, in her deep bow.

The wait was only about a minute, yet it seemed so much longer than that. Sakaki's answer came as only a whisper that Kaorin barely heard, "I-I'm sorry."

Kaorin slowly lifted herself out of the bow. The words had just barely passed through her ears, but she heard them. Looking up at Sakaki pleadingly, she saw that the taller girl was having just as much trouble with this as she was. Still, Kaorin couldn't believe it. "W-What?" Kaorin felt her heart falling into her stomach as she stared into Sakaki's eyes, searching for an explanation. The words were too harsh, simple and sincere, but harsh just the same.

Sakaki's eyes sparkled with a few tears as she stared at the girl whose heart she knew she was breaking. Thinking of the letter in her book bag and all the reasons she couldn't say yes, Sakaki covered her mouth with her hand and said, "I'm sorry . . . but I can't." With that, Sakaki, turned from Kaorin and ran out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

IT IS HERE!! I'm so sorry for not posting this; what FOUR WEEKS AGO! But seriously, I had no intention o f it taking this long to post this chapter. Let me explain. I wanted to finish the notes for this story so I could just keep on typing without worrying about them. That is what I have been doing. School work has also contributed to the delay and probably will in the future. But since I have finished the notes, I don't have to worry about them stopping me. For those interested, there will be a total of 21 chapters. So that means I have eight more chapters to type up before this story ends. Now, I will make a serious attempt not to let this happen again but as I said, I have school so that may/may not complicate things. So, I will quit disturbing you and let you read the actual chapter. So read, review and enjoy!

Side note for deathgodlimited: I apologize for not replying to your review but I did try to send a reply and it came back as a failed attempt to send. I don't know what went wrong. But hopefully this answers your question.

**Chapter 13**

Excitement swam through Chiyo's veins as she dialed Sakaki's number. The second she had woken up, Chiyo had had a great idea for a party and thought it would make everything perfect. _I hope everyone doesn't mind. It's kinda troublesome making these last minute decisions. _She glanced over to the now wrapped gift that she had picked up on Thursday. She hoped Ayumu would like the gift and as she started thinking about the girl, the phone on the other end finally picked up. When Chiyo heard Sakaki's voice, she greeted, "Good morning Sakaki-san. I didn't get you out of bed did I?"

Sakaki's calm voiced echoed through the phone. "No, I've been up for a while now."

"That's good," Chiyo replied. As excited as she was about Ayumu's birthday, the last thing she wanted was to cause trouble for any of her other friends. _I wonder what Ayumu will say when she sees what I have done! _Quickly picking up the conversation before she got too lost in her thoughts, Chiyo said, "Can you come over? I just want help setting some things up because I want to bring everyone back here after Karaoke for a surprise birthday party." When she heard Sakaki's confirmation, Chiyo excitedly answered, "thank you so much! See you in a few minutes!" Hanging up the phone, Chiyo hurried off into the living room to await Sakaki's arrival.

"Birthday party huh," Sakaki said to herself after hanging up the phone. She didn't mind helping at all but what concerned her was whether or not Kaorin would be there. Still shook up about yesterday's events, Sakaki got herself dressed and hurried out of the house before her parents could say anything. As she walked, she thought more and more about Kaorin.

"_I-I . . . lo-love you Sakaki. Please accept me!" _Kaorin's words reverberated through Sakaki's mind as she walked. The look on Kaorin's face, the pleading tone in the sweet girl's voice, Sakaki knew she had done something terrible. But she also knew it was for the better. Thinking to herself, Sakaki muttered, "I'm sorry Kaorin, but it just wouldn't have worked. I would have hurt you even more."

The only consolation for the day was that Sakaki was going to be able to snuggle up with Mr. Tadakichi-san. Whenever she had felt down, Sakaki would always walk over to Chiyo's because of two reasons. One, she knew Chiyo would be understanding and never refuse her. Two, Mr. Tadakichi-san was there and if anything, she could always let his fur warm her up. _I'm just glad that I was able to bring Chiyo and Osaka together. As long as they're together, everything should be fine. _

Seeing Sakaki-san walk into her yard, Chiyo rushed out the front door with a big smile to greet Sakaki. "Good morning Sakaki-san," Chiyo said and led a silent Sakaki-san into her house. "I left Mr. Tadakichi-san in my room so we could focus on the preparations. But if you wanted to pet him, we can see him before we start."

Nodding, Sakaki replied, "I'd like that very much." Wanting Chiyo and Osaka to enjoy this day, Sakaki immediately decided that she was going to do her best to keep her friends happy. _I can always talk to her later about Kaorin. Besides, Chiyo has been looking forward to today ever since she called me. _Sakaki thought and forced a smile as Chiyo began talking about all the things she had bought at the store on Friday night.

"When I got home on Thursday, I realized that Ayumu's birthday present needed to be wrapped so I had to go buy wrapping paper and then I wanted to buy decorations for the party . . ." As they reached Chiyo's room, she opened the door to Mr. Tadakichi-san who almost jumped on her. "Ahh! Don't get me dirty Mr. Tadakichi-san! I might not have time to take another bath."

After settling the dog down, the two sat on Chiyo's bed, and Sakaki started petting the dog as he walked up besides her and sat down. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was only a little past nine. It seemed early for a party of any kind but then again, Chiyo did need help setting up. _I wonder when Osaka and Risako will be going anyways. _Sakaki wondered. "Say Chiyo, when is Osaka and Risako going to the Karaoke?"

"Ah, Ayumu told me she and Risako would be there by eleven. So we have plenty of time to set up," Chiyo said, watching Sakaki stroking the back of her dog's head. _I'm so glad Sakaki is helping me. This party might get her mind off her parents too for a little while. _Chiyo thought and continued, "What time did you tell them to meet us here?"

"Ten O'clock."

Carefully planning things out in her head, Chiyo remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "Alright then, that'll work perfectly. All we have to do is set things up!" Hurrying over to her closet, Chiyo pulled out a plastic bag which she had placed everything into for the party. Balloons, banners, and a wide array of colorful ribbons and strings filled the bag. Also, Chiyo pulled out the now wrapped gift which she had so sneakily bought on Thursday. Returning to Sakaki-san, she placed the plastic bag on the bed and said, "That's everything. And as far as I know everyone is coming except Kaorin and Kagura."

Sakaki found herself in shock. Kaorin seemed excited about it when she called. _It's probably because of me. She doesn't want to be around me. _Noticing that Chiyo was staring at her with concern, Sakaki quickly recovered her former pose and said, "W-Why isn't Kaorin coming?"

"She called this morning and said she wasn't feeling well," Chiyo responded, still thinking about Sakaki's reaction. _Sakaki looked so upset when I said that. I wonder if she's worried about Kaorin._ Sighing, Chiyo decided that for now, all she could do was help get the party ready and maybe then try and talk to Sakaki.

**Meanwhile**

Lying in bed, Kaorin hid her picture of Sakaki under the blankets as she laid there and thought about the previous day's events. The whole thing seemed like a terrible nightmare, and that she'd wake up anytime to the real Friday.

Only staring at the wall, Kaorin wondered what would have caused Sakaki to reject her in such a way. _Why did she run? It was cruel of her to run. _Through all her thoughts on being rejected, Kaorin didn't think it would hurt this much. She almost felt her whole chest sinking into her stomach.

A knock on the door caused Kaorin to jump in surprise and she turned her head to the door which opened just a crack, revealing her mother. "Kaori, shouldn't you be heading over to Mihama-san's house pretty soon? I thought you said Kasuga-san's birthday was today."

In a soft voice, Kaorin replied, "I'm not going." _How could I go? Sakaki will definitely be there. She's been hanging around Chiyo for a long time. If I went, it'd be awkward hanging around Sakaki. _Glancing at her mother, Kaorin could immediately tell that she was not pleased with the answer. "I-I'll go over to Osaka's place later. I-I'm not feeling good right now."

Becoming concerned, Kaorin's mother questioned her daughter, "Are you sick? Did you want some medicine?"

Shaking her head, Kaorin calmly responded, "No, I'll be fine. I just want to rest for a while. But I'll go see Osaka-san later. I promise." Her mother content with the answer, Kaorin was once again left alone and she turned over under the blankets and figured that the less she thought about it the better. Closing her eyes, Kaorin attempted to fall back to sleep.

As Chiyo placed different ribbons and balloons in different parts of the living room, she watched as Sakaki stood on a chair to hang the banner. _She seems so distracted. _Chiyo thought as the tall girl stepped off the chair. While Sakaki was always quiet, Chiyo thought, she knew that something about Sakaki was different today. Just by watching Sakaki, Chiyo could tell that when the girl would hang up the banner, she'd bring the corner up to the wall, and before tying it up, Sakaki just stood there, as if the string was of interest to her. Finally, she asked, "Sakaki, is something wrong? You seem so distracted today." Remembering the problem with her friend's parents, Chiyo continued, "Are you still having trouble with your parents?"

A little surprised by her friend's sudden remark, Sakaki almost dropped the banner. Without looking over to Chiyo, Sakaki calmly and almost sadly replied, "No, it's nothing."

"Is that so," and when Sakaki nodded, Chiyo thought to herself for a moment and reluctantly said, "Well, don't be afraid to say something if you need help."

"Don't worry, I won't," Sakaki said before finally finishing the hanging of the banner.

Searching her hair for any knots or remaining tangles, Risako intently gazed into the bathroom mirror. She vehemently combed through every strand of hair. The whole process was taking her an hour to complete, but Risako's thoughts were only half on the combing, as the other half rested with Ayumu. _I feel so nervous. But why should I? Ayumu is just my friend, and . . . even though she'll say no, she'll be kind enough to remain my friend. That's just how Ayumu is. _Wincing in pain as the comb reached a knot, Risako momentarily stopped and said to herself in the mirror, "But I know Ayumu will reject me. So why tell her in the first place?"

"Risako, what's taking you so long in there," called her dad from the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'll be coming right out," Risako hollered as she grabbed her things and ran into her room. Ayumu's letter to Chiyo rested on her bed as she picked it up and stared at it. Having read the letter numerous times since she stole it from Ayumu's house, Risako knew very well that she wouldn't have a chance. _I'm sorry Ayumu for taking this from you. But don't worry, you will get it back today. _Placing the letter into her pants pocket, Risako hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What time will you be back," asked her father as he read through his newspaper.

"Sometime this afternoon," Risako answered as she quickly wolfed down a glass of milk. Then, not wanting to waste anymore time, she hurried out the door and towards Ayumu's house. As Risako walked, she thought of everything that had occurred over the past week. Thinking of Chiyo, and how nice the girl was to her. Thinking of Ayumu, and all the trouble that Risako had caused her on the date with Chiyo. _I've sure messed up a lot this week. _As she walked, Risako also couldn't help but resent Chiyo's feelings towards Ayumu. _After all, she did just over a week what I've been trying to do for over two years. Why is that fair? _Her thoughts flew back and forth among Ayumu and Chiyo. Reaching the girl's house, Risako stopped and answered her own question in a whisper, ". . . Because she loves Chiyo. That's why it's fair." _Still, I want her to know my feelings. I deserve that much. _Finally gathering herself, Risako brought up her hand and firmly pressed the doorbell.

Risako quickly went about checking her skirt and blouse for wrinkles, tears, and hair. As she heard footsteps within, she quickly straightened herself out, not wanting to appear silly. The door opened and there stood Ayumu, with a kindly lit smile. "Good morning Risako-san."

Risako exclaimed the first words that found her mouth, "Happy Birthday Kasuga Ayumu!" Her sudden outburst surprised the girl into slight embarrassment but Ayumu thanked her none the less. _It's now or never Risako. Do your best! _Risako thought and grabbed Ayumu's hand, "Read to go?"

_She seems excited today. It's just my birthday. _Ayumu thought and replied with an enthusiastic, "I'm ready." Allowing Risako to grasp her hand, Ayumu followed her friend as they headed towards the Karaoke.

**At Yomi's**

"Tomo, you better get up or we're going to be late," Yomi calmly said to the sleeping girl. When she received no response, Yomi sighed and stared at Tomo for a few minutes. _Tomo, if only you knew how cute you were when you weren't ticking people off. _Shaking her head, Yomi calmly said to herself, "How did we ever end up going out?"

A soft snore answered Yomi before Tomo replied in her sleep, ". . . cause opposites attract . . ." Yomi thought to herself, _even in your sleep you try to be smart . . . _As she watched Tomo sleep, the girl suddenly uttered, ". . . Yomi, how'd you get so fat . . ."

Pinching Tomo's nose shut, Yomi exclaimed, "GET UP NOW!"

Tomo coughed and choked on lack of air for a second before shooting up in bed. Her eyes fully open, she glared at Yomi, flailed her arms and whined, "What was that for? What'd I ever do to you?"

Realizing that Tomo wasn't at fault for her dreams, Yomi became a little embarrassed for punishing the girl for sleeping. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to . . . "

A devious smile began spreading over Tomo's face as she watched Yomi. "Ehhhhh, were you watching me sleep, Yomi? Perhaps even thinking of doing ecchi things to my . . ."

"NO I WASN'T," Yomi shouted. _And to think I felt sorry for pinching your nose. _Yomi thought and resisting the urge to smack Tomo, she calmly said, "I was just trying to wake you up. We have to get to Chiyo's house for Osaka's birthday today."

"Oh, that's right," Tomo exclaimed and grabbed the clothes that she had brought for the day and rushed into the bathroom. Once she finished, she returned into Yomi's room where the girl was quietly sitting on the bed waiting.

Ready to go," Yomi asked, though she could tell that Tomo was ready and received the expected nod.

As they headed downstairs, Tomo thought in silence before asking, "Are you sure you weren't thinking . . ."

"No," Yomi replied, and several more times to the same question before they actually left the building. _It's not that I'm not happy being with Tomo . . . _Yomi thought and when she glanced at Tomo, her childhood friend noticed and gave a questionable smile and thumbs up . . ._ but sometimes, I worry about what my future may hold with her. _

"We're here," Risako exclaimed as she led Ayumu into the building. Her excitement to hear Ayumu sing mixed with the nervousness of confessing continued to build. _This is it! It's only a matter of time now. All I can do is hope for the best! _Risako thought and led Ayumu up to the counter. They waited for only a few moments until a clerk appeared before them.

"Here to take a room?"

Pulling out some money, Risako said, "Yes please." The clerk nodded and pulled out a book for them to sign in. After signing their names, Risako and Ayumu followed the clerk into the room.

Before leaving, the clerk asked, "Would you like refreshments brought to you?"

Risako thought about this for a moment. _It might interfere with the confession. Besides, I can always get us something to drink. _"No, we'll be fine. Thank you." After hearing that, the clerk closed the door and left the two girls to their music.

Risako waited for a few seconds to pass and then stood up, walked over to the stage and grabbed the microphone. _It'd be a little awkward if I tried to confess right this instant. Might as well sing a song or two and have some fun. _Risako smiled at Ayumu and said into the microphone, "Since it's your birthday. I'll sing you a song first!" Turning around, she grabbed the remote and searched through the songs until she found her favorite one. Clicking it, Risako turned back towards Ayumu and tossed the remote onto the couch. The music started and Risako began to sing:

Mail Me, hayaku kudasai, **Mail Me, hurry and hit the second key,**  
watashi, itsumo matterum... **Can't you see? I've waited patiently**  
Mail Me. doko ni itte mo? **Mail Me, to my phone or PC,**  
itsumo, BE-RU wa kikaketeru **I'm ready to tell you that I'm standing by.**  
Mail Me. hoka ni hito no **Mail Me, I want to let you know  
**sore mo, ureshii kedo **As friends go, yours is the best hello.**  
Mail Me, tokubetsu na no **Mail Me, I'm sure you never knew,**  
konna, fuu ni, omotteru no, **How I feel about you, this is real, I need to**  
anata wa shiranai ne! **hear from you right now or I'll die!**

"That should do it," Chiyo said as they finally finished their preparations. "Now, all that's left is to grab Ayumu and Risako." Glancing around, Chiyo admired her and Sakaki's handiwork. The ordinary living room had been transformed into an array of colors with ribbons and banners strung around every entrance. Balloons also hovered around the room. Chiyo couldn't help but hug Sakaki in thanks. "Thank you so much for helping!"

"Ah, no problem." Still not used to Chiyo's hugs, Sakaki blushed feverishly as she felt the warmth from the small girl envelope her body. _How nice. _Sakaki thought to herself. The sudden ringing of the doorbell interrupted them and Chiyo had to go and answer the door.

"Good morning Chiyo," Yomi happily greeted once the door was opened.

"Good morning Yomi, Tomo. Thanks for coming," Chiyo greeted and gestured for them to come in. "Sakaki's already here. And Kaorin won't be coming because she wasn't feeling well. And Kagura-san is on a family trip."

Following Chiyo into the living room, they noticed all the decorations hanging from the ceiling and walls. "Wow Chiyo-chan! You really did a great job here," Yomi exclaimed, as she and Tomo continued to glance around at everything.

Chiyo waved it off and said, "It's really nothing. Sakaki helped me with most of it anyways." Looking at a nearby clock, Chiyo realized that she had to get going or she was going to be late. Quickly gathering everyone's attention, she explained, "Alright, I have to leave now if I'm gonna make it. Wait here for a little while before coming, okay?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Chiyo waved them off. As she left, she thought to herself, _I just can't wait to hear Ayumu sing. I'll bet she's got a real pretty voice! And Risako, she's probably a great singer as well. _

Amazed at Risako's singing, Ayumu clapped for her friend's performance. It's been so long since she saw Risako sing, that Ayumu hadn't realized how good her friend was. They waited for a few seconds while the computer tallied up the score and finally displayed an 82. "Wow Risako, you've gotten so much better since the last time I heard you sing!"

Giving a mock bow, Risako replied, "The Great Risako strikes again!

Before Risako could say anything else, Ayumu continued onto her own train of thought, "That reminds me. Did you ever watch that movie we saw the song in, again?" Thinking for a moment, she tried to remember just which movie they had heard that song in. ". . . Something Club; but I don't remember what the club was."

_At a time like this, she's thinking of those kinds of movies. _Shrugging her shoulders, Risako replied, "I guess it can't be helped. You mean Suicide Club don't you."

Nodding, Ayumu said, "That's the one."

Putting her hands on her hips, Risako gave Ayumu a fake glare of frustration and said, "No, I have not watched it again. Ayumu, there's a reason why we rarely went to see movies! It's because you always chose the weirdest, scariest, movies possible." Shuddering at the thought of what she had experienced that past week, Risako continued, "The one we saw on Tuesday was as disgusting as it gets." Noticing that Ayumu was beginning to blush from all the teasing that she was doing, Risako retired from the movie discussion and announced into the microphone, "But we'll put that aside for the moment. Now the wondrous birthday girl of seventeen years will perform the classic song, Time Pavement!"

Standing up, Ayumu walked over and traded places with Risako. Allowing Risako to sit down, Ayumu suddenly realized something and said, "Somehow, I always end up singing this song."

Feeling embarrassed, Risako ashamedly glanced down and replied, "You don't have to sing that song if you don't want to."

_Oops, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was just kidding. _Quickly, Ayumu apologize and said, "That's alright. I like this song." This seemed to cheer Risako up and once the music started playing, Ayumu started singing:

amai RIZUMU kizamu yo **Such an easy rhythm ticking**

tokei no oto wa **It's the sound of the clock**

yukkuri temaneki no kotori **The little bird gently beckoning**

konna KURASU shiranai? **What a strange class**

minna doko daro? **I wonder where everyone is**

bonyari nemuri no jikan **Time to drift off**

As she walked towards the Karaoke, Chiyo thought of what the girls might be doing there at this moment. She felt excited to see Ayumu on her birthday. _They're probably singing their hearts out. If I know Risako, she's got enough energy to last for hours. _But thinking to herself, Chiyo also wondered if Risako was alright. _The way she was so depressed on Thursday. I never got a chance to ask her about that. I hope she's alright. _Knowing that Ayumu was such a good friend to everyone, Chiyo had no doubt that the two would be having fun. And even if Risako was still depressed, Chiyo knew that Ayumu would be more than willing to help.

While Chiyo thought about this, she almost didn't realize that she had arrived at the Karaoke. As the little girl stared at the building, she couldn't help but think that maybe now, she'd get to spend more time with Ayumu. _I know I'm jealous of them spending so much time together. But I shouldn't be. Risako has been just trying to catch up with Ayumu is all. If I would have been separated from Ayumu for two years, I'd want to spend as much time as possible with her as well. _Arriving at the front doors, Chiyo cleared her thoughts of such worries because today was meant for celebrating Ayumu's birthday; and with that, she entered the building.

Finishing her song, Ayumu let out a deep breath as she was finally able to relax her voice. Turning around, she anxiously watched the screen for her score to appear and smiled with joy when the computer turned up a 74. "I think that's my highest score," Ayumu exclaimed and continued to walk back to Risako, taking a seat beside her friend. Offering the microphone, Ayumu said, "It's your turn."

Shaking her head, Risako said in a tone that surprised Ayumu. "I need to tell you something first." They had each sung a song and Risako felt that if she didn't say this now, then she would never be able to say it. _Alright Risako, this is it! Do your best! _She thought to herself, then in one quick motion, Risako gently but firmly, grasped Ayumu's hands. The girl gave out a squeak of a scream but didn't back away.

Instead, Ayumu, concerned about her friend, asked, "What's wrong? You're so serious all of a sudden."

Her hands gently smothering Ayumu's, Risako looked her friend in the eye. Ayumu could immediately tell that Risako was deeply worried about something as her eyes sparkled with a hint that tears could easily follow. "Ayumu, this is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a very long time. So please listen."

Stuttering, Ayumu responded, "okay."

Finding that her throat was beginning to dry, Risako knew that she had to hurry or she wouldn't be able to express her feelings. "Ayumu . . . ever since we met, I-I knew that you were the most special girl in the world. An-and when I was twelve, I-I realized just how special you are to me." Her voice faltering, Risako had to look away for a moment and blink out the tears. _I can do this. I have to do this. _Determined to say every word into Ayumu's eyes, Risako returned her gaze and continued, "When you left me in Osaka, I was devastated. I was alone and I was sad. But . . . but when I met you again, I was so happy to see you."

Ayumu listened intently as every word touched her heart. She felt her chest warm from her friend's words and uttered only a whisper, "Risako."

". . . And . . . even though I know you love Chiyo . . . even though I know I don't have a chance in the world with you; I want you to know . . ." _Say it Risako. Say it. _A tear trickled down Risako's cheek as she forced herself to finish the sentence, "I want you to know . . . I love you Ayumu!" She exclaimed and did the first thing she could think of. Risako wrapped her arms around Ayumu and gently, but quickly pulled the girl's head into hers. Their lips met at the middle in a soft kiss. _What am I doing? Ayumu doesn't want this! _Risako thought, but yet she didn't have the courage to pull away.

_She loves me. But I love Chiyo. She's kissing me! But what do I do? I can't just pull away, can I? What do I do? _Ayumu's mind raced in panic. Her eyes winced shut, Ayumu tried to figure out how to deal with this situation. She hadn't expected any of it. Deciding to open her eyes, she figured that maybe by glancing around, she would be able to see a way out. However, when Ayumu opened her eyes, all she saw were the closed eyes of Risako. This close, Ayumu could clearly see the tears trying to escape Risako's eyelids. _She means it. She really means it. _

As Ayumu tried to figure out what to do, she suddenly heard a crash and when she and Risako separated, they both looked in horror as they gazed upon Chiyo's motionless figure. She was standing right in front of them, soda spilt all over the floor which she had bought at the counter as a surprise for the girls. Now, the soda covered the floor and soaked into Chiyo's pants.

_What have I done?! _Risako thought as she saw Chiyo standing there. The girl looked completely white. Her face expressionless, Risako couldn't do anything but sit in shame. She looked to Ayumu who sat in equal position. Making a slight move towards Chiyo, Ayumu whispered the girl's name, "Chiyo-chan."

Hearing her name, Chiyo backed away from them, and ran out of the room.

* * *

For the curious ones out there, yes, Suicide Club is an actual movie and a very small amount of the Japanese song Mail Me is played in it (about the same amount that is in this chapter). The movie is weird, but entertaining. When it comes to songs and movies, I know that the release dates might not line up with this story but please forgive me on that matter. I'm using what I can. And since I haven't done a disclaimer, I'll just do a quick one: I own nothing in this fan fic except for Risako. Now don't forget to review and i will catch you next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is Chapter 14! This was a difficult chapter to write so I hope everyone enjoys it. As I mentioned last time, I will try to give updates once a week so I will try my best to do that. And as I have said in the past, if I don't post or if I have news, I will post it on my profile page and/or my DeviantArt journal. So, since I can't think of anything else to say, I'll quit blabbering and let you read. Thanks again for reading. Now read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 14**

_Ayumu. Risako. Why are you doing this? _Her feet grasping the floor, Chiyo couldn't move as she helplessly watched the two girls kiss. As innocent and soft as the touching of their lips appeared, she couldn't ignore Risako, lovingly holding Ayumu in her arms. _Is this the reason Risako didn't invite me to Ayumu's birthday party? Because she wanted to do this? But then why did Ayumu invite me? _Chiyo desperately tried to think of some sort of explanation when the cup holders slipped from her hands.

All Chiyo heard was the splattering of the plastic holders hitting the ground and felt the cold liquids mix into her pants, causing the jeans to stick to her legs. Thoughts continued to swirl around in her head. .

When the two girls had separated themselves, Chiyo was able to look into their eyes, hoping for some kind of answer. In Risako's eyes, she could see terror, embarrassment, and shame. The girl had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing, and she knew it. Glancing over to Ayumu, Chiyo saw a mixture of confusion, surprise, and humiliation. Though the emotions were slightly different, Chiyo could tell that her girlfriend was just as ashamed of being caught as Risako.

"Chiyo-chan," Ayumu whispered and for a split second, Chiyo saw Ayumu moving towards her.

Instinctively taking a step away, Chiyo turned and ran from the room. As she did, she felt tears begin to stream down her cheeks. Not having the power to stop it, Chiyo ignored the wet sensation as her mind continued to race. _How could I have been so stupid? To think Ayumu actually liked me! _As Chiyo's thoughts replayed the past couple weeks of events, she realized just how ignorant she had been. _Of course, Risako talked about the fight with Ayumu. I saw them holding hands! All this time they were spending together. How could I have been so stupid?! _Chiyo's thoughts continued to cycle through her mind and as she entered the main lobby of the Karaoke, she spotted her friends. Not even looking where she was going, Chiyo wrapped herself around the first girl in the group and buried herself in the girl's shirt for comfort.

"C-Chiyo . . . what-what's wrong," Tomo asked astonishingly as she tried to figure out what to do about the child that now tightly clung to her waist. Tomo glanced over to Yomi, expressing her fear and concern. "W-What's going on," she asked, but Yomi was too confused to even be able to answer. So in an awkward, clumsy manner, Tomo placed her arms around Chiyo in an attempted hug, hoping that this would calm the girl down.

Before any of them could say another word, they heard footsteps quickly approaching. Turning towards the hall which Chiyo had appeared from, Osaka and Risako were running towards them. The two girls stopped at the sight of Chiyo clinging to Tomo like a scared child would cling to their mother during a storm.

Ayumu couldn't take her eyes off the small girl. It almost felt as if her heart was falling into her stomach. _I should've stopped it. The kiss was too much, but I didn't want to hurt Risako either. What do I do? _Ayumu questioned herself as she felt many eyes on her and Risako. Unable to stare at any of them, she lowered her head in shame. Suddenly remembering that she had only invited Chiyo, Ayumu slightly lifted her head and asked, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Chiyo invited us," Yomi replied, since she could see that Tomo was busy trying to deal with Chiyo and Sakaki appeared lost in thought. "She wanted to surprise you with a birthday party."

Ayumu's eyes quickly fell back to the ground. She simply nodded in acknowledgement over what Yomi had said. "I didn't know that," she finally stated and ignored Yomi's reply about not knowing because it was for "her" birthday. _Chiyo did all this for me. I haven't done anything for her so why would she do something so special. _As she pondered this, Ayumu regretted more and more of letting Risako kiss her.

Standing motionless, Sakaki hadn't even paid attention to much, if any of the conversation. She was too busy thinking about Chiyo. She had never seen Chiyo cry before. It broke her heart to see such a happy, cute, and caring child's heart break. _I've been trying to help her and protect her all this time. What could have happened to make her like this? _Sakaki's thoughts pressed at her and knowing that the two standing before her had something to do with it, she sternly gazed at them and interrogated, "What's wrong with Chiyo?"

_What have I done?! How could I have been so selfish! _The whole situation was her fault and she knew it. Glancing around, Risako noticed Ayumu's head and how the girl didn't even glance up at the tall girl's question. _Why'd I even have to confess? It was going to be a rejection anyways. _Knowing that Ayumu wasn't going to be able to answer, Risako gathered her strength and looked the tall girl in the eyes. _It's my fault. I have to protect Ayumu. She had nothing to go with this. _"I . . . k-ki . . . kissed . . ." Risako found she could hardly form words herself and so she shamefully lowered her eyes as to the floor, but continued to try.

"I saw . . . I saw . . ." Chiyo's words grabbed the attention of the girls and Risako suddenly stopped talking. Speaking more into Tomo's shirt than to everyone else, Chiyo continued, trying to calm herself down, "I saw Risako . . . and Ayumu k-kissing!" Finally releasing the answer, Chiyo released Tomo and faced the girls with moist eyes glaring a hint of anger as she explained everything from when she entered the building:

_Approaching the counter, Chiyo almost couldn't contain her excitement as the clerk approached, gave off a bright smile and said, "Well what can I do for you today?" _

Risako is going to be soo surprised! And I bet Ayumu won't be expecting this either! _Chiyo thought to herself as she glanced over the menu of refreshments that the place had. Deciding that generic Cokes would be the best way to refresh the girls, Chiyo ordered, "Could I get three medium Cokes?"_

_The clerk appeared a little confused as he glanced back to the board. He scratched his head and Chiyo began to wonder if she had said something wrong. When the clerk turned back to her, he said, "That's fine . . . but don't you want a room for Karaoke? We don't just sell pop you know." _

Oops, maybe I should ask what room they're in first. _Chuckling at herself for creating an awkward scene, Chiyo began to associate herself more and more with Ayumu. "Actually, I'm here to join some friends who are already here."_

_Returning his welcoming smile, the clerk walked to a shelf behind him, grabbed a book, and handed it over to Chiyo. "Why didn't you say so? There is a record of who has checked in. Just find the names you're looking for and the room number is right there." Chiyo thanked the man and walking over to the cupboards, he said, "I'll just prepare your drinks. Would you like me to buzz them so they know you're coming?"_

"_Huh," Chiyo asked and when the man repeated the question, she quickly shook her head, "I want it to be a surprise." The man smiled and went back to work. Leafing through the record book, Chiyo was surprised at how few people were actually around. It almost seemed that the clerk was the only other one there. Finding Risako's and Ayumu's names, Chiyo quickly made a mental note of the room number they were in. Handing the book back to the clerk, she said, "Thanks," and grabbed the drinks that he had prepared in the holder. _

_Walking down the hall with the cups, Chiyo could feel the excitement coursing through her body. She wanted to run as fast as she could, but knew that the drinks might spill if she walked too fast. _They always fill them too full_. Chiyo thought, but quickly dropped the subject as she arrived at the door. She nearly yelped in excitement and suddenly heard voices from inside. _I wonder what they're talking about. _Chiyo thought and decided to give a quick listen in. _

" _. . . __I love you Ayumu!"_

That's Risako's voice! _Chiyo knew she shouldn't let this bother her because they were friends and that friends could say "I love you." But a sinking feeling in her chest convinced Chiyo otherwise and so she opened the door and entered to see what was happening. _

". . . that's when I . . . I saw them kissing," Chiyo replied, still fighting the few tears that struggled to fall onto her cheeks.

Sakaki glared at both girls. Her thoughts enraging her anger, _After my dad cheated on mom with that woman from work! I thought I could protect Chiyo from being hurt like mom. What did I do wrong? _Sakaki thought and as she searched for answers. Not finding anything, she turned to Osaka and desperately tried to discover anything that Chiyo may have overlooked. "Is that true Osaka? Did you and Risako really kiss?" _Please say no. Please say this was a misunderstanding. _

Ayumu felt like crying. She knew that she had caused Chiyo to cry again and the unbearable urge welled in her throat. _It's my fault for letting Risako take things so far. I should have stopped it. _Looking up into Sakaki's eyes, Ayumu saw something that she had never seen in her life. For not only could she see an almost desperate plea, but Ayumu saw anger. It was the first time she had seen Sakaki appear so threatening. _But that doesn't change what happened. _Ayumu thought and said in an almost whisper, "Yes, we did." Ayumu squinted her eyes shut, waiting for some sort of punishment to befall on her. But when nothing happened, she opened them in surprise, seeing Risako defending her.

"It's not Ayumu's fault. She had nothing to do with it!" _I have to keep Ayumu from getting into trouble. It's not her fault that Chiyo saw me kissing her. I don't know what she was doing here but I shouldn't have done that in the first place. _Quickly searching for the right words to say, Risako hardly noticed that Sakaki had taken a few steps towards her. The dark haired girl towered over Risako as she looked into cold, unforgiving eyes. "I-I . . . I'm really sorry. T-This wasn't supposed to happen, I . . ."

Risako wasn't given a chance to finish her sentence. For as she tried to explain, Sakaki swiftly brought back her hand and slapped Risako across the face. While the hit itself wasn't that hard nor had it really hurt Risako, the force caused the girl to take a couple of steps back. Immediately, the shock of the event started to take effect on Risako. She felt tears stream down her face as the slap gave even more gravity to the situation. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened. I won't do it again, I swear," Risako rambled on and on, unable to stop for fear of breaking down.

Sakaki shook with anger. The only thing she wanted to do was to protect Chiyo from dangers such as this. After seeing all the fighting and yelling that her parents had done when her mom found out, Sakaki had told herself that she wasn't going to let that happen to Chiyo or Osaka. Her glare still directed at Risako, Sakaki almost yelled in her frustration, "How could you have done that to Chiyo-chan?! Surely you must have known how she felt for Osaka?"

After convincing the clerk that everything was alright, Yomi quickly stepped over to Sakaki and grabbed her arm. She pulled the tall girl back a bit and said, "Calm down Sakaki! Just calm down." Glancing over to Tomo in hope of assistance, Yomi quickly discovered that there would be none. Tomo was lost with what was happening and the girl's face showed more signs of fear than anything else. It almost seemed as if it was too much for Tomo to handle. _Please hang in there Tomo. _Yomi thought to herself as she held onto Sakaki.

Watching the entire thing, Ayumu knew better than to think it was entirely Risako's fault. _If she's been in love with me for as long as she said she has, then of course she'd want to kiss me. It's like built up emotion or something. They just don't understand Risako. _Quickly realizing that she couldn't let anything happen to one of her best friends, Ayumu quickly stepped in-between Risako and Sakaki. She stretched her arms out to prevent Sakaki from passing her and said in a firm voice, "Stop it! Leave Risako alone! She didn't do anything wrong."

_What?! She didn't do anything . . ._ Chiyo couldn't believe what she had just heard. The idea that Ayumu had no problem with being kissed by someone other than her girlfriend disturbed Chiyo. "So that means its okay for her to kiss you," Chiyo exclaimed and stared at Ayumu with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"No, that's not what I mean . . ." Ayumu tried to find the right words. She wanted desperately to explain things to Chiyo for she knew exactly what this was leading to. _Chiyo is misunderstanding me. I know she is. But what do I say? How do I fix this? _Her thoughts continued to distract and irritate her as the one time that Ayumu wanted most not to be slow or spacey, she found herself in exactly that state, trying to think of some words that might make Chiyo understand what she was talking about.

Risako watched in amazement as once again, Ayumu stood up for her. She couldn't believe how loyal her best friend was. _After everything that I've done to her, she still protects me. Even now, after I yelled at her about the angel, she forgave me. After I kissed her, and knowing that she was dating Chiyo, Ayumu protects me. From Chiyo. _Thoughts continued to rush through Risako's head as she watched the heated discussion between Chiyo and Ayumu. The other girls seemed to be lost for words and only watched. Not really paying attention to the words, Risako drifted back to when Ayumu stepped in front of her. _It's just like that time in Osaka. Even then, she always stood up for me. _The memory quickly flashed through Risako's head from when she was only twelve:

_Waiting in the back of school, Risako swung back and forth on her feet. She excitedly awaited Ayumu's return from talking with Nakamura-sensei for sleeping in class again. "If Ayumu wants to go to high school, she'll have to learn to stay awake," Risako said to herself and chuckled. Maybe she could be the one to train Ayumu to stay awake. _It'd be lots of fun! We'd practice with homework and then time her. She'd stay awake longer each time. _Smiling at the very idea, Risako began to swing her book bag, wondering how much longer it'd take for before Ayumu would be finished. _

"_Hey Risako, what are you doing here," called out a voice from behind her. Risako instantly turned around to see who had called her name. She suddenly became nervous when she seen the source of the voice belonged to a boy in her class named Agora-kun. _

"_Uhhh, nothing," Risako shook her head and tried to come up with a reason for the boy standing in front of her. Aguri had always been mean to her. She hid it from Ayumu whenever she could because she didn't want her best friend involved with such a person. Though not much bullying took place in school, Risako always felt as if she was the center of attention with Aguri-kun. "I'm not here for any reason at all."_

"_Is that so," he sneered and jerkily tore Risako's book bag from her hands. Risako helplessly watched as the boy unzipped every pocket on the book bag before turning it upside down. The contents crashed into the ground, one after another. Risako said nothing as she stared at all of her belongings now spread among the grass and the dirt. The boy glanced over the contents which he had spilled and said, "Hmm, I guess you were right Risako. And here I thought you might be up to something." Obviously enjoying his humiliating rampage Aguri-kun continued, "But now you've wasted my time. How will you make up for this?" _

_Fearfully searching her pockets for any spare change that she might have, Risako desperately hoped she could end this quickly before Ayumu got back. However, Risako cringed when she heard her friend's voice from behind. "Risako, what's wrong?" Turning around, Risako saw Ayumu running towards her as fast as she could. Seeing the danger when Ayumu reached them, she quickly stepped in front of Risako. Panting from the run, Ayumu said to Aguri-kun, "Leave her alone or else . . ."_

"_Or what," the boy sneered, and grabbed Ayumu. Glaring into Ayumu's eyes, Aguri grunted and violently shoved her to the ground. "Always Out of It Ayumu saves the day. Always Out of It Ayumu can just go away." The boy gave a mocking laugh and still holding Risako's book bag, tossed it into Ayumu's face. _

_The first thoughts that passed through Risako's mind were to go and help her friend, but fear held her back. _What if he does something to me? What would I do then? How would we get away? _Scared to move, and fearing her safety; Risako watched as the bully continued to harass and make fun of her best friend. A tear rolled down Risako's cheek at the sight and she realized she had to do something. Doing the only thing she could think of, Risako released a terrifying scream, "HELP!" She was so scared that it was the only thing she could think of. Everything came to a halt and Aguri looked at Risako. Even Ayumu gave her an odd, confused stare. _

_A teacher suddenly came running out of the school building after hearing the sound and Aguri fled from the sight. _

Remembering the day that Risako really began to see Ayumu as more than just special, she quickly realized that she found herself in the exact same situation. Her eyes refocusing on Chiyo and the others, she found Sakaki arguing with Ayumu over something and looking over to Chiyo, the small girl just stood in shock. _Ayumu's confusing them. _Risako thought and knew that if she didn't at least try to explain, then Ayumu would end up being hurt. Reaching out, she placed a hand on Ayumu's shoulders, and motioned for her friend to remain silent. Feeling the eyes of each and every individual falling onto her, Risako became nervous and suddenly felt her throat drying up again. _I can't let Ayumu take the blame. I just can't. _Taking in a deep breath, Risako said, "I'm so sorry about this. Today is Ayumu's birthday and I ruined it. I never should have kissed her and for that especially, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused." Risako bowed, displaying her apology for the trouble she had caused.

Staring in utter bewilderment, Ayumu watched as her friend bent into that awkward position. _Why is she doing that? She's been apologizing about that kiss the entire time. I know it was too much, but she shouldn't be apologizing for it. After all, it was my fault for not stopping her. _Quickly turning towards Chiyo and the others, Ayumu quickly said to them, "No, it's okay. I'm glad Risako kissed me."

Chiyo's mouth fell open and she didn't know how to respond. "W-What?!" Her voice pleaded that she had heard wrong as she watched Ayumu's reaction. Sakaki as well, stood speechless at the answer that Osaka had given them.

Meanwhile, Risako's mind fluttered with a variety of ideas at hearing those words. _Why did she say that? Ayumu loves Chiyo. So why . . . why did she say that? Could it be . . . that maybe . . . she likes . . . me? But the letter . . . _Removing herself from the bow, Risako stood straight up to confirm what Ayumu had said. And seeing the looks on the other girls, she knew she hadn't misunderstood.

Quickly realizing that everyone was misunderstanding her, Ayumu tried to explain, "I mean . . . if someone loves you . . . shouldn't they be able to . . . show it?" _Because that's why Risako kissed me. If they can understand that, then they shouldn't be mad at her anymore._ Ayumu prayed everyone would understand at least this much as she awaited some kind of response.

Chiyo suddenly felt tears once again tugging at her eyes. She couldn't help but think to herself, _but what about me? I've taken Ayumu on two dates and confessed to her. But-but Risako gets to kiss her. Why? _Her emotions began to overtake her as Chiyo said, "But . . . you've never kissed me?!"

"W-Well, I still can . . . if you want me to," Ayumu replied, hoping this would cheer up her girlfriend. But as she watched, Chiyo's face resumed a state of shock and Ayumu could clearly see tears streaming down the girl's face. Ayumu watched as Chiyo confusingly shook her head at the girl, backed away, and left the building. From the windows on the door, Ayumu (along with everyone else) saw Chiyo break into a run after leaving the building.

Once more turning on Ayumu, anger filled Sakaki. _I never thought Osaka would do this. She didn't seem like the type. How could she? _Controlling herself from hitting one of her friends, Sakaki only glared at Ayumu and said, "And to think I helped you for this. I hope you're happy now." Turning towards the door, Sakaki broke into an immediate sprint as she rushed out of the Karaoke building to chase after Chiyo.

The only other two, Tomo and Yomi, stared at Risako and Ayumu in confusion. Looking at Tomo, Yomi could immediately tell that her girlfriend was really upset and decided that the best thing to do was leave. Placing a hand on Tomo's shoulder which caught her attention, Yomi calmly said, "Come on, let's go." The girl didn't argue, but looked at the two for as long as possible until she was facing the door and finally left with Yomi.

Ayumu stared in disbelief as everyone left. She was confused and she was scared. _What did I do wrong? I tried as hard as I could so they would understand. Why . . . why did this happen? _Feeling her legs grow weak, Ayumu quickly located a chair and sat herself down. She buried her face in her hands as tears began moistened the palms. Shaking, she whimpered to herself, "I didn't do anything wrong. I tried to make everyone understand. I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't."

Equally upset, Risako felt helpless, and at the same time, she felt useless. _What do I do? I ruined everything again. _Thoughts swam through her mind and she figured the first thing to do was tend to Ayumu. Slowly approaching the girl, Risako gently placed a comforting hand on Ayumu and apologized, "I'm sorry Ayumu. This is all my fault. I never meant to . . ."

"It's okay Risako. I understand," Ayumu softly replied. Her voice already shaken up, Ayumu searched her thoughts for something to say. She felt so confused that she wasn't sure she should say anything anymore. Ayumu lowered her hands from her face and glanced up at Risako, her nose turning red and her eyes suddenly showed signs of bags. Suddenly standing up, Ayumu attempted a smile and failed, then headed for the exit.

_No, she's leaving me. She can't be. _"Ayumu," Risako desperately called out.

Stopping in place, Ayumu lowered her head to the floor, and unable to look at Risako, she said, "I need to think about this. Thank you for your confession. I will . . . I will think about it." After finishing that sentence, Ayumu left the Karaoke, leaving Risako alone in the building.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, here is Chapter 15; finally! I'm really sorry about this wait and while I could try and say it was due to school work and such. That can only be stretched so far. So in all honesty, I have no good excuse for the delay with this story and for that delay, I apologize. I won't guarantee that an update will occur every week like I was hoping, but I will try my best. Now, on with the chapter. The chapter itself doesn't move near as fast as the previous couple of chapters have but this one sets us up for some upcoming events. Another thing that happens, Osaka's mom makes another appearance in this chapter and because of her "screen time," I have given her a first name. So no one gets confused, the first name of Mrs. Kasuga is Kayami. Sorry again for the delay. Hopefully, it won't happen again. Now, read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

"_I'm glad Risako kissed me." _A couple of hours had passed since Ayumu said those words to Chiyo yet they still echoed through her mind. _Was I really that worthless to her? Did she really use me as a replacement for Risako? But then why would she have invited me in the first place?! _Normally, Chiyo welcomed puzzling questions and always sought the answers vehemently, especially in school. _But how can I find any answers when everything seems to point in different directions? _

Looking around the living room, Chiyo saw all the decorations she and Sakaki had worked so hard to prepare. Everything seemed so much different from that morning. Remembering that when she woke up, the bright colors of red, blue, yellow, orange, and green added life to the otherwise normal living room. But now, Chiyo stared at the colors as if they mocked her. In that instant, she wished she could just tear everything down and throw it away, and never have to think of it again. _But it wouldn't change a thing, would it? It wouldn't change what Ayumu did. _Glancing over to the girl next to her, Sakaki appeared lost in about as much thought as she was.

Unable to look at Chiyo, Sakaki focused her attention instead on the far wall and allowed her mind to drift. _This is exactly what happened to mom and dad. When mom found out, there was lots of yelling and when they met with the girl who dad had cheated with, things got even worse. _The thoughts toyed with Sakaki's head as she covered her face in shame. _Why couldn't I prevent it? That's why I wanted to help Chiyo so much after it happened. What did I do wrong? _Her thoughts continued to torture her and Sakaki soon found herself thinking about Kaorin; the other person whom she couldn't keep off her mind as of late. _At least I've avoided it with Kaorin. She seemed like such a nice girl. And she was cute too. _Sakaki didn't know where that had come from. It seemed like quite the inappropriate thing to think about with Chiyo sitting right next to her. _Still, Kaorin has to understand it's better this way. I can't hurt her. _

"Are you okay Sakaki," Chiyo quietly asked. Her voice sounded tired, which didn't surprise Sakaki in the least. The last couple of hours had gotten the best of both of them.

"I'll be fine," Sakaki replied in an equally quiet manner. "But what about you? What Osaka did was . . . was . . ." Trying to find the right words to express exactly what she wanted proved difficult and eventually, Sakaki closed her mouth; giving up on the sentence.

Chiyo wrapped her arms around her legs, pushing them against her chest and rest her head on her knees. "I'm . . . confused. I don't know what I should feel. Ayumu invited me to Karaoke, but I walked in on her and Risako . . . Why would she have invited me if _that _was going to happen?" Chiyo felt tears sliding down her face but she made no effort to stop them. "It was going so well. The date to that café, she called me cute. When we were in the park, she confided in me about Risako . . . I just don't understand where everything went wrong . . ." Her eyes watered even more to the point where Chiyo's vision began to blur and she instantly knew she was about to cry. It couldn't be helped and so she leaned over to Sakaki and planted her face in the girl's arms to drown out her sobs.

Sakaki held the crying child. She wanted desperately to say something that would make things better, like she used to when Chiyo and Osaka first started going out. _I had all the answers then and I didn't know anything about dating. So why can't I say anything now? _As Sakaki continued to hold the small girl, for the first time she saw just how fragile Chiyo was. It almost felt as if she was holding a porcelain doll. Sakaki tried to fumble with some words to help Chiyo calm down. Unfortunately, all she could come up with was, "M-Maybe it was a misunderstanding. . ."

Chiyo's sobs quieted down and she looked up at Sakaki, begging for an explanation, wanting to know what she had overlooked. It was written all over her face and Sakaki knew what she was going to say long before Chiyo even opened her mouth. "H-How?"

Angry with herself for not saying something else, Sakaki turned her head away from Chiyo in embarrassment and replied, "I don't know."

Kaorin knocked on the door and waited for a response. Quickly checking herself, she wanted to make sure that her face was free of signs that she had been crying or had been upset in general. Today was for Osaka-san and she didn't forget that, but the urge to seek comfort was becoming overwhelming. _Maybe Osaka knows what to do. She has to. _ A few more moments passed and the door finally opened. Staring at the older woman, Kaorin didn't recognize her but figured it was Osaka's mom. "Well hello there, and who might you be,' the woman greeted kindly in a soft, sweet voice.

"Uh, I'm Aida Kaori; one of Osaka's friends," Kaorin answered nervously.

"Ayumu is in her room. Come on in," the woman said kindly. As Kaorin followed Mrs. Kasuga into the house, she noticed just how much Osaka resembled her mother. Kaorin followed Mrs. Kasuga up some stairs and waited while the woman knocked on Osaka's room. Then opening the door, she said in the same sweet voice, "Ayumu, you have a guest." But when the two looked around and found Ayumu on the floor, they found her room in shambles. Papers scattered everywhere, her book bag dumped out; it looked like the place had been ransacked.

Confused, Kaorin wondered if she should come back at a different time. Glancing over to Mrs. Kasuga, Kaorin saw the grimace on Mrs. Kasuga's face, yet when she spoke, the sweetness in her voice never faltered, "Ayumu, you can finish cleaning your room later. Right now, you have a guest." As Kaorin entered the room, Osaka's mom closed the door behind her and allowed them some privacy.

_What a mess. Is Osaka always like this? _Kaorin wondered as she looked around the room. _If my mother saw my room like this, I'd probably be dead right now. _As she looked around, her gaze finally met on Osaka and immediately said, "Happy Birthday Osaka . . ." Her congratulations was interrupted by a soft moan, and when as Kaorin watched the girl, she could see that the girl was trembling. "I-Is something wrong?" Suddenly, she noticed a couple of wet spots on the paper Osaka held. _Has she been crying? _Were the only thoughts in Kaorin's head. Taking a seat on the bed, Kaorin asked, "What happened?"

Sighing, Osaka looked at the pile of papers currently in her hand and dropped them. Her attempts at finding the letter were proving useless. Getting up off the floor, Osaka walked over to her bed and sat next to Kaorin. She lowered her head and averted her eyes from her friend. She had been too ashamed to look anyone in the eye since she left the Karaoke. "I'm trying to find my letter for Chiyo-chan," she said in a weak voice.

Remembering back to when she had spent time with Osaka during lunch, Kaorin thought of how Osaka talked about the letter. _But I thought everything was fine without the letter. Why would she need it? _"But I thought you were fine without the letter?"

Shakily, Osaka replied, "B-but today, when Chiyo came for my birthday, she saw Risako kissing me. Now she's really mad at me and I don't know what to do. If I find that letter, then maybe . . . maybe . . ." Osaka's voice suddenly began to break up and Kaorin could hear soft whimpers from the girl.

_What do I do? I came here for help about Sakaki. But it looks like Osaka needs more help than me. I-I guess Sakaki will have to wait . . . _Kaorin shuddered at having to hide her feelings from yesterday but it was quite obvious that this wasn't the appropriate time to mention her confession. _Osaka's already so upset. I've never seen her like this before. If I mention what happened with my confession, she might blame herself. _

Tears streaming down her face, Osaka had covered up with her hands again and said in between the sobs, "What if Chiyo leaves me? What would I do? She must hate me now, I know it!" Her whole body trembled with fear as she cried. _I've tried so hard to be with Chiyo. I've really tried. _

Kaorin was at a loss for words. She had never seen Osaka so upset; it bothered her. _But I can't imagine that she would cheat on Chiyo. From what she told me on the roof, she'd never even think about it. _With all the help that Osaka had given Kaorin for Sakaki, what she remembered most about their discussions on the roof were that of Chiyo. _"I get this warm feeling in my chest; like I want to hold her and never let go. Not for anything." _Were the words that stood out most from her discussions with Osaka that past week. Kaorin also remembered the promise that she had made to Osaka on that roof. _"If you ever need anything, I'm your girl. Just call and I'll help!"____And right now, she needs my help. _Trying to think of a way to calm Osaka down, Kaorin decided to ask about Risako, "Did you want to kiss Risako?"

Through the sobs, Osaka's voice had become scratchy and dry. Her eyes were now puffed and her nose red; but she replied, "No, but she said she liked me and I . . . I . . . I didn't know what to do."

"And you tried to tell Chiyo that?" Osaka nodded and Kaorin didn't know what else to say. It wasn't Osaka's fault yet it seemed like Osaka blamed herself. _I better at least try to calm her down. _Gently grabbing onto Osaka's shoulders, Kaorin pulled the girl into her arms and hugged her. She could feel Osaka's body trembling under her arms but it seemed to be helping. The crying was finally starting to die down and Kaorin suddenly felt her cheeks warm into a blush. _This is the first time I've ever hugged a girl. _It was really a silly thought and Kaorin knew that, but she couldn't help but take in all the warmth; and suddenly, she wished it was Sakaki. With this thought in mind, Kaorin found herself feeling somewhat alone, despite Osaka being in her arms. _If Sakaki would have said yes, I could be in her arms right now. At the very least, Osaka should have been doing this to me . . . _A single tear escaped Kaorin's eyes and she realized that she had to pull herself together for the moment. She was only glad that Osaka hadn't noticed any of it.

A soft sound eventually began to hum from Kaorin's shoulder where Osaka had rested her head. The steady rising and falling of Osaka's chest against her own told Kaorin that the girl had fallen asleep. _She must have been exhausted from today. I hope she's alright. _Kaorin thought and before she could say anything, she heard the door creep open. Turning herself as best she could without disturbing Osaka, Kaorin found Mrs. Kasuga at the door. The woman wore a soft, warm smile on her face as she looked in. "Is she sleeping," the woman softly whispered to Kaorin who nodded her response.

Walking over, Mrs. Kasuga lovingly gazed at her daughter for a couple of seconds before she finally said, "Here, I'll help you lay her down. Ayumu may not be a big girl, but I think she'd get heavy for you if you stayed like that." Kaorin smiled at the little joke and remained motionless until Mrs. Kasuga had situated Osaka's body so that she calmly rested on the bed. With little effort, the two were able to move Osaka onto the bed so that it looked as if she had just gotten tired and laid down herself.

Walking out of the room with Mrs. Kasuga, Kaorin glanced around and stretched. _Since Osaka is sleeping, I better just leave her be. She looks like she needs it and I don't want to bother Mrs. Kasuga. _Turning to the older woman, Kaorin slightly bowed and said, "Thank you for letting me see Osaka."

As Kaorin headed down the stairs with Osaka's mom, the older woman kindly offered, "Why don't you come into the kitchen. I'm sure Ayumu will only be asleep for a little while. Besides, I made some Sata Andagi for Ayumu's birthday, but when she got home, she went straight to her room."

"I don't want to be any . . ."

"You wouldn't be any trouble at all. I'd love to have a guest," Mrs. Kasuga responded sweetly. Once again giving Kaorin her warm, welcoming smile, she continued, "It's not often I get to talk to one of Ayumu's friends. Back in Osaka, she didn't have many friends so it's nice that there are such wonderful people here."

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to stick around for a little bit. And she does seem really nice. _Kaorin thought, and she realized that she hadn't eaten yet so some homemade food sounded even better. "I suppose I can stay," Kaorin said and followed Mrs. Kasuga into the kitchen. As she entered the small kitchen, the sweet aroma of fresh Sata Andagi lit up Kaorin's senses. It reminded her of a bakery that she had been to as a kid. Taking a seat, she felt a little embarrassed for having a friend's mother serve her food. Kaorin waited for Mrs. Kasuga to sit down at the table across from her before taking a bite of the food. "It's really good," she replied after swallowing the first bite.

Mrs. Kasuga smiled, "Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it." The woman's smile didn't remain for long as the smile slowly faded and a look of concern replaced it. "Do you know what happened with Ayumu and Chiyo? When Ayumu got home, she said something about Chiyo and that she was going to her room."

Finishing up her portion of the food, Kaorin said, "Apparently, Chiyo saw Osaka and Risako kissing." _Ah, she probably doesn't know who Risako is. _Realizing that she had said that without thinking, Kaorin quickly explained, "Suzuki Risako is a . . . friend of Chiyo's and Osaka's . . . I think. I haven't really talked to her."

A sudden look of surprise covered Mrs. Kasuga's face. She looked stunned by what she had heard and Kaorin couldn't figure it out. Finally, the woman said, "Suzuki Risako? Was that the name of the girl?" When Kaorin nodded, she wondered if Mrs. Kasuga knew the girl but it didn't seem like she would. Still, she listened once Osaka's mother started talking, "When we lived in Osaka, Suzuki Risako was Ayumu's best friend."

Confused, Kaorin asked, "So Risako is from Osaka as well?"

Nodding, Mrs. Kasuga continued, "They practically hung off each other. One was never without the other." Appearing to be lost in thought, her eyes drifted past Kaorin before finally saying, "I always had a feeling that Risako might have a thing for Ayumu. She did eventually come to me for help about it too."

"S-so, you mean that Risako is in love with Osaka-san," Kaorin asked astonished. When Mrs. Kasuga nodded, Kaorin started thinking of all the times she had seen Risako. She had only actually seen the girl once or twice when they were all sitting at the lunch table together. _She seemed like a nice and energetic girl, but I never would have guessed she'd be in love with Osaka-san. _

"I still remember what happened," Mrs. Kasuga continued, "I was in the kitchen getting ready to start up the stove for supper when Risako burst through the door with Ayumu. Apparently, Ayumu had gotten into a fight or something with one of the boys from school . . ."

"_Hmm, I think we'll have some Ramen tonight. Now let's see, I know I've got those noodles somewhere." Kayami said to herself as she walked over to the cupboards and began searching for the noodles. Scolding herself for letting her husband put away the groceries, she humorously said to herself, "That man will have to get his act together if he's going to eat in my kitchen, losing my noodles like that." Continuing to busy herself with the search, she finally located the noodles in a cupboard above the fridge. _Why on earth did he put them up there?_ Kayami tried to reason out why her husband would do such a silly thing when the door suddenly burst open._

"_Mrs. Kasuga! Mrs. Kasuga! Are you home," came Risako's frantic voice from the front door. She sounded like she was in trouble and Kayami quickly rushed over, hoping everything was alright. The only reason Risako would have barged in like that would have been if Ayumu had been in trouble or something. Sure enough, when Kayami reached the Risako, she found the girl practically holding her daughter. _

"_I'm okay Risako-chan. Really," Ayumu complained and seeing her mother, her cheeks turned bright red from the awkward situation._

_Looking over Ayumu, Kayami found that her daughter's lip was slightly bleeding and she appeared to have a scrape on the knee. Aside from a few other scratches and a bruise on the arm, Ayumu appeared to be just fine, startled but fine. _Still, Risako is worried and that scrape does look mean.___"Alright Risako, bring her over to the couch in the living room. I'll go get the first aid kit." Risako nodded her head and led Ayumu towards the couch. _

_Once Kayami was out of sight of the two, she smiled and shook her head. _That girl . . . what are we going to do with you Risako? _ Grabbing the first aid kit from one of the shelves on the closet, Kayami hurried back to the living room and found Risako worriedly grasping a confused Ayumu's hand. It took every ounce of strength Kayami had not to smile as she rushed over to Ayumu with the bandages. _

_As she opened up the first aid kit and pulled out some disinfectant, Risako began explaining things in a hurried, nervous manner, "I'm really sorry about this Mrs. Kasuga. It's my fault. I was outside with one of the boys from our class and Ayumu was in the school because she had fallen asleep in class again . . ."_

_Kayami intently listened to Risako's entire story and while she cleaned away the dirt on Ayumu's knee, she secretly winked at her daughter, giving the confused girl some consolation. When Risako had finished her story, she returned to apologizing but Kayami interrupted, "I don't think this was your fault at all. You stayed by Ayumu's side the whole time and you called for help. It was very brave of you."_

_Trying to find some kind of flaw in Kayami's logic, Risako began, "But . . . but . . ." She went into silence and watched as Kayami dabbed some disinfectant on the knee which caused Ayumu a quick wince of pain. _

_Kayami watched as her daughter placed a hand on top of Risako's which calmed the girl and acquired her attention. Smiling, Ayumu said, "its okay Risako. It's not like I was abducted or anything."_

_This comment got a smile from Risako which seemed to satisfy Ayumu. Kayami however, sighed and complained about her daughter's comment, "Ayumu, I really wish you'd stay out of your father's movie collection. They're not good for your brain." Risako giggled at this and feeling the girl calm down a bit, and finishing with the scraped knee, Kayami closed up the first aid kit since it was no longer needed. _

Kaorin listened as Mrs. Kasuga finished telling her story. She couldn't believe that someone could get so worked up over a couple scratches. _But she felt responsible for what happened. That's why Risako had acted up like that. _It still seemed like a little much but Kaorin remained silent as Mrs. Kasuga spoke. "It wasn't often that she'd get so upset. But they were just like sisters. So the always looked out for each other."

"Is that when you realized that Risako might like Osaka-san?"

Mrs. Kasuga smiled again, offered Kaorin some more Sata Andagi which she kindly accepted, and listened as Osaka's mom continued, "Actually, it occurred that evening, when Ayumu was asleep. Risako was spending the night because she was still worried about Ayumu." Mrs. Kasuga couldn't help but softly chuckle at the fond memory before continuing, "I was sitting in the kitchen when Risako walked in . . ."

_As Kayami sipped her coffee, she glanced at the clock which closed in on eleven O'clock. Her husband had retired to the bedroom hours ago as he always did while she simply sipped at her coffee and enjoyed the quiet. _What a hectic day it has been. Ayumu gave Risako quite the scare. Of course, Ayumu was pretty worried about Risako as well._ Smiling to herself and taking another sip, Kayami glanced at the clock again with only a minute or so passing, wondered how much longer she would do this. Staying up this late wasn't as easy as when she was in high school. "I must be getting old," she said to herself and before she could take another sip, Kayami heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Curiously setting her cup down, she waited for the figure to walk into the kitchen. _

"_Um, Mrs. Kasuga . . . could I talk to you for a minute?" It was Risako, and she appeared worried. Kayami hoped the girl wasn't still thinking about the afternoon. _

"_Sure Risako, come sit down," she kindly offered and watched as the girl smiled her thanks and took a seat across from her. Deciding to give Risako some time to think, Kayami casually asked, "So, how's Ayumu doing?"_

"_She's sleeping now." Giving off a nervous chuckle, Risako glanced down at the table in embarrassment and said, "I guess I overreacted didn't I?" _

"_Maybe just a little," Kayami gently replied, "But I'm glad you did. It shows how close you two are." While Kayami watched Risako, the girl didn't appear to be cheered up at all. Feeling that Risako may be upset about something else, Kayami asked, "Is there anything else that you wanted to talk about?"_

_Risako seemed to debate whether or not she should, and when she looked back at Kayami, she asked in a nervous, almost stuttering manner, "W-What do you if you like someone ?"_

_Kayami thought for a second before asking, "You mean like a crush?"_

"_Yeah."_

She's got her first crush. I wonder who it could be._ Kayami thought to herself and stared at Risako for a while, unable to resist the temptation of picking out the most likely subject. As she watched the girl, Kayami noticed that Risako's eyes kept drifting over to the door which led down the hall, past the living room and to _Ayumu. I wonder if it could be her._ Not that it really mattered to Kayami; it wasn't her business anyways (though she certainly wouldn't mind having such a sweet girl fall in love with her daughter). Realizing that she hadn't answered Risako's question yet, Kayami quickly tried to pull something together. When she finally answered Kayami said encouragingly, "Well, I think the most important thing you can do for that special person right now is to be there for them. It might be a little scary to tell them you love them right away so do it when you are ready, but always be there for them. I think that is what's important." _

_After hearing that, Risako appeared to be in much better spirits. Kayami could tell as it was written all over the girl's face. Risako smiled at her and thanked her for the advice. A blush creeping up on her face, Risako said, "I'm gonna go back to . . . Ayumu . . ."_

_Nodding, Kayami replied, "Then you go back." Getting up from the table herself, Kayami said, "I better get to bed myself. Staying up late is not something a mother should be doing, especially when she's got work in the morning." Risako laughed and nodded. As Kayami dumped the cold coffee back into the pot, she said to Risako, "Now hurry off to bed. You two have school in the morning. It isn't the weekend yet." Risako then hurried back to Ayumu's room for the night. _Kids these days._ Kayami thought to herself before heading to her own bed, in which her husband had happily taken the covers, again. _

As Mrs. Kasuga finished the story, Kaorin stared in awe at the woman before her. _She really does care. _Kaorin's chest warmed up to the kindness and she suddenly realized how lucky Osaka was to have such a nice woman as a mother. Not that her own mom wasn't like this, but Mrs. Kasuga seemed like the perfect mother. "So how long did Risako end up staying?"

"Three days. Her father wasn't too happy about it but Risako would not have it. Even though Ayumu wasn't that hurt, she wanted to stay until she was sure that everything was alright. It was troublesome."

Kaorin thought of how nice of a story it was. _But it would be nice if Risako wasn't here. Then Chiyo and Osaka wouldn't be having all these problems. I wouldn't say that it's all her fault but things have apparently turned upside down since she came here. _Even though Kaorin knew this was entire speculation since she hadn't even talked to Risako, she couldn't ignore what Osaka had told her earlier about the kiss. "But now that Risako is back, I don't know what's going to happen. Osaka seemed so upset about what happened today and I can't see her and Chiyo making up."

"Oh I think you'd be surprised. As much as it'll hurt Risako, I think Ayumu and Chiyo will eventually fix things. Chiyo's such a sweet girl. She was so worried about Ayumu when I met her. I can't see them staying apart." Feeling a little hungry herself, Mrs. Kasuga grabbed some Sata Andagi and kept an eye on Kaorin while she ate, for it appeared that the girl was thinking about something, and she didn't want to interrupt her.

_Maybe she's right. Chiyo and Osaka were very happy together and from what Osaka told me on the school roof that day, I bet she's probably dreaming something up right now. _Kaorin ate silently as her thoughts swirled over Osaka and Chiyo. _Still, I promised I'd be there for Osaka. She was there for me with Sakaki. _Unable to stop them, her thoughts suddenly switched over to memories of the confession from the previous day. Osaka's confidence in her, the letter, and most of all, the failure. _But I'll have to wait. Sakaki will have to wait because I don't have time for her now. _As painful as the idea was, Kaorin had to accept it because all her other friends were occupied with other things at the moment, and Osaka wasn't in any shape to listen to her, not yet. Still, she felt lonely without support and desperately tried to get her mind off it.

Unbeknownst to the two in the kitchen, Ayumu had listened to their entire discussion and when she heard silence return to the room, she slowly headed back upstairs. _Risako loved me that much. She said she'd been in love with me for that long, but that serious! _Her mind flashed her back to the kiss and she remembered gazing upon Risako's eyes during the kiss. _What if I don't find the letter? What if I can't fix things? _As Ayumu tried to answer both questions at once, she became confused with the complexity of the situation. While climbing the stairs, she suddenly thought to herself, _What if I say yes to Risako? How bad could it be? _She knew Risako loved her, but knowing that she still loved Chiyo and that she was still Chiyo's girlfriend, Ayumu knew she couldn't go out with Risako. _I haven't broken up with Chiyo yet. It's not like she has left me. _Ayumu thought as she reached her bedroom.

"Are you alright Kaorin," Mrs. Kasuga asked. She looked worried as she studied Kaorin's every move. "You seem a little depressed."

Coming back to her senses, Kaorin forced out a laugh and said, "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to trouble you. I've overstayed my welcome anyways."

Mrs. Kasuga shook her head and said, "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all. Please, I'd love to help."

Kaorin tried to think of a way out. As much as she wanted help, she didn't want to bother someone she hardly knew, even if Mrs. Kasuga was a really sincere person. _Who else would I talk to? Who else would listen to me? _Finally giving in to her emotions which begged her to talk, Kaorin nodded in embarrassment and started explaining everything about her challenges with confessing to Sakaki.

**At Yomi's **

As comfortable as Yomi was to be sitting in bed with Tomo, she knew something was wrong with her girlfriend. Ever since they had gotten back into her room, Tomo had cuddled up against Yomi and had wanted to be held. Tomo wasn't even looking at her, her eyes just drifting off into space. _She's probably still upset about Chiyo and Osaka. That was quite a shock for everyone. _Petting Tomo on the head, Yomi stared across the room and quietly asked, "Are you gonna be alright?"

A long silence entered Yomi's room as she waited for Tomo to respond. The girl shifted under her arm and rested her head on Yomi's chest. "Chiyo and Sakaki were . . . really mad at Osaka, weren't they," she finally said in a quiet, saddened voice.

Taking a deep breath, Yomi replied, "Yeah, they were. It's not something you'd expect from either of those two." _I wonder what's gonna happen with those two. It doesn't sound like Osaka wanted the kiss, but she didn't really object to it that much. _

Hearing Tomo's voice softly calling her name, Yomi refocused her attention to the girl and waited for a response. It was obvious by now, and even at the Karaoke, that Tomo was really upset and when Tomo was this upset . . . _she needs a lot of attention. She really is a child. _Again calling out Yomi's name, Tomo said, "Yomi, do you think Chiyo and Osaka are gonna break up?"

"I-I don't know," were the only words Yomi could think of. As she tried to think of a better answer, Yomi continued to run her fingers through Tomo's hair as not only did it keep Tomo calm, but it helped Yomi control herself. _It was surprising enough when Sakaki whispered to me what Chiyo wanted with Osaka. But now that they're together, the two splitting up like this. They're liable not to talk to each other anymore. _As Yomi considered the possibilities of a break up between the two girls, her attention suddenly shifted when she felt Tomo leaving her arms. The sudden movement caught her off guard and Yomi had to quickly break her hand free from Tomo's head so she wouldn't accidently pull out any hair.

Sitting up, Tomo looked Yomi in the eyes. A desperate plea suddenly stared back at Yomi. "Do you think that will ever happen to us?" Tomo's voice slightly faltered as she spoke, which resulted in the last word having a slightly higher pitch than the rest.

_Tomo, this isn't about us. It's about Chiyo and Osaka. _Despite these thoughts, Yomi couldn't bring herself to say them. It wouldn't be right, and she knew how much it would hurt Tomo to say something like that. Instead, Yomi gently place her hands on Tomo's cheeks, and drew the girl's face back into her chest like they were before. Wrapping her arms around Tomo in a warm embrace, Yomi calmly said, "Tomo, I would never leave you."

"Thank you," were the only words of reply from Tomo's lips. She had needed to hear it. The argument between Chiyo, Sakaki, and Osaka had forced Tomo to think that this could happen to her. But now that Yomi dispelled the idea with such confidence and love, Tomo once again felt comfortable in the arms of her girlfriend.

_Tomo, my little child. _Yomi thought as she began petting the girl's head again. _If only you'd show your sweeter side more often. _

"Say Yomi," Tomo calmly said, "What are we gonna do about Chiyo and Osaka?"

It was a good question. Yomi wasn't quite sure what they would do about their friends. _Everything is in a mess. It's not like we can just walk over to Chiyo's and make it better. _"It'd probably be a good idea if Chiyo and Sakaki spent more time away from Osaka. She seems to be causing them a lot of grief at the moment." Unsure of how to help the two, Yomi silently tried to think of a way to cheer up her friends. Ignoring the shifting weight of her girlfriend trying to regain a comfortable position, Yomi thought, _it'd be nice if we could show them a good time without the fear of Osaka or that other girl interrupting. But where could we take them? _A sudden idea popped into Yomi's mind and she enthusiastically suggested to Tomo, "Tomo, wanna go to Chiyo's summer house this week?"


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, what can I say? It's been four weeks since this has been updated and one reason it has been like this is because I just haven't been motivated lately. Not that I don't want to write it, but school has been annoying. I've been having a fair share of problems with it. But there is good news in that area too, which leads me to my next point – updates. Here is the projected schedule for updates. Next week, there will be no updates because that is when I have semester finals. Then it is Christmas vacation. So, I will finish this story sometime over Christmas vacation. I'd like to say once a week updates but that is going to depend on the weather because I will lose immediate internet connection.

Now, on with the story. I am dreadfully sorry about not updating this sooner, so thank you so much for the patience. This story will see its ending. Now, as far as this particular chapter goes, it doesn't move too far and when looking at my notes for the story, I realize that the next couple of chapters aren't going to make any real leaps in the story. So we'll be taking it easy for a bit. As for this chapter, please tell me what you think because since I haven't done a whole lot of writing for a while, I'm hoping that I haven't lost touch with anything. Otherwise, I'll ask what I always do. Please read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 16**

Standing outside of Chiyo's house in the warm Monday morning air, Chiyo and Yomi waited for their ride to the summer house, and the others. Yomi had been smart and called Nyamo-sensei for a ride. _Chiyo and Sakaki are upset as it is. Yukari-sensei would make it a nightmare. _

"A-about the trip . . ." Chiyo said, walking up to Yomi. "I don't mind that we're going but . . . why isn't Ayumu coming?" Even though Chiyo was still upset about the weekend, the trip to her summer house had become the annual summer vacation tradition and since this was their senior year, it could also be the last time they would go; for a long time.

Kindly placing a hand on Chiyo's shoulders, Yomi bent down to meet the young girl at eye level. "Chiyo, if you really want Osaka to come, then go call her."

Hesitating, Chiyo glanced towards the house. She wanted Ayumu to come, but at the same time, she didn't. _What would I say to her? What would she say to me? _The thought of calling Ayumu scared Chiyo a little. She didn't know what kind of conversation would occur or what Ayumu might reveal that might hurt her even more. Giving in to Yomi, Chiyo focused back on her friend and reluctantly answered, "I can't."

Patting Chiyo on the head, Yomi explained, "That's why she's not coming. It'd be awkward, wouldn't it? She'd be a distraction to everybody and I don't think Osaka would like it either, especially with how things are now."

_Yomi's right. _Chiyo sighed. Thinking back to Saturday, she remembered that nasty looking slap that hit Risako. _I wonder if Sakaki would do the same to Ayumu. _Chiyo didn't think so but she also knew that Sakaki was having a hard time with her parents and that added even more stress to the girl. And from what Yomi had told her about Tomo, she had been pretty upset about the whole argument as well. _But for it to happen on Ayumu's birthday. If she really was in love with Risako, why didn't she tell me beforehand? _Chiyo sighed once more and asked Yomi, "But what should I do about Ayumu? I don't want to break up . . ."

"Don't worry about it Chiyo," Yomi interrupted. _She's gonna drive herself crazy with that kind of thinking. _Glancing past Chiyo, Yomi could see Tomo and Sakaki approaching the gate. Figuring that they could talk about Osaka later, Yomi continued, "Just try to have fun on the trip. Worry about Osaka later . . . Well, Tomo and Sakaki are here."

Yomi watched as the two walked up to her and Chiyo. Both were silent as she had expected. Sakaki looked a little wary about the trip. She had been on it twice before so Yomi knew there was something up with Sakaki. _That's gonna be where Tomo and I will have to come in. _Yomi thought and switched her glance over to her girlfriend who looked just as nervous, and even a little depressed it seemed. _It's just not the same without Osaka. _Yomi thought and for the first time, realized how much of an impact the spacey girl had on them. _Sure it's a bit different that Chiyo and Osaka are going out, but not by much. Heck, even Chiyo was thinking about inviting her today. _Yomi only hoped that Tomo would pull through for her. She was counting on her girlfriend to help return these two back to normal. "Hey you two, you're just in time. Nyamo-sensei will be here any minute."

Sakaki's eyes found their way to Chiyo and locked onto her for a second. Then glancing around, she noticed that the group only totaled four and wondered if this was it. "Are we the only ones?"

Nodding, Yomi replied, "Yep, this is it. Kagura is still on her family trip and when I called Kaorin, she said she wasn't coming."

Sakaki listened to Yomi's words and when she heard Kaorin's name, her mind instantly veered over to the girl. _It's because I'm going on the trip that she isn't coming. Maybe when I get back, I can talk to her. She deserves to know why it wouldn't work. _Sakaki sighed and joined the silence of her friends.

It wasn't long before Nyamo's car pulled into the drive-way. Stepping out of the car, she happily announced, "I'm here . . ." upon closer inspection, she noticed a number of the girls were missing, but before she could say anything, Yomi interrupted her.

"Thank you so much Nyamo-sensei," Yomi said in a kind voice, "We're all ready to go."

Unable to argue, Nyamo confusingly nodded her head and waited for the four girls to get buckled in before she pulled out onto the road. Within minutes after arriving, the five girls were on the road and heading towards Chiyo's summer house. Yomi sat in the front and thoughtfully stared out the window while the three in the back seemed to be brooding over something. Nyamo tried several times to get the girls to talk, but failed at each attempt. She too, soon fell into silence and placed full attention on the road as they headed for Chiyo's summer house.

**Meanwhile**

As Risako walked towards Ayumu's house, she couldn't help but think of what had occurred over the past Saturday. _It was Ayumu's birthday. It was supposed to be perfect. None of this was supposed to happen. _The remainder of her weekend had been spent in her room, thinking about Ayumu and what the girl had said. _"I'm glad Risako kissed me." _Ayumu's words from that day returned to Risako's mind, and brought up the questions that she had been asking herself over and over. "What did Ayumu mean by that? Even though she likes Chiyo, even though I've seen the letter . . ." Risako stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, assuring that her eyes were dry before continuing, she lowered her head and finished, "Why did she say that?" As Risako continued her walk towards Ayumu's house, she thought to herself, _Ayumu, you said it yourself that you loved Chiyo. Why would you confuse me like this? _Seeing her friend's house in the distance, Risako cleared her thoughts so as to have as little as distraction as possible. Upon reaching the door, she knocked and nervously waited for the answer.

Soft footsteps sounded from inside and it were only moments before Ayumu's mother stood in the doorway. As Risako stared at the kind woman, she noticed that Mrs. Kasuga hadn't changed much since the last time she saw the woman. _Maybe a few more wrinkles, but otherwise, she's the same Mrs. Kasuga that I remember. _With the kind smile that always shone on her face, Mrs. Kasuga greeted, "Good morning Risako-chan. How are you doing?"

Slightly swaying in the doorway, Risako nervously replied, "Fine."

Her smile growing warm, Mrs. Kasuga invited Risako inside and closed the door. Standing close to Risako, Mrs. Kasuga asked, "How's your father doing?"

"He's doing better now," Risako answered, instantly knowing what Mrs. Kasuga was talking about, "Dad's been getting out of the house more."

"That's good. How about yourself?" Risako smile at Mrs. Kasuga, for remembering her so well.

"I said I was fine," Risako said in a lighthearted way. Even though she didn't feel anywhere near lighthearted, she knew if Mrs. Kasuga suspected anything of trouble in Ayumu's friends, she'd find out. It was the sort of person she was, _always caring for Ayumu and her friends. I wonder if my mom would have done that. _Quickly shaking herself from the thought, Risako quickly asked before Mrs. Kasuga could notice any change in her demeanor, "Is Ayumu here?"

"She's in her room," Mrs. Kasuga explained and then seemed to have a sudden thought as she continued; "You've never been in this house have you. Let me show you to her room."

With that Risako followed Mrs. Kasuga up the stairs. _Actually, I've already been here once. _Risako thought as she placed a hand over her shirt pocket which held Ayumu's letter. _And since then, everything has become a nightmare. _When they reached the top of the stairs, Risako was led to Ayumu's room where the door was closed.

Risako held her breath as Mrs. Kasuga gently knocked on the door before opening it. "Ayumu, you've got a guest . . ." Her voice fell short as she and Risako stared into the empty room. Papers lay everywhere and Risako wondered when Ayumu had become such a messy person. "Where could she have gone," Mrs. Kasuga asked, more to herself than to Risako; a slight hint of worry hidden within her words.

_This isn't like Ayumu. She always told her parents when she was going somewhere. _Risako suddenly became worried. _What if this is my fault? If anything were to happen to Ayumu, I'd . . . _Risako quickly glanced back over to Mrs. Kasuga to let her know she would go find Ayumu, but when she did, she found the woman gazing at her. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Risako? Always trying to protect Ayumu. I can see it in your eyes." Leading Risako back down the stairs and into the living room, Mrs. Kasuga asked Risako, "Before we get too worried, why don't we make a few calls. Ayumu could be at a friend's house. Let's see, on Saturday, a really nice girl came over to talk to Ayumu. Her name was Aida Kaori, I believe. She was such a sweet girl. Why don't we try calling her place first, just in case Ayumu's there?"

_I've never heard of her before. I wonder if I've met her. _Risako thought as she desperately waited for Mrs. Kasuga. She also thought that maybe Ayumu would be at Chiyo's but that seemed highly unlikely. Still if this didn't work, then it would be worth trying. When Mrs. Kasuga found the number for Kaori's parents, Risako watched as she dialed the girl's number. Holding her breath, Risako prayed her best friend would be there.

"Hello this is Kasuga Kayami. I was just wondering if I could speak to Aida Kaori for a moment." "Thanks." Risako listened, unable to hear the person on the other end of the phone and patiently waited for the woman to give her the news. "Hello Aida-chan, how are you doing?" "Would Ayumu happen to be at your house?"

A small pause added to Risako's nerves as she waited for the answer, hoping that Ayumu would be there. "I see. Okay, thank you." "Risako is gonna help look for her." "Huh? Sure, I'll send her right over." "Bye." Mrs. Kasuga hung up the phone and turned to face Risako.

"Well . . ."

Mrs. Kasuga calmly shook her head. "Aida-chan said she hasn't seen Ayumu since Saturday. And Ayumu never left her room on Sunday. But, Aida-chan wants you to go over to her house. She wants to help look for Ayumu."

"Alright," Risako said, and quickly headed for the door but realizing she didn't know where this Aida Kaori lived, she hurried back over to the phone book and a slightly agitated Mrs. Kasuga. After getting the directions, Risako said goodbye to Ayumu's mom and headed out the door. _Ayumu, I'm so sorry about all of this. When this is all over, I'll give you your letter back and then you won't ever have to worry about me again. _Running down the sidewalk, Risako was determined to get to this girl's house as fast as she could.

Standing at the window, Kaorin waited for signs of Risako. "I hope Osaka is alright. What could have happened to her?" _What a mess everything has become. Osaka and Risako kissed and now Osaka is missing. _Suddenly, Kaorin noticed a girl running towards her house. Despite only having seeing Risako once or twice and never actually speaking to the girl, Kaorin was able to recognize her in an instant. _That must be her. _Kaorin had been waiting by the door since she received the call from Mrs. Kasuga and now that Risako had apparently arrived, Kaorin hurried out the door to meet the girl.

"Are you Kaori-chan," Risako asked, panting from the running as she arrived in the front yard. Receiving a nod in reply, she continued, "What did you want to talk to me about? Do you know where Ayumu is?"

"No, but I wanted to help. If you want, we can look for her together." _I might as well help Osaka in any way. _Kaorin thought as she watched the nervous girl fidget before her. _I really owe Osaka a lot and . . . there's nothing I can do about Sakaki-san right now. _With Sakaki going to Chiyo's summer house, Kaorin found herself alone and welcomed company, though she wished that Ayumu would have been able to work things out with Chiyo.

"C-Could she be at Chiyo's house," Risako hated to recall of what she had put Ayumu through, but she wanted to look at all possibilities.

"No, she wouldn't be at Chiyo's because Chiyo isn't home. She left for her summer house earlier with her friends," Kaorin replied, "And I know Ayumu's not with them, so I don't know where she would be."

Risako tried to think of where to go. She didn't have a clue as to where to look now. _If Chiyo is gone and Kaori is here, then where would Ayumu go? This would be so much easier in Osaka. Here I don't know where anything is. _"W-what should we do? We don't even know where to begin." _This is all my fault. If only I wouldn't have kissed her, then this might not have happened. _

Kaorin watched the girl and thought back to when she was talking with Mrs. Kasuga. _She wasn't lying when she said they were just like sisters. I've never seen someone so worried about Osaka. _As Kaorin watched Risako, she feared that the girl might start crying in front of her if she didn't do something. Patting the Risako on the back, Kaorin said, "D-don't worry. We'll look for her together and if we can't find Osaka, we'll call the cops." This seemed to calm the girl down a bit and Kaorin led Risako into the search.

Staring down at the paper, Ayumu distantly gazed at the remains of the eraser on her pencil; the majority of it covered her paper which was blank, except for the words "Dear Chiyo," which were written at the top. As Ayumu rustled through her brain, desperately looking for any memory of what she had written in her first letter, she felt her heart once again sinking. _Is this even going to work anymore? I couldn't possibly face her after what happened on Saturday. _Sighing, Ayumu placed her chin in one hand and took the pencil in the other as she tried to rewrite her letter to Chiyo:

_Dear Chiyo,_

_I am writing to you because . . . _

Tapping the pencil on the paper, she tried to figure out what came next. ". . . because I love you," Ayumu quietly said to herself as she wrote. Taking a moment to glance over the sentence, she quickly erased it out of frustration. _That's not how it went. _Again placing pencil to paper, Ayumu wrote, "I am writing to you because I am sorry for . . ." Before she finished the sentence, Ayumu rubbed the letters out of the paper with her eraser. _It wasn't an apology either. If only I hadn't lost that letter! _

A sudden voice interrupted Ayumu's thoughts and when she looked up from her table, the weird looking waitress stared back at her with a nervous smile and long hair. Ayumu couldn't understand what the waitress was so happy about. She couldn't understand why anyone would be happy on a day like today. "Can I get you anything," the waitress asked. She was dressed in some awkward bunny outfit and had been arguing with some girl named Haruhi earlier.

Still, Ayumu ignored the girl's cosplaying and glanced over to her empty glass. Even the ice had melted in it. Quietly grabbing the glass, Ayumu handed it to the waitress and said, "another glass of water please."

"O-okay," the waitress replied and scurried off with the cup, obviously feeling uncomfortable from the Ayumu's attitude.

Refocusing on her letter, Ayumu again went back to work. As she worked, confusing thoughts continued to pour into her mind as they had been doing since she overheard her mother talk with Kaorin. _What's so bad about Risako? She really cares for me. Can't I go out with her for a while?_ Trying to shake her head free of such thoughts, Ayumu gazed longingly at her smeared up paper, and said "What am I doing?"

Leaving the library, Kaorin watched the growing worry on Risako's face. As for herself, she felt a dread rising in her stomach, an awful feeling that something bad might have happened to Osaka. _The only other place that I can think to check would be the school. But why would she be there? . . . I guess it's worth a shot. _Glancing over to Risako, Kaorin reiterated her thoughts, "Why don't we check school. If she's not there, we'll go back to Osaka's house and call the cops."

"O-okay," Risako replied. Her mind had been buzzing with awful pictures of what might have happened to the girl she loved. Immediately were kidnappings, injuries, hospitals, and searches. Every single one frightened her as much as the next and so she prayed that Ayumu would be alright. "Are you sure she didn't decide to just go with Chiyo at the last minute?"

Thinking to herself, Kaorin remembered the rational that Yomi had given her for the trip. "No, I'm sure. From what I was told, she wasn't invited." The words silencing Risako, the two continued toward the school without a word between them. Glancing over to Risako, Kaorin noticed the spreading paleness of fear in Risako's face. _I bet she blames herself. After what I heard from Osaka, I wouldn't be surprised. _"I'm sure Osaka is alri . . ."

"Her name is Ayumu," Risako quickly replied. She didn't mean to be so aggressive but Risako's nerves were getting the best of her and she didn't know what else to say. Kaorin stared confusingly at Risako for a moment and so the girl repeated, "Her name is Ayumu. Osaka is the name of a city, so stop calling her Osaka."

Taken aback, Kaorin apologized, "I-I'm sorry. It's just that she's been called that for so long." Falling into silence, Kaorin didn't think too much of the sudden outburst. It was obvious that Risako was feeling stressed at the moment. What with Osaka missing and the supposed kiss that she had heard about, Kaorin couldn't really blame Risako for getting angry at her. _Now if only things were this simple with Sakaki. I might be together with her by now. _

Continuing the search, the two hurried towards the school and Kaorin decided that they go through the downtown section of town on the way. _Maybe we'll spot her there. _As they rushed along, Kaorin decided she had to say something because it was obvious that Risako was beating herself up. _Besides, she needs to stay calm. _Kaorin thought to herself and somewhat resented having to be the one always hiding emotions. She'd done it so long with Sakaki that it almost became habit not to keep them hidden. That's one of the reasons she was so close with Chihiro. The girl was an outlet for her. Sighing, watched Risako and thought, _ever since Osaka . . . Ayumu left Osaka, maybe she hasn't had someone to turn to. Mrs. Kasuga said that Ayumu didn't have many friends in Osaka. I wonder if it was the same for Risako as well._ "It's not your fault. Osaka . . . I mean Ayumu's running away or whatever she did; it's not your fault."

"Kaori-chan, you just don't understand," Risako replied, hiding her eyes from Kaorin's gaze. "When Ayumu and I were in Osaka, Ayumu protected me. She stood up for me countless times. She was always there for me," A quiet sigh fell from Risako's lips as she continued, "Heck; she even stopped a bully from picking on me . . ."

"I know," Kaorin replied, remembering what Mrs. Kasuga had told her that Saturday about the two girls. "Ayumu's mom told me about how you had practically carried her home that time." Kaorin fidgeted as she continued, realizing that Ayumu meant as much to Risako as Sakaki meant to her. "I know what it's like to have someone special like that. I know how you feel."

Risako suddenly stopped, turned on Kaorin, slightly scaring the girl and causing her to take a step back. In a quivering voice, Risako exclaimed, "No, you don't know how I feel! You haven't got a clue! You've never humiliated the person that you loved! Knowing that they were in love with someone else, you've never kissed them, hoping to God that they'd love you back!" Realizing what she had just said, Risako stepped away and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so angry. I'm . . . I'm just worried about Ayumu. That's all."

"It's okay," Kaorin replied weakly. _But I've embarrassed Sakaki as well. _Kaorin remembered how Sakaki had reacted and she was sure that the girl had been embarrassed about the letter. _I never should have given it to her. At least when I was keeping it to myself, I'd be able to talk to her once and awhile. But now look at me . . . _Kaorin's thoughts continued to ponder over Sakaki-san. Yet, Kaorin couldn't say anything about it.

When she did finally look up at Risako, she found the girl staring at her with a shocked look. "W-what is it," Kaorin asked out of confusion. But Risako didn't respond she only stared and upon closer inspection, Kaorin noticed that Risako wasn't staring at her; _she's looking at something behind me. _Turning around, Kaorin noticed a restaurant. In big letters above the entrance was the name, Out of This World Café. And in one of the windows, sat a miserable looking Ayumu. Before Kaorin could say anything, Risako dashed past her and into the restaurant. "R-Risako wait," Kaorin exclaimed, but Risako had already rushed into the building.

Sitting at her table, with another glass of ice water (Ayumu had long ago lost count), Ayumu stared at the water while she swirled it around the glass with her straw. The ice creaked and cracked as it slowly melted in the cold water. As Ayumu did this, she wondered what she would do about Chiyo and Risako. For the moment anyway, she had given up on rewriting the letter. _It's pointless. I can't remember what was in the letter. _Ayumu could feel her eyes watering up, so she took a drink of the water, hoping it would be enough of a distraction. Barely audible, Ayumu whispered to herself, "I don't want to make Chiyo or Risako cry anymore." _Maybe I should just accept Risako's feelings. Why would Chiyo . . ._

A sudden voice interrupted Ayumu's thoughts and when she glanced up, she noticed Risako and Kaorin standing just next to her table. Risako had tears streaking down her cheeks and instantly ran over to Ayumu and smothered the girl in a hug. "Ayumu! What have you been doing all this time?! I was worried sick about you! Why didn't you tell your mom where you were going?"

Ayumu watched as Kaorin only stood there, a thankful smile spread over her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make everyone worry." While Risako clung onto her, Ayumu watched Kaorin's smile slightly dissipate. "Is something wrong Kaorin," Ayumu asked when she noticed.

Breaking away from Ayumu, Risako turned to face the girl that had helped her with the search. In this time, Kaorin had replaced her smile, but it was forced. Hoping to stop any concern, she quickly said, "I'm alright," and as Kaorin stared at the two, she thought, _I better go. I'm sure they have things to talk about. I'd only get in the way. _Pretending to be in a hurry, Kaorin said, "I better go. I've got something planned for the day." Before anyone could argue, Kaorin had left the building.

_Kaori. Thank you. _Risako thought to herself as she watched the girl leave. Risako sat and allowed her thoughts to drift over what had transpired with that girl during the search. _"No, you don't know how I feel! You haven't got a clue!"_ Remembering what she had said, Risako wondered if she had been too harsh on Kaori. _She was only trying to help after all. _

It wasn't until Ayumu began moving around that Risako realized that even though she was no longer hugging Ayumu, she still had her hands around the girl. Quickly removing them, the girl was finally able to sit up properly. "I'm sorry Ayumu. But I was just so worried about you and . . . what were you doing here anyways?"

_What should I say? If I tell her about my letter, would she be upset? _Desperately wanting to confide in Risako, Ayumu toyed with the idea of telling the girl, but thought better of it. _She'd only get angry and leave. Besides, I don't know how much good that letter will do me now? _But knowing that she had to say something, Ayumu finally replied, "I'm trying to figure out what to do about Chiyo. I want to fix things with her," Ayumu hesitantly said as she attempted to keep her emotions under control, "I don't want to lose Chiyo . . ."

As Risako listened to the girl she loved, Risako thought, _this can't go on. I can't keep dreaming that she'd return my feelings. _Risako gently moved her hand over the pocket with Ayumu's letter. _It was stupid of me to take this in the first place. _Slipping her hand into the pocket, she felt the envelope slide into her fingers as she began pulling it out. ". . . But I don't want to ignore your feelings either," Ayumu continued.

Risako's hand stopped and she released the envelope and removed her hand, wondering if Ayumu had noticed. "W-what do mean? You're in love with Chiyo . . . aren't you," Risako questioned, her gaze full of confusion, hope, and fear as she remembered the kiss and the words Ayumu said afterwards. _"I'm glad Risako kissed me." _

"Please; don't misunderstand me Risako," Ayumu said as she glanced away from her friend, unable to meet the other girl's gaze, "I love Chiyo . . . I want to be with her . . ." Ayumu felt her cheeks burning up as she said this but it was important for Risako to understand her feelings. _If at least Risako can understand me, then maybe I can fix everything with Chiyo. We could go over today even. _"But you're important to me too."

"Ayumu." Was all Risako was able to say. She was speechless and thought of herself as an idiot. _How could I have done this to her? _Understanding that Ayumu could never accept her feelings because of Chiyo, Risako apologized, "I'm sorry Ayumu . . . for causing you so much trouble. I can't imagine what you must have gone through . . ."

Risako was going to continue but heard a soft cry from Ayumu and stopped to see if she was okay. _What did I do now? _But before she could say anything, Ayumu turned to her and said, "I thought I told you not to misunderstand me." When Risako's confused face stared back at her, Ayumu sighed and explained, "I want to accept your feelings . . ."

"What?! B-bu-but . . ." Risako's stuttering prevented her from talking for a number of minutes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. When she could finally put some words together, Risako asked, "But what about Chiyo? You just said you loved her. How could you . . ."

Resting her head on the table, Ayumu replied, "I don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out. I'm so confused. I'm not in love with you, but I don't know what else to do." Ayumu waited for a response, hoping that maybe Risako could help her.

"Then why are you saying this," Risako questioned, tears flooding her eyes. "If you love Chiyo, then go, be with her." A pain began to rise in Risako's chest as she felt her heart beginning to break. _This had to happen sooner or later. _"I know this is all my fault so stop protecting me from it." Ayumu stared in shock. She didn't know what to say and so she listened as her friend continued. "When Chiyo gets back, I'll . . . I'll explain everything to Chiyo."

Interrupting at the sudden comment, Ayumu asked, "What do mean, when she gets back? Did Chiyo go somewhere?"

_Why didn't Chiyo or one of the other girls tell Ayumu? _Risako thought in shock. "You mean you don't know?" Not that Risako knew anything about the summer house trip, but she thought it would be common courtesy for a girlfriend to tell their partner where they would be going; _especially if it could be for a few days. I imagine Chiyo and them aren't coming back tonight. _When Ayumu gave Risako a confused stare, she knew that the girl didn't know. Sighing out of exasperation, Risako said, "Chiyo and some of her friends left for her summer house. They won't be back for a few days from the sounds of it."

Ayumu suddenly felt her heart sink. She couldn't understand why she wasn't at least told about the trip. _Even if she didn't want me to come, why didn't she tell me? _The confidence that had built in Ayumu since talking to Risako was disappearing as she tried to figure out why she was left in the dark about this. Gazing into Risako's moistened eyes; Ayumu stared long and hard, to the point where her head began to hurt. Finally Ayumu looked away and said in defeat, "I know I shouldn't do this. But maybe until Chiyo gets back, we can be together. As girlfriends or as friends, whichever you want. Either way, I just want all of this to end."

_I can't possibly do this. What would happen if something were to happen between us? I could never forgive myself. _Risako desperately tried to figure out what she should do. Ayumu was now staring at her, patiently awaiting her answer. The gaze almost called out to Risako in the form of a cry for help. Then she remembered the letter that was still in her pocket. _I . . . I can't do this . . . but . . . _In a small whisper; Risako finished her thought, to which Ayumu barely heard. "How can I refuse?" _It's something I've always wanted. _Gently taking Ayumu into her arms, Risako silently released her tears, not caring that there were other people around who might be watching. Quietly speaking into Ayumu's ear, Risako gave in and said, "At least until Chiyo returns, I'll let you be mine."

**Arriving at the summer house**

Pulling into the driveway, Nyamo-sensei could finally relieve herself of the vehicle. The drive had been very uncomfortable with the girls. It was quieter than usual and everyone seemed distracted with something.

Yomi stepped out of the car and stared the summer house. It looked serene, just as it always did. A small cabin in a wooded area, green grass surrounding it for hundreds of yards, and not to mention the beach; _it's always relaxing coming up here. _Watching the others get out of Nyamo's car reminded Yomi, as the entire ride was a continuous reminder: _but we can't relax right away. There's work to do. _Yomi breathed in the fresh air as she readied herself for the days ahead.

* * *

Also, I want to thank Holly and Miranda for their reviews. Because I could not contact them, I'll just say: thank you so much for the reviews. It's great to hear your opinions and of course I apologize for the delay with this update. I'm glad Miranda that you can relate to this. I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible, even if things may seem a little cliche at times. But thank you so much for the reviews and I hope to hear from you and the rest of the readers soon. Catch ya later.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is Chapter 17! I would have had it posted last week but as I have said in the last chapter, Christmas Vacation gives me little internet access and recently, the weather has not been very cooperative. Actually, I'm a little glad I didn't post it last week because I was able to make a few changes to the chapter. So anyways, with this chapter, all Tomo/Yomi fans can rejoice because there will be a large focus on them this chapter. Now also with this chapter, you will notice "------" which signifies a change in perspective. Changes in perspective happen quite abruptly in this chapter and I may continue to use the lines for the rest of the story so let me know if they help (and maybe repost all chapters with that change). Also, if I don't get back immediately on reviews, it just means that I haven't read them yet. So don't worry, I will respond to all reviews so if you have questions then feel free to ask. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. And if I am unable to post before Christmas, then I hope that everyone has a very Merry and safe Christmas along with a Happy New Year. So as always, read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 17**

Sitting in one of the main rooms at the summer house, Yomi rested her head on the back of the couch as she tried to think of how she and Tomo would talk to Sakaki and Chiyo. _Would it be best for us to do it individually or should we do it together? It may only be Tuesday, but Chiyo and Sakaki have hardly left their rooms. _

Turning her head to Tomo, who was sitting next to her, Yomi just watched as her girlfriend skimmed through some magazine that she had brought along. She watched Tomo flip through pages and even counted the amount of time it took for the girl to finish glancing at one page before turning to the next. _Fifteen seconds, thirty seconds, one minute; _and then Tomo just stopped for an extensive time on a single page and Yomi instantly knew her girlfriend wasn't paying any attention to the magazine. _Yeah Tomo I know, this is frustrating for all of us. _Yomi thought, reading her girlfriend's mind. It'd become so easy for her to tell when Tomo would be seriously hiding something (usually her feelings) because she'd get real quiet and try to busy herself with something. _Hang in there Tomo, if all goes well today, then we should have those two back to normal by the end of the day. _

Knowing that her girlfriend probably didn't want to do anything, Yomi hoped it wouldn't be too difficult to convince Tomo to help. _It'd probably be best if we talked to the girls individually. Not that a group talk would hurt, but with four people, there could be all sorts of communication problems. _Yomi thought and wished that Nyamo-sensei would have been a bit more helpful here. When Yomi had asked the teacher for help on the matter, all Nyamo-sensei said was, _"If it's a matter of love, then there wouldn't be anything that I could do. Isn't there anything else you need help with?" _Yomi figured that the teacher was probably still in the kitchen eating and for the moment anyways, decided to ignore her.

_Well, if we brought Chiyo and Sakaki here to get their minds off Osaka and that other girl, then I guess we better get to it. _Yomi thought as she sat up and stretched. "Tomo," Yomi said in calm voice, trying not to upset the girl. When Tomo finally looked over to Yomi, she continued, "I really think we should try talking to Sakaki and Chiyo. We need to do something."

Returning her gaze back to the magazine, Tomo closed it and sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

_It'd probably be best if Tomo went and talked to Sakaki. Chiyo might be a little difficult for her. _"Why don't you head over to Sakaki's room and see if you can talk to her. I'm gonna go talk to Chiyo." Tomo only nodded and listlessly got out of her seat. _She doesn't think she can do it. _Was Yomi's immediate thought as she watched Tomo head towards Sakaki's room. Needing the girl's help, she decided to give Tomo a small surprise.

Quietly moving from her seat, Yomi snuck up on Tomo and surprised her girlfriend by wrapping her arms around the girl in an affectionate hug. Yomi then softly kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and said soothingly, "You can do it Tomo. I know you can."

Being that Yomi rarely surprised Tomo like this, it brought a smile to her face when she lured a blush to appear on Tomo's cheeks along with a small, kind-hearted smile. Tomo glanced back at Yomi and said, "Thank you. I'll do my best."

-----------

Sitting at her desk, Ayumu held the Puchuu doll from her date with Chiyo-chan and simply watched the clock. _"At least until Chiyo returns, I'll let you be mine." _Risako's words echoed through her head and Ayumu wondered if she had made the right choice. _Risako was always worried about me in Osaka, and even now, she worries about me. _Ayumu thought as she remembered how worried the girl was when the two met up the day before at the café. "I guess I messed it up big time . . . again," Ayumu softly spoke to the doll with a half smile, "Maybe going out with Risako isn't the right thing to do, but I don't know what else to do."

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Ayumu's thoughts and when she turned to the door, Kaorin had stepped inside. "Hi Osaka. How have you been doing?" _She looks a little tired. I wonder if she's been getting enough sleep. _Kaorin wondered as she closed the door and took a seat across from Ayumu on the bed.

Nodding, Ayumu replied in a small voice, "I'm okay."

_I should say something. She looks kinda rough. _Kaorin thought, noticing that Ayumu appeared more than just tired. Silencing herself for a moment, Kaorin carefully worked out what she would say to Osaka. _Things are bad enough. I don't want to make them worse. _Carefully choosing her words, she said to Osaka, "Listen . . . about Chiyo, it's not your fault. I'm sure she's just gone to the summer house to calm down. I mean, it must be hard on her as well." Unable to think of anything else to say, Kaorin allowed her eyes to drop to the floor.

Ayumu sighed and said, "I know. I'm just . . . worried about Chiyo . . . and about Risako." Ayumu didn't know what else to say and so she remained silent. _I don't know what else to do. I love Chiyo, but I don't know how to explain things to her . . . and Risako . . . _"I'm trying to fix things with Risako . . . so I told her I'd go out with her if she wanted," Ayumu explained.

"What?! How does that fix things," Kaorin asked in shock. _She's already dating Chiyo. If this were to get out, things could get a lot worse! _Desperately searching for an explanation, Kaorin questioned, "You're already dating Chiyo . . . Why would you go out with Risako? Y-You can't date both . . . what's going on?"

Ayumu began wondering again about her decision, but sticking by it, she explained, "It's only until Chiyo gets back . . . It's just . . . Chiyo's mad at me for kissing Risako and I . . . I can't apologize to her right now. I don't know what I should say to Chiyo . . . so I . . ." Ayumu had to stop for a second and Kaorin wondered if she had pried too far into things. But when Ayumu continued, she had calmed herself down and taking a deep breath, she finished, "I want to fix things with Risako first. So I'm letting her take me out until Chiyo returns. Nothing is gonna happen. I know Risako. She wouldn't do something like that." Risako's words from Ayumu's birthday returned to her mind . . . _"I love you Ayumu!" _"Even though she loves me . . . Risako wouldn't do anything to hurt me or Chiyo."

_It's still misleading. _Kaorin thought to herself. What Ayumu said made sense, but she didn't know how far Risako would take it. _Risako really loves her and worries for her. If Osaka isn't careful, things could get out of hand. _She remembered how Risako had acted when Osaka went missing. Risako had been stressed out and seemingly blamed herself for everything. Not that it was odd, but Kaorin could tell that what Mrs. Kasuga had said about Risako was true. _She really loves Osaka. _Returning her attention to Ayumu, Kaorin finally said, "I just . . . I just don't want to see you leave Chiyo. You two looked so happy together."

Ayumu returned the kind words with a small, embarrassed smile. "T-thank you." Again she fell into silence. _I don't want to leave Chiyo either. But, how can I fix things with her? She looked so upset. And she never called me about the trip. Is Chiyo still mad at me? _Ayumu thought and glanced back over to Kaorin who appeared to be distracted by something. A few more seconds passed when Ayumu suddenly remembered that Kaorin probably confessed to Sakaki already. _I forgot. How could I have forgotten? _"D-did you confess to Sakaki yet?"

The question took Kaorin completely by surprise. She hadn't been expecting it and thought that Osaka would have forgotten about the confession. _I don't want to make her worry but I can't lie to Osaka. _Noticing that the girl was paying close attention to her, it reminded Kaorin of Kayami. The woman had had an uncanny ability to notice when others were bothered by something, and it appeared her daughter was beginning to inherit that. "Y-yes . . . I did confess." Kaorin swallowed before she continued, making sure she could control herself. "She . . . she said no."

"I'm sorry. I should have asked sooner," Ayumu replied. She had been so caught up in the mess with Risako and Chiyo that she had completely forgotten about Kaorin.

Noticing that Osaka was taking her news a little hard, Kaorin tried to sound calm and hoped Osaka didn't notice the squeak in her voice as she said, "it's okay. You had enough to worry about . . . and I'll . . . I'll be alright." Her voice had quivered through most of what Kaorin said and she wondered just how "okay" she would be. _But I can't ask Osaka for help. I simply can't ask something like that when she's got so much to worry about already._

"Are you sure you'll be okay," Ayumu asked, knowing that Sakaki meant a great deal to Kaorin. The days they had spent on the roof of the school allowed her to notice that.

Kaorin hesitated at answering but knew that worrying Osaka would be a bad idea. Nodding her head, she responded, "I'll be okay," though the girl didn't seem to believe her, Kaorin tried to stress her words by repeating, "Really, I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me." Seeing that Osaka was finally giving in, Kaorin relaxed a bit, and slumped back onto Osaka's bed. _What are we going to do with you Osaka?_

----------------

Sitting in the room with Sakaki, it felt awkward for Tomo. She didn't know exactly how to help her friend, but with the warm feeling of Yomi's lips still present on her cheek, Tomo knew that if Yomi believed in her, that she could do it. Trying to make herself sound confident, Tomo finally said to Sakaki, "You've been acting strange lately . . . an-and Yomi and I are worried about you." _Did that sound okay?_ Tomo wondered as she couldn't really tell from Sakaki's facial expression.

For a while, Sakaki remained silent. She knew Tomo enjoyed teasing people but when she looked up into her friend's eyes, all Sakaki saw was warmth that she rarely seen in the usual hyper Tomo. _She does seem to care. _Sakaki thought as she pondered on whether or not she should tell Tomo. Wanting to open up to someone and get everything off her chest, Sakaki cautiously asked, "You won't make fun of me," still unsure of why Tomo was here and not Yomi or Nyamo-sensei.

Tomo calmly shook her head "no" and replied, "I-I want to help." Forgetting her idea of sounding confident, Tomo continued in a shy-like manner, "I mean, it's no fun coming all the way out here when you and Chiyo are depressed about something . . . Yomi and I . . . wanted you two to have fun."

_She definitely means it. _Sakaki thought as she took in a deep breath and sighed. At first she felt kind of scared telling someone this much about herself. Since Sakaki usually kept things to herself, she was used to handling problems alone. So this idea of telling her problems to Tomo made her feel a little uncomfortable but it had come to a point where she could no longer solve these problems. _I don't know what else to do. _Was Sakaki's reasoning as she turned to Tomo and began explaining, almost ashamed of what she was saying. "My parents got into a fight not too long ago. It turns out; my dad was . . . cheating on my mom with someone at work." Sakaki had to look away from Tomo as she continued and busied her eyes with the foliage outside her window. "When I learned about it, I wouldn't talk to him and went straight to my room . . ."

_As Sakaki walked home from school, she wondered how the date with Osaka and Chiyo would fair out. _I just hope that Osaka doesn't try to follow any of Tomo's advice. That could really be a problem. _Sakaki thought as she continued her walk. The good news was at least the two had been able to get together. Remembering the amount of trouble it had been for Osaka and Chiyo just to tell each other their feelings, _I didn't think they would make it for a second. I'm just glad I was at Osaka's house; otherwise she wouldn't have read that letter.

_Reaching the door, Sakaki knocked and entered as she always did but to her surprise, no one greeted her when she entered. _Even if mom and dad are busy, I usually hear some kind of hello. _But instead, all she heard were raised voices from the kitchen. Quietly walking to the kitchen, Sakaki stopped outside when she heard her mother's voice, "How could you do this to me?! To your daughter?! What the hell were you thinking?"_

_Slowly peaking around the wall, Sakaki carefully watched her father lower his head and cover his face. He was beat red from whatever it was he was in trouble for and the man's hair stuck up in many places where Sakaki assumed he had been running his fingers through out of frustration. In a desperate voice her father, without looking up said, "It wasn't anything serious. Rira-san and I were just . . ." _

"_How can you tell me it's nothing serious?! Your boss walks in on you two and catches you with your hands all over each other!! You don't think that's anything serious?!"_

_Sakaki covered her mouth in shock. She immediately felt sick to her stomach. _He's been having an affair?! _Backing away from the kitchen's entrance, she turned and briskly walked towards the stairs for her room. Sakaki eventually heard her father calling her name but ignored him and quickened her pace until she felt the door knob to her room in her hand. Walking inside, she locked the door and sat down on her bed. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps outside her door and suddenly a soft knocking followed. It was her mother, "Sakaki, are you alright in there? May I come in?"_

_Sakaki stared at the door for several minutes before finally getting up, unlocking her door and opening it just a crack. "Your father is still downstairs. May I come in?" Reluctantly, Sakaki opened the door and walked back to her bed and sat down. Hearing her mother close the door behind her, silence fell between the two for a time before either one said anything. _

"_Wh-What's going to happen to dad," Sakaki finally asked, breaking the silence._

_Taking a seat besides Sakaki, her mother gently wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. For the longest time, she didn't say anything, only held Sakaki in her arms. "I . . . I don't know. It's going to be very difficult for all of us."_

_Still fearful of what might happen to the family, Sakaki asked, "Are you and dad going to split up?"_

_Again, her mother remained silent for what seemed like hours. When the woman finally spoke, Sakaki could see her mother straining to hold back tears. The shock of everything was still present on her mother's face. _She must have just found out as I was coming in. _Sakaki thought. _

"_I don't want to leave him. Right now . . . I guess we just need to take it one step at a time." Sakaki nodded but still felt apprehensive to the situation. It didn't seem like this could be happening and yet here it was, all out in front of her._

_Suddenly, her mother got up from the bed and said, "I-I'm gonna get supper started. Try not to think about it too much . . . We'll . . . we'll get things sorted out." With one last quivering smile, Sakaki watched her mother exit her room. Once her mother was gone, Sakaki slowly got up and locked the door again, and sat back on her bed, wondering what she would do. _

Taking an interest in a bird that had landed on a nearby branch out the window, Sakaki watched it flap its red wings and listened to it chirp. Turning back to Tomo, she continued, "Since then, things have gotten a little better. But something like that, I didn't want it to happen to Chiyo and Osaka; but," giving a sad smile, "it happened anyway."

Seeing the seriousness of the situation, Tomo wondered just how much help she could really be. _Can I really do this? This is really serious. _She knew Yomi didn't know about all this and Tomo wasn't really sure that she could do anything about it, but wanting to try, she said, "Still . . . you said it was getting a little better between them. A-And we don't know everything about what has been going on with Chiyo and Osaka." Sighing out of frustration, Tomo continued, "I think that . . . you worry a lot about Chiyo and Osaka . . . and that's a good thing. And just like your parents will, I'm sure Chiyo and Osaka will work it out. That's what Yomi's doing with Chiyo right now. She's helping Chiyo work things out. So, I guess all I can say is not to worry too much, and . . . don't let your parents' fight affect what you do."

_I guess she's got a point. _Sakaki didn't like to admit it, but she really couldn't do anything for Chiyo right now, _and if Yomi's helping Chiyo sort things out, then maybe I should . . . for the moment . . . leave things to Yomi. _"I guess you're right. Thanks Tomo." Giving a kind of awkward smile, Tomo got up and headed for the door. As she did so, Sakaki's thoughts turned to Kaorin and how she had hurt the girl. _Could I change things with her? I don't know if I can do it by myself. _Deciding that since Tomo was able to help her come to some kind of an understanding with Chiyo and her parents, as awkward as it was, maybe the girl could help her with Kaorin. "Tomo . . . if it's okay, there's one more thing I'd like to talk about."

Stopping at the door, Tomo felt a little more confident about talking with Sakaki now. _She's asking for my help now. Does this mean that I'm doing a good job? _Turning to Sakaki, she said, "Sure, I can listen," and returned to her seat besides Sakaki who now anxiously positioned herself right next to Tomo.

Nervously, Sakaki explained what had occurred on the previous Friday. She explained how Kaorin asked her out, how she turned the girl down because she didn't want to do something like what her father did, ". . . and now I'm worried about her because I think I may have hurt her feelings."

Tomo's chest suddenly warmed up and she felt herself blush. It was her turn to remove her gaze from Sakaki. Quietly, she replied, "It is scary when someone confesses to you. Because it means you're special to them. It means that they'd do anything for you."

Sakaki watched Tomo's every move. The girl was now very different in her speaking than before. "Tomo . . . I . . . "

But Sakaki was interrupted as Tomo continued, "I know what that's like. You're scared because you wonder if you could ever return such strong feelings. You're scared that you might not be good enough for them or that you might break their heart. But you shouldn't let something like what your dad did stop you."

Staring at Tomo, Sakaki asked out of pure amazement for the exactness of Tomo's description, "H-have you ever been asked out before?"

Turning back to Sakaki, Tomo nodded her head and said, "Yomi."

---------------

Yomi sat in silence with Chiyo. She had greeted the smaller girl but other than that, she didn't know what to say; and Chiyo wasn't making any efforts to speak either. She just sat there on the bed, and stared at the floor. Her cheeks were flushed from the crying. _I knew this wouldn't be easy. I just hope that Tomo is having better luck with Sakaki. _Yomi thought as she watched Chiyo watch the floor. Yomi was so confident that she'd be able to get the young girl into better spirits, but it was harder than what one would think. _The situation is just so . . . unexpected. Whatever happed with Osaka and Risako, it's so hard to explain. _Knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere by thinking to herself, Yomi voiced her opinion to Chiyo, thinking that this might be a good way to at least start the conversation off. _And by addressing the problem directly, maybe we can come to a faster answer. _"Chiyo, why do you think Osaka and Risako were kissing?"

Chiyo's gaze remained on the floor as she spoke, her voice quivering, "W-well, Sakaki-san said it might be a misunderstanding . . . I want to believe that but . . ." Chiyo nervously glanced up, and noticed that Yomi patiently and kindly awaited her answer. Removing her eyes from her friend, Chiyo returned her stare to the floor and said in a whisper, "I can't."

_I don't blame her. When you see something like that . . . a kiss is hard to misunderstand. _Yomi thought as she tried to come up with a response. Still, the last thing Yomi wanted was for Chiyo and Osaka to stop talking to each other. _Even if Osaka has fallen for that Risako, then she and Chiyo should still sort this out. _Chiyo and Osaka had a fight, and: _the worst scenario should be that Chiyo and Osaka stop dating, not; Chiyo and Osaka stop being friends or stop talking to each other. _Even though these ideas were obvious to Yomi, they may not be so obvious to Chiyo, especially since she's the one who's suffering most out of this situation. Needing to continue the conversation, Yomi decided to reason things out with Chiyo, "I don't think that it's a misunderstanding either, but have you at least considered listening to Osaka's version of what happened?"

Confused, Chiyo glanced up to Yomi and asked, "What do you mean?" Chiyo shuddered at the thought. _"She didn't do anything wrong." "I'm glad Risako kissed me." _Ayumu's words from that day once again returned to Chiyo's mind and repeated themselves. "All Ayumu said was that she was glad Risako kissed her and that she didn't do anything wrong."

Yomi found herself stumped at the statement. Even though she didn't know all the details of that Saturday, what Chiyo said was still difficult to respond to. Eventually, Yomi's thoughts began drifting over to Tomo and the fights that they have had, in an attempt to make a connection. _Most of our fights were just pointless arguments that Tomo started, and they usually ended as quick as they had started. _The problem was that Chiyo just wasn't trying to understand Osaka's actions on her birthday. If Yomi could get her friend to understand that much, then everything should simply fall into place. Now if only she could explain that._ I could tell her about how we got together. _She hadn't thought of it, but the day of her confession to Tomo would be the perfect way to help Chiyo understand the importance of understanding Osaka. "Chiyo, all you need to do is to try and understand Osaka. I've had the same problem."

_I wonder what she's going to say._ Yomi thought as she confessed about her relationship with Tomo. "Tomo and I are going out." Though Chiyo didn't act surprised, Yomi figured she probably had more concern for her own relationship over someone else's at the moment. _She'll probably come back later and say how shocked she was. _Yomi smiled and continued, knowing that Chiyo was probably wondering how her own relationship with Tomo could have any connection with what Chiyo was facing with Osaka and Risako. "Let me tell you how I got together with Tomo. Maybe then, you'll understand what I'm trying to tell you." Chiyo nodded as she was open to any kind of help and if Yomi was already in a relationship, then she would know more about this stuff then anyone.

"Once upon a time . . ." Yomi said in a sing song voice, causing Chiyo to smile, first one she'd seen since before Osaka's birthday party. "It all started in our second year. It was right around the culture festival when I really began noticing her." Yomi slightly blushed as she spoke because this was something she hadn't discussed with any of them yet, despite the length of time the dating had been going on. "Looking at her all dressed up in that little uniform made Tomo look charming. And after coming to an understanding of my own feelings for her, I decided to confess that Saturday . . ."

_Yomi sat on her bed, holding her favorite picture of her and Tomo. It was a picture of the two standing outside of Kiyohiko High School with their arms around each other, waving at the camera after being accepted into the school. Sure the photograph was a little over a year old, but it contained wonderful memories for Yomi. _It was one of the few times that Tomo actually studied with me. She really wanted to get into this school with me. _Yomi smiled as she remembered Tomo's perseverance. _If Tomo would still be studying like she did for that entrance exam, then even Chiyo wouldn't stand a chance against her. _When Tomo wanted something, there was nothing that could stop her. As she gazed into the photograph, Yomi soon said to herself, "Can I be that determined to get what I want?" _

_Yomi lay back on the bed and considered the possible results from confessing her love of Tomo. _She might laugh at me. _Yomi thought and could already picture the endless jokes that Tomo would concoct. Setting the picture on her nightstand, Yomi continued, "She's too much of a child anyway. She's immature, and hyperactive. She's always getting on my nerves and can't go five seconds without making unnecessary comments." Sighing, Yomi rolled over to gaze at a different wall in her room as thoughts of Tomo continued to pour into her head. "But . . ." Yomi began, as a small blush crept up onto her face, "she's cute, energetic, caring, and very funny." _

_Sitting back up, Yomi stretched her arms and finally said, "I have to try. Tomo's my best friend after all." Her mind made up, Yomi pulled out some clothes to choose from for her confession. She didn't want anything too formal or Tomo would suspect something and probably draw random, and wrong, conclusions. _Something just a tad bit nicer than usual, but nothing exceptionally nice. _Yomi found the perfect item. It was an orange t-shirt that came with a green button-up sweater. And actually, it had been a gift from Tomo on Christmas last year. With a nice pair of blue jeans, she figured this would be the perfect outfit for the occasion. After combing her hair and cleaning her glasses, Yomi headed out over to Tomo's place. _

_As she walked, Yomi thought of what Tomo might say. _She has no reason to say yes. But, how serious is she gonna take it? _Being that Tomo was the biggest jokester that Yomi knew, she hoped her best friend wouldn't mistake this for some prank. "She's not gonna laugh. Tomo wouldn't laugh at something like this," Yomi convinced herself as she walked up to her friend's house. _

_Upon arriving, Yomi did a quick once over to make sure she looked okay and knocked on the door. She patiently waited as she heard footsteps approaching. When the door was opened, Yomi found Tomo standing there in pajamas which was custom for Tomo, who never got out of her 'pj's' on Saturdays unless she was doing something. "Ah Yomi! Perfect timing! I've been having trouble with my math homework and was just thinking of calling you over!"_

_Smiling, Yomi thought to herself, _Tomo does try to do homework. And anyways, this would be a great walk-in for my confession. _Looking back to Tomo, Yomi replied, "Sure, how long have you been studying?"_

_Holding up her fingers Tomo proudly exclaimed, "Five minutes! I've got my name on it and everything!" _

_Yomi's shoulders immediately slumped. _Maybe I was expecting too much. _"I'll help you later. But, can I come in first? There's something I want to tell you." Yomi's immediate change in attitude had caught Tomo's attention and so she was let in without question or wise-crack. _

_When Yomi was in, Tomo shut the door and suddenly noticed what Yomi was wearing. "Ah, you're wearing my outfit. It looks good on you," Tomo proudly exclaimed. _

"_T-thank you," Yomi nervously replied, now beginning to show signs of her apprehension with the confession and slight embarrassment from the compliment. _

_Tomo noticed immediately and asked, "What's the matter? You're usually hitting me by now." _

So she did notice. _Yomi thought and deciding not to let herself lose to her own nerves, Yomi said, "Can we talk in your room?" Tomo humbly agreed and led Yomi into her room where her dog Spot was sitting on the bed. Taking a seat, Tomo watched as Yomi pulled up a chair from the desk and she noticed that Tomo wasn't lying about the math; it was sitting on the desk with Tomo's name on it. _

_Once seated, Yomi just stared for a few moments before she began. _This is so much harder than the movies make it out to be. _Yomi thought as she felt goose bumps go down her spine. _Well, this is it. _Taking a deep breath, Yomi said, "Tomo, have you ever had a crush on someone before?" When her friend simply stared at Yomi in confusion, she took it for a no and continued, ". . . because I believe . . . no . . . I know I have a crush on someone right now."_

_A little excited by the idea, Tomo questioned, "Who is it? Is it someone I know?"_

_Biting her lip, Yomi finally said, "Actually Tomo, it's . . . it's you."_

"_ME?!" Tomo exclaimed, her surprise as noticeable in her voice as it was on her face. _

_Before Tomo could say anymore, Yomi continued, so as to make her feelings known completely, "For a while now, I've been trying to figure out my own feelings and have wanted to tell you but I didn't know how." Gazing into the eyes of a troubled Tomo, Yomi almost seemed to plead with her best friend as her heart ached through the confession, "I know all of this is very sudden Tomo and I don't expect us to start dating or anything but . . . I love you . . . and I wanted to hear what you think."_

_------------_

Sakaki listened intently to Tomo's story. Anxiously waiting for the continuation of it, she asked Tomo, "And you said yes?"

Tomo smiled at Sakaki and again, she noticed it was filled with that rare warmth and kindness. It was like a completely different Tomo that she was talking to. Finally answering Sakaki's question in a calm voice, Tomo replied, "Actually, I said no."

Confused, Sakaki listened to Tomo as she continued with her story . . .

_Tomo sat in silent shock as she listened to Yomi. Her best friend had a crush on her. In a way, it scared her, though not because Yomi was a girl or anything like that. Tomo didn't have a problem with that. _But Yomi is so smart. Why would she like me? _Tomo remained silent as she considered what she had just heard. _Yomi's so smart that only Chiyo could ever compare answers to her. Compared to her, I'm . . . I'm nothing. _Tomo couldn't piece anything together. To be this special to someone was foreign to her. _I'd just get in the way. I'd upset her. Everything would be a disaster. Sure I do those things now, but that's for fun. If Yomi loves me though, I could end up seriously hurting her.

_Finally arriving at a decision, Tomo broke eye contact from Yomi and let her eyes fall to the floor. She'd have to reject the confession and knew how much it would hurt Yomi but what else could she do. _Sorry Yomi. _Tomo thought to herself as she said, "I can't. I'm sorry but I can't return your feelings."_

_Tomo's chest heaved when she heard the crack in Yomi's voice. She glanced up and noticed the pleading expression in Yomi's eyes. It had been a long time since Tomo had seen Yomi so upset but what could she do about it? Tomo knew that she wasn't the girl for this kind of thing. _I'd just get in the way. I'd cause trouble. I . . . _Yet Yomi couldn't see that as she pleaded, "Please, if only you could . . ."_

"_I'm sorry Yomi, but I can't," Tomo repeated, losing her gaze from Yomi once more. She couldn't bear to see her friend like that anymore and so she averted her eyes. But Tomo's ears picked up the rest. She heard Yomi's quivering words die into a small whimper. The moving of the chair was next, followed by the sound of hard footsteps and soon, Tomo looked up and Yomi was gone. _

As Tomo sat with Sakaki, she thought about everything that had happened then and remembered how foolish she was. Turning to Sakaki, who was waiting patiently for her to continue, Tomo said, "I didn't think I could do it. I knew I couldn't do it because Yomi was too smart for me . . . and she still is. I thought I would end up hurting Yomi." _I never thought I'd be telling anybody about this, but look at what Yomi has gotten me into. _Smiling to herself, Tomo continued, "But as the days passed, I got lonely; something that's never happened to me before . . . in a different sort of way anyway. I suddenly felt like something was missing . . . It's very weird to have that feeling, like missing an arm or something . . . but I wanted Yomi to be there." _This is nuts. I'm getting all emotional over a story. _Tomo thought as she rubbed to cheeks to remove the red and at the same time, dry her eyes. "I ended up running to her house . . ."

_Her legs trampled the ground below her as Tomo ran from her house. _This is insane. I can't possibly live up to Yomi's expectations . . . yet here I am . . . running to her. _Tomo couldn't explain her feelings any more than she could Yomi's, but a nagging deep within her chest told her that refusing Yomi's feelings was wrong. The past couple days had been some of the most depressing. Many of those days had been spent in her room with Spot and a picture of her and Yomi standing in front of Kiyohiko High School. _

_But now, as Tomo ran, she knew this would make things right. _I don't know why I'm doing this; _Tomo thought as she hurried towards Yomi's and once the house was in sight, her thoughts continued, _all I know . . . all I know is that . . . I want to do this. I want to be with Yomi. _Closing the gap between her and Yomi's house as fast as she could, Tomo hurried over to the window and peaked inside._

_Facing opposite the window, Tomo could see that Yomi was slouched over her desk. She wondered if Yomi was crying and if this was even a good idea but she knew it was too late to turn back now and so Tomo slid open the window and entered. As she did so, Yomi turned around in her desk and almost glared at Tomo with red, wet cheeks. "What are you doing here?"_

_Searching Yomi's eyes, Tomo tried to find reassurance as to why she was there and noticed just how cute Yomi looked when she was angry. Immediately jumping on Yomi, Tomo pulled her best friend into a tight hug as fresh tears glistened in Tomo's eyes. "I love you Yomi. I don't know why but I love you so much," Tomo exclaimed, clinging to Yomi's shirt. A sudden thought quickly passing through her mind, Tomo broke the hug and stared into Yomi's eyes._ _Her own eyes filled with tears; she asked the question that had suddenly filled Tomo with doubt and worry, "Is it too late to say yes?"_

_All the tension that had been coursing through Yomi's body softened up instantaneously as Tomo felt arms wrap around her and a joyous whimper as Yomi restarted the hug and whispered into Tomo's ear, "Of course it isn't."_

Out of embarrassment, Tomo had to look at the floor while she spoke. With something so personal, she never thought she'd be revealing this to anyone. It was nerve racking for her and made her feel uncomfortable, yet . . . _I'm doing this for Yomi and for my friends. _So Tomo stuck with it and when she did finally glance up at Sakaki and saw the girl's expression, Tomo felt like she had accomplished something.

Glancing back down, Tomo explained, "I know it's hard to think that you could ever make someone happy, but it really is worth a try. When you said no to Kaorin, you were afraid that you'd cheat on her because of your parents. Well your parents have nothing to do with what you do. But I had almost the same problem when Yomi confessed, so I guess the only thing I can say to you is to reconsider what Kaorin said." When Tomo looked back up at Sakaki, she noticed the girl was slightly blushing, "You must be really special to her and you shouldn't let that go. No matter what happens with your parents, and no matter what you think you might do to Kaorin, I think you should at least try going out with her. After all, if you're that worried about her, then you must care for her . . . a little."

_She's right. All this time I've been so worried about my parents . . . _Sakaki couldn't believe how ignorant she had been of Kaorin's feelings and of her own. _I've hurt Kaorin for no reason and have even blamed myself for Osaka's mistakes. _The paranoia caused by her parents, disappearing, Sakaki remembered lines from Kaorin's love letter. _"I'm writing because I admire you and I want to tell you how special you are." _Sakaki suddenly felt new warmth spread throughout her chest and when she looked up at Tomo, she found that the girl was slightly embarrassed but smiling at her. "Thank you . . ." Sakaki gently said.

_I didn't do that much did I, _Tomo wondered and asked in an almost innocent manner, "for what?"

Wrapping her arms around Tomo, Sakaki embraced the girl in a gentle hug. She had never felt so happy around this girl who was usually perverted, annoying, and loud-mouthed. "For everything." As Sakaki held the girl in her arms she couldn't help but think to herself, _Yomi's really lucky to have you Tomo. I just wonder if I could ever be like you for Kaorin. _

-----------------

Yomi sat with Chiyo in silence after finishing her story. With an idea of what to say now in her head, Yomi turned to Chiyo whose spirits had slightly lifted and said, "I know I don't know everything that's been going on between you and Osaka, but I think that if you just stepped back for a second; you might understand Osaka a little better, because that's what dating and love is all about."

Chiyo nodded and though she seemed a little confused she said, "I . . . think I understand."

Continuing, Yomi explained to Chiyo, "All I'm saying is try to understand Osaka before you let something get between you. Like with how Tomo and I got together, there was one thing in particular that I didn't understand about Tomo then. And that is that she's sensitive to her relationship with others." _It's something that took me a long time to understand actually. _Yomi thought to herself as she reflected over her time with Tomo. "Once I understood that, I could better understand why Tomo first said no to me. She thought that a change in our relationship would mean a big change in her life that she wouldn't be able to handle."

Chiyo was silent for while as she considered what Yomi had said. _In other words, I was too angry with Ayumu to even listen to what she was trying to tell me. _Trying to reason things out, Chiyo reminded herself of what had happened and what Ayumu had actually said, "Well, I only heard Risako say that she loved Ayumu and when I think about it that way, it looked like Ayumu was simply trying to protect Risako; they have been best friends for a long time."

As Chiyo tried to remember what Ayumu all said, the first words that came to her were, _"If someone loves you . . . shouldn't they be able to . . . show it?" _When she had heard it, Chiyo remembered how upset she was but now that Yomi had told her to try to understand Ayumu, Chiyo forced herself to consider all possibilities. _I only heard Risako say that she loved Ayumu . . . so Ayumu was talking about Risako . . . and not herself! _Chiyo gasped at the realization. Ayumu never had the intention of cheating on her. The whole thing was a confession from Risako. Risako's words from before Chiyo had even gone out with Ayumu flew into her mind next, _"I had wanted to tell her but I was so nervous that I never did say a word." _Looking up to Yomi, it was obvious that she knew what had gone through Chiyo's mind. Still, Chiyo said, "I think I understand what has been going on with Ayumu . . . and Risako."

Yomi pulled Chiyo in for a hug and said, "That's great. Now if you can learn to use your head like that more often, you and Osaka will be much happier together." _Now at least Chiyo can finally relax. _Yomi thought to herself as she sat there holding Chiyo, proud that she had tried to help and proud that the little girl had been able to figure out something so complex.

_That means I have to apologize. _Chiyo realized because she is the reason why all of this has happened. Quickly breaking free from Yomi she said, "I have to call Ayumu. I can apologize and fix everything now."

Knowing that Chiyo could be rushing things just a bit, Yomi placed a hand on Chiyo's shoulder and said, "Wait. Osaka is probably still trying to figure things out for herself. Why don't you wait until you get home because then you can tell her in person. And besides, Osaka may have a clearer head and you will have had time to think of exactly what to say to her. Just sit back and at least enjoy yourself for a day or so."

Nodding in embarrassment, Chiyo reluctantly agreed and sat back down with Yomi.

* * *

And before I forget, a quick thank you to Holly~ for the review. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as I hoped everyone did. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible so thanks again.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone! I'm sorry about the delay with this chapter. I wanted to have this done right around Christmas. But as fate would have it, I got sick the day after Christmas and it took almost a week before I got better. I also worked over break so I was usually very tired when I came home. But hopefully, things will change. I'm back at college now and will begin class on the 28th.

Anyways, I am really excited about this chapter! It was fairly tough to write so hopefully you'll enjoy it. So, read, review, and enjoy!

**Beginning of Chapter 18**

As Risako walked towards Ayumu's house, she wondered how her surprise date would fare out. _It's already Wednesday. If only dad hadn't wanted my help yesterday, this would be our second date. _Risako stopped as the word date flew through her mind. _That's right. I'm going on a date . . . with Ayumu . . . when she already has Chiyo. _

Reaching her friend's house, Risako gave a soft knock on the door and waited for an answer. When it opened, Ayumu appeared in her pajamas. She yawned for an extensive period of time, such that Risako considered timing the unexpected action. When Ayumu finally closed her mouth and rubbed her eyes open, she looked surprisingly at Risako and said, "Hi Risako. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could . . . take you out . . . on a d-date," Risako nervously responded as she was unsure of how Ayumu would react to it. _Was it okay to call it a date? Ayumu has already had a date with Chiyo so should I have said that differently? _

Wanting to get Risako back to her normal self, Ayumu knew she'd have to accept this. _I agreed to go out with Risako until Chiyo got back . . . If Risako wants to go on a date . . . that should be okay. _Though Ayumu knew this was all to fix her relationship with Risako, she worried about the kind of date that Risako might have in store for her. _Where does she want to take me? _Remembering the past couple of outings she has had with the girl, Ayumu hadn't forgotten about the trip to that fancy restaurant. _I hope it's not something like that. Even though I said . . . it'd still be weird. _Hoping that Risako had nothing awkward planned, Ayumu invited the girl in."C-Come in. I'll be ready in just a minute."

Risako nodded and entered, watching Ayumu as she hurried up the stairs and into her room. Deciding not to disturb the girl any more than what she already was doing, Risako removed her shoes, and waited near the foot of the stairs. _I'm hurting Chiyo doing this. I know I am but . . . how can I let go of Ayumu? She's meant so much to me. What will I do without her? _Taking a seat on the bottom step, Risako covered her faced with her hands and tried to sort out her feelings. On one hand, she had her new friend Chiyo who she knew would end up hurting if Ayumu would fall for her, and on the other hand was Ayumu whom she had been in love with for five years. "What do I do," Risako questioned herself.

-----------

Ayumu looked through her closet, trying to find something appropriate to wear. As she searched through her closet, one of the hangers suddenly popped off the bar and sent some outfit falling to the bottom. Quickly grabbing it, Ayumu stopped when she saw which one she had dropped. It was the pink sleeveless top with matching skirt and purple sweater. _This is what I wore on the date with Chiyo-chan. _Ayumu only stared at the outfit as she recalled her date with Chiyo. She remembered the café waitress in the likeness of Excel, the walk through the park that she had had with Chiyo. Ayumu remembered how cute Chiyo had looked in her business woman tie and all dressed up. "Chiyo-chan . . ." Ayumu whispered under her breath, holding the outfit close to her heart . . . And most of all, she remembered the warmth that flew through her body when Chiyo had hugged her. _I'm sorry Chiyo. Please come back._

"Ayumu, are you alright up there? Do you need any help," came Risako's voice from the stairs.

". . . No, I'll be down right away," Ayumu quickly responded and replaced the pink outfit in the closet and grabbed the first hanger that caught her eye. Dressing herself quickly, Ayumu hurried out of her room. Rushing down the stairs, she said to Risako, "Sorry I took so long."

"That's alright. It's no hurry," Risako responded, noticing how dazzling Ayumu looked in her outfit. _One thing about Ayumu that I'll never forget is her exceptional taste in clothes. _Risako thought as she stared at what Ayumu was wearing. The girl wore a long blue skirt, so long that it reached her ankles; along with a pink zip-up long sleeve shirt with her matching hat.

"I-Is something wrong," Ayumu asked, noticing Risako's seemingly blank stare.

"W-what; no, it's just that . . . you look very beautiful in those clothes," Risako had to turn her face from Ayumu to hide her blush. _I better be careful. I can't get carried away. _Not wanting to give Ayumu the wrong idea, Risako turned back to Ayumu. "Well . . . shall we get going?" Ayumu only nodded and after replacing her shoes onto her feet, Risako walked out of the house with Ayumu.

The two walked in an awkward silence for a while. Risako didn't know quite what to say to Ayumu. Because she was the one taking Ayumu out though, Risako knew she'd be the one with the responsibility of ensuring that her date would have a good time. _But she's probably still thinking about Chiyo. She probably feels uncomfortable cause I called it a date. _"Ayumu, a-about today, I know that you still love Chiyo and all. This date must be . . . difficult for you. If I . . . do anything to upset you, then let me know. Because, I just want to be close to you today."

"It's okay. You wouldn't do something like that," Ayumu quietly replied. _Risako is my best friend. I can't just abandon her like this. _"You wouldn't do anything like that."

_And what if I do? _Risako thought as she watched Ayumu walk. It wasn't that Risako wanted to hurt her friends, but more of a case where she couldn't stop herself from doing it. _Like that kiss, that's what started this mess. And Ayumu is still with me. What happens if I do something like that again? _Remembering that she had to show Ayumu a good time, Risako stopped all her thoughts on Ayumu and Chiyo for the moment as they arrived at the surprise date. "Here we are," Risako announced to Ayumu once they reached the front gate.

Staring up at the sign, Risako watched as Ayumu's face lit up with excitement as she exclaimed, "Magical Land?!"

----------

Yomi watched from the balcony as Chiyo and Sakaki stretched outside. Both girls appeared in much better spirits. After her and Tomo had finished talking to them, it actually took a little while before anyone left their rooms. Apparently Sakaki had wanted to hear more about her and Tomo's relationship while Yomi and Chiyo had been discussing their classes and what might come up after the break. _At least those two can finally take it easy. _

A proud grin spread over Yomi's face as she watched the two girls stretch their arms and move up and down, stretching their legs. "We actually did it," Yomi said, sipping her glass of water. Sudden footsteps behind her caused Yomi to turn around and find Tomo staggering around sleepily. Returning her gaze to Chiyo and Sakaki, Yomi calmly said, "I knew you could do it Tomo. Nice job."

Not used to such praise, Tomo looked away from her girlfriend and mumbled, "Thanks."

Knowing she'd probably regret this, Yomi set her glass of water down and walked over to Tomo. Placing her arm around the embarrassed, cute girl, Yomi said, "I mean it Tomo. You were wonderful." Grabbing the girl's chin, Yomi pulled her girlfriend's lips into her own for a quick kiss. Fully aware that anything more than a touch of the lips could be dangerous to innocent eyes; Yomi released her girlfriend and stared lovingly into Tomo's eyes. "Thanks, you were a big help."

Tomo stood in momentary shock from what had just happened. It's not that she didn't enjoy it but she was just surprised that Yomi did kiss her. And as Yomi watched, Tomo's face eventually curled into a devious grin. Yomi felt relieved that her girlfriend could return to her normal self, but also worried at the comment that was now about to emanate from Tomo's lips. _Here we go._ Yomi thought. A small sigh from Tomo and with that obvious grin spread across her face, Tomo whined in false complaint, "Aw, that's it! I help you reestablish confidence in the lives of our best friends and all I get is a measly little peck on the lips!"

Dismally shaking her head, Yomi gave Tomo her cold stare that she had grown so accustomed to doing that her girlfriend knew that she was never really mad whenever she would use it. "Don't use big words to make yourself sound smart. And while we are at Chiyo's summer house, you will not get any more from me than a peck on the lips." Tomo released a sigh and started to complain but Yomi interrupted the girl, "No whining." _And I put up with this. _Shaking her head, Yomi grabbed Tomo by the ear and said, "Come on, let's get some breakfast ready for everyone."

------------

"Wanna go on the Carousel now," Risako asked as they glanced at the map of Magical Land that she had picked up at the front gate. _As long as Ayumu has fun; that's all that matters. _Risako thought as she waited for her friend's response. It had only been an hour since they had arrived and Ayumu already looked much more cheerful. _She really needed this. _

"Okay," Ayumu happily replied. _Just like Chiyo did on our first date, Risako wants me to have fun. She's been worrying about me all this time. I'm sure if I can explain that to Chiyo, then she might understand Risako. _Shaking her thoughts aside, she joined Risako in line for Carousel. Trying to relax, Ayumu knew that she would disappoint Risako if she didn't at least try to have fun.

Because it was a weekday, the crowd at Magical Land was rather small so they hardly had to wait in line for the Carousel. When the two did make it onto the ride, Risako chose a horse drawn sleigh. There was just enough room for both Ayumu and Risako to sit together. When the two were seated, Risako simply watched Ayumu as the ride started. The second the Carousel began to move, Ayumu's face relaxed as the rest of her body leaned against the side of the sleigh, enjoying the cool breeze. _That's the way you should always look, Ayumu. _Risako thought to herself as she tried to situate herself so that Ayumu wouldn't catch her stare. _How can she trust me so much . . . when I can't even trust myself? _Sighing, Risako eventually rested her head on the back of the sleigh and watched the lights from the roof of the Carousel twirl around.

Her eyes still closed, Ayumu held in her worry as she hid her eyes from her best friend. Risako has been so worried about her over the past few days and even before she left for Tokyo, Risako had worried about her. Her thoughts still swarming her, Ayumu dared a gaze at Risako and had to quickly look away so that Risako wouldn't notice her. _That was strange. _Ayumu thought when after the quick glimpse of Risako, her heart had raced for only a moment. It felt strange and when she placed a hand over her chest to make sure that everything was alright, Ayumu suddenly felt ashamed for some reason, like the whole feeling was wrong.

"Are you alright Ayumu?"

Interrupted from her thoughts, Ayumu quickly looked over to Risako whose concerned gaze shifted between her eyes and the hand that still lay over her chest. "Ah, I'm fine . . . I just . . ." But Ayumu couldn't finish for she didn't know what to say so Ayumu removed her hand from her chest. How could she explain her racing heart from before and the strange feeling of shame that followed?

Soon sitting in an awkward silence, Ayumu continued to stare at Risako, still trying to think of what she could say; when Ayumu started to notice familiar rides, passing by out the corner of her eye. _That's right. I was here with Chiyo and the others before. _As the Carousel spun Ayumu around, she was able to see the ride where Sakaki almost got sick; next was the bench that they had all sat down to eat cotton candy; finally was the entrance to the hall of mirrors where the gang had spent close to forty five minutes navigating. _Is this why I feel so bad right now . . . _Ayumu wondered as she watched each ride pass by her over and over. _. . . Because Chiyo-chan isn't here? _No. That didn't seem like it was quite right. Ayumu knew it wasn't the reason she felt so ashamed. But without explanation, she knew it was close. _I know I've had a similar feeling before . . . but why is this one so different?_

---------------

_I wonder if Sakaki is having a good time at Chiyo's summer house right now. _Kaorin thought as she leaned back on the sofa. With all of her friends so busy, Kaorin felt like all she ever did was sit around and watch TV. But even when she did that, she never could pay attention to any of her shows. Somehow, Kaorin's thoughts always returned to Sakaki, even though she wanted to be helping Osaka, Kaorin just couldn't help it. _I wonder what I should do when she gets back. Maybe I'll be able to talk to Sakaki and apologize for everything. _Slumping her shoulders, Kaorin said to herself, "It was very sudden after all . . . but I probably won't get another shot at Sakaki now."

As the credits rolled on the TV, Kaorin felt something soft jump into her lap. Glancing down, she found her cat, Rascals, now lying in her lap. "Silly Rascals, you up to more trouble again," Kaorin asked, stroking the back of her cat. Kaorin's mom had been rather strict with this particular cat because of all the trouble she got into when she was little. Crawling behind the refrigerator, climbing into and between the cupboards; it was no surprise that Kaorin's mom refused to let the cat into her bedroom. _"That little monster has gotten into enough trouble already. I'm not gonna let that little rascal ruin one of my mattresses!" _Though with Rascals aging, she became less mischievous and Kaorin's mom relaxed a bit on the rules, but the cat still wasn't allowed in her room.

"You know, if I wouldn't have confessed to Sakaki, I'd be at Chiyo's summer house right now . . ." Kaorin softly said to her cat. Continuing to stroke its back and rub its head, Kaorin sighed and thought to herself, _Why did I have to get that stupid idea of confessing stuck in my head? Things were so much better when I could just say hello to Sakaki . . . now I may not be able to do even that. _Shaking her head, Kaorin continued, ". . . but if hadn't confessed, then I probably wouldn't be here to help Osaka. Who'd know what kind of mess she'd be in?" Glancing down at the Rascals, Kaorin noticed the cat was staring at her with its head cocked to the side in an almost perplexed manner. Letting out a deep breath, Kaorin leaned back in the sofa and said, "You probably have no idea what I'm talking about Rascals . . . Oh well, I don't think anyone would know or understand me . . . except . . ." Her mind then drifted to the talk she had had with Osaka's mother. Surprisingly, Kaorin hadn't thought about it too much. Maybe it was because she had been busy over the past couple of days but the more she thought about what Mrs. Kasuga had said, the more she wondered how she had forgotten about the advice so easily:

"_Are you alright Kaorin," Mrs. Kasuga asked. She looked worried as she studied Kaorin's every move. "You seem a little depressed."_

_Coming back to her senses, Kaorin forced out a laugh and said, "No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to trouble you. I've overstayed my welcome anyways." _

_Mrs. Kasuga shook her head and said, "Nonsense. It's no trouble at all. Please, I'd love to help."_

_Kaorin tried to think of a way out. As much as she wanted help, she didn't want to bother someone she hardly knew, even if Mrs. Kasuga was a really sincere person. _Who else would I talk to? Who else would listen to me? _Finally giving in to her emotions which begged her to talk, Kaorin nodded in embarrassment and started explaining everything about her challenges with confessing to Sakaki. _

_She explained her feelings and how they had developed over such a long period of time. Kaorin explained how just recently, she had asked Osaka for help on what to do about Sakaki. Finally, she explained her disastrous failure with the confession; how Sakaki ran from her. Once Kaorin finished, she had tears in her eyes. It had taken up so much more energy than she thought it would to tell someone about Sakaki, but here Kaorin was, practically gasping for breath as she tried to calm herself down and wait for Mrs. Kasuga's reaction. _Does she think I'm stupid? How bad did I screw things up with Sakaki? _Having not told anyone except Chihiro about her feelings for Sakaki, Kaorin worried that she'd be ridiculed for such behavior. _

_But when Mrs. Kasuga spoke, her words were soft and warm, just as they had been during their entire conversation. "This Sakaki-san must be very special for you to love her so much. I think you are very brave to confess to this girl and even after being rejected, you still care for her so much." _

_Feelings of relief and surprising relaxation flowed through Kaorin as she could hardly believe how much understanding this woman had. It didn't seem possible for someone to listen to her so easily. But now Kaorin felt comfortable in speaking and so she said what she'd been wanting to say, "I still want to love Sakaki . . . but . . ." trying to find the right words, Kaorin busied herself by grabbing another Sata Andagi. She then began tearing off chunks and eating them. ". . . I just feel so stupid for thinking she'd ever say yes. I mean, it's not like we were much of friends anyways." _

_Gently grabbing one of Kaorin's hands, Mrs. Kasuga gazed into the young girl's eyes and said, "Kaori, right?" When Kaorin confusingly nodded her head, Mrs. Kasuga continued, "You are too special of a girl to call your love for anyone stupid. Because the more you call yourself stupid for expressing your love, the harder it will become for you to express your feelings to others. Kaori, you're such a sweet and beautiful girl. This Sakaki-san knows how you feel, but she doesn't know you. When that girl gets back, spend time with her. Become friends with her and show this Sakaki-san what Aida Kaori has to offer."_

_Despite everything that she had felt up to this point, Kaorin now found herself trying to suppress a small giggle that had erupted from Mrs. Kasuga's words. Kaorin had to cover her mouth just to prevent herself from waking up Osaka. Hardly able to control herself, Kaorin managed to catch a glimpse of Mrs. Kasuga herself chuckling at the comment. When she did finally stop, Kaorin couldn't figure out why she had found the comment so funny but all she knew was that it had felt great. "Thank you so much Mrs. Kasuga. I'll come back and see Osaka later." _

With how Mrs. Kasuga had made her feel that day, Kaorin wondered how she could be worrying about Sakaki now. The advice was simple and light-hearted. _I guess it's just harder than it sounds. Approaching Sakaki is not going to be easy. She could still be upset from my confession. _The thought frightened Kaorin but she had to face the possibility that she might never be able to talk to Sakaki again. Quickly shaking herself of the thought, Kaorin wanted to at least and try to be more positive. _Besides, until Sakaki gets back, I should at least try to help Osaka while I can. _

As Kaorin's thoughts drifted from Sakaki to Osaka, she began to wonder how to handle the situation. _Why would Osaka let Risako date her? I know she said nothing would happen . . . but what if something does? What would Chiyo say? _Trying to think of a possible solution, Kaorin glanced back down at Rascals who must have fallen asleep. "Osaka's probably making a huge mistake. I'll have to make sure that I talk to Risako about it. She shouldn't be letting Osaka go out with her." _Hopefully this little mess can get sorted out before Chiyo gets back. I'd hate to see her deal with something like this. It's odd enough that it's even happening. _

Remembering that the television was still on, Kaorin grabbed the remote and turned it off. Not wanting to disturb her cat, she grabbed the phone to call Risako's place, but when no one answered, she hung up and thought to herself, _Risako and Osaka must be going out. I'll just walk over to Risako's tomorrow and have a talk with her. Hopefully she will realize that Osaka needs to be thinking of Chiyo, and not just her._

---------------

After a few of the tamer rides, Risako wanted to try something a little bit more exciting with Ayumu. Not that they weren't having fun, but she also wanted Ayumu to have a great time and not just an enjoyable time. Starting with something too extreme was something she didn't want and besides, _I can't handle stuff that extreme. _Seeing the perfect ride, Risako pointed and exclaimed, "Ayumu, let's go on the bumper cars."

"Okay," Ayumu softly replied. She had been fading in and out of her mind for the past hour. _What is it about this place that makes me feel so weird? It's almost like when I first discovered my crush on Chiyo but its different somehow. I want to be here with Risako . . . but at the same time . . . something's not right. _Her feelings confusing her further, Ayumu decided to forget about them for the moment and enjoy herself. After all, that's why Risako had brought her here.

Again without much of a line, there were just barely enough people to fill all the cars. Ayumu had chosen a blue car with silver stripes. _This must be new. We didn't do anything like this last time. _

Risako watched Ayumu intently as everyone waited for people to finish scrambling to the remaining cars. Having never been in bumper cars before, Risako was a little excited, but she was more interested in Ayumu. The whistle blew signaling the start of the ride and cars began zooming around. For the first couple of seconds, Risako watched Ayumu drive around in circles. Catching sight of the smile on Ayumu's face, Risako could instantly tell that this was the perfect ride to be on.

Steering her vehicle around, Risako finally put it in motion and soon surprised Ayumu with a hit from the side. The resulting impact sent Risako's car in temporary reverse while Ayumu's car just drifted a couple of feet sideways. But the impact also caused Ayumu to start laughing. _So cute. Chiyo must be so lucky to be able to see Ayumu and hear her laugh like that whenever she wants. _Risako thought and just watched Ayumu giggle as another car hit her from the other side. The girl was laughing so hard she couldn't so much as hold the steering wheel straight, much less move the vehicle.

_Why didn't I sit with Ayumu in there? I could be right next to her . . . _Risako's thoughts drifted off as she felt her cheeks burning but Ayumu was too busy giggling from all the hits in her car that she would never have noticed her best friend blushing. Risako allowed her imagination to toy with the idea of what she and Ayumu could do on other dates, but wasn't given much time to think about it as another car hit the laughing Ayumu head on, throwing her head into the steering wheel.

"Ayumu!" Risako exclaimed, instantly driving over to Ayumu's car and attempting a stop as she reached the girl. When Ayumu brought her head back up, she was holding her forehead, wincing in pain.

"Ayumu!" Were the first words she heard from Risako after the hit. Ayumu's hand had gone instantly to her forehead after the blow to try and stop the throbbing. She felt as if her head were to burst from all the pulsating. Laying her head back, Ayumu closed her eyes, as everything swirled around her and she began to get dizzy.

Hearing footsteps and the repeating call of her name, all Ayumu could make out when she opened her eyes was Risako, who had jumped out of her car and sprinted the couple of feet to Ayumu. Ayumu heard angry shouts from who she assumed was the ride operator and when she opened her eyes, Ayumu's vision slightly blurred as Risako led her from her car to the exit.

"A-Ayumu, I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. Are you alright," Risako asked, walking arm in arm with Ayumu in case she'd fall over or suddenly need support. _What the hell was the matter with that guy anyway? Should know better than to do something stupid like that. Not supposed to hit people head on. I hope she didn't get whiplash or anything from that. Ayumu's head hit that wheel so hard. _Risako could hardly contain her anger from what had happened, but she didn't want to upset Ayumu by making a scene and so she remained silent.

"I'll be fine. But . . . could I sit down for a little bit? I'm still a little dizzy," Ayumu shakily answered.

"Sure, we'll have some lunch too then. Maybe that'll help your dizziness," Risako replied as she led her date towards the snack lounge. Glancing over to Ayumu, she watched Ayumu hold her forehead with one hand, not really noticing that her other arm was in Risako's. _Why'd I have to take her on that ride? We should've stuck to the Carousel. _Feeling ashamed for what had happened, Risako wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything and so the she walked with Ayumu in silence.

Fortunately, the snack bar was only about half full when they arrived so Ayumu quietly took a seat at one of the tables.

"I'm gonna get us some food. I'll be right back," Risako said and when Ayumu nodded, she turned and headed towards the tables of food. While she was still worried about Ayumu, a new thought had entered her head. _Arm in arm. Did anyone notice us? Did we look like a couple? _Trying to shake herself free of the thought, Risako said to herself, "Ayumu was hurt. I was just supporting her. That's all." _If I let this date go to my head, things could end in disaster . . . again. _

Ayumu patiently waited her friend's return. She was starting to feel better and hoped that she hadn't ruined anything for Risako. _She was so upset when it happened. But I'm okay. _The thought made Ayumu think of when she had spied on Kaorin and her mother talking. Ayumu sighed as she remembered the story of Risako bringing her home after the encounter with that bully. "I guess this isn't the first time she has taken care of me. I should try to do something for her too . . . but what?"

"I'm back!" The sudden call surprised Ayumu and when she turned around, Risako came rushing back with a tray full of what appeared to be melon bread. "I know you love this stuff and so I thought I'd get you some." Ayumu stared confusingly at Risako. She appeared to be rambling and Risako must have noticed Ayumu's look because she quieted down and for a second no one said anything. Then, Risako picked up a wet rag that was also on the tray and walked over to Ayumu. Pulling up a chair, she leaned in, pushed back Ayumu's bangs, and felt the girl's forehead. "How's it feeling?"

Ayumu slightly blushed from the closeness of their faces but Risako didn't notice at all, for which Ayumu was quite thankful of. "I-I'm fine. My head doesn't hurt as much anymore . . ." Before she could finish, Risako had placed the damp cloth over Ayumu's forehead.

"This should help the pain," Risako said as she held the rag, seemingly ignoring what had just been said.

"Th-Thank you," Ayumu reluctantly replied. The soft, cool, dampness of the cloth soothed her forehead and bit by bit, Ayumu felt the remaining pain slip away. Then, just as when she was on the Carousel, Ayumu felt something in her chest that was stronger than before. The blush remained on her face and Ayumu's heart suddenly began to race. And while this excited feeling gave her a bit of a rush, she also felt that same sense of shame swelling beneath the excitement. _Is it because Risako is so close to me? After all, we're close enough to . . . _". . . I'm feeling much better, Risako. Thank you, but . . . but can we eat now?"

Risako looked a little confused but did as Ayumu asked. "S-Sure," she responded in an apologetic tone and backed away from Ayumu with the rag. Ayumu felt herself calming down as soon as Risako's chair scooted back to its original place. Even though her appetite had been drained long ago, she still grabbed a piece of melon bread and began eating. _What's with me today? Risako and I are just going out for couple of hours. It's not like we're girlfriends or anything . . . but . . . Risako did call it a date. _

For a while, Risako just sat and watched Ayumu eat. She had felt guilty for what had happened. _I was the one that suggested the ride after all. _Glancing at Ayumu's forehead, the skin was red and it looked like she might get a small bruise. Feeling her heart sink, Risako shifted her attention to something else. She didn't want to be depressed while showing Ayumu a good time, but she couldn't help it. And as she watched Ayumu, Risako also thought of Chiyo. _Even with what she is doing with me, Ayumu still wants to be with Chiyo. _Unable to shake the sudden thought that had entered her mind, Risako placed her chin in one hand and watched as Ayumu continued on to another piece of melon bread.

"Ayumu . . . do you really think you'll be able to fix things with Chiyo," Risako humbly asked. The question had been on her mind ever since she had gone to get the food. It felt nice for her to be able to take care of Ayumu and to buy her lunch. _It's almost like we're back in Osaka. Going out and having fun, just the two of us. _When Ayumu stopped eating and looked at Risako, she felt ashamed for having said anything. She knew Ayumu loved Chiyo, but today seemed different somehow. Risako felt as if she truly had a chance with Ayumu. _I'm so close to Ayumu today. How can I let go now? Chiyo loves Ayumu and she's my friend but . . . but . . . _

"Risako," Ayumu said between bites of her melon bread. "Chiyo is my girlfriend. I . . ."

"I know you love her. I understand that," Risako interrupted. She tried to remain calm but it was becoming harder, knowing that Ayumu was slipping even farther away from her. "But Chiyo's not the only one that cares about you . . . After she returns from her summer house, Chiyo is going to be the one buying you melon bread. She's going to be the one holding a rag to your forehead. She'll be the one protecting you . . . but what about me?" Risako gazed into Ayumu's eyes pleadingly. She didn't want to confuse the girl but the whole day forced her to realize what today meant. _I'm going to lose this. I shouldn't be making Ayumu worry in the first place but . . . _"All of this is special to me, Ayumu. Not just spending time with you and having fun, but taking care of you and being there for you. That's just as special. What am I supposed to do when Chiyo will be doing it for me?"

"Risako, I . . . I," Ayumu stuttered, feeling her heart race again, despite the attempts to stop it.

_I shouldn't have said that. It's going to make her worry now. _Quickly covering her face to assure herself that her eyes were still dry, Risako said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be worrying you. You should be enjoying yourself right now."

"No that's okay. I . . ."

"Come on, if you're finished eating, let's go on another ride," Risako quietly said as she stood up. Ayumu had removed the rag from her head so Risako assumed that everything was alright.

---------------

Lying back on the beach, Chiyo watched her friends play volleyball with Nyamo-sensei. It was Yomi and Sakaki versus Nyamo-sensei and Tomo. Of course, Tomo had picked the teams with the hopes that Nyamo-sensei would win every game for her. So as Chiyo watched their fifth game, the record stood at Team Sakaki and Yomi – 4, Team Nyamo and Tomo -0. "Nyamo-sensei! Why aren't we winning?! You're a PE teacher; shouldn't you be good at this kind of thing," Tomo squealed as Yomi and Sakaki approached their game point.

"Tomo-chan, how do you expect us to win if you don't actually help? Volleyball does require teamwork after all," Nyamo hollered back, and in doing so, distracted her long enough for Sakaki to score the winning point.

Chiyo giggled at the constant bickering and repeated smacks that Tomo must have received from Yomi for being such a "loudmouth." _Though it is surprising for Yomi and Tomo to be dating. I guess they must really understand each other if they can argue like that. _Chiyo thought as the volleyball game appeared to be at an end with all the commotion. _". . . All you need to do is try and understand Osaka." _Yomi's words flew through Chiyo's mind._ I'm a long ways off from understanding Ayumu, but at least I've got a start. _

Chiyo did some playing in the earlier volleyball games but she was glad to have a seat on the cool sand. It gave her an opportunity to do some thinking about what she might say to Ayumu. _Then after I apologize to Ayumu, I should talk to Risako as well. She must have been so upset with everything that's happened. But after we go home, things will get much better. I just hope Ayumu is doing okay. _Chiyo had wanted to call up her girlfriend several times, but Yomi recommended that a face to face talk was needed.

Watching Sakaki and Nyamo-sensei finishing some one on one (since Tomo had recently decided to pick on her girlfriend . . . again), Sakaki soon walked up and took a seat next to Chiyo. Chiyo noticed that Sakaki was looking much better than she was yesterday. "Did you have fun, Sakaki-san," Chiyo asked when the girl had situated herself.

Nodding her head, Sakaki calmly replied, "It was fun. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great!" Chiyo wondered if she sounded a little too hyper, but ever since the talk with Yomi, she felt so much lighter. "I guess I never expected that someone would have to tell me to reason my problems out."

"I guess it's different when you're dating."

"What about you? It sounds like your parents might work things out but what about Kaorin?" When Chiyo had found about Kaorin, she had a mixture of happiness and worry for Sakaki. By also applying Yomi's advice with Sakaki, Chiyo now understood why Sakaki had been acting a little strange around the time of Ayumu's birthday.

For a few moments, Sakaki didn't answer. Eventually, Chiyo began wondering whether or not she should have asked it, but when she caught a small smile on Sakaki's lips, she knew everything was alright. _Tomo-chan must have done a good job. _Chiyo thought and wondered just what a serious Tomo would have looked like. "I'm not quite sure about Kaorin yet . . . but I guess I do like her . . . a little." At first it appeared as if Sakaki would continue but then she must have remembered something because she suddenly turned to Chiyo and said, "Yomi was wondering when you wanted to go back. It sounds like Nyamo-sensei had a call from her mother about something."

Chiyo was surprised by what Sakaki had said but when Sakaki had mentioned Kaorin, Chiyo thought she had seen a hint of red on the taller girl's cheeks and figured that everything must be under control. "Um, why don't we go back tomorrow morning? Besides, it's not as much fun if everyone isn't here."Chiyo watched as Sakaki got up and headed over towards Yomi, most likely to tell Yomi about her answer. _I just hope Ayumu isn't too upset. _Chiyo thought as she relaxed a little more and watched the seagulls fly overhead.

----------------

With the two girls tiring, Risako decided that one more ride would suffice for their date; and she knew exactly which one would be the perfect end to the day. Grabbing Ayumu's hand, Risako led the girl towards the Ferris wheel. Ever since lunch, things had been a little awkward between the two, but Risako hadn't wanted to say anything. Though confusingly enough Risako had started to notice Ayumu acting a little strange; particularly when they were close. _She must be embarrassed to be next to me. After what I said at lunch, I must look pretty stupid. _Risako sighed as the two entered the small line for the Ferris wheel.

Every so often, Risako glanced over to Ayumu to see if she could read her friend's expression. Each time she glanced over, she found Ayumu to be facing forward; wearing a blank face. "After this, why don't we call it a day? It's been long for both of us."

Ayumu nodded and simply said, "Okay." She was afraid to look at Risako for more than a few minutes at a time. That weird feeling in her chest would rise and then disappear and she'd end up confused. _If I've been having so much fun with Risako, why do I feel so bad for being with her? It's only a date . . . but more of friends going out than actual dating. So, why is this happening to me? _Ayumu couldn't quite figure out what was going on with her body, and when Risako said those things at lunch, it only made her feel worse, knowing that she couldn't be with Risako. _When Risako takes me home, I'll tell her. _

The ride finally ended for the people in front of them and so Risako and Ayumu entered into their own compartment. It took a few moments for the ride to get started, but soon the two were sitting just opposite of each other as the Ferris wheel raised them high enough to see the entire park. With the afternoon sun blanketing Magical Land, the entire park was visible from where they sat.

Looking over the land, Ayumu was able to point out every ride that they had been on. She could see the Carousel, the bumper cars, and even the little snack bar where they ate for lunch. When she looked over to Risako, the girl appeared to be doing the same thing, but she looked slightly depressed. _It's because of me. She doesn't want me to go back to Chiyo . . . but I love Chiyo. _Risako's words from lunch raced through her head once again. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Risako with everything that's happened. _She didn't try to hurt me or Chiyo. She just wanted to . . . _Suddenly getting up, Ayumu wanted to show Risako her appreciation for the day. She walked over and took a seat next to the girl.

Risako watched Ayumu as she sat down. The girl appeared confused as Ayumu looked at her best friend and suddenly felt her heart race once more for being so close. Choosing to ignore it, Ayumu thanked Risako for the day. "I had lots of fun today . . . even with the car accident."

Risako embarrassingly smiled and glanced back out over the park. "If . . . we were still in Osaka and I had confessed to you then . . . would you have said yes?"

The question surprised Ayumu and she didn't really know how to answer. "You don't have to answer that," and for the rest of the ride, Risako was silent.

When the ride ended, the two left Magical Land, just as Risako had suggested they do. As they walked home, Risako thought about what she would do when Chiyo returned. _I guess this is it. My chase for Ayumu ends here. _She didn't want to give up on Ayumu but there was nothing else she could do. And the more Risako thought about it, the less she wanted to hurt Chiyo. _I guess some things were just never meant to be. _

Arriving at Ayumu's house, Risako turned to Ayumu and said, "I'm glad you had fun." Glancing at Ayumu's forehead, Risako noticed it was just a bit red but otherwise she was fine. "I'm sorry about the bumper cars though." Forcing back her emotions, Risako placed her hands on Ayumu's face and held them there while the girl slightly blushed. Chuckling, Risako said, "Every date must end with a kiss."

Seeing the fear on Ayumu's face, Risako smiled as she brought hers in closer and watched as Ayumu's eyes darted back and forth. The girl didn't know what to do so she eventually just closed her eyes. Stopping a few inches from Ayumu's face, Risako laughed and said, "Just kidding," and pecked Ayumu on the cheek. When Risako pulled away, her best friend looked confused. "Don't worry; I wouldn't make the same mistake twice."

"Risako . . . I . . ."

But Ayumu was interrupted when her friend said, "I better get going. I don't want to make my dad worry." With a quick wave, Risako turned from Ayumu and hurried out of sight.

Her face burning from all the blushing she'd done along with her heart which was still racing from the small stunt that Risako had pulled, Ayumu stood in shock. It had been too much for her to take and as her heart continued to race, she finally faced the problem she'd been having all day. _I . . . I wanted her to kiss me. But I'm in love with Chiyo. I was supposed to reject Risako. Why would I want Risako to kiss me? _Finally feeling her heart calming down, Ayumu stood on the sidewalk, still facing the direction that Risako had ran off in. "I have to fix things with Chiyo yet . . . but . . . Risako?" Walking into the house, Ayumu thought to herself; _Do I like Risako? _

**At Risako's House**

Risako sat at her desk, thinking of how she left Ayumu only a few minutes earlier. The warmth and the softness of her friend's cheek fresh on her lips. _I can't do it. I can't make Ayumu love me . . . but . . . I can't stop loving her. _Burying her face in her palms, Risako whimpered, "Am I really that stupid . . . Ayumu must think I'm crazy for chasing after her like this." Sighing, Risako laid her head on the desk and felt small tears falling from the corners of her eyes.

Catching sight of the letter out of the corner of her eye, Risako picked it up with one hand and simply stared at the envelope where Ayumu had written, "To Mihama Chiyo." _Chiyo-chan, I know someday you'll realize how special you are to Ayumu . . ._ Just as when she kissed Ayumu at the Karaoke and even just before, returning from Magical Land; Ayumu's expression was the same. _She didn't really want it._

The envelope suddenly felt heavy in Risako's hands as she continued to hold it. Having read the letter over and over, she had memorized parts of it. "_I'm trying to say that I love you Chiyo-chan and I hope you love me too._" That line had been the first one to come to mind when she focused her attention to the letter. Giving off a sad sort of chuckle, Risako said, "Ayumu, you don't need some letter to tell Chiyo you love her . . ." Lifting her head up, Risako glanced over the side of the desk where her wastebasket was and dropped the letter inside. The envelope drifted through the air and soon landed amongst the accumulation of tissues and paper. ". . . besides . . . I don't think I can give it back anymore." Just as Risako couldn't make Ayumu love her, she couldn't hold onto that letter. Risako knew that she would end up feeling guilty about it. But, because she couldn't stop loving Ayumu, Risako couldn't bring herself to give it back and so after watching the letter fall into her trash, Risako stood up and walked into bed.

* * *

For a little author fun, there are a couple of happenings in this story that are based off of true events. First off is the bumper car scene. The very first time I rode bumper cars, I had the same reaction as Ayumu. I'd laugh so hard every time someone hit me that my car never went anywhere. The second is when Ayumu gets hit head on (though that is the same scene). That happened to my brother. Yeah, he cried. And the third, is actually with Kaorin and her cat Rascals. A while back, we had four kittens and one would crawl between the fridge and the wall. He would get in the cupboards and mom or I or someone would have to dig him out. Never tore a mattress apart though . . . thank God. Anyways, we named him Rascals.

So, just thought I'd throw those couple of stories out there. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

I will not abandon this fic!! First off, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I really mean that because this story would be finished if I would have stayed on schedule. But school was really hell for a while so I was unable to do much work on this until spring break. But, I do have Easter Break coming up shortly so I will really try to get Chapter 20 done then. As a reminder, Chapter 21 is a epilogue and will finish the story so please be a little more patient as I try to finish this. Again, I am sorry about the late update.

Anyways, I'm very excited about this chapter!!!! I truly hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as much as they have been enjoying this story! Don't be afraid to drop a line and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for stay with the story this long and I hope you will be around for the last 2 chapters. Now, enough of my babble. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter 19 **

"Sorry for having to take you girls back so soon," Nyamo apologized to the four high school girls as she helped Sakaki and Yomi load the last of the luggage into her car. Truth be told, the only reason she was forcing everyone to pack up like this was because her mother had made another "astonishing discovery;" which usually meant another man that she would have to meet and play games with for several hours before disappointing her mother with a no. _I'm just not ready to get married yet. I'll do it in my own time. Why can't she understand that? I'm an adult. I can handle these things on my own. _

"That's alright Kurosawa – sensei. I've got something . . . important to do anyways. So I'm kinda glad we get to leave early," Chiyo said, hoping her gym teacher didn't feel too bad for making them leave early. _I just really need to talk to Ayumu and Risako. If I can't try to understand them, how will I ever become a proper girlfriend for Ayumu? _

"Well that's good to hear," Nyamo replied as she opened the door to her car to get it started. "Huh, my purse . . . I must have left it inside. Wait here girls, I'll be right back."

Chiyo and the others watched as Nyamo hurried back into the summer house (after borrowing the key from Chiyo of course). Lightly chuckling at Nyamo, Chiyo happily faced her friends who patiently waited for the return of their gym teacher. Sakaki stood silently, taking in the scenery for one last time while Tomo had taken a peculiar interest in Yomi's left ear. _Sakaki and I owe so much to them. It's because of Tomo and Yomi that I may be able to continue my relationships with Risako and Ayumu. _Glancing back over to Sakaki, Chiyo's thoughts continued. _They're also the reason that Sakaki might be able to talk to her dad again, and maybe even get closer with Kaorin. _Taking a couple steps over to Yomi, Chiyo politely said, "Thanks Yomi for your help. I really learned a lot." Not wanting to forget Tomo, Chiyo glanced over to the girl and said, "You too Tomo. Thanks for everything."

Hearing Chiyo speak, Sakaki too turned to Tomo and Yomi and expressed her appreciation calmly. "You didn't need to do this, but we appreciate it. Thank you."

The two girls had been thanked into temporary silence when eventually; Tomo pulled out one of her usual smiles and began, "It was nothing! But the only reason I helped out was cause Yomi said that if I didn't, she wouldn't let me . . ."

A swift blow from Yomi deformed the remainder of Tomo's words and so she was forced into silence. Yomi, however, gave a small embarrassed smile and said, "Ignore Tomo. But she was worried about you. Next time, say something sooner. You can't always fix things by yourself. Ask for help." Yomi finished and looked over to her girlfriend who appeared to be alright.

"Sorry for the wait girls!" Came Nyamo's voice as she hurried back; purse in one hand, house key in the other. "Shall we get going?"

All of the girls agreed except for Chiyo who suddenly asked, "Kurosawa – sensei, would you happen to have a cell phone?" The gym teacher confusingly nodded and pulling it out her purse handed the phone to Chiyo. Not wanting to worry anyone, Chiyo explained, "I just want to call Ayumu and let her know that we're coming." Suddenly remembering that Yomi had been against the idea of calling Ayumu, Chiyo quickly shot a questioning glance at Yomi who returned it with a nod of approval.

After dialing the numbers, Chiyo anxiously waited for the receiver to be picked up. The phone only rang about three times before she heard a voice on the other end. _"Hello, Kasuga residence." _

Recognizing the voice as that of Ayumu's mother, Chiyo politely responded, "Good morning Mrs. Kasuga. It's Mihama Chiyo. Is Ayumu there? I'd like to speak to her for a moment."

"_Sorry Chiyo-chan. She left for Risako's a few minutes ago. Do you want me to give her a message when she gets back?"_

Reflecting on the way she had acted the last time she had been near Ayumu and Risako, it really didn't surprise Chiyo that the two were spending time together. Chiyo only hoped that she could return everything to normal after today. She figured that Ayumu was probably attempting to do just that with Risako. "No, that's alright. I'll just go see them when I get back." _After all, if I explain things to both of them, then everything should turn out just fine. _Though Chiyo hoped for the best, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as she handed Kurosawa-sensei the phone and climbed into the car.

--------

"_All of this is special to me Ayumu." "Every date must end with a kiss." _Ayumu's date with Risako had been stuck in her mind ever since last night. Everything from the Carousel to the bumper cars and the lunch that followed, to the Ferris wheel and the kiss; it was like her mind was on rewind. _What is wrong with me? I 'm supposed to be fixing things with Risako . . . not . . . not going out with her. _Sighing, Ayumu quietly said to herself, "Kaorin was right," as she walked down the street. _Only it wasn't Risako who did something wrong, it was me. _Thinking back, Ayumu couldn't understand why it took her so long to realize those feelings from the date.

In the end, Ayumu's plan of rejecting Risako's feelings after their date had now evolved into investigating her own feelings for Risako. _If I am in love with Risako, then what does that mean for me and Chiyo? _The whole situation confused her. _I'm in love with Chiyo and she's my girlfriend. But now, I think I might be in love with Risako as well. So who am I supposed to choose? _As she neared Risako's house, Ayumu's feelings became more entangled with each other as she attempted to sort them out. "I'm already Chiyo's girlfriend so I should probably stay with her, but then Risako has been around since I was in Osaka so technically, she would have had first dibs." _But, would I be okay with that?_

Confusing herself even more, Ayumu decided to wait until she talked to Risako. Reaching the door, she rang the doorbell and patiently waited. As she stood on the doorstep, Ayumu began to feel nervous, just waiting for her friend to answer. _What should I say? I can't just tell her what's going on. And if I screw up, I could lose both Chiyo and Risako. I need to get my act together if I'm gonna do this. _

With the door opening, Risako stepped out into the doorway. Ayumu immediately noticed that she looked down, like something was bothering her. But Risako did appear surprised to see Ayumu. She stared at the girl for a few seconds before finally saying, "Ay-Ayumu, what are you doing here?"

Risako's voice sounded more tired than anything, and Ayumu wondered if she should come back later. _No, if I don't do this now, then I might not be able to. Besides, I have to know what's going on with me before Chiyo comes home . . . I don't want to hurt her again. _Stuttering to get her message across, Ayumu finally said, "Would it be alright if I talked to you for a minute? It's kinda important."

Worried about what it could be, Risako hastily invited Ayumu into the house. _Could this be about yesterday? Is this about what I said at lunch or about the kiss on the cheek? _Trying not to let her concern show, Risako attempted to start the conversation off lighthearted as Ayumu stepped inside and removed her shoes. "So uh, how's your head feeling? No bumps or anything?"

Ayumu's heart had started pounding in her chest. _Is this because I'm in love with her? _Shifting nervously in place, she responded, "No, I'm fine." Knowing that talking next to the front door meant that someone could hear them and Ayumu didn't really feel comfortable in that spot. "C-Could we talk in your room?"

Risako's worry grew with every second. _Ayumu normally isn't this nervous around me. What could she be so upset about? _Again remembering the date from the previous day, Risako knew it had to be something about the date. _Ever since I came to Tokyo, I've caused nothing but trouble for Ayumu and Chiyo. First it was just my confession, and now I've upset Ayumu because of a date that was supposed to cheer her up. She must think I'm a horrible person. _Sighing, Risako said, "Sure, follow me." Leading Ayumu down a hallway, they quickly reached Risako's room. Opening the door for her best friend, Risako nervously followed Ayumu into the room.

Glancing around her friend's room, everything was so different from what Ayumu had remembered. The furniture arrangement was different. The carpeting, the color of the walls and ceiling, and even the location of the windows were different. A desk sat to the immediate left with Risako's bed in the far right corner. The one thing that remained the same though was Risako. Pictures of Ayumu and Risako were scattered on the desk and as Ayumu had expected, a picture of a lovely, older woman rested on a nightstand. _Mrs. Suzuki. How many years has she been gone now? _

Continuing her exploration of the room and unaware of Risako's stare, Ayumu's attention moved to the one wall where Risako had set up her collection of figurines. Just as she had remembered, shelves upon shelves, assorted with mermaids, princesses, mythical dragons, unicorns, and butterflies. Ayumu could remember that every time she used to go to Risako's, she'd spend the first few minutes just admiring the collection. Now though, she noticed many new figurines that she had never seen before. _Risako must have gotten some new ones since after I moved. _Some of the newer ones included fairies, horses, and . . . _angels. She's got some more angel figurines. _Ayumu thought as she looked around the collection, searching for a specific one.

Taking a seat on her bed, Risako watched Ayumu gaze at her collection. For a swift moment, it felt like they were back in Osaka when she and Ayumu would spend hours in her bedroom playing. And every time Ayumu came up, they'd spend the first few minutes talking about the collection. The memories brought a single tear to her eye which Risako immediately wiped away. _Things would have been so much better if she would have stayed in Osaka. I could have made her happy._

"Say Risako, whatever happened to the angel that I broke," came Ayumu's voice from close by.

The question surprised Risako and caught her off guard. She hadn't expected that question to come up. "Uh, it got thrown away. My dad couldn't fix it so we had to toss it," Giving a kind of sad laugh, Risako continued, "He was really mad at me when he found out."

"I'm sorry. I . . ."

Risako again chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. I've already forgotten about the whole thing." Kicking her feet nervously, Risako asked, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Ayumu removed her attention from the figurines and felt her nerves pick up from before. Slowly walking over to Risako, she took a seat on the bed right next to her friend. She began twirling her fingers and playing with her thumbs, anything to calm her nervousness. "We-Well, yesterday, after you kissed my cheek, I . . . I realized something." The more Ayumu tried to talk, the more nervous she became. _Even though I have Chiyo, if I love Risako, then she has to know . . . and I have to know what to do. _Looking Risako directly in the eye, Ayumu continued:

"_Every date must end with a kiss," was the words that Ayumu heard Risako say and suddenly her friend's face inched closer to her own. _No, why is she doing this? We shouldn't be doing this. _Still, Risako's lips moved ever closer to her own. Ayumu felt her heart racing as Risako's breath slowly drifted onto her skin. _"All of this is special to me, Ayumu. Not just spending time with you and having fun, but taking care of you and being there for you." _Risako's words from only a couple of hours ago rang through Ayumu's mind as she closed her eyes. _Well . . . maybe one wouldn't . . . _Ayumu suddenly felt a soft sensation on her cheek and when she opened her eyes, Risako was smiling._

"_Just kidding," Risako said in a joking manner._

No, that was supposed to be on my . . ._ Ayumu's thoughts stopped as she tried to figure out what had just happened. __"Risako . . . I . . ."_

"_I better get going. I don't want to make my dad worry," Risako happily said as she waved to Ayumu and ran off. _

"_I have to fix things with Chiyo yet . . . but . . . Risako?" Thoughts rushed through Ayumu's mind as she walked into her house and straight up to her room. Without realizing it, Ayumu slammed the door shut out of her frustration from the kiss so much that it made her jump. _Why did Risako do that? If she was going to kiss me, then she should have done it on my lips. Why didn't she do that? _Ayumu's thoughts swirled through her head as she paced around the room when she suddenly stopped. "Am I still in love with Chiyo?" Fearing that something might have changed, Ayumu rushed over to her desk where she had Chiyo's letter. Sitting at her desk, Ayumu opened a drawer, pulled out the letter and looked it over. With just reading it, her chest warmed up and Ayumu felt herself blush. Relieved, Ayumu said to herself, "I still love Chiyo . . . but . . . what about Risako?"_

After finishing, Ayumu just eyed Risako as she waited for some kind of reaction. It was clear that her friend was surprised. Risako appeared confused and even a little scared. Not wanting to rush anything, Ayumu waited for her best friend to say something and also because she really didn't know what to say herself.

Scratching her head, Risako finally looked up to Ayumu. She could tell that the girl was anxiously awaiting an answer. _She thinks I have some kind of answer to all this. All I've been doing is making things worse and worse. What could I possibly do? _"L-listen Ayumu, I don't know what to tell you. You're in love with Chiyo and you've been that way for a week or so . . . and now you're trying to tell me that you might have feelings for me as well. I-I . . . I don't know whether to be happy about this or not. What do you want me to do?"

_Risako sounds a little upset. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _Ayumu scolded herself for being so stupid, but now that the secret was out, they couldn't just ignore it. Ashamed of herself, Ayumu turned her gaze to the floor and said, "I don't know. I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm so confused over whether or not I wanted you to kiss me . . . and I don't even know who I'm in love with anymore." Sighing, Ayumu covered her face and whispered, "I wish Chiyo-chan was here. She'd know what to do."

"A-Ayumu, do you still want to kiss me," Risako asked, as she felt herself blush from such a stupid question. _It's not that I'm trying to steal her from Chiyo. I'm trying to help her. That's all I'm doing. _Risako tried to convince herself. _Besides, I don't want to force her to love me . . . but if she already does . . . _When she noticed Ayumu giving her an awkward look, Risako quickly explained herself, "I-I just mean that if you want, we can kiss and . . . see what happens."

"I don't know," Ayumu said, trying to think about what she should do. _What if I enjoy it? Then what would happen to Chiyo? _Feeling lost, Ayumu tried to think of another way. There were simply too many things that could go wrong if she went through with this. But even as she thought so, Ayumu's heart raced at the very idea of kissing Risako. _But if I don't enjoy it, then that means . . . that I love Chiyo more. _"I . . . I . . . I guess we can give it a try."

"Are you sure you want to do this," Risako asked, hoping she wasn't forcing anything upon Ayumu. _I'm not trying to steal her away. I'm just trying to help. I really am. But if she ends up falling for me, what would I say to Chiyo? Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. _Even though she loved Ayumu, Risako knew that this could be damaging, but it was too late for her to say anything. It appeared that Ayumu was trying to figure out how to approach the situation. But Risako also felt as confused as Ayumu. She didn't know what she wanted to happen. Closing her eyes, Risako prayed to herself. _Please, I just want to love Ayumu . . . I don't want to hurt her. _

Wanting to get this over with, Ayumu softly grabbed Risako's cheeks. She felt nervous, excited, and afraid all at once. Her heart pounded as Ayumu let her face drift slowly towards Risako's. As the seconds ticked by, she could just barely feel Risako trembling in her grasp. _She's nervous too. _Was all that Ayumu could think as her lips slowly approached Risako's lips.

"_Just be yourself . . . cause that's why I like you so much." _The words that Chiyo had said to Ayumu during their date reappeared into her head and caused Ayumu to hesitate. She released Risako from her grip, backed away from Risako's lips and stared at the girl for a second. Risako nervously waited for the kiss while her breathing became a little ragged. But Ayumu glanced around the room. She had heard the words so clearly in her head that she could have sworn Chiyo-chan was standing right next to her. _Chiyo-chan._

"I-Is everything alright," Risako gently asked. Even with her eyes closed, she knew Ayumu's face had been barely an inch from hers before the distance had increased, yet she was afraid to open her eyes.

Regaining concentration, Ayumu tried to clear her thoughts and quickly responded, "I-I'm fine."

Placing her hands back onto Risako's cheeks, Ayumu could feel the soft warmness of the girl's skin. As Ayumu began guiding her lips back to Risako's, she noticed that something was different. Her heart wasn't racing as much as before, and she felt slightly calmer. _But . . . just to make sure. I should . . . _Again Ayumu found her lips closing in on Risako's and closing her eyes, Ayumu prepared for the wet sensation that she knew was inevitable.

"_Ayumu." _

Opening her eyes and again backing away from Risako, Ayumu knew that she had heard Chiyo's voice. Lifting her hands off of Risako's face, Ayumu watched the girl open her eyes and stare in confusion. Her heart had stopped racing, she no longer felt nervous; the only thing that Ayumu really felt was the shame from her date with Risako. _I can't kiss her. As much as she loves me, it's wrong. It would hurt Chiyo . . . and . . . I love Chiyo. _

"Ayumu, why did you . . ."

The sudden ringing of the doorbell interrupted Risako and she suddenly had to get up. "I'll be right back," Risako said as she left her room. _It's not me. She's in love with Chiyo, not me. That's gotta be why she stopped. _Entering the hallway, Risako approached the door as the bell sounded off again. Reaching the front door, Risako opened it up to find Aida Kaori standing there.

"Good morning Risako. Would it be alright if I talk to you for a minute?"

_W-What's she doing here all of a sudden? _Allowing Kaori to step in, the only reason Risako knew the girl was because she remembered the girl from just a few days ago when Ayumu suddenly ran off. "Uh Kaori right? What . . . can I do for you?" Risako felt awkward standing in her house with a girl that she had only talked to once, and that wasn't necessarily on the best of terms. _"No, you don't know how I feel! You haven't got a clue!"_ Thinking back on their previous meeting, Risako realized how rude she had acted, even if it was just stress from Ayumu's disappearance.

Feeling a little uncomfortable for suddenly intruding upon someone else's home, Kaorin didn't want to stay longer than what was necessary. "I won't stay long. I just wanted to talk to you about Ayumu." Deciding on a way to approach the subject, Kaorin wanted to make herself clear, without hurting Risako.

"W-What about Ayumu," Risako asked, wondering if Kaori even knew that she (Ayumu) was here.

"It's just that . . . I'm worried you may be getting too close to Osaka, I mean Ayumu. If you knew her from Osaka, then . . . you must know her pretty well . . . but she is in love with Chiyo and not you. And, now that Ayumu is letting you 'go out' with her, I just see too many things going wrong . . . and I don't want Chiyo or Ayumu to be hurt. So please, stop doing this." Kaorin took a long breath of relief for getting everything out. _I hope I didn't sound too harsh, but what they're doing is wrong and it's unfair to Chiyo. _Even though Kaorin didn't go along with Chiyo and the others to her summer house, Kaorin only guessed that the trip was to help Chiyo get away from all this.

"Kaori, thanks for worrying, but something may have already happened. I took Ayumu on a date yesterday and now . . . she may have developed some feelings for me. I don't think they're serious but . . ."

"W-what do mean," Kaorin asked shocked. _Am I too late? What did they do on that date? _"How do you know? A-Are you sure?" Kaorin could see this entire thing turning into one big disaster for Chiyo-chan if she came back and discovered that Ayumu and Risako had started dating. _She'd never get over it. S-She's just child. Chiyo doesn't deserve this. _"Risako, you have to refuse. If not for Chiyo's sake then Ayumu's . . . she still loves Chiyo doesn't she?"

Risako sighed and laughed inside at all the times where people have said things where if you just do this then everything will be fine. _But it's always the hardest thing to do. Even now. Though Ayumu may not have strong feelings for me, just having something for me . . . me not Chiyo, but me . . . is something I don't want to let go. _"I know I can't accept Ayumu's feelings. I don't think they're that strong anyways. But what would you do Kaori? What would you do if that special someone you loved had confessed to you but for whatever reason, you weren't allowed to accept. What would you do?" Risako wasn't trying to be mean or a jerk. She just wanted Kaorin to know how she was feeling.

"I-I don't know. B-but, I'm sure things would . . . would work out somehow." Kaorin fell silent. If Sakaki had confessed to her and she had been required to say no, _I wouldn't have done it. I mean . . . I . . . No, this isn't about me. _"An-Anyways, the point is . . . Ayumu is Chiyo's girlfriend, not yours. Don't confuse her."

"I'm not trying to. I'm trying to help her. Ayumu has been down ever since she learned that Chiyo suddenly left. I wanted to cheer her up so I took her on a date yesterday to Magical Land . . ." Risako lowered her voice when she realized that she had been slightly shouting, ". . . and then today, she . . .she told me that she might like me. A-Ayumu tried kissing me, but she couldn't do it. If Ayumu does love me, she loves Chiyo more."

Kaorin wondered if maybe she had been a little aggressive in what she saying. _Maybe I was a little too rough but it had to be said. _"Where is Ayumu," Kaorin calmly asked, thinking that maybe she should find out exactly what was going on.

Sighing, Risako said, "She's in my room. Follow me."

Kaorin hadn't expected Osaka to actually be here but maybe it was better this way. Risako seemed to understand what she had to do about Ayumu and since Kaorin was there, she could make sure that no one could screw up. _Sakaki confessing to me? After the way she said no, I doubt she ever liked me. _

Walking into Risako's room, Kaorin immediately noticed Ayumu on Risako's bed along with all the figurines. It was a beautiful collection and if it hadn't been for the issues with Ayumu at the moment, Kaorin would have loved to just sit down and individually examine them.

"Kaorin, what are you doing here," Ayumu asked."

"Oh I'm just . . . checking up on you." Standing next to Risako's desk, Kaorin just glanced at the pictures of Risako and Ayumu. She didn't exactly know what to say so she just stood in silence for the moment. Apparently Risako and Osaka were equally struck by the situation and did not say a word either. But wanting to get the question out of the way, Kaorin shift her feet and finally said, "Ayumu, do you love Risako?"

-----------

"Alright, we're back," Nyamo-sensei announced as she pulled into the mansion's yard. "I hope everyone had fun."

"Thanks for the ride sensei," Yomi said as she hopped out of the car and turned to Chiyo, "So, when were you gonna talk to Risako and Osaka?"

Excited about being able to see Ayumu since the incident, Chiyo felt a rush of both excitement and nervousness. She hoped Ayumu wouldn't be too upset over what had happened. _And if she is, then it's my responsibility as a girlfriend to make her feel better. _Chiyo again thanked Yomi and Tomo for all their help and said, "I think I'm gonna head over there now."

"Best of luck then Chiyo, and remember, be understanding," Yomi said, "Don't rush anything and just take your time." Waving, Yomi grabbed Tomo's hand and together the two girls headed off.

Of course Tomo, who had been rather noisy for most of the car ride, turned around and exclaimed back to Chiyo, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Chiyo nervously laughed as she watched them leave and could have sworn she heard Yomi reply to Tomo, "Shut up Tomo." _How do they do it? _Chiyo wondered as the two girls disappeared from sight.

"I'll be going Chiyo," Sakaki's sudden voice surprised the twelve year old and when Chiyo did turn around, she found Sakaki giving her a kind smile. "Good luck with Osaka and Risako."

"Thank you so much Sakaki. What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going home to see if I can talk to my parents. Then, maybe later I will talk to Kaorin."

"Well good luck Sakaki-san. Please let me know how things turn out." Sakaki only nodded and waved at Chiyo as she left. _Poor Sakaki-san, even though Tomo did such a nice job of helping her out, she really doesn't have any control over the situation. I hope her parents figure things out. _Watching Sakaki walk away, Chiyo waited just a few minutes before she turned back to Nyamo-sensei's car and opened the door.

"I was just waiting to make sure I wouldn't hit anyone on the way out," Noticing that Chiyo was hoping into the car and putting on a seatbelt, Nyamo asked, "Uh, was there something you needed, Chiyo-chan?"

Chiyo didn't want to ask this of Nyamo-sensei but she didn't know where Risako lived. "I'm sorry, but would you be able to drive me over to Suzuki Risako's house? It's really important."

Confused as to why Chiyo would suddenly need to go to someone else's house, Nyamo simply gave in and replied, "Sure, I can take you there." Being that she's a teacher, Nyamo received information on Risako when the girl had transferred and she had actually visited Risako's dad. With the visit only being a week or so ago, Nyamo remembered where to go. _Though this is kind of sudden. I would think that after a long trip like that, Chiyo would want to spend some time at home. I know I would. Oh well, this saves me from my mother for a couple more minutes. _

Chiyo glanced out the window as she worked out what she was going to say. _I'm finally on my way Ayumu. _

----------

"I-I do love Risako . . . but, I also love Chiyo-chan as well," Ayumu slowly thought about exactly what she was trying to say. _I don't think I can love Risako the way I love Chiyo-chan. I'd like to but . . . _Ayumu glanced over to Risako and noticed that the girl waited intently for her to continue. Ayumu felt nervous for having to explain this in front of Risako. She was afraid of saying the wrong thing and getting in trouble again.

Kaorin hated the way this was going. It almost seemed like an interrogation. She didn't mean to suddenly burst into Risako's house and start asking questions to both Risako and Osaka but if they could figure out at least some of these answers, then Kaorin hoped that things would get at least a little better. "Why didn't you kiss Risako?"

Ayumu sat in silence. She didn't know how to respond. Glancing over to Risako, she felt scared that she might upset Risako. _I'm in love with Chiyo-chan, but Risako loves me. I can't just reject her when she has been so good to me. She would never do anything to hurt me . . . so I don't want to hurt her. _Letting her gaze drop to the floor, Ayumu stared at the carpet and searched for a way to respond that would both express her feelings and prevent herself from upsetting Risako when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"I-I'll be right back," a confused Risako said as she excused herself and closed the door as she left.

Ayumu's eyes followed Risako out of the room and she waited several seconds before switching her attention back over to Kaorin. With Risako out of the room, Ayumu could now calm herself a bit as the questions seemed easier to answer. Though still embarrassed about her situation, Ayumu found it difficult to keep eye contact with Kaorin as she tried to explain, "I . . . I didn't kiss Risako because . . . I'm in love with C-Chiyo-chan."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Kaorin relaxed a bit in the chair. Kaorin felt relieved that at least when Chiyo would come home, she wouldn't have to worry about Osaka dumping her for Risako. _But, Risako needs to know this as well. If not, then Risako may still try to get Osaka to love her. _"That's good, but you'll need to tell Risako. I'm sure she would understand if you told her. I mean, Risako's your friend; she has the right to know and besides, the sooner you tell her, the sooner things can go back to normal."

_Kaorin's right. I gotta get my act together and tell Risako that I'm not in love with her. Then, maybe . . . we could be best friends again. _Ayumu's heart throbbed in her chest. She couldn't' remember a time where she had felt more nervous than she did now. But it had to be done. Standing up, Ayumu nervously clenched her fist, trying to look determined. "I'll go tell her now."

_Osaka shouldn't rush herself with this kind of thing. I'm glad she wants to do it, but if Risako is talking to someone, then it might be awkward if Osaka suddenly popped in on them. _"Why don't you wait until Risako gets back? It'd be a little weird if someone else was listening in." Getting out of her chair, Kaorin pushed it back up against the desk. But by doing so, one of the picture frames teetered over the side.

------------

Risako stood surprised that Chiyo had actually gotten back so early. Not that she knew how long Chiyo would be gone, but Risako figured it'd be for more than a couple of days. _What do I do? Ayumu's here. She almost kissed me. If Chiyo finds out, she'll be really . . . _But as Risako thought about what had happened, she also remembered how Ayumu had reacted to Kaorin's questions. She remembered how Ayumu had been embarrassed and nervous just to answer a couple of simple questions. _But she's not in love with me, is she? That's the reason Ayumu couldn't answer. She couldn't kiss me and she couldn't explain why in front of me. _Staring at Chiyo, Risako finally said, "What's up?"

"Ah, I came here because I wanted to talk to you and Ayumu about . . . what happened on Ayumu's birthday," Chiyo said as she felt her pulse quicken just a tad. The excitement that all this confusion was going to end could've made her jump for joy, but that still didn't stop her nerves when she had seen the disheartened Risako answer the door.

"H-How do you know that Ayumu's here?"

Nervously laughing, Chiyo explained, "Well, I called up Ayumu's mom to make sure she would be home and she told me that Ayumu was here." _I hope Risako's not upset that I came uninvited. After all, it is my first time being here. _

"No, that's okay . . . come on in," Risako said, as she silently swung open the door and allowed Chiyo inside.

"Risako," Chiyo began as she walked inside, knowing that she had to explain herself before her nerves got the best of her. "I'm sorry I was so mad at you. I didn't realize that you had a crush on Ayumu."

The apology had struck Risako as she wasn't expecting it all of a sudden. "That's okay. I-I guess I shouldn't have kissed her. I . . ." Falling silent for a moment, Risako couldn't think of what to say next. She knew Chiyo wasn't in the wrong here because of everything that she had done. _"I wish Chiyo-chan was here. She'd know what to do." _Ayumu's words from earlier that morning entered Risako's mind. _That's right. Ayumu's waiting for her. _Deciding not to keep her friend waiting, Risako said to Chiyo, "Ayumu's in my room along with Kaorin. Follow me."

-------------

"No!" Immediately noticing her mistake, Kaorin quickly reached for the picture and just barely caught it. _Man that was close. What would I have done if I had broken one of Risako's things? _Carefully inspecting it, she was relieved that it had suffered no damage.

The picture itself was of what appeared to be a picture of Osaka and Risako in one of the early elementary grades. The two girls were standing outside of a large building, wearing some kind of school uniforms. The uniforms were a dark, navy blue with white stripes around the collar and also on the one pocket; with the skirt going down just above the knees. A red tie also rested neatly near the collarbone on each girl's uniform. Osaka wore her usual calm smile, though Kaorin thought the little Osaka looked extremely cute. Risako also had a bright grin on her face and stood right next to Osaka.

_They can hardly be any older than Chiyo in this picture. Risako definitely would have killed me if something would have happened to it. _Noticing Osaka's confused stare, Kaorin laughed off her mistake and placed the picture back on the desk. Glancing over, Kaorin discovered the trash can right next to the desk. _I'm glad it didn't fall in. _

"I didn't know Risako had so many pictures of us," Ayumu said as she gazed from the picture Kaorin almost dropped to another of them at one of the shrines to another of them in middle school. Some of the pictures were in frames while others were just taped to the desk itself. Of course, Ayumu wasn't in all of the pictures. Some were of Risako's family and others were just pictures of different places that she had been to. "I wonder why I don't remember her doing this in Osaka." Turning to Kaorin, Ayumu opened her mouth to continue about the pictures but shut it when she noticed that Kaorin had her back to her.

_Why does Risako have this? I thought she cared about Ayumu. _Kaorin thought as she skimmed over the letter that was in the trash can.

----------

_I don't want Ayumu to leave me . . . but if Chiyo can make her happy . . . then I can't stop her. _Risako thought as she led Chiyo to her room. The entire walk had been silent. Risako didn't know exactly what to say. _And besides, Chiyo's here to see Ayumu, not me . . . but then, why would she come here? _"Say Chiyo, why didn't you just talk to Ayumu after she left my place? What do you need me for?"

Confused, Chiyo looked over to Risako and noticed the girl was looking away from her. _How could she say that about herself? She's known Ayumu a lot longer than I have. _Trying to figure out what to say, Chiyo gently tugged at Risako's shirt so that she'd have the girl's full attention. "You've been Ayumu's best friend since before I even knew her . . . and . . . you're the only one who knows how . . . I feel about her. B-Besides, we're friends. A-And I want us to stay that way." Chiyo had to then turn her face away from Risako after saying that because of her warm cheeks. She felt the mood become lighter between the two of them, but expressing her feelings like that was something she wasn't used to. _But I've got to talk to Ayumu yet too. Just a little longer and everything will be fine. _

Risako couldn't help but smile as she led Chiyo to her room. _Even after what I did, she still wants to be my friend. I've made some stupid mistakes, but I feel like things will be okay now. _Leading Chiyo into her room, she immediately saw the little girl's face light up with excitement when she saw Ayumu standing inside. But before anyone could say anything, Risako noticed Kaorin practically glaring at her. "S-Something wrong Kaori," Risako asked.

Holding up the letter and envelope, Kaorin paid no attention to the others who appeared just as confused as Risako, "Risako, do you know what this is? I found it in your trash can."

Risako felt her heart sink into her stomach as she began to panic. "T-T-That's . . ."

_Ayumu was so upset over this letter. How could Risako take this from her? _Kaorin's hand that held the letter shook with anger but she tried to remain calm. Without removing her gaze, Kaorin asked Risako, still shocked by what she had found, "W-Why do have this?"

Confused, Chiyo just looked at Kaorin and asked, "What is it, Kaorin? Is everything alright?"

With Chiyo's words distracting Kaorin, she suddenly held out the paper and said to Chiyo, "I believe this is for you."

_What's going on? Did I miss something? _Chiyo thought as she glanced over to Ayumu who appeared just as confused as she was. Nervously walking forward, Chiyo glanced from Kaorin who was obviously very angry about something and then to Risako who had just covered her face with her hands. Taking the paper away, Chiyo began reading aloud,

"_Dear Chiyo-chan_

_I guess you are wondering why I am writing you a letter. You probably think I would tell you in person or use a computer because not many people write letters anymore which is a surprise because I love getting letters. But that isn't why I'm writing to you. It is much more important than that. I recently learned something that is very surprising to me and I think it will surprise you as well. _

_Have you ever had the experience where you would hear a song and you would get it stuck in your head? No matter what you would do, that song would keep playing in your head over and over. I've actually been having this problem but it wasn't with a song, although the song Neo Happy is really catchy. Anyways, I have been getting a person stuck in my head and haven't been able to stop thinking about them_ . . ."

As Ayumu heard the words, she slowly covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes widened. Whispering, her voice hardly traveled past her lips as she spoke, "W-Why?" _I lost the letter. It shouldn't be here. It can't be here. _Looking over to Risako for some kind of explanation, she found the girl still covering her face, unable to look at anyone.

". . . _When I look at that person, I see something so pretty that it almost hurts my eyes. It's kind of like looking into the sun without sunglasses. The person is always so nice to me that I want to be around that person all the time. I know it sounds funny but if I could be around that person all day every day, I think I would be the happiest high school girl in the world._

_I bet you are wondering who this mystery super girl is. That girl is actually you Chiyo-chan. I know it is surprising but I want you to know that you are so special to me that when you talk to me, it makes me happy. I guess this is where I just tell you how I feel. I'm trying to say that I love you Chiyo-chan and I hope you love me too. Please be mine because I am jealous that Tadakichi-san is the one who gets all of your hugs_ . . ."

Chiyo's eyes began to feel moist as she finished, "Your best friend, Ayumu 'Osaka' Kasuga." _Was this the letter that Ayumu had been trying to find that time? _Chiyo brought the paper close to her heart and held onto it as tight as she could without wrinkling it. She could feel all the warm feelings that Ayumu had expressed in that letter. _It was beautiful. But . . . why was it in Risako's trash? _

"How could you do something like this Risako? We've – We've been friends for a long time. Why would you steal something so important to me?" Ayumu felt betrayed and though she could see that Risako was upset about it too, that still didn't change the feelings that were beginning to well up insider.

"Please, I-I can explain . . ." Tears began to appear under her eyes as she pleaded. Just by looking at Ayumu, she could tell the girl was upset. _Because of me. I've been so selfish. _"I-I didn't mean to hurt you . . . I wanted to give it back . . ."

Her eyes wide, Ayumu stared in shock at Risako as both Kaorin and Chiyo only watched for they were at a loss of what to do. "I trusted you. I wanted to fix things with you," Ayumu said, her voice faltering from the emotions that had suddenly welled up inside. Anger, shock, confusion, Ayumu couldn't understand why someone like Risako would steal something so important from her.

Risako inched closer to Ayumu. She could feel her heart beginning to break. Not wanting to hurt Ayumu any more, Risako resisted the urge to hug Ayumu or even touch her. "A-Ayumu, I-I wasn't trying to hurt you. I . . ."

"Then why did you take it," Ayumu almost shouted. Her frustration with Risako had risen uncontrollably. _That letter was for Chiyo. It had my feelings in it. What else was she doing? _The writing of the letter, the attempts she had made at giving it to Chiyo, losing it, the time at the café where she tried to rewrite it; Ayumu felt her head throbbing as all of these events rushed through her mind. _Was it all for nothing?_

Before Risako could answer, Ayumu's hand had swung across her face in an incredibly hard slap. Risako's cheek immediately began to sting as she felt tears rushing down from both eyes. The shock of the slap and mainly because it was Ayumu who slapped her, Risako's legs gave out and she fell to the floor. Catching herself, Risako sat upright but her head hanged down, hair covering her face. She could feel herself beginning to cry. "I . . . I'm sorry. I knew it was wrong . . . but I . . ."

Ayumu's demeanor had not changed. She simply stood there, anger at how much hurt she had to go through and how much hurt she knew Chiyo had to suffer, Ayumu couldn't think of anything else. "When you took me to Magical Land, were you planning to steal me from Chiyo?"

Clearing her throat as best she could, Risako said in an almost whisper, "Y-yes, that's what I wanted to do, but . . . I couldn't do it . . . I'm so sorry Ayumu . . ."

Chiyo watched helplessly as everything unfolded. _Risako loved Ayumu that much? _She wanted to be upset with Risako for all of this but she couldn't. Instead, Yomi's advice had kicked in and she was trying to understand Risako. But Chiyo couldn't focus on Risako as the cracks in Ayumu's voice told her that Ayumu needed her right now. _But . . . but what do I do?_

_This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen. If it wasn't for her . . . Chiyo and I . . . none of this . . . _"Risako you idiot," Ayumu whispered and turned to leave. She couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. _I trusted her. How could she . . . _Ayumu hurriedly headed for the door. She averted her eyes from both Chiyo and Kaorin._ I told Kaorin nothing would happen. She warned me. Why didn't I listen? _She felt ashamed for having ignoring Kaorin and almost doing something terrible to Chiyo-chan.

Risako heard Ayumu's footsteps as they headed for the door. Her cheeks were damp with tears as they continued to pour from her eyes. _No. I'm going to lose Ayumu. I don't want that. _Even if she couldn't be Ayumu's girlfriend, even if they couldn't be together; she didn't want to be hated. Looking up from the floor, Risako cried for Ayumu, "A-Ayumu!" The girl stopped just as she had reached Risako's doorway but Ayumu did not turn around. She only stood there and waited, her head bowed to the floor. Pleading, Risako said the first words that came to her mouth, "A-Ayumu . . . I love you . . . Please . . ." but before she could continue, Ayumu took off down the hall and Risako soon heard the slamming of the front door. ". . . don't leave me again."


	20. Chapter 20

First off, I apologize for the extensive wait on this update. I never meant for it to take this long for this chapter to be posted. A summer class got in the way and work has bogged me down but I really should have had this done sooner, so for that I am sorry.

Moving on, this is the second last chapter of the story. Next up is an epilogue of sorts so I ask that you bear with this story a little longer. Thank you everyone so much for all your patience, all your reviews, and just reading this story in general. I'm really excited about this chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it and I will have the final chapter up as soon as possible (you guys and gals will not have to wait two months for one more chapter, I promise that much). So, enough rambling from me. Please sit back and read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 20**

"A-Ayumu . . . I love you . . . Please . . ." but before she could continue, Ayumu took off down the hall and Risako soon heard the slamming of the front door. ". . . Don't leave me again." The sudden abandonment caused Risako's chest to tighten as her head lowered to the floor. Guilt, shame, fear; Risako felt a sudden rush of emotions as she lowered her head and felt tears rushing down the sides of her cheeks. "It's over," Risako whispered as she stared at the floor, watching her tears fall onto the carpet.

_What have I done? Ayumu's upset . . . because of me . . . because of me . . . Ayumu . . . _Risako could hardly think straight as she mindlessly stared at the floor. Images of Ayumu's face from just moments ago reappeared in Risako's mind. The eyes that had suddenly opened up wide, the trembling lips; Risako had never before seen such an expression. _And it was all because of me. _Forgetting that Chiyo and Kaorin were still in the room, Risako allowed a soft moan to escape from her lips. Releasing her emotions, she covered her face with her hands and cried.

----------

Chiyo stood motionless next to Kaorin. It had all happened so fast. She had never seen Ayumu so angry before. _She was angry. Ayumu was angry. _It had actually frightened her a little. Someone as sweet and caring as Ayumu wasn't supposed to get angry like that. _This wasn't supposed to happen, not today. Today we were supposed to . . . _Chiyo fought back her tears as she tried to busy her mind with figuring out what to do. _I'm Ayumu's girlfriend . . . I have to be there for her . . . but Risako . . ._

And as she looked Risako over, Chiyo saw the shaking of Risako's body as the girl cried. Risako hadn't moved from when she got slapped. Her cheek had turned red from the slap and looked to Chiyo as if it still stung a little. _It was too much for her. _Chiyo thought as she watched the girl. Glancing down at the letter that was found, Chiyo read it over again and looked back at Risako.

_There's nothing I can do for Risako now. _Chiyo thought as she gave Kaorin an apologetic glance before leaving the room. _I don't know what's going on, but I have to find Ayumu. _Quickly navigating the hallway, Chiyo located the front door but as she grabbed the handle, something unexpected caught her eye. Glancing down, Chiyo spotted a rug next to the door where a familiar pair of shoes rested. "Don't tell me . . ." and as she picked them up, she immediately recognized them to be Ayumu's. _She forgot her shoes. _Tucking the letter away, Chiyo quickly opened the door and hurried out to the sidewalk.

After glancing around, she could just barely make out a figure about a block or two down the street. With Ayumu's shoes dangling at her side, Chiyo prayed the girl hadn't gotten too far. _I have to talk to her. I have to make sure she's alright. _Flashes of the slap that her girlfriend had delivered to Risako flashed through Chiyo's mind as she ran. _What happens if she's still angry? _But as Ayumu's distinct figure came into view, Chiyo realized that that didn't matter. _I'm Ayumu's girlfriend . . . It's my job to take care of her. _"Ayumu, wait!" Chiyo shouted.

Finally catching up, Chiyo slowed to a stop and gasped for air, feeling tiny beads of sweat running down her forehead. Taking a moment to look Ayumu over, Chiyo noticed that Ayumu's eyes were hidden from view, dried streaks curled down her cheeks; and on the big toe of Ayumu's right foot was a small red stain. "Ayumu your toe! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine . . ." Ayumu's voice shook with each word as she spoke, "I-I just stubbed my toe on the sidewalk. That's all . . ."

Unsure of whether or not to pursue the toe injury, Chiyo decided that if it had been anything serious, Ayumu probably wouldn't be standing on that foot at the moment, and so Chiyo returned the shoes to Ayumu who place them back on her feet. _I can't rush things. I gotta take it slow, just as Yomi said. _Calmly sorting out her thoughts, Chiyo had to start a conversation before Ayumu would run off again. Realizing that she knew nothing about the day at Magical Land that was mentioned, Chiyo decided to start there. _If anything, I can at least find out what Ayumu had been doing while I was gone. _Choosing her words carefully and taking as much time as she felt was needed on the question, Chiyo asked, "S-Say Ayumu, when you mentioned Magical Land, did you mean that Risako actually took you there?"

Still averting her eyes from Chiyo, Ayumu contemplated the idea of revealing everything about the date and how she had come to the notion of dating Risako. _How do I tell Chiyo that I was going out with Risako? But if I don't say something, then what would she think of me? _Ayumu could feel her heart pounding rapidly against her chest, yet she wasn't sure there was anything she could do about it. _Because of me, Chiyo had to suffer. I'm a horrible girlfriend. _Unable to look Chiyo in the eye, Ayumu wondered if Chiyo would still want to be with her after this. Chancing a glance at Chiyo, she saw that her girlfriend was worried.

Knowing that something like this could tear them apart, Ayumu began explaining the events that occurred over the past week. "After you left, I had wished that I wouldn't have let Risako kiss me . . . and I even tried rewriting the letter . . ."

--------------

Kaorin stared at the girl before her. Risako sat in the same position and though she had stopped crying somewhat, she still appeared to be in too much of a shock to really do anything about it. The red mark on Risako's cheek was still visible, though the color was beginning to return to normal. _"If Ayumu does love me, she loves Chiyo more." _The words that Risako had said to her when Kaorin arrived earlier returned to her head and she realized that Risako wasn't expecting to get her feelings returned.

As Kaorin stood there, scenes of the slap flashed through her head. She couldn't quite believe what had just happened. _Was that really necessary? But she was so upset. _Risako seemed like such a nice girl, and to suddenly be slapped like that. _What she did was wrong but . . . this just feels like a little much. _Chiyo had also seen the whole thing and Kaorin wondered just what this would do to Chiyo's relationship with Osaka. Their relationship had gotten quite delicate recently and seeing Osaka blow up like that, Kaorin wondered if it would be too much for Chiyo. _I wonder what Chiyo was going to do. She probably chased after Osaka, but . . . after what Risako did, this could be difficult to fix. Maybe I should try and help Risako. _Kaorin didn't like to see things end this way, and maybe if she could comfort Risako a bit, then maybe things would work out.

Slowly approaching Risako, Kaorin carefully bent down in front of the girl and briefly considered touching the girl's cheek but decided against it to prevent Risako from becoming even more upset. In a soft voice, Kaorin asked, "Risako, are you okay?" When no answer came from the girl, Kaorin fell silent, unable to think of anything to say. For a while, she only knelt in front of Risako, feeling a little helpless at not wanting to just get up and leave. _"What would you do if that special someone you loved had confessed to you but for whatever reason, you weren't allowed to accept. What would you do?"_ Risako's words from when she had arrived returned to Kaorin. The words forced her to think of Sakaki-san again as she sat there.

For a few moments, Kaorin sat dumfounded; thinking about the girl whom her crush had caused so much pain for her. _Risako would have done anything for Osaka, just like I would do anything for Sakaki. _Though thinking of Sakaki brought back the painful memory of her confession, now wasn't the time to be dawdling on her own problems. Taking in a deep breath Kaorin softly spoke, "Listen Risako, about your question from earlier, I wouldn't have been able to say no either. Just like you, I think I would have fought . . . until the death if necessary . . . to make her mine. Still, she wouldn't be happy and if she's not happy, then I guess I couldn't be happy."

Risako had only slightly lifted her head to listen, but for Kaorin that was enough. Finishing her answer, Kaorin calmly said, "As hard as it would be . . . I think I would have to break up with her because otherwise I'd be hurting her instead of making her happy . . ."

Before Kaorin could continue though, she was interrupted by Risako. The girl's words were faint and her voice was a little scratchy after crying as hard as she did. "Kaori-san, thanks but, I don't know that you understand how I feel . . . I-I need to be alone right now."

Fearing that she may have said something to upset Risako, Kaorin started apologizing, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. . ."

"Please Kaori, you need to go now."

The words had silenced Kaorin and not knowing what else to do; she slowly stood up and headed for the door. _Osaka, what have you done? _Kaorin thought as she left Risako's room. _I guess this is it then. _Navigating her way down the hallway, Kaorin located the front door and reluctantly let herself out.

----------

Chiyo listened as Ayumu finished explaining what had occurred between her and Risako over the past week. It had been difficult to listen about the date, Ayumu's feelings, and the attempted kiss. Chiyo didn't exactly know how to feel. The whole time, she tried keeping Yomi's words in mind. _"Try to understand Osaka before you let something get between you." _Even with these words, Chiyo had felt her chest tighten when Ayumu had used the words: date, feelings, and kiss. _Even though she has me, she goes on a date with Risako, she confesses her feelings to Risako . . . and they almost kiss. What am I supposed to say to all of this? _But not wanting to lose Ayumu, Chiyo tried to keep in mind Yomi's advice. "Listen Ayumu, I don't know what to say. I . . ."

Suddenly interrupting Chiyo, Ayumu said in a quiet, hesitating voice, "I'm sorry Chiyo. This is all my fault. I thought that I could fix my friendship with Risako by letting her date me . . . but I was wrong." Ayumu felt a single tear slide down her cheek and hoped that Chiyo wouldn't be able to see it. Thinking back, Ayumu remembered the number of times that she had told Kaorin things would be okay, that nothing would happen. _I told her Risako wouldn't do something like that. Risako and I were going to be okay . . . but . . . she stole my letter, she tried to take me from Chiyo . . . and I . . . I almost kissed her. _Unable to look Chiyo in the eye, Ayumu busied herself with staring at a patch of bushes that lay on the other side of a nearby fence. "K-Kaorin warned me about this . . . but I didn't listen."

Chiyo watched how difficult it was for Ayumu to explain things to her. _She must still be shocked by everything. With how long she has been friends with Risako, Ayumu just can't believe what's happened. _The mixed emotions over the discovery of Ayumu dating Risako which Chiyo was having; now began to disappear as she started to understand why her girlfriend did such a thing. _After what happened on her birthday, Ayumu must have been really confused. She was probably worried about losing Risako. _Though Chiyo was surprised herself, she somehow didn't find herself able to stay upset with Ayumu. Chiyo was more worried about her girlfriend than anything else right now. "Ayumu . . . I . . ."

But Ayumu only continued. Trying to keep herself from breaking down, she blinked out the tears best she could and said, "You know, when I came to Tokyo, I wanted to pull myself together. I wasn't going to be slow anymore and I wasn't going to space out anymore . . . I wanted to change . . ."

"Ayumu . . ." Chiyo whispered as she watched Ayumu dry her eyes. Her voice had been quivering throughout the entire speech and Chiyo had to stop herself from crying too. Seeing Ayumu this depressed nearly broke her heart. _How can I be angry with Ayumu at a time like this? She's tried so hard to make things work out. _Chiyo thought and not knowing how to react, she watched as her girlfriend tried to regain composure.

". . . but . . . look at me now," Ayumu finally said, removing her hand from her face. "I-I haven't changed at all. I sleep during class and I fail all my tests . . . I still can't do things by myself . . . I can't even be a proper girlfriend." Stopping, Ayumu had to cover her face up once again as tried to muffle out her tears. _Why did I ever let Risako date me? Even after Kaorin warned me, I could have stopped this. _

"That's not true!" Chiyo exclaimed, realizing that Ayumu never wanted to cheat on her, but only wanted to mend her damaged friendship with Risako. _If they had been friends since they were in Osaka, then of course she wouldn't want to lose Risako. But Risako went and did something like this._ "You were never slow in helping Risako or me," a little embarrassed by expressing her feelings so directly, Chiyo felt her cheeks begin to flush as she continued, "I was too worried about your feelings for me that I didn't notice Risako's feelings or your feelings for her. If anyone's been slow, then it's been me . . ."

Ayumu had since lifted her head from her hands as Chiyo continued talking. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all these terrible things that she had done, after all the difficulties she put their relationship through; Chiyo was forgiving her on the spot.

"I mean, you've been a great girlfriend. You've really tried to make things work and make me happy," Chiyo explained as she thought back to her date with Ayumu and how hard her girlfriend had tried to act properly while on the date and attempted to do everything that she was told. ". . . And though I don't think that what you did with Risako was right, I think it does show how much you care about people . . ." Chiyo saw Ayumu's face turning bright red at all the compliments and Chiyo knew that her face was just as bad, but she couldn't turn away from Ayumu now, not when their relationship was just about mended. ". . . and that is . . . one of the reasons that I – I love you Ayumu."

At that instant, Ayumu wanted nothing more than to hold Chiyo in her arms and never let go, but the memories of the past week still in mind, she couldn't do it. Guilt still plagued her conscious as she studied Chiyo's face. _As expected of a genius. She can forgive me even after everything that's happened. _Bowing her head and gazing at the sidewalk, Ayumu softly said, "Th-thank you Chiyo-chan. I thought it would be over. I didn't want you to leave me, but I cheated on you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I- I'm sorry I . . ."

But Chiyo didn't want to hear anymore. She knew Ayumu had meant well and that the girl would never knowingly hurt her in any way. So Chiyo wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, and pulled her in for a hug. She could tell Ayumu had been surprised because the girl had stiffened up at first, but eventually relaxed and Chiyo soon felt two arms wrap around her back. _Everything's gonna be okay Ayumu._

----------------

_What can I do now? _Kaorin thought to herself as she walked away from Risako's house. She had just attempted to calm the girl down and Kaorin now wondered whether or not she made it worse. _What more can I do? I've really tried to help Osaka with this, but she didn't make things any easier by hitting Risako like that . . . and I still don't know what to do about Sakaki. _Kaorin could hardly think straight as she continued walking. On one hand, were the problems with Osaka, Chiyo, and Risako that Kaorin had been spending all her time with; and on the other, was Sakaki whom she almost didn't have any time to think about. "Why can't things work out for once in awhile," Kaorin whispered to herself as she allowed her shoulders to slump.

"Maybe if I could catch up with Osaka, then I could convince her to go back," Kaorin wishfully said, ". . . but how on earth would I do that?" _But I should at least try. She can't keep acting like this. Risako's her friend after all. _Deciding that she should at least give it a try, Kaorin sped into run and hoped that Osaka hadn't made it too far. Surprisingly, Kaorin didn't have to run for very long when she could just see the outlines of both Chiyo and Osaka in the distance. _Chiyo did catch her. Maybe it's not too late. _Trying to speed up, Kaorin didn't want to waste any time at all. Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Kaorin swiftly ran up to the two girls.

The two had been caught up in a hug when she arrived and this immediately sent Kaorin's hopes up. _Looks like the two have already come to some sort of understanding. Maybe getting her to talk to Risako again won't be so hard. _Her sudden appearance must have surprised the two girls as they separated and Osaka said with some confusion, "Kaorin, what are you doing here?"

Catching her breath, Kaorin quickly said, "Osaka, I know you're still upset over what Risako did, but you have to go back."

"I-I don't know if I can . . ." Ayumu replied as she looked from Chiyo to Kaorin. _Even though I'm the one who asked Risako out, she still stole something so important to me and she wanted to take me from Chiyo. _Ayumu didn't know if she could forgive Risako for doing something like that. _She is my friend but . . . what about Chiyo?_ Unable to come to a decision, Ayumu fell into silence.

"Listen, I know what Risako did is wrong, but I also think she knows it was wrong." When Kaorin said these words, she could see Ayumu looking directly at her. Having the girl's attention, Kaorin softly continued, "Risako isn't doing any of this to hurt Chiyo-chan or anyone else. She really loves you. But she's also really confused . . ."

Ayumu lowered her eyes at hearing this. She knew now that asking Risako out was wrong. "I know what I did was wrong Kaorin. But I didn't know what else to do, I . . . I'm sorry I didn't listen, I was . . ."

"It's okay, but you have to go back and properly explain things to Risako. When you let her date you, I think you gave Risako the idea that she might have a chance with you. That's why she was so confused. Risako couldn't understand what you were trying to do because of her feelings for you," Kaorin explained. _If Osaka would have made her feelings clear sooner, then none of this would have happened, but now that it has, she needs to fix it, or she may lose Risako completely. _Kaorin knew Osaka didn't want to lose Risako and if things stayed as they were, then it was almost certain that Risako and Osaka would never speak to each other again.

Chiyo listened as Kaorin explained things to Ayumu. She was impressed with how Kaorin was handling the situation. But when Chiyo glanced over to Ayumu, she could tell that her girlfriend was still having some doubts about the situation. _I guess that's only natural. Ayumu has had to take in a lot today. It's almost too much for her, but if she can do this one thing, I think everything will be alright. _Looking to her girlfriend, Chiyo grasped Ayumu's hand to get her attention. "Ayumu, I know this must be difficult for you, but Risako is my friend too. If we don't fix things with her, all of us will lose Risako, not just you."

Ayumu glanced from Kaorin to Chiyo and back to Kaorin. As hard as it was to accept, she knew they were right. _It was my fault for asking Risako to date me anyways . . . maybe I was a bit hard on her . . . But Chiyo's right, I don't want to lose Risako. And I don't want Chiyo to lose her either. _"I-I have to go back, don't I?" Receiving a nod from Chiyo and Kaorin, Ayumu turned from them, and began to run back towards Risako's house.

As Chiyo watched her girlfriend run off, she half wanted to chase after Ayumu, to make sure that things would be alright. _But this is something that she needs to do. Besides, if I'm going to be Ayumu's girlfriend, then I at least have to trust her. _Turning to Kaorin, Chiyo said, "Thanks for everything Kaorin. I don't know if I could've done that."

Kaorin simply smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I owed Ayumu anyways." Thinking about everything that Ayumu had done for her with Sakaki, Kaorin only wished things had worked out better. _Not everyone gets a happy ending, I guess. _

------------

As Ayumu hurried back towards Risako's house, she thought of everything that had occurred in the past week. _Why did I have to be so stupid? I could have stopped all of this . . . _Memories of her slap also returned and Ayumu realized how cruel she had been to one of her best friends. Compared to everything else that had happened, the stolen letter seemed rather insignificant at this point.

Locating Risako's house, Ayumu quickly opened the door and hurried through the building, straight to Risako's room. Entering the doorway to her friend's room, Ayumu was shocked by what she saw; Risako, in the same position as when Ayumu left the girl; crying. The spot where she had slapped Risako was still a little red. _I_ _did this. This is my fault. _For a moment, all Ayumu could do was stare at her best friend. Finally pulling herself together, Ayumu slowly walked forward and knelt down in front of Risako. Unable to think of anything to say, she simply waited, hoping the right words would come to her.

Through the hair that dangled in front of Risako's face and the blurred vision from her tears, she had hardly made out Ayumu's figure. But even still, she couldn't believe that Ayumu would come back. Glancing up, Risako looked into the girl's eyes. "A-Ayumu," was the only word that escaped her lips. Her voice quivered as she watched the girl nod and Risako's gaze returned to the floor. _She's back. I-I have to say something . . . before she leaves again. _Afraid to look at the girl, Risako's voice trembled as she stuttered, "I-if you want to be w-with Chiyo . . . I understand. But please . . . don't leave me. Don't hate me." The words fell out of Risako's mouth and suddenly felt Ayumu hugging her. The hug brought tears back to Risako's eyes and as she once again started to cry as she said, "I'm so sorry Ayumu. I'm sorry for everything. I never wanted to hurt you. I just . . . I just . . ."

Ayumu interrupted, "Ssshh, it's okay. It's okay. I understand. I'm sorry too." Ayumu cradled the girl and allowed Risako to cry. _Look what's happened because of me. I know Risako made some mistakes, but I should have told her about my feelings. _"I should have told you about my feelings for Chiyo. Instead, I said all those weird things and ended up hitting you. I'm sorry Risako." Ayumu didn't know what else to say. With Risako being this upset, Ayumu regretted everything and wished that she had been able to pull herself together in Tokyo. _If only I wasn't so spacey all the time, none of this would have happened . . . but I'm going to fix it now . . . _Feeling Risako shift in her arms, Ayumu was pulled from her thoughts as the girl had suddenly stopped crying and pushed herself away from Ayumu.

Wiping away the tears, Risako knew that if they were going to remain friends that she would have to hear Ayumu's honest feelings. "I-it's okay. I guess I deserved it anyway." _Ayumu may have jumbled her words, but that's Ayumu. I should have realized that. After all, I've known her since we were little. _Risako knew that what she was about to hear wasn't going to be pretty, but she had to know. Looking her best friend straight in the eye, Risako pulled herself together from the crying and said, "About your feelings for Chiyo, I need to know right now; how do you feel about Chiyo . . . and . . . what about me? Do I still have a chance?"

Ayumu felt her chest tighten as she returned Risako's stare. She knew this would have to be said, but even so, Ayumu didn't want to say it. She wanted to search for a way out of the question but knew that she would be disappointing both Chiyo and Risako if she did such a thing. _I only wish I could make both Chiyo and Risako happy . . . but things can't work out that way. _Her thoughts returning to Risako, Ayumu stuttered at first but then took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry Risako; I really am but . . . I'm . . . I'm in love with Chiyo," Ayumu's gaze broke away from Risako's as she continued, "I could never leave her. I'm sorry Risako, but . . . I can't return you feelings." When Ayumu did finally take a glance at Risako, she could see the girl sniffling and blinking out tears.

_I'm okay. I knew this would happen. I knew this was going to happen and yet . . . _Tears rolled down her cheeks once again as Risako fought for control over her emotions. She didn't want to upset Ayumu any further, and so with all her strength, Risako kept herself from crying. Knowing that her best friend was waiting for an answer, Risako replied, "I-I understand."

Knowing how upset her friend was, Ayumu took Risako into her arms once more, allowing Risako to finish releasing her emotions.

----------

**The Next Day**

Sitting in her room, Sakaki stared at the various pictures of cats scattered across her walls. In her one hand, was Kaorin's letter. She had been going over the letter for almost an hour. The more she read it over, the more Sakaki regretted her actions on that Friday. _She was such a sweet girl. I didn't mean to run away like that . . . but I guess I was just upset with my parents at the time. If I would have been thinking straight I would have . . . _but Sakaki was unable to finish her thought. Truth be told, if she had been faced with Kaorin's question now, she wouldn't have a clue what she would do. In the past, Sakaki has received fan letters but they were full of comments on her athleticism and physique. This was the first letter that she had received where the writer wrote the words "I love you" and meant it in more than just a fan girl sort of way. _And I ran away from her. I bet she took that pretty hard. _

Lying back on her bed, Sakaki attempted to relax by distracting herself with the pictures of cats. Sure the furry animals were cute, but she had been thinking about too much lately so relaxing was rather difficult. "Huh, where'd I get that picture," Sakaki asked herself when a half hidden picture from her wall suddenly caught her eye. Hoping out of bed, Sakaki walked over to inspect a photo of a mama cat and three kittens. Pulling it off the wall, she turned it over to find a note from Kaorin:

"Rascals and her three kittens.

From Kaorin."

For a few minutes, Sakaki only stood and wondered how a picture of Kaorin's cats ended up in her room. Then she noticed a date at the bottom of the picture and she suddenly remembered. _Kaorin had brought these pictures to school. That was two years ago. _Sakaki suddenly felt herself beginning to blush, but it wasn't because of the cats on the Kaorin's picture. _Wasn't Kaorin the one who invited me to the astronomy club?_ Thinking back, Sakaki could clearly remember the invitation but somehow her presence had scared the girl off. Glancing at the letter, Sakaki read out loud, ". . . I have competed with you and have been by your side . . ." Standing in thought for a moment, Sakaki tried to remember when she might have competed with Kaorin. _I don't go out for sports so it would have been in gym or the sports festival . . . the three legged race. _Sakaki almost forgot about the competition, but she remembered that Kaorin had been very excited just be her partner. _I guess I never paid much attention to her during the race. _

Reading over the letter one last time, Sakaki thought to herself. _I need to talk to Kaorin about this. At the very least, she deserves a better response than what I gave her last time. _But not knowing where Kaorin's house was, Sakaki didn't know if she would be able to talk to the girl until after summer break, and she didn't want to wait that long. _Chiyo-chan might know where she lives. _Immediately deciding on stopping by the Mihama's residence, Sakaki figured that she'd be able to see how things went with Osaka and Risako as well. _Hopefully they're alright. Chiyo seemed so excited about fixing things with those two. _Hoping that everything had worked out, Sakaki laid Kaorin's letter on her desk and left for Chiyo's house.

----------

"Thanks again Kaorin," Chiyo said as she hung up her phone. She knew she'd have to stop later and personally thank Kaorin for all of her help, but right now, Chiyo wanted to spend some time with her girlfriend. _It's been over a week since we've really spent time together. And besides, Ayumu hasn't even opened her birthday present yet. _Chiyo thought as she grabbed the gift from the living room and headed back up to her room, where Ayumu patiently waited.

When Chiyo walked in, she found Ayumu under the kotatsu, reading a manga. Chiyo stood in the doorway for just a minute to watch her girlfriend. _She really is amazing. I didn't think I'd ever be able to see her like this again. _Chiyo thought and was suddenly pulled from her thoughts when Ayumu asked, "How's Kaorin?"

Startled, Chiyo casually said, "Kaorin's fine. She sounded a little tired but otherwise she's fine." Ayumu nodded her response, ignoring the package in her girlfriend's hand. Ever since what happened on the day before, Ayumu had been much quieter than usual and Chiyo figured that she was still a little upset over what had happened. _When Ayumu returned from Risako's yesterday, she was really quiet; but at least today she's smiling. _

B_ut this should make her feel better. _Chiyo thought as she approached Ayumu and took a seat next to the girl. Handing the gift to Ayumu, Chiyo said, "This was supposed to be your birthday present, but then . . . some things got in the way. But I want you to know that you've been a great girlfriend and I hope we continue to have lots of fun together." By the end of her little speech, Chiyo-chan was blushing furiously but she meant every word and so she never took her eyes off Ayumu.

"T-Thank you Chiyo," Ayumu shyly said as she tore at the wrapping paper.

Chiyo watched her girlfriend excitedly as she couldn't wait to see the reaction. Though Chiyo didn't know how Ayumu would react as she had been seeing a new side of her girlfriend lately. _It's like she's a totally different person . . . but at the same time . . . she looks really cute. _

When Ayumu had torn all the paper off, she found herself staring at a book entitled: "Mame Chishiki." The only word that Ayumu was able to say was, "Sugoi."

_I knew she'd like it! _Chiyo happily thought to herself as she watched Ayumu flip through the pages, stopping occasionally to read a section. _I'm really glad things worked out. Ayumu would have been so upset if they didn't and who knows where we would be. _Chiyo thought as she watched her girlfriend explore the book.

The sudden ringing of the doorbell interrupted the silence and startled the two girls. Chiyo reluctantly got up from her place next to Ayumu and said, "I'll get that. You can stay here if you want." Receiving a nod in reply, Chiyo hurried down the stairs and opened the door to find Sakaki waiting outside the gate. Opening it, Chiyo ran out to greet the girl. "Hello Sakaki-san, how are you doing? Have you worked things out with your parents yet?"

Surprised by the questions, it took a moment for Sakaki to answer. She had been worrying so much about how Chiyo was doing with Osaka and also about Kaorin that she hadn't expected the question to suddenly pop up. Nodding her head, Sakaki assured Chiyo, "Everything's fine. Dad found a different job and mom seems much calmer since I last saw her. It's still a little awkward around him, but . . . I think everything will work out."

"That's good," Chiyo replied, relieved that things were working out at home for Sakaki. _She was so upset when it happened and I wouldn't have known what to do about it. I bet she owes Tomo a lot for this. _Chiyo thought as she talked with Sakaki. _She was so upset when she was at my house that time. _

Wondering about how things worked out with Chiyo, Sakaki asked, "Say, were you able to fix things with Osaka?"

"We're doing fine. Thanks for asking," Chiyo happily said as she thought of everything that had occurred in the past couple of days. Everything from returning home, to watching Ayumu run back to Risako's house, Chiyo couldn't get any of it out of her head. "So many things happened after I got home; I'm just glad Ayumu and I were able to work things out." Remembering all the help that she had received from Kaorin, Chiyo felt a need to acknowledge her as well, "Though if it wasn't for Kaorin, I don't think we ever would have made it."

"Kaorin?" Sakaki repeated, the name popping up again. With the conversation having taken an unexpected turn, Sakaki momentarily forgot why she was even at Chiyo's house.

"Yeah, she helped convince Ayumu to go back and talk to Risako. She's also been worried about us all week from the sounds of it," Chiyo said as she recalled what Ayumu had told her the day before. And after all the help they received from Kaorin, Chiyo didn't think there could possibly be anything that she could do to repay the girl.

_I have to see Kaorin. She's done so much for everyone . . . and . . . I should give a proper answer to her letter. _Sakaki thought as she hardly paid attention to what Chiyo was saying. "Would happen to know where Kaorin lives," Sakaki suddenly blurted out, completely ignoring what Chiyo was saying.

Uhh yes, but why," Chiyo asked when she suddenly remembered what Sakaki had been upset about. _Kaorin had given her that love letter. I almost forgot about that. _"Are you going because of the letter?"

Nodding in embarrassment, Sakaki quickly memorized every road to get to Kaorin's house as Chiyo gave the directions. She was determined to set things straight. And when Chiyo had no more than finished explaining the directions, Sakaki thanked the girl for everything and took off running.

As Sakaki's legs carried her down the sidewalk, she could think of nothing else except, _I have to talk to Kaorin. I have to at least tell her how I feel. _But as Sakaki ran, she realized that she wasn't even sure about her feelings. She wanted to say yes but . . . _What if I'm wrong? I don't want to hurt her twice. _Seeing Kaorin's face after Sakaki rejected her the first time was painful enough, she didn't want to see Kaorin like that again. _". . . I guess I do like her . . . a little." _Sakaki's own words from the summer house returned to her head. She had said it herself that she like Kaorin. And as she neared Kaorin's house, Sakaki felt a blush arise on her cheeks. _I do like her. She's really cute, she's kind . . . and . . . and she loves me. _Sakaki's excitement grew as Kaorin's house came into view.

------------

Slouching down on the couch, Kaorin flipped though the TV channels for what seemed like the hundredth time. Nothing was on, everyone had their problems solved, and she still hadn't figured out what to do about Sakaki. _At this rate, I'll never be able to talk to her again. _With her cat, Rascals, on her lap, Kaorin sighed and said, "After a whole week of vacation, I still haven't figured out what to do about Sakaki." Petting her cat, Kaorin continued, "Maybe I should give up. After everything that's happened, the only I've done was made things worse." As her cat jumped off her lap, Kaorin threw herself against the back of the couch in frustration. "What am I going to do?"

A sudden knock on the door interrupted Kaorin's thoughts and she was forced to turn off the TV. "Coming." _Not like I was watching it anyways. _Kaorin thought as she dragged herself from the couch and to the door. Another knock erupted from the door and actually made the girl jump. "Jeesh, what's the hurry?"

Opening the door, Kaorin froze in place. She could hardly move much less think. "S-Sa-Sakaki-san, w-what are you doing . . ." but Kaorin didn't get time to finish her sentence for at that moment, Sakaki rushed in and closed the gap between their lips and kissed Kaorin. _I'm dreaming. This has got to be a dream. This isn't happening. _

Sakaki, realizing what she was doing, pulled away in embarrassment, her cheeks burning red. Stuttering, she said, "Um . . . I wanted to thank you . . . for helping Chiyo and Osaka get back together . . . I was really worried about them."

Still unsure of what had just happened, Kaorin only responded, "N-No problem."

Apologizing for her behavior, Sakaki continued, ". . . and about your confession, I was . . ."

_She's here about what I said to her last time. _Blushing feverously, Kaorin tried to remain calm after what had just happened. "D-Don't worry about it . . . If you don't want to . . . then it's okay, I understand why you wouldn't . . ."

_She must have been overwhelmed. _Sakaki thought as she watched the girl try to explain herself. _But, _she_ really is cute. _With hardly any time for her previous blush to fade, Sakaki's cheeks grew redder as she said, "Um, actually, I was hoping . . . I mean if you still wanted to . . . I mean, I'd like to accept your confession."

Kaorin found herself speechless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. For a while, she simply stood dumbfounded at hearing Sakaki's words. But when she saw the taller girl starting to look at her funny, Kaorin knew she had to say something. "Are you sure?" When Sakaki nodded, Kaorin's mind raced. "You mean it? Because if it's a problem I understand. I . . ."

"It's no problem at all," Sakaki replied, no longer trying to hide her reddening cheeks.

"T-Thank you so much," Kaorin said as she bowed toward Sakaki. She felt tears starting to run down her face. _It's happened. It's actually happened. _Was the only thing that ran through Kaorin's mind as she stood there next to Sakaki. "P-Please take care of me."


	21. Chapter 21

I decided to do the flashbacks differently in this chapter. When there is a flashback, it will be encased in these: *******. I'm trying it this way to see if it avoids confusion between what the thoughts of characters and what they say or do (and what is a flashback and what is not). Let me know what you think. I'll save the rest of my comments for the end of the chapter. So please, read, review, and enjoy.

**Chapter 21: Epilogue (Two Weeks Later)**

Risako, Yomi, Kaorin, and Sakaki walked into their karaoke room and each took different seats. On one side of a couch that ran the length of most of the wall, sat Kaorin as she cuddled up to a very embarrassed Sakaki-san. More towards the middle sat Yomi, and Risako took the other end by herself. She felt uncomfortable for suddenly getting together with so many people that she didn't know, but Risako had to do it. _It was Chiyo and Ayumu who invited me after all. _

Risako couldn't wait to see how their relationship had progressed over the past couple of weeks. _I wonder if they've had any more dates. _She felt excited to see her friends again, but at the same time she felt a little nervous. _They're gonna be happy together . . . and they'll probably be holding hands. I gotta be ready for this. _Risako thought as she eyed the door, waiting for the two to walk in.

"Are you alright Risako-san? You look a little tense," Kaorin asked as she watched Risako eye the door.

Startled by the question, Risako hesitantly replied, "Well, it's been a while since I've talked to Chiyo or Ayumu." Checking the clock, Risako noticed that it was only a matter of minutes before the agreed meeting time. She checked back at the door and when she looked back at Kaorin, she found the girl's concerned eyes still on her. "S-Sorry, I guess I am a little nervous."

Sighing Kaorin said, "Well you shouldn't have ignored them for so long. Chiyo and Osaka were worried about you." _I understand if Risako wanted to distance herself from Ayumu for a little bit, but two weeks seems like a bit much. _

"It probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Isolating yourself can be very depressing," Yomi added in.

Risako sheepishly eyed the floor and quietly apologized. She didn't think that her actions had caused such a ruckus. _I just wanted to make sure that I was over Ayumu. I don't want my feelings getting in the way anymore. _Risako had spent a large amount of time these past two weeks in her room, sorting out her feelings and making sure that she would be able to face Ayumu as just a friend. _But I guess I caused trouble doing that. _Embarrassed, Risako said, "I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

"It's okay. But if you ever have any problems, you can talk to me and Sakaki," Kaorin said, wanting to make Risako feel better. _We shouldn't be too hard on her. She probably wants to try and forget what happened anyways. _Enjoying the warmth of Sakaki, Kaorin looked up to her girlfriend and asked, "Right Sakaki-san?"

Nodding at Kaorin's question, Sakaki replied, "Don't be afraid to call."

"You're free to talk to me and Tomo as well," Yomi added.

Shifting nervously in her seat, Risako was almost speechless with everyone's kindness. "T-Thank you very much." She didn't know what else she should say, but then again, Risako hadn't expected everyone to be so worried about her._ But, they are Ayumu's and Chiyo's friends . . . so that's probably why they're concerned. _

Glancing from Kaorin and Sakaki to Risako, Yomi wondered if it was alright to leave things at that. As much as she enjoyed the quiet, this awkward silence was beginning to bug her. _It's nice that Kaorin was able to work things out with Sakaki, but Risako seems pretty lonely. _And it wasn't because of the way that the conversation had ended that irritated Yomi, but it was because of how uncomfortable Risako looked that made her want to say something. _She's in a room full of people she hardly knows. Kaorin is the only one that Risako has really spoken to, but even that . . . _Thinking of a topic for conversation, Yomi finally asked in her kindest voice, "Say Risako, since we're waiting for Osaka and Chiyo, I was kind of curious. Just how did you and Osaka become friends?"

This was another thing that Risako had to get used to. Everyone with the exception of her and Chiyo were going to be calling Ayumu "Osaka". It didn't bother her as much as before but Risako still wished that people would call Ayumu by her name. _Oh well, if it doesn't bother Ayumu, then I guess it's alright. _Remembering when they first met, Risako said, "We met on the first day of school in first grade . . ."

********

Stepping inside the classroom, Risako tightly grasped her mother's hand. She had never seen so many kids in one room before. After all, when her mother was at work, she'd just spend the day with her grandmother, so all this was new to her. "Okaa-san, why are there so many kids here?"

Kneeling down next to her, Risako's mother placed her hands on Risako's shoulders and said, "These kids are your classmates, Okashi-chan. You'll be making lots of new friends here." Checking her watch, Risako's mom looked back at her, gently kissed her forehead and said, "You're going to make your mama proud, aren't you?" Nodding at her mother's words, Risako held on tightly to her mother's hand as she continued, "Then you enjoy your first day of school and dad will pick you up later. I love you."

With one last hug, Risako watcher her mother leave the room. Turning to face the classroom, Risako took in a deep breath and found her seat. Many students sat on top of their desks waiting for the teacher to walk in, so Risako couldn't quite count just how many kids were in her class. _I'll just put my things away. I want to be ready when the teacher comes in. _So sorting through her things, Risako placed her notebooks, pens and pencils, and other items inside her desk. When she was happy with the arrangement of items, Risako closed her desk and pulled out the last item from her book bag, her lunchbox.

The lunchbox was pink with two black stripes at the bottom which ran across all sides. On the front was a word written in English which Risako thought it said "love" but she wasn't really sure.

Her mother had packed her favorite lunch for the first day, octopus cakes and chili croquettes. Risako quietly smacked her lips at the treat. She half wanted to start eating now, but knew she needed to save it for later.

The sound of the classroom door opening interrupted her thoughts and when a tall man walked in, the kids quickly found their seats. "Good morning class. I will be your homeroom teacher, Segusa-sensei. I am excited to have such a large class this year. You are all starting on a journey that will take you many places and you will meet many people . . ."

Risako listened to the man talk and talk, and though she didn't understand much of what he was saying, she did think he seemed like a nice teacher. Once he had finished explaining the rules, Risako and the other students had to go to the back of the room to drop off their lunches on a table, which Risako was relieved about because there was no longer any room in her desk. Then, returning to her seat with everyone else, the teacher began class.

**Lunch **

When the lunch bell rang, Risako released a long sigh of relief. The morning lessons hadn't been easy on her. For math, the teacher wanted groups and since Risako didn't know anyone, she just sat quietly and watched everyone else do the work. _What was I supposed to say? They weren't talking to me. They only talked to each other. _

Stepping out of her desk, Risako headed towards the back of the classroom to grab her lunch. Her thoughts revolved around the rest of the day and how she was going to make friends if no one would talk to her. Reaching the back of the classroom, Risako searched the table for her lunchbox. _It's not here. _Risako thought as she searched the table again just to make sure. _Someone stole my lunch. _Scanning the room, Risako felt tears well up. _Mom made that lunch for me. Why is everyone so mean? I hate school. _

Out of the corner of her eye, Risako caught sight of a familiar pink lunch box and when she was able to get a clear view of the culprit, she was surprised to see that it was a girl. If anything, Risako would have figured that one of the boys from math would have taken it because of the way they ignored her. _Who is she? _Risako wondered as she looked the girl over.

The girl had dark brown, straight hair that hung just above her shoulders. The girl seemed to be lost in her own world as she casually lifted the top of the pink lunchbox off. Risako desperately wanted her lunch back but felt uncomfortable with the idea of asking for it. _I could go get the teacher. _But when Risako looked around the room, she found that Segusa-sensei was in conversation with some other students and Risako didn't want to butt in.

Contemplating her options, Risako eventually decided that maybe she should just ask for it back. If things got out of hand, then she could always get the teacher's attention. _Besides, she looks nice enough. Maybe it was a mistake. _Taking a deep breath, Risako approached the girl and said in almost a whisper, "T-That's my lunchbox. M-May I have it back please?"

The girl only looked confusingly from Risako back to the lunch. "Are you sure? Because this looks a lot like mine." Opening it up, the girl stared long and hard at the contents. "Mom's never made this before. I better try it just to make sure."

"B-But it's my lunch," Risako complained as she watched the girl put one of the chili croquettes in her mouth.

For a second, the girl seemed to enjoy the food, but when the spices kicked in, her face grew a pale green and the girl started gagging as her face contorted with pain. Other students noticed and Risako stood horrified by what was happening. Risako couldn't think straight as she watched the teacher hurry over to the girl in front of her and carry the girl out of the room.

Feeling all the eyes on her, Risako embarrassedly grabbed her lunchbox off the girl's table and quickly found her seat, not making eye contact with any of her classmates.

*********

Giving Risako an awkward stare, Yomi asked, "So Osaka stole your lunch and that's how you two became friends?"

"N-No, that's just how I met her. She couldn't handle spicy foods and Ayumu ended up in the nurse's office," Risako embarrassingly explained, "We didn't really become friends until later that day. The teacher thought that I should go and see her. I guess he thought I was her friend or something . . ."

********

Walking into the nurse's room, Risako found the girl lying on the bed. She thought about leaving but knew she would get in trouble and besides, the girl had noticed her and was waiting for her to come and take a seat.

"Hey. I'm sorry about your lunch. I didn't know it was yours." Reaching over to a nearby table, the girl pulled a lunchbox very similar to her own and showed it to Risako. It had the same design, except with a different word, and the color was slightly different.

"Hot food makes me sick. But you can have some of my lunch. I don't want it anymore." Opening her lunch, Risako found some sata andagi, and some melon bread. Nervous at first, Risako eventually grabbed a piece of sata andagi and ate it. The sudden treat tasted delicious and though she wanted more, it wasn't her food and so she left it at that. "There, now we're friends."

Suddenly blushing, Risako asked, "W-We are? Why?"

"That's easy. Because friends share lunches and we shared our lunches today."

_But I never said she could have my lunch. She just took it. Oh well. _Risako didn't really want to argue because having one friend was much better than having none at all. She felt relieved that everything had turned out alright and that she could finally eat her lunch.

"Wait, there's a flaw with our friendship!"

Risako almost jumped out of her chair when the girl had suddenly made the exclamation. "What's wrong?"

"We don't know each other's names. How can we be friends if we don't know each other's names?"

Kind of embarrassed by the whole situation, Risako looked away from the girl as she said, "W-Well, my name is Suzuki Risako."

"Kasuga Ayumu," the girl said.

**********

"It's kind of a silly way for people to meet, but . . ."

"I don't think it's silly," Sakaki interrupted, seeing how worked up Risako was becoming over this. _Being separated from her only friends for two weeks have really made her tense. _"I think it's rather cute." Both Yomi and Kaorin nodded in agreement, trying to make Risako a little more comfortable with them.

"Really," Risako asked as a small blush appeared on her face. She'd never really told anyone about how she and Ayumu had met so she didn't quite know what to expect. "T-Thank you," Risako said; grateful that no one had teased her about the story. _This isn't so bad after all. Now if only Ayumu was here . . . _Risako's thoughts trailed off as her eyes found their way back to the clock.

Watching Risako's eyes return to the clock, Kaorin realized that the girl was still nervous, despite the lighthearted story that had just been told. _She's waiting for Osaka and Chiyo . . . And by the looks of it, their running a bit late. _

Glancing from Yomi back to Sakaki, Kaorin realized that the other two didn't exactly know what to say to Risako. Asking her about how she met Osaka-san was a good way to pass the time and the story was interesting, but now that it was over, an awkward silence had settled in because of the lack of conversation topics. Looking back over at Risako, Kaorin decided that for the moment, the best thing to do would be to at least comfort the girl until the others arrive. _After all, she's here to see Osaka and Chiyo-chan, not us. _"Chiyo and Osaka should be on their way. I think these clocks are a little off," Kaorin said, as she nodded her head at the clock that Risako had been watching.

Risako only nodded her thanks at Kaorin, appreciating the concern. But it didn't exactly relieve her of any nervousness.

Suddenly hearing a soft knock, all four girls' attention focused on the door. "Can we come in," Came Osaka's voice from the other side.

"Come in Osaka," Yomi replied.

Risako almost shook with excitement and nervousness as she watched the two walk into the room. She suddenly regretted ignoring them for as long as she did and when Risako glanced down to Chiyo, she noticed that Chiyo had wrapped herself around Ayumu's right arm. _They really are in love. I've gotta support them all the way. I'm Ayumu's friend . . . and nothing more. _Risako was about to greet the two when she noticed Chiyo.

_What happened to her? _Risako hadn't realized it but when Chiyo had walked in with Ayumu, she'd been completely white. The poor girl looked petrified. Her whole body was shaking. _That's why she's clinging to Ayumu like that. Something scared her half to death. But what . . ._ Risako glanced over to Ayumu who appeared just fine.

"What happened to Chiyo," Yomi questioned, "You didn't get a ride from Yukari-sensei did you?" When Ayumu shook her head, Yomi immediately asked, "Then what did you do to her?"

Confused about what Yomi was upset about, Ayumu took a seat next to Risako, and Chiyo quietly took a seat next to Yomi. "All we did was go see a movie. I thought Chiyo would enjoy a quick date before we'd come."

_She didn't . . . _Were the only thoughts that passed through Risako's mind as she quickly asked Ayumu, "And . . . who chose the movie?"

"I did. Why?" Ayumu answered.

_The one thing she didn't know. Poor Chiyo-chan. _Risako thought as she only imagined what kind of movie the two ended up seeing. _Something that I'd never watch probably. _"Chiyo, if I would've known, I would have warned you." Risako sighed as she watched the little girl slowly recover.

As Kaorin watched the scene unfold, she wondered if she was the only one that was as confused as she was. _What is Risako talking about? Does she know something we don't? _Still sticking close to Sakaki, Kaorin asked, "Um Risako, what do you mean, 'if you would've known?'"

Shocked, Risako turned to the other girls who had equal expressions of confusion written all over their face. _They've known Ayumu for practically three years and none of them know her preference in movies. _Sighing, Risako explained, "Ayumu loves scary movies and anything that's really weird or gross. I think she picked it up from her dad. It's why I hardly ever took her to the movies."

Immediately, all three girls (Yomi, Sakaki, and Kaorin) simultaneously asked the same question. "Chiyo-chan, are you okay?!"

When all they got was a nod, Yomi immediately turned to Ayumu and questioned, "What movie did you take her to?"

Thinking for a moment, Ayumu answered, "I think it was called, Carved: The Slit Mouthed Woman."

"And you scared her half to death!" Yomi nearly shouted at Ayumu. She was about to continue but a tug on her arm stopped her and Yomi turned to glance at the pale Chiyo.

"I-It's okay Yomi. I'm fine," Chiyo said, showing no signs of emotion as she spoke, "I'll just have to be more careful when I go out with Ayumu . . . and remember to stay away from tall women with surgical masks, and . . ." As Chiyo spoke she suddenly ended her rambling when her eyes met those of Risako's. Suddenly coming out of her apparent stupor, Chiyo's attention immediately switched from the movie to Risako. "Risako, are you alright? Ayumu and I tried getting a hold of you but . . ."

Surprised by the sudden change in subject, Risako didn't know how to respond at first. But not wanting Chiyo or Ayumu to worry, she quickly said, "I'm fine. I just . . . needed some time to myself, I guess. Sorry I worried you." Noticing that Chiyo still looked a little shook up, Risako continued, "But what about you? That movie must have been . . ."

". . . I'd rather not talk about that . . ." Chiyo said, her mind seemingly returning to the dull state from before and Risako suddenly wished that she hadn't said anything. Luckily, Chiyo returned back to normal when she asked Risako, "But are you sure you're alright? Two weeks is a long time to be alone."

Starting to blush from all the eyes that now rested on her, Risako looked down at the floor and replied, "Really, I'm fine. I just needed a little time to work out my feelings."

Not wanting to press the matter further, Chiyo reluctantly said, "If you're sure, then I guess it's okay."

Another knock at the door suddenly caught the attention of the girls as they heard a rather loud voice from the other end. "Hey everyone! Can I come in? I brought Sake," Came Tomo's voice from outside the room.

"Very funny Tomo. Open the door," Yomi replied sarcastically._ I hope she remembered to bring it. _Yomi thought as the door opened and in stepped her girlfriend, proudly carrying a white box into the room with her. _Good. I told Chiyo we'd bring it today. _"Put the box on the table Tomo and hurry up and sit down."

"Hai," Tomo excitedly replied as she placed the box on the table and proceeded to jump onto the couch next to Yomi, almost knocking Kaorin and Sakaki onto the floor. Yomi gritted her teeth in frustration but didn't object to Tomo cuddling up next to her. She even placed an arm around Tomo, blushing feverously the whole time.

Seemingly overjoyed by the appearance of the white box, Chiyo jumped out of her seat and said, "Thank you Tomo for bringing it. I almost forgot about this." Tomo merely gave Chiyo a thumbs up before she relaxed back onto Yomi's shoulder.

Turning to face the unsuspecting Risako, Chiyo began explaining, "Ayumu and I were really worried about you when you wouldn't talk to us," A little embarrassed by saying this, Chiyo glanced at her girlfriend for support and Ayumu nodded her head, encouraging Chiyo to continue and so Chiyo continued, "With everything that's happened, we realize that you've probably had a rough time and so we wanted to do something for you . . ."

Risako blushed as all the attention once again focused on her. She wondered what Chiyo could possibly mean and when she turned to look at Ayumu, she saw the girl listening intently to every word that Chiyo was saying. For a moment, it didn't seem like Ayumu would notice her, but then when Ayumu tilted her head, she must have seen Risako because she gave Risako a smile and turned her attention back to Chiyo. _What did they do? I hope everyone didn't go to all this trouble just for me. _

"And we discovered that Tomo's aunt actually works with ceramics. Everyone chipped in and . . . well . . . we bought this for you. I hope you like it." With her face burning red, Chiyo picked up the box, careful not to drop it and handed it to a stunned Risako. When she only sat there dumbfounded, Chiyo said, "You can open it."

". . . Chiyo-chan, you didn't have to . . ." Risako started, but glanced around the room and saw the expectant eyes of every girl that was there. Speechless, Risako simply looked down at the box and opened the top of it. She removed the tissue paper and the Styrofoam and carefully lifted out a ceramic figurine about twelve inches high. Setting it on the table, Risako covered her mouth in shock as she stared at the beautiful present.

It was an angel figure that wore a sky blue robe and had golden blond hair. The angel had blue eyes, red lips, and her cheeks were touched with pink. Risako could see one foot sticking out at the bottom of the figurine as if the angel was walking towards her. The angel's wings had a hint of pink in them which gave the angel an almost fairy-like appearance. And in her hands, the angel carried a wreath of pink and white roses.

The figurine initially reminded Risako of the one her mother had given her but it was slightly different. She couldn't take her eyes off the angel at first and all Risako could manage to say was, "T-Thank you so much. You guys didn't have to do this. I-I don't know what to say. It's beautiful . . . Thank you."

Chiyo's heart warmed at the sight before her. Risako looked truly happy, so happy that Chiyo wondered if she had even ever seen Risako this happy. Grabbing Ayumu's hand, Chiyo watched as Risako carefully packed the angel away, so it would not be broken. Glancing around the room, Chiyo noticed that everyone looked as satisfied as she felt with how things had turned out. Kaorin sat cuddled up next to Sakaki who hadn't stop blushing at least as long as Chiyo had been there. Tomo practically hung off of Yomi who surprisingly didn't seem to mind it. _They are going out after all. _And Ayumu seemed relaxed with the smile on her face.

The peaceful moment only lasted a couple of seconds as it wasn't long before Yomi exclaimed, "T-Tomo, what are you doing?"

Everyone turned to see an embarrassed Yomi trying to push Tomo's face away from her own. Finally giving in, Tomo backed away and faked pouting as she said, "What, I've kissed you before and you never had a problem with it. Besides, I think I deserve a little something for not breaking Risako's present."

Trying to ignore the stare of the other girls, Yomi said in a hushed voice, "But that was in private. You can't just start kissing me in public like this."

Continuing to complain, Tomo argued, "But everyone here knows we're dating. It's not like it's a secret anymore."

Glancing around the room, Yomi only stared in silence with a deep blush._ Risako wouldn't know what to say cause she doesn't know Tomo . . . _Glancing over to Sakaki and Kaorin, Yomi realized that she wouldn't get any help from that corner either. She looked back to a waiting Tomo and decided, _what the hell. _After all, it's not that she didn't want Tomo to kiss her, but having never done it in front of others made her a bit uneasy . . . _but I did promise Tomo a reward. And if I say no she'll make a fuss. _Trying to feign her stubbornness, Yomi said, "Fine, but only this once."

Tomo nodded and lightly pressed her lips against Yomi's and before she could do anything else, Yomi shyly pulled away, still uncomfortable about the situation but mainly not wanting to do anything more than a kiss in front of others. _Stupid Tomo. _Yomi thought as she tried to hide her face in embarrassment.

"Oh lighten up Yomi, you're not the only one who's been kissed," Tomo said as she turned to Kaorin and Sakaki. "I bet Sakaki and Kaorin have kissed already. Right?" The two were dead silent but Sakaki did nod in agreement. "See! And what about Chiyo and Osaka, have you two kissed yet," Tomo asked as she turned to Chiyo and Ayumu but quickly received a swift uppercut from Yomi.

Noticing that Chiyo, Ayumu, and Risako were becoming very uncomfortable with how hyper Tomo had gotten. Yomi had decided that Tomo needed to calm down. _Tomo, I love you but, sometimes you just need to shut up. _Turning to Chiyo and Ayumu, Yomi apologized, "Don't listen to Tomo. You two just go at your own pace."

"N-No, that's alright," Chiyo embarrassingly responded. "W-We just haven't done anything because . . ." Turning to Ayumu who looked a little red in the face, Chiyo then turned to Risako who was blushing more from the sudden scene between Tomo and Yomi than from what Chiyo was saying now. _Risako wouldn't be upset if Ayumu and I kissed, would she? She said she wanted to sort out her feelings but is it really okay?_

Catching the worry in Chiyo's eyes, Risako realized that Chiyo was worried about what she might think if they kissed. _I can't say I'm happy at the thought of them kissing but, Ayumu and Chiyo are girlfriends so why shouldn't they? It's gonna happen sooner or later anyways. _"Chiyo, you are Ayumu's girlfriend. If you haven't kissed her yet, then what are you waiting for," Risako said, truly wanting Chiyo and Ayumu to be happy. "Come on, give her a kiss!"

"A-Are you sure it's alright," Chiyo asked, feeling her cheeks heat up from the sudden idea of kissing Ayumu.

Seeing her girlfriend's concern, Ayumu felt her own cheeks turning red and calmly but shyly said, "It's okay with me."

"Then go ahead Chiyo. I can't hold you girls back forever."

"I-If you insist," Chiyo said as she nervously turned to Ayumu who only smiled in reply. _My first kiss . . . in front of so many people . . . but . . . as long as it's with Ayumu . . . _Chiyo closed her eyes and decided to let her girlfriend kiss her. Soon enough, she felt Ayumu's warm breath on her lips. Her heart pulsed faster and faster and so loud from the excitement that it was all she could hear.

Before she felt the sweet taste of Ayumu's lips, Chiyo-chan heard her girlfriend whisper so only she could hear, "Chiyo-chan, daisuki." Her cheeks burned red and Chiyo opened her eyes in surprise at Ayumu's words; just in time to feel her girlfriend's wet lips press against her own in their first kiss. Enjoying the newfound sensation on her own lips, Chiyo slowly closed her eyes and thought to herself. _I love you too Ayumu. Arigatoo Risako-chan._

THE END

* * *

NOTE: "Okashi" is Japanese for confectionary, sweets, or candy. In other words, "Okashi-chan" is just a nickname that Risako's mother gave to her daughter. I intended it to be like the equivalent of sweetie. I think the rest of the Japanese should be known but if you don't know one of the other words, feel free to ask.

NOTE #2: Carved: The Slit Mouthed Woman is an actual movie and it is very creepy (One of my favorite Japanese horror movies  ).

Alright, this is it. I sincerely hope that everyone has enjoyed reading Loving Chiyo as much as I have enjoyed writing it (I'll try not to get to sappy.). Thank you so much for all of the reviews. It's kind of hard to believe that this was originally planned as a one-shot. And thank you so much for all of your patience. I haven't been the fastest updater so thanks for waiting.

So now I ask one more time for a review. What did you think of the story? Good, bad? How was Risako; what did you think of her? Could Risako be used again or is this a onetime thing? Let me know what ya think, please.

SPECIAL TREAT: I know I'm writing a lot so I've got one last surprise for this story. Whether you review or not, to show my appreciation (and how much I have enjoyed this story), I would ask that everyone please head over to DeviantArt to view a special picture that I have drawn for this story. Forgive my drawing for I am not an artist, but please let me know what you think. There is also a link in my profile page if you need help finding it. Thank you so much and until next time, enjoy the reading.


End file.
